A Fox's New Skulk
by divinedragon7
Summary: What if Hinata found Naruto after he was beaten by the village? If they began working together. A single friendship can change a thousand lifes.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: An idea I've been tinkering with, thought I'd test the waters.)

**Edited 9/18/12 for spelling**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, more the shame.

A Fox's new skulk

Chapter One: The Bloody kit

A bird masked ANBU called Sparrow perched on a roof watching as a child in an orange jumpsuit weaved through a crowded street market. Stumbling behind him were the victims of his latest prank, apparently he had taken offence at a local dive bar where old merchants spent their days.

Truth be told Sparrow enjoyed being detailed to watch the blond boy. It was both easy and entertaining. He only needed to intervene if shinobi became involved or Naruto was caught by the villagers, something he hadn't seen yet. Though there had been a few close calls.

Sparrow moved to follow the odd display, wondering if he should do something about the men's public drunkenness. Blocks away another figure mimicked Sparrows movements, waiting for his chance to act.

* * *

><p>Naruto laughed as he ran down a side alley that smelled like drunks had used it the night before. Mixing tabasco sauce into their sake had worked out better than he had planned. The bars patrons had been ready to rip into the bartender before one had seen him watching from across the street.<p>

He stopped and waited for the merchants to catch up; it looked like he had lost a couple dozen on his stroll. Over the years he had come to enjoy the chase as much as the prank. And sometimes they made it to easy. The merchants blocked the alley glaring at him; he leaned against a brick wall with faded graffiti. They were waiting for more of their friends to catch up before they made a move, but that didn't stop them yelling at him. "Damn it you know how much high quality sake you ruined?"

"I know there was nothing high quality about that toad slim you were drinking. Besides I did you a favor. Don't you know it's shameful to be drinking this early?" Naruto said thumbing his nose at them, several looked ready to explode.

"The only shameful thing here is you! But we know how to fix that don't we boys!" The remainder of his drinking buddies roared and charged down the alley.

Naruto jumped onto a trashcan and grabbed a fire escape, climbing towards the roof. The merchants tried to follow. The first few to reach the trashcan knocked it over, the garbage stained their clothes. They didn't seem to mind the smell of rotten fruit and fish. More of them pushed against their friends shoving them onto the ground with the trash. A few had the idea of standing under the fire escape and jump towards the ladder. None of them managed more than a few inches.

One particularly inebriated man glared at Naruto and took a swing of sake, the same sake they had been chasing Naruto for. He spit out the tainted liquid on another merchants back who spun around and punched him. Soon everyone who could stand was throwing their fist. Naruto watched until he heard a whistle on the street. Someone had noticed the drunkards finally and sounded the alarm.

Naruto ran across the roofs heading for a small park near the academy to lay low for a few hours. Someone was bound to come looking for him for starting that mess, that was if any of them remembered why they were there in the first place.

He settled into the crock between some branches to take a nap while he waited. He dozed as the afternoon passed quietly. He had decided it was safe to leave his hiding spot when a hand shot between the branches grabbing his ankle and pulled him from the tree.

He landed hard, rolled and sprung up ready to fight. A person in all black and a cheap festival mask watched him. Naruto talked while he planned his escape. "What's the big idea pulling me out of the tree like that!"

The figure cocked its head, then pointed behind Naruto. The blond shinobi drew a kunai. "You think I'm gonna fall for that?"

Something struck his shoulder, he sprawled on the ground. His arm went numb. Struggling he got back to his feet facing the mob of drunken men, they seemed to have picked up quite a few sober people along the way, most were armed with broken boards and branches. Naruto watched as they spread out so he couldn't run. He figured it was time to try a bluff.

Quickly Naruto went through a series of hand signs. They didn't mean anything but he was betting the mob wouldn't know that. "You guys want to fight? Fine I can spare some time to kick your butts."

"Cut the crap. We all know you can't use ninja stuff for the crap of a ninjas worth of shit." A drunk said, swaying as he shouted in Narutos general direction.

Another one hit the first drunks head. "Knock it off Deisui; you're making us look bad."

"Hey why don't we knock the demon off instead!" Someone shouted, the mob cheered and closed in around Naruto.

He ducked the first swing of a board but another caught his leg. Feeling was returning to his arm but all he had was a pins and needle sensation, which was for the best as he used his arm to block a thick branch.

He rolled and kicked sending two attackers to the ground. Behind them was a break in the crowd and he ran for it. A large drunken man stumbled into his path and brought a rotten stick down towards his head. Naruto grabbed the branch and yanked it from the surprised man.

Wire wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. It bit deep into his skin slicing through muscle. It felt like his bones were being cut. Droplets of blood flew from his wrists as he was hauled towards the tree at an incredible speed. He slammed into the bark hard enough to bruise a rib.

The masked shinobi drove a three pronged kunai into Naruto's hands trapping him against the tree, then stepped back as the mob descended. Naruto couldn't hold back a scream as his hands were shredded.

* * *

><p>Hinata walked out of the academy, she had spent the past few hours studying in the school's library. It wasn't as comprehensive as her clans but she was less likely to meet anyone from her family there. And the slight chance she might run into her fellow student Naruto didn't hurt either. Though the only time she had ever seen him in the library was to hide after a prank had backfired.<p>

She smiled at the memory of him ducking under the table she was sitting at. Several shouting people following moments later. Their screams of anger died when they saw Hinata. They quickly bowed and apologized before leaving almost as quickly. Naruto had popped up, flashed her a grin and thanked her. Then ran in the opposite direction. It was the only time she could remember having been glad to have been born in to the Hyuga clan.

Her smile faded as she once again thought about how even the small amounts of time she was with Naruto was about to end. They were almost ready for the Genin exam. There was no doubt about her passing; the exam was more of a formality. The academy wouldn't dare hold a Hyuga back no matter how poorly they might preform.

Naruto on the other hand had already taken the test and failed multiple times. Which if Hinata was honest with herself about she wasn't to upset with. Because it gave them the chance to be on the same team if he passed this time. Not that she deserved to be on the same team as him, not when she had just admitted to herself she was glad for his failure. As much as she wished they could be on the same team she'd never wish for Naruto to be saddled with a useless backstabbing Hyuga like herself.

She shook those thoughts from her mind. She was going to be on someone's team and she had to try and pull her weight. Naruto never let his failures get to him, he just kept pushing through and she had to as well. A slight detour led her to a park where her cousin Neji sometimes trained his Byakugan. Distance markers had been set up in the park and surrounding neighborhoods.

Hinata activated her own Byakugan and began looking for all the markers. Her father demanded that she not only be able to find people but objects as well. The Byakugans natural tendency to focus on chakra made this exceedingly difficult. But one chakra network in particular caught her eye. When she was eight and had first began to train with her Byakugan her father had taken her to the hospital and made her watch the patients in the ICU as their chakra networks had flickered, dimmed and faded. As they died.

She had been forced to watch for hours again and again until she had finally collapsed from exhaustion. The chakra she saw now looked like theirs, pulsing and dimming. The person was close, in the park. She hesitated, if she went for help they might die before someone came. If she went to help she'd lose time but she might be able to do something. She knew the academy's basic medical techniques. Naruto would help them. She ran towards the chakra signature.

What she found caused her to stop short and simultaneously want to vomit and faint. Naruto was leaning against a tree. A three pronged kunai had been driven through his hands so he couldn't fall over. His arms, face, shirt and lap were covered in blood from deep cuts on his wrists. He moaned weakly and tried to shift his position. The wire wrapped around his wrists bit deeper bringing fresh blood. The goggles he always wore were caked with blood, one lens cracked. A broken sake bottle lay next to him, its jagged end covered in blood leading back to a deep twisted gash on his side. His face, what she could see of him under the blood was swollen and discolored, one eye completely forced closed. The metallic scent of blood stung her throat.

"Naruto-Kun." She rushed forward and pulled the kunai out of his hands. The wire cut deeper as he sagged forward. She quickly cut the wire with the kunai; once he was free he toppled over. Hinata pulled the bandage off her leg that most shinobi wore under their kunai pouch and used it to stop the worst of his bleeding from his wrists.

She scooped him up in the position taught at the academy for transporting a severely injured teammate. She ran from the park jumping onto a nearby roof and moving towards the hospital. _Hold on Naruto-Kun, I will get you help. Just hold on, please hold on. I know you can do it! Please please please don't leave me alone again._ She moved at a speed that would have put any other student to shame.

* * *

><p>Hinata burst through the doors into the hospital. "Please help, Naruto-Kun was attacked!"<p>

Several nurses and doctors turned to look at her but no one moved to help. A few looked away ashamed. More pretended to not have heard her. The worst though were the ones that actually looked glad to see Naruto in such a state. "Please he needs help or he'll die!"

"Serves that thing right." Said a patient sitting in a chair near Hinata. Because her hands were busy with Naruto she kicked his chair and sent him sprawling on the ground. He gave a startled cry and was prepared to shout his outrage, until he saw he eyes. As quick as he could he crawled backward out of the room. A few nurses joined him, starting to question which of the children before them had the demon.

"You heard the girl!" Shouted another doctor striding into the room, no one moved. "That's an order! Anyone who doesn't want to follow it is dismissed here and now!"

Suddenly everyone was rushing to get a gurney and equipment. The doctor and a nurse eased Naruto off of Hinata. She collapsed from exhaustion before they had him secured on the gurney.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, sat attempting to paint a panoramic view of the village in one of his rare free moments between the tedious paperwork that seemed to be breeding in his office. He should really have someone look into it. Anko tended to enjoy strange and dangerous creatures.<p>

Sarutobi removed his pipe from his mouth and sighed. He was having difficulties capturing the wonder he once saw, just another sign he had been at the job for too long. A masked ANBU agent appeared next to him. "Hokage, sir. There is an issue with Naruto."

"What is it this time? Did he slip more red dye into the woman's showers at the academy?" Sarutobi said. He had actually found that prank enjoyable.

"I am afraid not, he was brought to the hospital earlier in critical condition. We are." The ANBU agent never finished. Sarutobi was already moving with a speed that should have been all but impossible for anyone, let alone a man of his advanced age. Even his personal bodyguards were unable to keep up, much to their dismay and embarrassment. It would take barrels of sake to keep anyone who saw their failure quiet.

* * *

><p>The doctor was writing a few last notes on Naruto's papers when Sarutobi appeared in the hospital room. "What is Naruto's condition?"<p>

"Stable, but it was close this time. Massive blood loss, deep lacerations on his wrists. Luckily, somehow his ulnar artery wasn't severed. Stabbed through both hands with a kunai. Stomach cute with a bottle. Three bruised ribs, dislocated shoulder and in general having the crap beat out of him. By all rights he should be dead. It's the third time in two years he's been in this situation." He paused to make sure they were alone. "There is one other thing; it appears that beyond his natural healing a mild healing Jutsu was applied to keep him alive before he was found."

Sarutobi sank into a chair. He hadn't imagined things were that bad, not after he had assigned an ANBU to guard the boy. He would have to look into why they hadn't intervened. "Who brought him in?"

"A young girl, she can't be older than Naruto. She brought him in through the front doors covered in his blood. It was, interesting. I've treated a few Hyuga in my time but the look she gave another patient when they said that Naruto had gotten what he deserved would have put any of her clan to shame." The doctor said.

"Is she still here? I would like to thank her and hear how she came to find him." Sarutobi said.

The doctor gestured to a small couch partially hidden behind a curtain, Hinata lay on it unconscious. "Physically she's fine but she passed out as soon as we had Naruto. We really weren't sure what to do with her so we decided to let her sleep for now."

Sarutobi looked at the sleeping girl. She lacked the scowl most Hyuga's seemed to have, and their clan was not known for generosity within the village. That along with the fact most people would simply have ignored Naruto had stirred his curiosity. He set a hand on Hinatas forehead. _No mark, a member of the main branch._ As her eyes fluttered open he recalled who she was. Hinata, the eldest daughter of the clans head. It was also then he realized he had been actively avoiding the Hyuga clan over recent years. Rarely seeing them outside of the council meetings. He could hardly believe how much Hinata he grown.

Hinatas eyes fluttered open, stared at the Hokage for a moment before she recognized him, she nearly fell off the couch as she tried to sit up and bow at the same time. "H-honorable Hokage-Sama!"

"Calm yourself, there is no need to be so formal." He reassured her. Seeing a flustered Hyuga was quite a sight.

"Yes sir." Hinata said. _At least he hasn't called me out for my mistake and disrespectful greeting._

"I understand you are the one who brought Naruto here. Please tell me how you came to find him." Sarutobi said kneeling down so their eyes were level.

"Yes sir, Hokage-Sama." She said. Starting with walking to the park, practicing, noticing the dying chakra, finding Naruto, and bringing him to the hospital. She was tempted not to mention how she acted but was sure he had already been informed of her dishonorable behavior and withholding any information was a grave crime. She watched the Third's face as she spoke but it was an almost perfect mask. She barely caught the flicker of emotion when she mentioned the kunai.

"Are you positive the kunai had three prongs?" Sarutobi said. Only his years of council meetings allowed him to keep his face calm.

"His injuries support the claim." The doctor said.

Sarutobi nodded and turned back to Hinata carefully watching her reaction. Thankfully she did not seem to realize the significance of the weapon. "Thank you. I have one last question. Why did you help him?"

"I, I am afraid I do not understand the question honorable Hokage-Sama." Hinata said.

"It is no secret that many of your peers dislike Naruto. As shameful as it may be I feel many would have ignored Naruto in his distress. So why didn't you?" Sarutobi said. In truth he thought several might have assisted in some way but for his purposes it was better that Hinata did not know that.

"I couldn't. I, I am sorry if I have done something wrong but I would do the same again. Naruto has done nothing to deserve his treatment. He has pulled a few pranks but he is always working hard, training into the night to try and become a shinobi. Anyone who would willingly leave someone, especially Naruto-Kun in that situation has no business being a shinobi!" She hadn't realized she had raised her voice until she finished. _Oh Kami I yelled in front of the Hokage, I yelled _at_ the Hokage! What will my father do when he finds out about this? Will he even get the chance? The Hokage could simply arrange for me to disappear after my actions._

To her surprise though the old man was smiling. "It's not often that I have heard it put in such terms but you are correct. Thank you for helping him when he needed you."

"It, it was nothing honorable Hokage-Sama. Naruto-Kun would have done the same for me." Hinata said. Thanking her ancestors that he had not taken offence. Given her treatment by the elders though she suspected that her ancestors would be as disappointed as they were.

The Hokage looked at Naruto, his face wrapped in bandages. "Yes, I think that he would."

"Honorable Hokage-Sama. Who, who would do something like this to Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said.

"I have a few ideas but that is a matter for me to deal with. For now you should return to your clan." He rested a hand on Hinatas shoulder. "You have done a great service to the village today."

"T-thank you, honorable Hokage-Sama. Is, will Naruto-Kun be alright?" Hinata said looking at her crush covered in bandages; at least he seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Yes, you saved his life today, not many can say they have done as such." He said. Hinata bowed again and paused to look at Naruto wrapped in thick bandages one last time, she didn't linger knowing the Hokage was observing her.

* * *

><p>The Hokage waited until Hinata had left and signaled one of his guards, an ANBU called Cobra. The oversized hood on his jacket bagged around his neck mimicking a cobra's hood. Sarutobi used him for sensitive errands. "Retrieve the kunai used against Naruto and locate Sparrow."<p>

Cobra bowed and disappeared. The Hokage retired to an office he kept at the hospital for such incidents. It was only a few minutes before Cobra returned, followed by Sparrow. Cobra presented the bloody kunai to the Hokage. "I found Sparrow near the kunai under a powerful Genjutsu."

"Sparrow report." Sarutobi said examining the kunai.

"I followed Naruto as he fled from the victims of his latest prank. He was able to escape them with relative ease. The last sighting I had of him was in the late afternoon while he concealed himself in a tree. I have no memory after that until Cobra discovered me." Sparrow said. He was embarrassed that he had been caught in a Genjutsu, even such a powerful one. He had always considered himself fairly adept at them himself.

Sarutobi frowned and dismissed Sparrow. He began a series of minor Jutsus designed to gather information about an item including the people who had handled it recently. The military police had designed them decades ago. Sadly most were lost with the Uchiha clan. When he finished he leaned back, there were no traces of whoever had used it against Naruto. "What do you make of this Cobra?"

Over the years Sarutobi had come to use Cobra as a sounding board for complex problems. "I believe we have two separate problems. There have been guards who simply refused to help Naruto or even positioned him for ambushes. This problem has decreased since he began the academy and his skills at avoiding capture have increased. Even I have had difficulties following him because of his unorthodox movements. The larger problem is the systematic attack against him and those guarding him. Considering the methods and severity of the attacks it appears that the goal is torture rather than death. The culprits are skilled, waiting until he has a new guard and a group of civilians after him before using non-lethal Genjutsu to incapacitate his guards." Cobra said.

Pulling out his pipe Sarutobi placed it in his mouth without lighting it. "Post a new guard while he is here."

"Yes sir, sir, is that really one of the Fourths?" Cobra said.

"No, it is the same design however it lacks the seal he placed on all of his kunai. Not many people would know that, however nearly everyone would recognize the design." Sarutobi said. Fate had a cruel humor to use it against Naruto. If a civilian had found it things could have become even more difficult. As it stood he was dealing with someone or a group that was acting directly against his laws.

* * *

><p>The Hyuga compound, because really it was its own fortress within the village, was only a few blocks from the hospital. In fact the whole Hyuga compound was surrounded by businesses and public buildings. Few people wanted to live near an entire clan that could see through walls whenever they wanted. Though as a rule the Hyuga's rarely looked beyond their own ramparts.<p>

Hinatas jacket was covered in Narutos blood so she stopped off at a laundry mat one of the branch members had told her about. Her father demanded perfection, which included remaining clean while achieving it. He thought to get dirty was beneath the Hyuga. As a result several members of the clan, her included, stashed spare clothes there. The owners of the laundry mat, an elderly couple, didn't mind because they received a good deal of business in exchange for their silence.

Hinata quickly changed into clean clothes and left her old ones to be washed. The elderly woman gave her an odd look when she handed over the blood stain jacket but didn't ask questions. The arrangement was business and nothing more.

The branch guards at the gate gave Hinata a slight nod as she passed them. She had hoped to avoid her father and sneak to her room. But as soon as she opened the front door she found him waiting. "You are very late. The academy let out several hours ago. Explain."

"I-I am sorry. I was, training, a-and lost track of time." Hinata knew her father would scold her for sinking so low as to help someone outside of the clan. Despite what the Hokage may have said to her.

"Do you have anything to show for your training?" He said, not bothering to keep the contempt from his voice.

Hinata thought of Naruto in the hospital, still alive, the Hokage's smile. He would see those things as weakness. "No father, I do not."

"I expect nothing from you and yet you continue to disappoint me. You will receive no meal tonight. I would like to have an elder spar with you since you clearly wish to improve, futile as it may be but the elders will be joining your sister and I for an important dinner." He said. Hinata nodded. She remembered when she had accompanied him and her clan to such events. But it had been years since she was instructed to come. Now she was an embarrassment, to be hidden away.

* * *

><p>In her room Hinata sat with her legs drawn up hugging a pillow. She tried to focus on Naruto, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind that told her she was a failure, a disappointment. Even the distance she could see was frowned upon by her clan. But on a whim she turned her gaze towards the hospital and Narutos room; surprisingly she could just see him. Not as clearly as if she were there but enough to watch the slow rise and fall of his chest.<p>

Someone else entered the hospital room. Hinata watched them even though she couldn't tell what they were doing. _I'm sure it's just a nurse, or someone checking on him._ Her instincts told her to investigate. It was ridicules, but Hinata climbed out her window and made her way along the roofs towards Naruto's hospital room. The second figure had left when Hinata crouched on his window and pushed it open. _If only I could do this well when my family was watching_.

As soon as she entered the room something tingled in her nose, a smell she recognized from one of her family's numerous lessons on poison. If there was any doubt Naruto lay on the bed, white and gasping for breath. Blue veins stood out along his throat.

Hinata ran down the hall, towards the nearest nearest chakra signature that wasn't a patient. She rounded a corner and found the doctor who had treated Naruto.

He blinked in surprise. "Visiting hours ended several hours ago."

"Naruto-Kun's been poisoned!" Hinata said.

The doctor ran past her into his room, checking Naruto's pulse and his strangled breathing. He hit a button on the wall. Somewhere else a buzzer went off and feet ran towards them. The doctor gave the nurses instructions, while one went to get an antidote the other got a ventilation bag and compressed Naruto's chest while the doctored used the bag to force air into Narutos lungs. Hinata watched, she didn't want to see this but she couldn't bring herself to leave. These could be his final moments. All the possibilities of them together began to fade. Her eyes blurred with tears and her throat tightened. Her front was burning, her back freezing. _Stupid, you're not crying for Naruto, you're crying for yourself! And all the chances you will be losing! What kind of person are you? If you'd come sooner he'd be alright!_

The second nurse returned and jabbed a needle into Narutos arm. For several minutes nothing happened, then he began to breathe on his own again. The doctor sighed with relief, then noticed Hinata was still standing in the corner. "That's twice you've saved his life. What were you doing here though?"

Hinata explained, blushing when she admitted she had more or less been spying on Naruto.

"Well I suppose it was good that you were watching him, he'll be fine but without you and his resistance who knows." The doctor said.

"R-resistance?" Hinata said. The time it took to build up a resistance to poison even with constant exposure was long, not to mention the vast differences in poisons.

"This, isn't the first time something like this has happened. I don't want to impose, it being so late, but would you stay and watch him for a few more minutes? I need to see who was on duty tonight, and clearly Naruto's guards aren't going to help." The doctor said.

"O-of c-course." Hinata said sitting in a chair by the bed. She watched the slow even breathing of her crush, staring hard to reassure herself that he was alive. Every so often she'd check the halls and surrounding floors with her Byakugan but everything seemed calm.

The longer the doctor was away the more daring Hinata became, scooting close to Naruto, resting her hands on the bed, moving some hair out of his face. The swelling from the attack had already disappeared. Absently she traced the whisker marks on his cheeks. Her mind stared to wonder, she imagined leaning over him, lowering her head until her lips touched his.

Hinata jumped back, her face burning at the thought. It took several minutes for her to calm down. "Naruto-Kun. I don't deserve to be with you, but just for now, just for a few minutes let me pretend." She gently lifted his hand and rested it against her cheek.

* * *

><p>The Hokage was woken in the middle of the night by news that there had been another attempt on Naruto's life. He had hurried to the hospital where the nurse responsible for poisoning Naruto had been caught and detained by other members of the staff.<p>

Sarutobi looked over her sadly. She was young, in her early twenties. Her mother had died on the night the Kyuubi attacked. She glared at the Hokage. "It's a monster! A God damned monster! After everyone it killed, after everyone who has suffered because of it, how can you keep it alive! Is it some sick pet to you?! It should be disemboweled! Its guts feed to the crows and the crows burned! You're not a leader! None of you have ever been leaders! Grow a pair of balls and end it! Or let someone else do it!"

Sarutobi motioned for ANBU agents to remove the ranting girl. The doctor watched her as they lead her away. "I am sorry, I knew her parents, it never occurred to me she might actually try something like this."

"It isn't your fault." The Hokage said sinking into a chair. "If you suspect the worst from everyone that is all you will ever find. If there is any blame it lands on me and how I have dealt with this matter. Before I go I would like to check on Naruto myself."

"Yes sir." The doctor said. They were both surprised when they discovered Hinata, asleep, resting her head on Narutos arm, with a light blush and a smile the Hokage couldn't remember having seen on her, or any Hyuga's face before. He motioned that they should leave the two alone.

"Has there been any sign of the ANBU guard?" Sarutobi said. Two attacks in one day, things were quickly becoming worse. Not to mention he was down another ANBU.

"Not that I am aware of." The doctor said.

"Cobra." Sarutobi said. While there was no noticeable movement the Hokage felt Cobra move to locate the missing guard. He returned quickly.

"The ANBU left to guard Naruto left his post to investigate a nearby alarm. He felt the boy was safe within the hospital. I believe he was honest." Cobra said.

"I doubt the timing was coincidence." Sarutobi said, it was too neat. The nurse did not appear to be working with anyone but he would make sure she spoke to someone from the interrogation and torture department. It would probably be a good idea to send the ANBU as well. They were trained to resist torture but it would send a message. "Place the ANBU on a leave of absence and make arrangements for him to questioned. Also I am placing you on duty as Narutos guard for the next few days. We can not afford another attempt on his life."

"Yes sir, Hokage." Cobra said.

* * *

><p>Narutos whole body throbbed, especially his hands and wrists. Every heartbeat felt like someone was hitting him with a hammer. The smells of bleach and cheap disinfectant stung his nose and there was a strange pressure on his left arm. He cracked open an eye, wincing at the bright morning light. Why did they paint hospital rooms white? Did they think people liked how bright it made the room? He was suddenly aware that his head was pounding along with the rest of his body. <em>Those drunks must have really done a number on me this time. I haven't felt this bad since they caught me messing with those festival fireworks.<em>

He looked over and found a sleeping girl sitting next to his bed, her head on his arm. Her face was flushed but she had a small smile. He pulled his arm free. The girl stirred. "Naruto-Kun."

Naruto frowned wondering how she knew his name. He shook her lightly. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. "Good morning Naruto-Kun."

"Uh, good morning, who are you?" He asked, his pain pushed aside for the moment.

His voice seemed to snap her out of her grogginess. In a second her face went tomato red, she jumped back and dashed out the door. She poked her head around the corner. "Y-you're awake, that's, good."

Naruto starred at the girl, she looked familiar. Then it hit him. "You're the weird quiet girl from the academy!"

Hinatas heart sank. _H-he thinks I'm weird?_

"Now Naruto that's no way to talk to the person who has saved your life twice." The doctor said.

"Doc!" Naruto said.

The doctor walked into the room, ushering Hinata in. "This young lady found you in the park and brought you here, then informed me when a nurse poisoned you."

_That explains why I feel so crappy, wonder what kind they used this time._ He smiled at Hinata. "Thank you."

Hinatas blush doubled and she fainted.

* * *

><p>When she came around she was still in Naruto's hospital room, lying on his bed. The one he had just been in himself. She fought to keep from passing out again, once was embarrassing enough. Instead she looked around, Naruto was sitting by the window looking out. When he saw her moving he gave her a giant grin. Most of his bandages had been removed and the ones on his hands were thinner allowing him to move his fingers.<p>

"You scared me, just fainting like that. Doc says its cause you spent most of the night keep an eye on me." His grin faded and he looked slightly confused. "How come?"

"Because I, I didn't want to see you hurt again." Hinata said, unable to look at him. _I get a few words with Naruto and this is all I can say? Father is right, I am useless._

Naruto watched Hinata confused. _I wonder why she doesn't want to see me hurt. Seems like everyone else enjoys it._ He thought bitterly. His mind turned to his freedom from the hospital when the doctor walked in.

"Well Naruto, it looks like you're well enough to leave." The doctor said looking over his chart.

"B-but he was half dead yesterday!" Hinata protested. He might look better but no one could heal that fast.

"Well yes, but Naruto is a quick healer. We gave up trying to explain it years ago. He'll still need a few days of rest but if we kept him here he'd just cause trouble." He gave a knowing look at Naruto.

Naruto looked away. "Those bedpans had holes in them already."

The doctor snorted to cover up a laugh. "Since I know you want to get out of here may I suggest you treat this young lady to lunch as thanks for all the help?"

"Sounds like a plan! You're Hinata right?" Naruto said.

She nodded, to surprised to speak. He did know her name! And he was inviting her to luck, just like a date! She struggled to remain calm at the thought.

"Great, let's go eat!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed. As they moved down the hall everyone seemed to ignore them, or rather Naruto. Most turned or looked away, the worst looked through him.

They were almost at the front entrance when Naruto caught sight of a flash of pink hair. "Sakura-Chan! Hey Sakura-Chan! What are you doing here?"

She glared at Him. "If you must know I came to see Sasuke-Chan. He's here having is eyes examined. As the most important person in the village we have to make sure he's in peak physical condition, but then again it's Sasuke so how could it be anything less than perfect."

"So you want to come to lunch with us?" Naruto offered oblivious to her condescending tone.

Sakura laughed. "Why would anyone want to be seen with you? You probably scared the little weirdo into coming. Why can't you figure out no one wants you here?" She raised her fist and swung it at Narutos head.

Hinata stepped forward and brushed the punch aside. Sakura stumbled and starred at her pale eyed classmate. "I wouldn't mind being s-seen with Naruto-Kun. In fact I w-would enjoy it. And I am happy to have him here."

"What the hell?" Normally she would have written it off as an annoyance, but Sasuke was further down the hall watching with mild interest. She refused to back down in front of him. Hinata had started to shake, the moment of courage gone. Sakura cringed, she wasn't a bully by nature but she had to look strong in front of Sasuke. She threw another punch, this one aimed squarely at Hinatas face with a silent apology.

Naruto caught the punch. Sakura blinked in surprise. He had never done that before. She hadn't even thought he _could_ stop her. "Do _not_ hurt Hinata-San."

Sakura pulled her hand back, giving Naruto a fearful look before dashing away. As soon as she was out of sight Naruto clutched his hand "Ow ow ow ow! Damn I thought she was going to break my arm!"

"Are, are you alright Naruto-Kun?" Hinata said. Without thinking she grabbed his arm examining it for further injury.

"I'll be fine." He assured her.

"T-thank you." Hinata said. _I can't believe he did that, he protected me. Of course he did, that's just the kind of person he is. If I was worthy of my clan he wouldn't have had to._ Suddenly she realized she was manhandling his arm and let it go with a choked noise.

"I was just returning the favor for helping me." He took her hand again and led her out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked down the hall rubbing her hand, she wasn't really hurt, just surprised. Sasuke finished talking to a nurse and turned to leave. She walked faster. "Sasuke-Kun! How did it go?"<p>

He gave her an icy glare, but it only sent shivers down her spine. He didn't seem to notice. "Fine, how else."

"That's great! So would you like to go out to lunch with me?" Sakura said trying to match his quick pace.

"No." He said walking out the sliding doors.

"Oh. Alright. Then how about lunch? Or dinner? We could go see a movie." Sakura said.

"I have to train." Sasuke said.

"Oh right, want me to help you? We could spare, or something." She blushed imagining where a sparring session could lead if she _tripped_ at the right time and they ended up on the ground.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Alright, then. Let me know if you change your mind!" She called after him clutching her fists. This was Narutos fault. She had been hitting him since they started the academy, why did he have to grow a backbone now. Wait that wasn't right, she could barely remember her first few days at the academy when she was teased and he had offered to share his lunch with her. Before her mother had warned her away from him and begun asking questions about Sasuke. But that didn't matter.

_Damnit! If he hadn't embarrassed me in front of Sasuke-Chan we would be training together, then lunch, he would invite me back to his place and we could._ Sakura blushed as red as Hinata at the possibilities and hurried home to write down her fantasy for later enjoyment.

* * *

><p>Hinata didn't know where Naruto was leading her, nor did she care. Just being able to walk like this, so close to him was more then she had hoped for. He laughed and talked the whole time, nothing important just random things. It was so different from her clan where talking was serious and formal.<p>

She smiled and nodded politely, amazed at how lively he was. Just yesterday he'd been all but dead. It seemed that nothing could keep him down or get rid of his good humor. But she did notice how people glared at him, shop owners moved to block their doors and parents pulled their children away as if they feared he would eat them.

Naruto pretended not to notice but Hinata saw him falter, just for a second. He stopped in front of a small ramen stand. He went in and took a sat at an empty stool, Hinata hesitated a moment before following.

A young woman behind the counter smiled at them. "Good morning Naruto."

"Hi Ayame." Naruto greeted her.

"So who's this? Don't tell me you've already gotten a girlfriend?!" Ayame said teasing her favorite costumer.

Hinata made a squeaking noise as she forgot how to breathe. Naruto just laughed. "No this is Hinata-San, from the academy, she helped me out yesterday so I'm treating her to lunch."

Hinatas mind was in chaos, she had imagined Naruto as her boyfriend many times but to hear someone else say it. It was almost too much, was that what they looked like? There was a chance of it now, small as it might be. At least she was talking to him, and evening eating with him!

Suddenly there was a bowl of ramen in front of her; she couldn't even remember what she had ordered. She took an experimental taste. Miso, and it was delicious. As she ate she watched Naruto. He was already on his third bowl. Laughing with the woman and the older man in the kitchen. It was so different then when they were in class. There everyone either ignored him or badmouthed him. Here though, they listened and laughed. They talked to Naruto like he was just anyone else. And it showed as he opened up more. She realized that in class even though he was just as goofy he was also more guarded. She wanted to be able to see this side of Naruto more often. Maybe he'd open up to her like this soon, if she worked at it. Then maybe they could become more.

"Hinata-San? HINATA-SAN!" Naruto said.

"Ah! I'm sorry! What, what did you say?" Hinata said.

"I asked if the ramen was too spicy, you got all red again." Naruto said pressing his hand to her forehead checking for a fever.

"No, it was very good. Thank you for the meal." Hinata said choking out the words and trying not to faint. This day was quickly becoming too much.

"Nope problem!" Naruto said pulling out a frog shaped wallet, Hinata couldn't help but smile at it. "Thanks again Hinata-San."

"No p-problem. Naruto-Kun. So, what are you planning to do for the rest of the day?" Hinata said.

"Go home and rest, Doc might not look it but he's scary when a patient doesn't follow his orders. Guess I'll see you at the academy." Naruto said.

"Yes, g-good day Naruto-Kun." Hinata said while she watched him stroll down the street. Then walked towards her clan's compound. She could only imagine how angry her father was with her, if anyone had noticed she was missing at all. But after a few hours with Naruto whatever they might decide to do was worth it. Now she just needed to find a way to keep from being closed off from Naruto again.

* * *

><p>(AN: So how did you like it? Should I keep going? Or leave it as a little one shot?)


	2. A timid Joey

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Fox's new skulk

Chapter Two: A timid Joey

Naruto woke to a sound that was very rare in his apartment. Someone knocking at the door. He grabbed the kunai he kept under his pillow and rolled to the floor. The few people who were welcome there never bothered to knock. But by the same standard those who came to try and kill him didn't knock either. At least not the serious ones. Still it could be an amateur. Or someone trying the throw him off.

He opened the door a crack ready to fight or flee. And found a very red Hinata standing in the hall. "Hinata-san?"

"Hello Naruto-kun. I, I wanted to, to thank you for breakfast yesterday so I made you this!" She said holding out a bento box.

He opened the door and let her in. As he closed it again he realized just how messy his apartment was and wished he'd bothered to clean up the day before. Something that he'd never thought about before. Hinata sat the bento box on the kitchen table then took in her surroundings. _I can't believe I'm actually in Naruto-kun's apartment!_ Everything was a mess. It was in such stark contrast to her house where everything was kept spotless that she didn't really know what to think. But there was a feel to everything, it all felt, like home. Not like some model you had to keep spotless and take care not to do anything that could cause a mess. She wondered if there was anything she could do to make her room feel like this. She turned her attention to Naruto himself. He was wearing sky blue pajamas and a cartoonish sleeping cap. She also took note of the kunai he was holding.

He set down and opened the bento, inside was rice, pickles, boiled fish and rolled omelets. "Wow Hinata-san this looks great!"

"I hope its taste is acceptable." She watched him take a bite of the rolled omelet.

"This is really good! Maybe even better than Ichiraku's. Ah please don't tell him I said that he might stop feeding me!" he said.

"I won't, I promise. I'm glad you like it. I was afraid it would taste awful." She said.

"Are you kidding? This is great here try some." He used his chopsticks and picked up part of a rolled omelet holding it out for Hinata. She opened her mouth to decline but he popped it in. _Naruto-kun just feed me, like were a couple._ Her face started to turn red. Naruto watched her worried. "Hinata-san? Are you alright? You're not choking are you?"

"No, no I'm fine, thank you." She said.

"Oh good, man you keep scaring me." He said.

"I'm sorry." She said. Naruto finished the bento in silence.

"Thank you for the meal, guess I better get to training." He said.

"Are you sure? You, you were still pretty banged up yesterday." Hinata said.

"Oh yeah a good days rest and I'm completely recovered." Naruto scratched his cheek. "If you want, we could, train together for a bit."

"Yes! I mean, yes, if it wouldn't be an inconvenience." Hinata said.

"Nope just let me get ready." Naruto said disappearing into his room. Hinata sat in his apartment. She was tempted to use her Byakugan to watch Naruto, blushing deeply at the possibilities. When he came back out Naruto noticed how red Hinata was but wrote it off as more or less normal for her. They walked towards the training grounds. Hinata tried to strike up a conversation but she couldn't seem to get any words out..

Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her back as something sailed past her head and hit his.

"Hey watch where you're throwing things!" Naruto shouted after some kids. He wiped a rotten fruit from the side of his head. "Sorry about that Hinata-san."

Her heart tightened, he sounded so sad. Like I was his fault, but she couldn't believe it was. "Naruto-kun, do you, why do the villagers treat you like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, it's just always been that way. I try to ignore it."

They arrived at a secluded training ground. Since he actually had someone to spar with Naruto suggested they go through some of the basic moves from the academy. Hinata hesitated but then nodded, "Ok Naruto-kun."

He paused wondering why she seemed so nervous. _Maybe she's afraid I don't have the skills for even these basic formations? Well I'll just go all out and show her._

They started; Naruto struck his kunai against Hinatas then ducked under her next swing. After a few more strikes though he jumped back confused. "Is something wrong Hinata-san?"

"I, I'm sorry I'll try to do better!" she said bowing deeply.

"Hey it's ok, there's no reason to get all nervous. I was just wondering cause you were a lot faster when you stopped Sakura's punch yesterday." Naruto said.

"I was?" Hinata asked surprised.

"Yea, just relax." He said. They started again. This time going through the motions slower. As they kept going though Naruto speed up slightly. And again. Until they were moving at full speed. Their kunai a blur, flashing in the sun. They finished the set, both were panting, exhausted. "See you did fine. You could even keep up with me."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said blushing at the complement.

"So want to try some real sparing?" Naruto said.

"A-alright." Hinata said.

They started off slow again, Hinata fell into her clans fighting style and Naruto was hard pressed to hold his ground against the on slot. Then Hinata over extended herself and he grabbed the upper part of her arm to throw her off balance. What he didn't expect was the scream of pain she gave. He immediately let go. "Hinata-san?"

She winced but tried to smile. "Sorry I'm, I'm alright."

"Let me see your arm." Naruto said.

"I-I'm fine… really?" She said.

"Hinata." He said.

Slowly she removed her oversized jacket. Naruto looked at her arm where he had grabbed her. She had a deep painful looking bruise, the edges yellow. Hinata wished he'd stop staring at her like that.

"What happened Hinata?" he asked. His voice was so genital and kind, filled with concern that she didn't answer for a minute. _Does he generally care about me? No he's probably just worried about losing a sparing partner, is he regretting offering to train with me?_

"I was, was sparing with an, an elder." Hinata said.

"This is kind of far to take things for just sparing." Naruto said.

"Not really. I, I am just, not very good at it." _Damnit why can't I stop stuttering. I must sound like a fool to Naruto-kun._

"What are you talking about? You were great!" He said.

"I, I disappoint my family when, when I spar at home." She said.

"I can't believe that! Maybe you just need a little more practice." He said.

Hinata nodded, she didn't want to admit to Naruto that she had been training for years. Her own family had given up hope on her improving. She pushed the focus from herself. "Maybe, maybe we should practice for the exam."

Naruto didn't look too thrilled with the idea but nodded. Hinata watched for half an hour as Naruto produced one dead looking shadow clone after another. She couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong. "Naruto-kun, wait a minute. I, I think I might be able to help."

"How?" He said

"Byakugan!" Hinata said.

"Wha! Hinata! You're eyes are bulging! Are you alright?" Naruto said.

"Yes. This is my, my clans Kekkei Genkai." She said.

"Kick-a-what-guy?" He said.

Hinata tried to hide her smile. "Kekkei Genkai. It's a blood trait. Something that can't be learned by anyone who isn't born with it."

"Oh, so, what's it do?" He said.

"I, I can see chakra networks in the body." She said.

"Cool, like x-ray vision?" He said.

"Exactly." She said.

"Wow, imagine what kind of pranks I could pull with those. So you ever pull anything with them?" Naruto said.

"No, but i did use them, when I was little to find the best prize in my cereal." She said.

"Way to go! But, how will they help me with this stupid jutsu?" He said.

"I can watch your chakra, and maybe see the problem." She said.

"If you say so." Naruto preformed the jutsu again.

Hinata watched carefully. "Naruto-kun I think I see the problem. You're putting too much chakra into your right hand."

Naruto looked at his bandaged hand. "Well yea, the academy instructors told me all about how it was my dominate hand and I had to put as much chakra as I could into it to do the jutsu."

Hinata shook her head. "You have to balance your chakra to do it."

"What? Really?" _I guess those instructors weren't trying to help me at all._ "Damn it, guess it was too much to hope a teacher would actually try and help me."

"It's, it's alright Naruto-kun. You have the rest of it down so you should be able to do it easy! I know you can." She said.

He looked skeptical. "Well if you say so."

Naruto focused his chakra as best he could and concentrated. "_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_!"

Two perfect copies of Naruto stood next to him. The looked at each other then. "Oh yeah I am awesome!"

They tackle hugged Hinata. "Thank you! We never would have gotten that! You're an awesome teacher."

_Naruto, three of him, hugging me. _Hinata passed out.

"Ah you killed her!"

"Wouldn't it be us since were all me? Uh, ok how does that work exactly."

"Forget this." The two clones dispelled themselves leaving the original Naruto hugging an unconscious Hinata.

* * *

><p>Hinata wondered where she was, it was comfy but it wasn't her bed. She could feel grass under her. A light breeze touched her cheek and warm sun caressed her legs. It occurred to her she could just open her eyes and see but that would mean moving and right then lying completely still was her desire.<p>

Her pillow shifted slightly. Reluctantly Hinata opened her eyes to see what was disturbing her peace, and found Naruto staring down at her. It only took Hinata a second to realize she was lying with her head on Naruto's lap.

"Finally, you've got to stop doing that. You scared me."

_Naruto was worried about me! And, I'm, in, his, lap!_ Hinata shot up and rolled out of his lap. "S-sorry."

"Not a problem. Come on now that I've got this clone jutsu thing down lets spar some more."

"Alright, um, Naruto-kun? Those clones you made were solid, how did you do that. They never taught us at the academy. Even my clan hasn't mentioned it." She said.

"Oh yea, one of the instructors said I should learn to do solid clones. That it'd impress everyone and they'd have to let me pass the exam." Naruto said.

"It is very impressive." _There's no way an instructor would actually expect a student to learn that. Were they trying to make Naruto-kun fail? Like with the hand signs?_ She simply couldn't comprehend why so many people seemed to be working against Naruto.

"Thanks. You should try it too! I bet you could do it with no problem." Naruto said.

"I, I don't think I could manage it. I'm sorry Naruto-kun but it's beyond me." Hinata said.

"Come on, if I can do it then you'd have no problem!" Naruto said.

Hinata found she couldn't say no to Naruto's support. Even if it meant disappointing him. After several failed attempts she sank to the ground. She knew that Naruto was simply going to walk away and that would be the end of it. Sure enough when she looked up Naruto was gone. _Stupid, what made me think he might actually stick around when he found out how incompetent I am. He was just being nice, but he has enough to do without being pulled down by me._

She was so caught up in her own downward spiral that she didn't notice a figure approaching until they were right next to her. "Hinata-san?"

She jumped up to see Naruto's confused face. "Sorry didn't mean to wake you. Here I got us some lunch." He said holding out a bag. What he didn't mention was that he more or less had to steal them from a nearby story. He'd left the money for them but he knew they'd refuse to sell anything to him.

Hinata took one of the box lunches. "I'm surprised you're still here Naruto-kun."

"Why?" He said.

"Because , I can't do the jutsu." She said.

"You'd have to be a world class jerk to abandon someone just cause they don't get something right away. I was working at it for months." He said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, ducking her head so he couldn't see her face.

"Not sure for what but anytime!" He said.

Hinata started trying the jutsu again, Naruto made several more clones demonstrating it. To Hinatas embarrassment the clones seemed content to stick around until she got it. Though she overheard a few plotting the pranks they could pull off now.

Just before the sun set she did it, producing a single solid clone. The clone and original looked at each other in shock. Of course all the Naruto clones came over to congratulate her. They surrounded her, patting her and her clone on the back. Hinatas clone disappeared and she fainted again.

* * *

><p>Despite Hinatas desire when she arrived at the academy the next day her old habits took over and she took a seat in the back of the room. Naruto was already sitting across the room by the window, trying to balance a pen on his nose.<p>

Iruka called the class to order. The morning seemed to drag on, the basic material being covered had been drilled into her brain at the age of six. Hinatas attention wondered to Naruto again and again. It was during one of these periods that she noticed the change. His bored expression suddenly came alive and he had to struggle not to laugh.

Five minutes later the classroom door blew in, a red faced Jonin stood outside. "Demon brat! You're in for it this time!"

Iruka stepped in front of him. "What's going on here?"

"That, thing! Filled the hot springs with bubble bath! We lost a whole block on the village under the suds!"

"I couldn't have been Naruto; he's been here all day." Iruka said.

"It must have tricked you, I chased it from the hot springs myself until he disappeared in an alley."

"_He_ has been here all morning." Iruka corrected, forcefully.

"Hold on sensei! Let me get this straight. I pulled this prank, and then out ran a Jonin, lost him and made it back here before he did. All while no one noticed I was gone? Maybe you should pass me right now if I can do that!"

The Jonin looked embarrassed. He hadn't thought how it would sound laid out like that. "I know it was him."

"Then file a complaint with the Hokage's office. Because so long as we are on academy grounds I have full jurisdiction over the students." Iruka said.

The Jonin gave Naruto a disgusted look before he left. Hinata wished she could sneak over to Naruto's desk and ask him how he had managed to pull it off. But she knew she wouldn't.

That afternoon they had a special Taijutsu lesson, a final review of the academy's basic style. Everyone ran to the school yard and formed up in rows taking the basic stance as instructors walked between them. The lesion was going fairly well until one of the instructors reached Naruto. "Come on kid can't you even _stand_ right?"

"Hey I was doing it just like you showed us!" Naruto shot back.

"Oh so it's my fault you're stupid? Fine feet further apart, arms lower, hold them out a little more. No no that foot points in the other goes out!" The instructor spent another minute yelling at Naruto. When he moved on Naruto was slouched over grumbling.

Hinata had watched silently, she knew Naruto's stance had been correct. The _corrections_ the instructor had made left him wide open from every angle. She knew she should tell him. Just walk over and tell him. But suddenly she could barely stand. A life time of trying to hide and make herself unnoticeable competed with her feelings for Naruto and her knowledge of what was right. _Stupid, what kind of friend would even hesitate!_

The instructor broke her thoughts. "Alright everyone pair up and spread out. Try a few practice matches. Nice and slow."

The students began to take up positions across the yard. A few of the lazier ones simple walked back towards the academy and leaned against the wall. Naruto looked around eagerly but a space had opened around him. Hinata took a deep breath and walked towards him. No one appeared to be paying attention to her but she felt like everyone was watching. "Naruto-kun."

"Oh hey Hinata-san."

"The, the instructor, he lied to you." She said.

"Huh?"

"You, you're stance was right the first time, if you fought with the one he told you to it would be almost impossible to win." She said.

"Really? Thanks." Naruto said walking towards where the instructor was reviewing a sheet of paper.

_Oh kami, he's going to attack the instructor!_

"Hey teach! Since you helped me with my stance want to spar?" Naruto said.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. _Of course he wouldn't do that. But I thought he would. I'm no better than the other villagers._

"Get lost kid." He said.

"Come on afraid I'll beat you?" Naruto said.

"You couldn't hit me once brat." He said.

"You sure?" Naruto said.

"Alright let's go, I can teach you a bit more today." The instructor said. He drew a large circle in the dirt. "First one out. Taijutsu only."

Naruto took the flawed stance the instructor had shown him. The instructor smiled. The other students had stopped and gathered around. Hinata saw bets being passed around. Lunches and small amounts of money.

The instructor made the first move charging. Naruto shifted from the flawed stance to the academy's and blocked the instructor with the back of his hand. Then moved in under his guard and lightly slapped his chest. Just enough to show he could. "Not one hit?"

The instructor brought his fist to Naruto stomach hard enough to lift him off the ground. Naruto vomited and collapsed. "You want to play kid fine."

He kicked Naruto, then again, laughing. None of the students knew what to do, even the ones that disliked Naruto didn't think things should go this far. Hinata made a move to intervene but stopped. If her father found out she had acted against an instructor. Stopping another student from hitting Naruto was one thing, but the shame she would bring her clan to act against an authority figure. But she couldn't leave Naruto. Iruka would stop this but he was probably still in the classroom.

Before she could chicken out and grabbed a rock and threw it as hard as she could at the classroom window, which luckily looked out over the yard. The rock went straight through the window shattering it.

The instructor stopped kicking Naruto and looked up. A second later Iruka appeared at the broken window. "What's going on out here!"

He looked down and saw Naruto. He jumped through the broken window landing in the circle. "What the hell happened here?"

"Just some instruction. Kid wouldn't learn. So I." he was cut off as Iruka slammed a fist into his head. He crumbled to the ground. Iruka picked up Naruto and carried him to the infirmary. Hinata silently followed. After a quick check by the less than thrilled nurse Naruto was declared fine. He was laying in one of the beds recovering.

"Iruka sensei?" Hinata said.

"Oh Hinata, what can I do for you?" Iruka said.

"I, it was me who threw the rock. I will pay for the window! But it was the only thing I could think of to help him." Hinata said.

"I see, well I think we can take it out of that ex-instructors final pay. Thank you. Now I need to send someone to get him some clothes." Iruka said.

"I will!" Hinata volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Iruka said.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Alright hang on I'll get you his address." Iruka said.

"That's alright I know where it is." Hinata said leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Hinata moved across the village roofs towards Naruto's apartment. <em>I couldn't stop Naruto from being hurt but at least I can do this.<em>

Naruto's apartment was in the closet thing Konoha had to slums. The buildings were old and run down, broken windows, rusted pipes. She had been so nervous that last time she had been there she hadn't paid much attention to the surroundings. There was no greenery what so ever. A few window boxes contained dry dead flowers brown with age. The roof of his building had been patched with scrap metal and the walls were filled with cracks between warped wood.

His apartment wasn't as messy as Hinata remembered but it still felt lived in. More like a home then her clans mansion had in years. But in as bad of shape as the rest of the building. The walls were cracked and there were spots of the ceiling from water damage. A thin rug on the floor had several discolored spots and partially covered a piece of exposed plywood. She took her time walking to his bedroom, it was in the same condition as everything else. An old bed, chipped glass in the window. But sitting on the windowsill was a small potted plant. A tag on the pot read 'Ukki-kun'. The only thing inside his closet was a box of scrolls and two identical orange jumpsuits. She took one and returned to the academy.

Naruto had completely recovered by the time she returned and thanked her for the clothes. He pulled a thin curtain around his bed for privacy while he changed.

"Naruto-kun?" She said.

"Yeah?" He said.

"How, how did you pull a prank at the hot springs without anyone here noticing?" She said.

"Oh that. Well I had the idea a while ago but wasn't sure how I'd manage to get away. Always seem to be a lot of Jonins hanging around. After you helped me with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu though I figured they'd be the perfect way. Have one of them do it then dispel themselves. It worked great to! But it was weird, when my shadow clone disappeared I suddenly remembered everything it had seen. Almost fell out of my seat laughing at the look on the people's faces as they ran from the bath." He said pulling the curtain back. His other clothes were stashed in a trash bag he had found.

"You remember what your clones do?" She said.

"Yeah you should give it a try." He said.

"I, I don't know if I can. Last time used up almost all my chakra." She said.

"Really?" He said.

"Yes, don't you feel tired after using it?" She said.

"Not really." He said.

"That must mean you have an incredible amount of chakra." She said.

"Thanks. Come on if I don't get back to class soon Iruka will have my head." He said.

* * *

><p>The next few days continued on like normal. During lessons Hinata couldn't work up the nerve to talk to Naruto but after class they would meet at a secluded training ground and spar. Hinata was amazed at Narutos improvement now that he was balancing his chakra. And Naruto for his part was pleased with Hinatas fighting style. By the third day she could out fight two of his clones at once.<p>

Narutos own taijutsu was also improving now that Hinata had pointed out the subtle changes the instructors had made to the academy's style. She quickly realized the only reason he was able to fight at all with his old style was because of his natural stamina and _unique_ attack methods.

After an interesting sparing season where Naruto ended up stuck in a tree they set down to eat a late lunch Hinata had made. Naruto insisted that afterwards they would practice Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Even though Hinata could only make and hold one for a minute or so. Afterwards she felt as drained as if she had sparred with her father for an hour. The smile Naruto gave her afterwards was worth it.

She looked out over the training ground, and saw a square rock moving along the edge of the clearing. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah?"

Hinata pointed towards the rock, she could see two large eye holes in its side now. Naruto turned and looked. "Oh him. Don't worry." He leaned in close. "Hey I've got an idea. Pretend you're talking to me."

"What do you want me to say?" Hinata asked but Naruto had already walked behind the tree then around the other side. Whoever was in the box couldn't see that he had made a shadow clone that disappeared into the trees. Naruto waved across the clearing.

"Hey old man!" Naruto said.

The Third Hokage strolled towards them. Hinata jumped up to bow but he waved her gesture off. "Hinata, Naruto. I have been looking for you. I have decided to make it official. Naruto I will name you as my successor."

"What!" said a muffled voice from the square rock. It was tossed aside and a young boy stood glaring at the Hokage. "How could you make him the next Hokage and not me!"

The Hokage looked at his grandson. Then fell to the ground laughing. So did Naruto. The Hokage disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"That was you!" The young boy ran at Naruto.

Naruto caught him by the back of his shirt as he ran passed. "Konohamaru, when you're under cover on a mission you can't give yourself away just cause something unexpected happened. That could get your whole team killed."

"How was I supposed to know that was you? Last time you could only make a dead clone!"

"You weren't supposed to know it was me. And Hinata helped me with the shadow clones. They're even solid. Check it out." He let go of Konohamaru and summoned two shadow clones. They each patted him on the back before disappearing.

"Wow boss that was great! How'd you do it?" Konohamaru said.

"Like I said Hinata helped me figure it out." Naruto said.

"Who's Hinata boss?" he said.

"Oh right. Konohamaru this is Hinata. Hinata this is Konohamaru, the Hokage's grandson." Naruto said.

Hinata started to bow but Naruto stopped her and pulled her away. "He doesn't really like people to make a fuss about being related to the Hokage. People always call him honorable grandson and stuff, hardly anyone even knows his name."

"But, how should I act around him. If I do something disrespectful." She said. She could only imagine what her father would do to her.

"Relax, he doesn't care about all that proper stuff. Just treat him like any other kid." Naruto said.

"Alright, how do you treat a normal child?" Hinata said.

"I don't know, just be nice and knock him over the head if he does something stupid." Naruto said. Hinata looked horrified at the thought of hitting someone as important as the Hokages grandson.

"Hey boss Hinata's kind of cute, you and her?" Konohamaru said holding up his little finger.

"No! Hinatas just a friend!" Naruto said.

"Oh really? Then maybe I'll take her." He said grabbing Hinatas hand.

"Cut that out!" Naruto said pulling Konohamaru away from Hinata.

"Aw come on boss I was just kidding. So you still going to play ninja with me?" He said.

"I don't know me and Hinata were supposed to work on our shadow clones." Naruto said.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. It might be fun to play. How about Konohamaru hides and we see who can find him first? Me or your clones." Hinata suggested.

"Alright sounds good, you up for it Konohamaru?" Naruto said.

"Of course! I can show you my awesome ninja camouflage skills!" He said running out of the training ground.

"So how long should we give him?" Naruto said.

"Ten minutes?" Hinata said.

"Sounds good. Hey let's make this a little more fun. Loser has to do one thing the winner asks?"

"Sounds, sounds good." Hinata said. Her mind filling with ideas. None of which she would ever dare say.

When the ten minutes were up Naruto made twenty clones and took off towards the village. Hinata moved much slower but she already knew where she was going.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru smiled to himself. Behind the playground was a dry drainage ditch filled with cattail taller than he was. Hidden by the overgrowth was a small pipe, just big enough for him to crawl through that lead to a concrete box. The only source of light was a drain in the ceiling. It was the perfect place to hide.<p>

He could imagine Naruto running all over the village trying to find him. A hand fell on his shoulder. "Got you."

"Ah!" Konohamaru jumpped away. He turned to find Hinata crouched behind him.

"This is a very good hiding place." She said.

"Hold on lady how did you find me so fast!" He said.

"I just watched you." Hinata said activating her Byakugan.

"Ah your eyes! Oh man boss is gonna kill me if that's my fault!" He said.

Hinata couldn't help but laugh at Konohamaru's exaggerated antics. "It's alright it's my clans Kekki Genkai. I can see through some objects and a very long way."

"Wow that's pretty cool." He said.

Hinata blushed; it was only the second time someone had called her Byakugan 'cool'. "Thank you."

"Hey can you teach me that shadow clone thing boss was doing? I can't let my eternal rival get ahead of me!" He said.

"Eternal rival?" She said.

"Yeah we're both aiming for the title of Lord Hokage. Of course I will get it first." He said.

"If, if Naruto is you rival. Then why do you call him boss?" She said.

"Cause as much as I hate to admit it he's stronger than me right now. So until I can beat him I said I'd work for him in exchange for him showing me some super secret techniques. Besides he's like me." He said.

"Naruto's like you?" She said.

"Yeah. The village pretty much hates him. Even my tutor four eyes says I should stay away from him. Just means they don't know him. We both want the title Lord Hokage so people will recognize us for who we are." He said.

"Seeing you for who you are." Hinata said imagining what that would be like.

"Hey! I know that look you want to become our rival for the title of Lord Hokage!"

"No! no, I mean, I wouldn't have what it took to become Hokage." Hinata said.

"What are you talking about you found me before boss. Hey I got it! From now on Narutos my eternal rival and you're my new boss!" He said.

"What? but I can't be, I mean Naruto." She said.

"Come on lets go find my eternal rival and tell him! I'll be sure to win now that I have you!" Konohamaru said crawling out of the drainage ditch.

Hinata followed. _Oh no what if Naruto thinks I stole Konohamaru? He'll hate me for sure. I can't believe this._ The first Naruto they found was a clone that quickly dispersed itself. Within minutes the really Naruto showed up.

"Aw man how'd you find him so fast?" Naruto said.

"That's a trade secret." Konohamaru said. "And Hinata is my new boss cause she found me first."

"I guess I won't show you any of my new secret super awesome techniques then." Naruto said.

"Come on boss I was just kidding can't you take a joke?" Konohamaru said.

"Nope" Naruto said.

"Come on you're not serious are you? What if I gave you some valuable intelligence?" Konohamaru said.

"Like what?" Naruto said.

"I saw four eyes reading an orange book. When I asked him what it was he said nothing and wouldn't let me see it. I think it's full of high level Jutsus." Konohamaru said.

"Tell you what you get the book and we'll check it out." Naruto said.

"You got it boss!" he said.

They continued to play with Konohamaru until it began to get dark. After he left them for some kind of surprise attack they went back to the training area to recover their gear. "Naruto-kun, I, I am sorry about today I didn't know Konohamaru would want to make me his boss."

"Don't worry about it. That's just how he is. He'll call anyone boss if he thinks they can teach him a new jutsu." Naruto said.

"That's, that's not true. When he calls you boss his eyes light up. With you he means it." Hinata said.

Naruto scratched his cheek. "You think? Hehe guess I'll have to teach him a new jutsu then."

* * *

><p>The day before the exam they lay panting on the grass, covered in mud with shallow cuts. Each exhausted from going all out. "So Hinata-san, want to go get some ramen with me?"<p>

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

"Great!" He got to his feet and helped Hinata up. Over the last few days she had also managed to keep from passing out every time they touched. Not that that helped with her blushing. It was good for her Naruto had already decided that blushing was just something Hinata tended to do for no apparent reason.

On their way to Ichiraku's they heard a commotion from the side of a building. Out of sight of the street three boys had cornered a younger one and had him on the ground. Naruto ran down the alley. "Hey leave him alone!"

The three boys stopped and looked at Naruto, the kid on the ground and back. Hinata smiled, _leave it to Naruto_.

But then the three boys helped up the younger one and all four attacked Naruto. Hinata froze; she couldn't believe they would just set aside the beating they were giving to hurt Naruto, or that the younger boy would join them! Then she moved. Naruto hadn't raised a finger against them, Hinata was less forgiving. Knocking the first two back with an open palm slap. The other two turned tail and ran. She knelt next to Naruto. "Why didn't to fight back?"

"They were just kids, not like they could do much to me. And, I was kind of taken by surprise." He said it with a smile but she heard the hurt behind his words. Right then she wanted to wrap her arms around him to try and take his pain away. Complete strangers fighting each other would set aside their differences to hurt him. But then he stood up and her chance was gone.

The ramen was good but they were both quiet. Afterwards they said their goodbyes. "Naruto-kun, in case I don't get to see you tomorrow before the exam. Good luck, I, I know you can do it."

"Of course I can! Thanks to all your help." He said.

She blushed and watched him walk away before returning to her own house. Over dinner she had made the decision to ask her father why Naruto was so hated. Surely he would know. If he found it disrespectful for her to ask, well his disappointment would be nothing new.

* * *

><p>As expected her father was not pleased with her being out so late, even if it was for training. He was waiting for her at the entrance to the main house, it was never a good sign when he was waiting. Before she could ask about Naruto he spoke. "You have spent so much time practicing recently surely you must have something to show for it. You will spar with Hugin and we shall see the fruits of your labor."<p>

Hinata nodded but began to shake. Off all the elders of her family Hugin was the most violent, delighting in reminding her that she was worthless in their eyes. She quietly followed her father to one of the smaller training rooms and took her spot.

Hugin was old and overweight but still a master of her clans style. His eyes looked dead as he smiled at her. At her father's signal the match began. Hugin drove his hits against her, pressing her back. She could barely keep up with them. Remembering all of the past times he had hurt her. Then Naruto flashed in her mind. He said she was fast, strong, and she trusted him. _I can do this. I can do this! I CAN DO THIS!_

Hugin struck her arm, swiped her feet off the floor and slammed her down. He followed his victory by hitting several chakra points on her stomach. She doubled over, tasting blood, her body racked with pain, back spasaming.

He casually picked her up by her ankle and tossed her into the training rooms wall. The thin screen split under the force of the hit. As she lay on the floor and began to shiver as the rest of her clan left.

Eventually she managed to get up and stagger down the hall. Normally after a session like that she would go to her room and try to sleep off the worst of it. But she had made up her mind earlier that she would find out why the village treated Naruto like they did, and she found a new strength to move if it was for him.

She walked to her father's study and was about to knock when she heard a noise that she hadn't heard in years. Her father's laugh. She cracked the door and looked in; Hanabi was sitting on their fathers lap reading a scroll with him. They were laughing.

Anger boiled inside of her, they had never had moments like that, he barely acknowledged her. She walked in standing as straight as she could. Her father and sister stopped and watched her. "I apologize for interrupting but I have a question. There is a boy in my class who is treated very poorly by the village; I was hoping you could tell me why. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Her father's face darkened. "He is a monster, beneath even you. Do not have any contact with him. He is a murder that thought to escape his crimes but we saw through his treachery. Do you understand?"

"A, a murderer? But he wouldn't harm any-."

"Enough! The subject is closed." He said. Hinata flinched.

"Yes, yes father." Hinata said, she bowed quickly and left. Her father's killing intent had almost caused her to pass out. _Naruto's a murderer? It can't be. Not Naruto-kun. He's so gentle, but if the village thinks he's a murderer for some reason that would explain why they treat him like that. But still, Naruto."_

There were footsteps behind her. She turned and found Hugin, she tried to look strong but knew she flinched. He just chuckled; it sent chills up her arms. "Calm down, I have already reminded you of your worthlessness today. I am here to answer your question, about your classmate."

"Really?" she asked, understandably mistrusting of him.

"Yes, believe my words if you wish or do not. But that boy is a mistake left behind by the Fourth. He is the human form of the demon fox, the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"W-what?" Hinata said.

"The fourth was not as strong as the stories lead us to believe, he could not kill the demon, instead he sealed it in a baby, Naruto. The Third for some foolish reason has kept the creature alive. I suppose so he can be used as a weapon should the need arise. The older members of the village know this. And treat him like the monster he is. The younger ones have picked up on this and done accordingly. " Hugin said.

"Naruto-kun is the Kyuubi?" Hinata said.

"That is what I just said. It is the popular belief that he is bidding his time until he is strong enough to assume his true form again." Hugin said.

"His, his true form?" Hinata said.

"Yes, a giant fox with nine tails it uses to create tidal waves and landslides. The very earth revolts against its presence. A creature of nothing but hate. It feels nothing else. But by all means associate with it, perhaps when it reveals its true form it will have the decency to kill you so that you no longer embarrass us." Hugin said.

"Thank you for, for the warning respected elder." Hinata said bowing, then hurrying to her room. _Naruto is the Kyuubi._

* * *

><p>Naruto didn't see Hinata before the exam, one by one the student's names were called and they left to be tested. When his name was called Naruto walked into the testing room with his normal confidence. The instructors cringed when they saw him.<p>

To their surprise though he did well, a few were impressed, more though wondered how and looked forward to the last two tests. They knew he couldn't pass them; they'd made sure of it. "Alright, next make three shadow clones."

They expected to see another half dead monstrosity standing next to him, instead they saw a pack of perfect duplicates, even they weren't sure which one was real. Two instructors walked around the clones examining them from every angle for flaws. They were all surprised, and a few sickened to discover they were solid. Naruto released them; the instructors frowned, all except one. It didn't matter. The last part would put him in his place.

"Ok final test, the art of transformation. You'll need to reproduce a perfect replica, but not of an instructor. Since you are clearly so good you should have no trouble imitating, Hinata Hyuga." He had picked the student that stood out the least. Even some of the instructors couldn't really remember what she looked like.

Naruto just grinned and transformed into her. "I, I hope this is acceptable." He said trying to copy her speech and manners.

The instructors were dumbfounded. They had her student picture brought in to check it against his transformation. Not that he minded, he felt great having past the exam, he was sure he had gotten her just right. For some reason her features stood out in his mind.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out the doors on cloud nine, holding his new headband. The instructors had spent forever making sure he hadn't somehow cheated. One was even convinced that he was really Hinata trying to cheat for Naruto. It didn't matter though, he was finally a ninja! And Iruka had even said that he'd gotten one of the highest scores of the day!<p>

"Can you believe they let that thing become a ninja?" "I know, who would want that thing running around?" "just a monster." "Should be locked up." "Locked up." "left for dead." "can't cut it." "have an accident."

The whispered voices followed him as he went over to a tree to watch the families embrace their children after the exam. "Naruto-kun."

"Hinata! I did it!" He held up his headband, but the enthusiasm was gone from his voice.

"Congratulations! I did too." She said showing him her identical headband. "Do, would you want to go get some ramen, my, my treat."

"Won't your family miss you though?" He said.

"No, I'm sure they won't." She said.

The offer for free ramen perked Naruto up a little and he was almost back to his normal self after showing Teuchi and Ayame his headband. Afterwards they walked around the village, they didn't pay attention to where they were going but eventually they ended up on a small bridge. Naruto stopped and looked at the water. "Thanks Hinata-chan. I was pretty bummed earlier. I overheard some of the villagers talking. Sometimes it seems like I can never prove myself to them. I just wish I knew why they hated me."

Hinata was torn, she knew, but she didn't know if she should tell him. "Naruto-kun, if someone knew why. No, no matter what would, you want to know?"

"Of course I would!" He said.

"Last night I asked the elders of my clan. They, they said." She took a deep breath a pushed it all out at once. "It's because the village sees you as the Kyuubi! The Fourth sealed it within you and they see you as its human form."

Naruto laughed. But it was filled with such a crushing depression that it hit Hinata like a physical blow. "That's why? No wonder they all hate me. After everything I did, I killed all those people. How could they even let me live?"

"No! That, that wasn't you! That was the Kyuubi! You are Naruto-kun not the kyuubi!" Hinata said.

"I, I thought if I worked hard enough, put everything I had into it. That I could earn their respect, become the Hokage. But they'd never let me, not with what I am." Naruto said.

Then he did the last thing she expected. He hugged her, and she didn't pass out. His embrace was tight, like he was trying to use her as an anchor for his very existence against everything he had just found out. "Thank you, for telling me. I, I'm going home for a while to think about it. I'll see you tomorrow when we find out our teams ok?"

"Ok, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in the Hokages office. The old man looked up and smiled. "Naruto! I heard the good news. Finally a ninja eh? What's wrong? I haven't seen you this depressed since Ichiraku's ran out of ramen."<p>

"I'm never going to be Hokage. I'll never earn the villagers respect." Naruto said.

"That's a horrible thing to say. No one can see the future." The Hokage said.

"I know about the kyuubi." Naruto said.

The Third paled. "Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter; the villagers would never let me become Hokage. I thought I could push past them with determination but now that I know what I am. Don't worry I'm not angry with you." Naruto said.

The Hokage set his pipe on his desk. "The Fourth wanted you to be seen as a hero, the jailer of the beats. Protecting us every day. The village though, this idiot filled village of fools! Chose to see you as the very thing you protect us from. If you keep working hard though there is no reason you can't still win them over, yes it will be hard but I know you can do it."

"I'm sorry, but I'm leaving the village." Naruto said.

The third jumped up and caught him by the arm. "Think about what you are doing Naruto."

"I have, and I already have." Naruto said.

"Already have?" The third said.

"Left." Naruto's shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Third called an ANBU team. "Gather all the trackers you can, spread out along the villages boarders, I will take a team to Naruto's apartment and pick up the trail there, do not under any circumstance harm him."

* * *

><p>Naruto stuffed a jacket in his bag. He didn't even know what he would need. For the twentieth time he was tempted to stay, but there was nothing left in the village for him. He was just a monster that should disappear.<p>

There was a knock at his door; he opened it to find Hinata standing in the hall. "Hinata-san, what are you doing here?"

"You're going to leave aren't you?" She said.

"How'd you figure that out." He said.

Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Oh right, guess I would use them for the same thing." He said.

"Please, don't go." She said.

"There's no reason for me to stay, the villagers will just keep attack me. The instructors will do whatever they can to keep me from advancing." Naruto said.

"Prove them wrong. Keep protecting them. It doesn't matter if they're all against you. I, I'll help. I'll protect you from the villagers. I, I can't do much but I'll do everything I can to make you happy." Hinata said.

"Thank you, but they'd just come after you too Hinata-san. They might even try to kill you too." He turned back to his bag. Hinata wrapped her arms around his chest from behind, resting her head against his back. He couldn't move, for a second he wondered if she had pressed a chakra point, but he knew she hadn't.

"My, my family think's I'm worthless. They gave up on me years ago. But you keep trying to help me. The way they treat me is nothing compared to how the villagers treat you, but you keep smiling. All I do is hide. But since we've been, training, together I have been able to at least lift my head again. Just being near you makes me feel stronger. Without you, without you I'd have already fallen. I, I, I love you." Hinata said.

Naruto was frozen. _She loves me? Hinata-chan?_ For several long minutes they didn't move. Hinata was sure she had just broken things between them and waited for him to laugh at her, to tell her she was just a creepy weirdo. But that wouldn't matter. She had said it, she had finally done it and she had no regrets. Finally Naruto spoke. "I really don't know what to say. I don't know a lot about love, or anything like that. But I guess if I helped you out, then everything's been worth it so far. But, I don't know. I don't know what I should do."

"If you leave, then I'm coming with you." Hinata said with as much conviction as she could muster.

"But your family." Naruto said.

"They are blood relatives, not a family to me. They are only a family when I'm not around." She let go of him and stepped back pulling up her shit. Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. Hinatas stomach was covered in deep circular bruises and a long one that ran from her hip up her side making it hurt to move. "They know that I've been training and wanted to see what I had learned. This is what he did to me, after he won."

Anger rose in him, all his life he wanted a family and here was one with a daughter as wonderful as Hinata and this is what they did to her! Hinata touched Naruto's arm. "If it wasn't for you, they gave up hope on me, and so did I. But when I'm with you I get a little stronger. And even if it's just a little bit it's because of you. You've already done the impossible, making me stronger, so becoming Hokage should be a piece of cake."

Naruto was torn, he wanted to leave, but a stronger part needed to stay. To find out what would happen with Hinata and help protect her from her so called family.

Hinata was trembling; she had used up everything she had, laid her heart before Naruto. It was too much and she collapsed. Naruto caught her and laid her gently on his couch, then sat on the floor leaning against it, thinking.

* * *

><p>The Hokage and his team rushed into Naruto's apartment and were surprised to find Hinata asleep on his couch. Along with Naruto leaning against it, one of her arms draped over his shoulder. The Hokage motioned for the others to leave the room then knelt by Naruto.<p>

Naruto reached up and gently brushed Hinatas hand with his. "I've, changed my mind."

"Naruto, the paths the two have you have chosen will not be easy but you can walk them. And I promise that before my time comes this village will see you as the hero you are. Believe it." He rested his head in his hands. "Oh Kami you've even got me doing that now."

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Well since everyone wanted more here is the second chapter. In case the title confused anyone, the Joey in the title is what you call a young Koala. Hinata reminds me of a Koala, underestimated but very strong so it seemed to work. So review, tell me what you liked, what you hated, what caused you to write that death threat to me. Reviews feed me, especially meaty ones.<p> 


	3. The kit and a mismatched pack

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Fox's new skulk

Chapter Three: The kit and a mismatched pack.

Hinata woke up early in the morning, there was a moment of panic about what her family would do to her, she hadn't been home since before the exam. But seeing Naruto's sleeping face, and him actually holding her hand dispelled her fears.

Looking around his apartment she saw the same familiar mess. She was tempted to star cleaning it for him but didn't know if that would seem pushy. He hadn't really said how he felt about her.

Naruto stirred. "Good morning."

"Good, good morning, Naruto-kun. You, you stayed." Hinata said

"Yea, I still don't know about any of that stuff but I guess I can stick it out awhile longer and see what happens. Hungry?" He said.

She nodded her head. Surprisingly he did have more than Raman in his kitchen. Though his milk had expired and she refused to let him use it.

"Oh come on what's cereal without milk?" Naruto said.

"I could, go buy some." Hinata offered.

Naruto agreed and gave her some money, insisting since it was for his apartment. While she was gone he made several shadow clones to clean his apartment. The mess had never bothered him before but with Hinata around he suddenly wanted it to look clean. After all he didn't want to scar her away, and that thought lead him to another, he really did hope she came over a lot.

When Hinata got back she handed over the milk and change. Naruto stared at it for a moment before laughing. "Right right I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Hinata said.

"The shop owners always charge me double." Naruto said.

"They do?" Hinata said.

"Yea, well the ones that will sell to me at all. I'm so used to it I don't even notice anymore." Naruto said.

They ate quietly, Hinata not sure what to do, Naruto lost in thought. So much had happened. _I am a ninja, I am the kyubi, I am the kyubi's jailer_. It was all so much to take in, not to mention Hinatas confession to him. He wondered if he should ask the Third about it.

After breakfast Naruto told Hinata to go ahead to the academy and that he'd catch up, he needed to unpack his things. She hesitated but agreed. In truth that was only half of it, he also didn't want to show up with Hinata at the academy. He was worried that if she was seen with him to often the villagers might start to bother her too.

Naruto paused, _why didn't I ever think of that all those times I asked Sakura out?_ Of course this led him to think about how he felt about Sakura now. She was cute, but so was Hinata, he had seen that during their training when she took off her oversized jacket. Being cute was about where the pluses ended for Sakura though, Hinata was nice and smart, she talked to him and never hit him, outside of sparing.

He shook his head, this was just too confusing, he defiantly needed to talk to the third about it soon.

* * *

><p>The Third Hokage sat in the council room. To say he was unhappy would be an understatement. First thing that morning the civilian side of the council called an emergency meeting. While it was within their powers it was only to be done in the most urgent of situations. And he already had a good idea what this meeting was about.<p>

One of the representatives from the banking guild stood. "Thank you all for joining us so early. I wish this meeting had never had to be called but, devastating, events have occurred."

There was mumbling from most of the council as they tried to figure out what these devastating events were. The Third took note of several who remained quiet. Clearly they already knew. With a sigh the Hokage stepped into his roll. "And what devastating events are you speaking about? Surely if they were really that serious we would all already know of them."

"Not everyone has my, connections, honorable Hokage. The event I am speaking of was the attempted defection of the, of Naruto Uzumaki, last night." He said.

The council burst into a rage. "Ungrateful brat!" "How dare he, after all we have done for him." "Should have known better." "He has betrayed us."

"Enough!" The Hokage slammed the table hard enough to lift the far end. Piles of paper filled the air and several council members made grabs for their reports. "Naruto did not defect or even attempt to do so."

"But honorable Hokage, didn't you personally lead a tacking team to his apartment and dispatch several others to our boarders?" The representative said.

"Yes, I received information that Naruto was planning to leave. However when we arrived at his home he was there with no intention of leaving." The Hokage said.

"If the source was not credible then why were such measures taken?" He asked.

"I was meanly preparing for a worst case scenario. I can assure you that Naruto is as loyal to this village as anyone here." The Hokage said.

"I am glad to hear that. Then the second matter in the team assignments for the graduating class." He said.

"That is a matter for me alone to decide." The Hokage said.

"I beg to disagree. Among those graduating this year is the last Uchiha. That makes this a matter for everyone." He said.

"You are over stepping your authority." The Hokage said.

"But I am not." Said Hiashi, Hinatas father. "I have received a copy of the team assignments. While I would normally trust you in such matters I must disagree with the assignment of my daughter. Placing her on the same team with the demon and the Uchiha."

The rest of the council was outraged. The Third had hopped his team choice would slip by unnoticed. All of them had issues but he felt together they could overcome their problems and become the strongest team in over a decade, perhaps even since his own. Plus, they all needed a family.

It was a shame that the council didn't see that. "How dare you place Sasuke with two children who lack the basic skills needed for a mission! Are you trying to get him killed?"

"You will not speak of my daughter that way." Hiashi said. The civilian side of the council cringed but most of the shinobi noticed there was no real threat behind it. "I request that my daughter be moved to a different team. There is no love between the Hyuga and Uchiha but even I would not wish her onto him."

The council shifted uneasily, they weren't sure what to make of that. And most had been in politics long enough to know how dangerous not knowing where to stand was.

The Third was not happy, if it had been anyone else he could have refused but the Hyuga were one of the most influential clans in the village and several council members were under Hyuga thumb. "Very well, I will move your daughter to a different team. Naruto however, will remain."

* * *

><p>The students fell silent as Naruto entered the classroom. There were surprised mumbles from some, outright glares from others. He ignored them and took a seat in back next to Hinata. She blushed as more eyes turned towards them. Thankfully both of them were saved by a cat fight at the other side of the room. Sakura and Ino had each other by the hair trying to pull their rival away from the empty seat next to Sasuke.<p>

"Give it up billboard brow." Ino said.

"Shut up Ino pig! Me and Skanska-Chan are meant to be!" Sakura said.

"Sasuke-Chan!" Ino said.

"Opps, didn't you know that's how our relationship is?" Sakura said. Ino grabbed her other hand and they started to spin around until they crashed into the wall. Sakura pinning Ino between herself and the hard surface. "Give it up."

Iruka coughed for attention. "I won't speculate on what you to are doing but take your seats. Now!"

They both turned to grab the empty seat next to Sasuke, only to find it already filled by another student. Grumbling they moved further alone to other empty seats. Iruka surveyed the class to make sure he had their attention. "Congratulations! As of today you are all Shinobi of Konohagkure!"

The students cheered. Hinata smiled when Naruto jumped onto the desk yelling as loudly as anyone. Iruka let it go on for several minutes before motioning for their attention. "Listen carefully. I'll skip the speech because I am sure your new sensei will give all of you their own version but remember I am very proud to have taught each and every one of you."

He looked at Naruto as he finished. "Listen closely for your squad assignments."

With each passing team Naruto became a little more hopeful that he and Hinata would be on the same one. There was no one else in the academy he'd rather work with. "Squad Seven, Sasuke, Naruto and Hin-."

A puff of smoke cut him off as an ANBU appeared next to him and handed him a paper. Iruka looked it over. "You can't be serious."

"Orders from the Hokage himself." The ANBU said.

"Fine." Iruka scowled. "Squad Seven, Sasuke, Naruto Sakura. Squad Eight."

"Hey hold on a second! You changed the squad!" Naruto shouted.

"Orders from the Hokage Naruto, there's nothing I can do." Iruka said.

"Then get the old man down here and have him explain it himself!" Naruto said.

"Naruto! Show respect for the Honorable Hokage." Iruka said.

"Oh I'll show him something I'll show him my." He was cut off as Hinata slapped her hand over his mouth and pulled him back into his seat.

"Sorry Iruka sensei!" Hinata said.

"Thank you. As I was saying Squad Eight. Hinata, Kiba, Shino."

* * *

><p>The classroom was empty except for Squad Seven. They had been told to wait for their new sensei but that was over an hour ago. Naruto spent most of the time fuming, he was sure Iruka was about to say Hinata before the ANBU appeared. He had already decided to go see the Hokage soon and find out what that change had been about.<p>

Sasuke remained a static fixture by the window. Even Sakura's constant attempts at conversation and offers for dates couldn't get him to speak.

The door opened and an eraser Naruto had left on top of it earlier hit a man with gray hair. He blinked, his mouth and nose were hidden by a pull up mask, his head band came down to cover his left eye. He looked at the three young ninjas. _Someone must hate me._

He could take the Uchiha, in fact he'd practically demanded Sasuke. He could handle his little fan girl too, but the Kyubi. This was something he just wasn't going to do. "How should I put this, my first impression of you three. I hate you. But since I have to at least give you a chance meet me on the roof." _Everyone that is besides the demon._

On the roof they sat facing their sensei. "Alright, so tell me a little about yourself. Hobbies, hope dreams that whole bucket. I'll even get you started. I'm Kakashi, I have a lot of hobbies, likes and dislikes. And dreams. Alright your turn. As our only female you can go first."

"Alright, my name is Sakura, my likes are, well more of a who." She blushed looking at Sasuke. "My hobbies, I can't really tell you." Her blush was almost neon. "I hate, Naruto."

Kakashi smiled. "Good, there might be hope for you yet."

He looked expectantly at Sasuke. "My name, Sasuke Uchiha. I will restore my clans honor. I don't like much, and I am determined. There is someone I have to kill."

Kakashi nodded. _As expected._

"I'm Naruto. I like ramen." _And Hinata. Whoa where did that come from?_

"Naruto? Hello? Is that it?" Kakashi said.

"Sorry spaced out for a second. I don't like the three minutes it takes to make ramen at home. I will become the Hokage and earn the villages respect."

Kakashi frowned. _No you won't. None of us would ever follow you. Still I suppose it is best to have you where I can watch you. And if I lose you on a mission._

"Alright, tomorrow you have your first mission, survival training with me. This will be a little different then what you're used to. No I won't tell you, you'd just chicken out. And I should warn you, this is also a test. If you can't cut it you go back to the academy. Out of your whole class only nine will actually advance. So get some sleep, and don't eat breakfast. I hate when kids throw up during training." He said.

In a swirl of leafs he was gone leaving the newly formed team alone of the roof. Sakura pounced on Sasuke. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"No. I'm going to go train." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Great! I'll come too!" Sakura said.

Sasuke only grunted as she followed him like a lost puppy. Naruto still felt his old jealousy but watching them he also felt a strange relief. He shook his head and walked back to his apartment, wondering how Hinata and her new team were doing.

He didn't have to wonder long because she was waiting for him outside his apartment. "Hinata-san, what are you doing here?"

"I, was wondering how you liked your new team." She said.

"It's ok, our sensei was really late. I wish we'd ended up on the same team." He said.

"You do?" _Oh my god he wants us to be on the same team too!_

"Yea, you're a lot cooler than Sasuke. And all Sakura did today was glare at me. So how's your team?" He said.

_He thinks I'm cooler than Sasuke._ "They, they nice. And Kurenai-sensei is very knowledgeable."

"So you wanna come in and celebrate our teams?" Naruto asked.

"Ok." She said and followed him in. All he had besides cereal though was instant ramen so he set up two cups.

When it was done he raised his cup in a mock toast. "To our teams and our first mission."

"To our teams." Hinata said.

"So Hinata-san. Did your sensei mention anything about a test?" Naruto said.

"Yes. Tomorrow we have to pass something or we have to go back to the academy. I'm nervous. What if I ruin it for my team?" She said.

"You'll do fine! After all we've practiced a lot and you're defiantly strong enough to handle anything the village can throw at you. Beside you're the smartest girl I know." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I'm really the only girl you know." She said.

"Oh yeah, well I'm sure you're still the smartest." He said

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I need to be going. My family will be wondering where I've been." Hinata said.

"You know, if you wanted, you could stay here awhile longer." Naruto said.

"I, I would like that. But I have to go home some time." Hinata said trying not to pass out from the offer.

"Oh ok right. Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto asked.

"Alright." Hinata said.

Whispers and dirty looks followed them as they walked down the street. Hinata could barely believe some of the things she heard. It seemed everyone thought that Naruto had only been made a genin so that he could _accidently_ die on a mission. "Don't listen to them Naruto-kun."

"Of course I won't! I'm going to become Hokage after all. So I can't go dying on a little D or C ranked mission."

Hinata mimicked his excitement. "Right!"

"So Hinata-san, what's your dream?" He said.

"My dream?" She said.

"Yea, guess you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said.

"No. I never really thought about it. But I want to become stronger like, like you." She said.

"Like me? Well no worries there! You're already as strong as me when we spar." He said.

"Thank you." Hinata said, stopping in front of a large gate. "Well this is where I live." She said.

"Wow! This place is huge! You actually live here?" He said.

"Most of my clan does. Good luck tomorrow Naruto-kun." She said.

"Thanks, you too." He said.

Hinata had the urge to throw her arms around Naruto and hug him good bye but she knew several member of her clan were probably watching so she resisted. Much to Naruto's disappointment.

* * *

><p>Naruto crouched on a training post. His stomach growled, a complaint at having skipped breakfast. They had been waiting three hours for their sensei. "Hey Sakura, can I ask you something?"<p>

"Like I could stop you." She said, angry that her time staring at Sasuke had been interrupted.

"Ok, say someone you like offers to walk you home." He said.

"Stop! I don't want you to walk me home." She said.

"I wasn't, ugh ok say Sasuke offered to walk you home. What would you do when you got there?" He said.

"Well, I'd offer to let him come in and we'd kiss and." She looked away blushing.

"Is that how it's supposed to go?" Naruto mumbled.

"What are you blathering about?" She said.

"Nothing." He said, already ignoring the rest of the conversation.

Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke. "Good morning. I'm glad to see, well one of you."

Sasuke gave him a bored look. "Let's just get this over with."

"Alright, the test is simple. I have two small bells. You have until noon to get them. More than enough time. Each of you needs a bell or you fail and to top it off you won't get lunch."

"But Kakashi sensei, there are three of us." Sakura said.

"Right, so one of you will automatically fail. I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill." He said.

Naruto charged him. In the blink of an eye Naruto was on the ground, Kakashi's knee pressing on his spin and a kunai at his throat. _Guess I should have expected that from the demon_. "I didn't say go."

He released Naruto and took out a small book. "Go."

Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the surrounding woods. Naruto stood up and grinned. "Alright, time to show you what I can do."

He charged Kakashi again. The Jonin sighed in boredom. _Maybe I can just break a leg or something and be done with him_. He grabbed Naruto's arm and slammed him to the ground, caught him on the bounce and threw him into the forest. _With any luck he'll be gone until this is over._

* * *

><p>Naruto climbed out of the tree rubbing his leg. "There's no way any of us can get those bells. Unless."<p>

He quickly made several shadow clones to find Sasuke and Sakura. It didn't take long for him to find her. She was trampling through the forest making more noise than a marching band. "Sakura."

"What? I'm busy trying to find Sasuke." She said.

"Listen the only way we can get those bells if the three of us work together." He said.

"You're just too weak to get one yourself! I'm sure Sasuke can handle this. You just want to tag along and grab one at the last minute. It's the only way you can pass this after all. Besides if we work together there'll still only be two bells." She said.

"We can figure that out after we get them." He said.

"Yeah right." Sakura said punching him. She blinked in surprise when he disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Cool, wish that'd happen more often. Hope he doesn't come back soon._

Naruto cringed when his clone was destroyed. It took half an hour for one of the others to find Sasuke along the edge of the woods watching Kakashi. Who was still standing in the middle of the clearing reading his book.

"No." Sasuke said.

"I haven't said anything yet." Naruto said.

"I know what you're going to say but I don't need your help. I've been watching him and I know his blind spot. So just get out of here." He said and stabbed the clone.

* * *

><p>Kakashi shook his head. Why was the demon the only one who seemed to have picked up on the real goal of the test? It was so frustrating. He had his own clones watching them reporting in by radio. But it was getting boring. He ordered his clones to start pushing them. <em>Let's see how far you can really go.<em>

"Fire Release: Rolling Flames!" Sasuke charged into the clearing. A wave of fire rolled over the ground burning the nearby trees. He looked around for Kakashi. _Where is he? That shouldn't have incinerated him._ A hand shot out from the ground and pulled him in until only his head was above ground.

"Damit! Let me out and fight me!" Sasuke shouted as Kakashi disappeared.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched from a nearby tree, one of the ones that wasn't currently on fire and frowned. Sasuke hadn't even noticed he'd dropped one of the bells by him. Then he smiled, Sakura was stumbling toward Sasuke. One of his clones had shown her a Genjutsu of Sasuke impaled by kunai and throwing stars. This should be good.<p>

Sakura was covered in cuts from running aimlessly through the forest. When she stepped into the clearing she saw Sasukes head sitting on the ground, watching her. He Gave her a bored look. "Yo."

She fainted.

"Hey! Wake up and dig me out!" he shouted at her.

Kakashi smiled, this was fun, he should have gotten students sooner. In the moment he relaxed a kunai sailed towards his head. He spun just in time to avoid it and twisted around to see a flash of orange. Naruto.

A second kunai came at him from behind again and sliced into his mask. _Clever, you were disguised as the first one._ He recovered and landed on the edge of the clearing. He was greeted by a grinning Naruto. "Got you!"

"A lucky shot hardly counts as getting me." Kakashi said, he rushed forward and punched Naruto in the stomach. Then grabbed his jacket and tossed him into a pond. "Now that's getting someone. I wonder what would happen if you drowned."

Naruto jumped out of the water and charged him. Kakashi sighed, he'd actually expected something. _Guess you can't count on a demon to use anything but brute strength._ He stuck out a foot and tripped him watching Naruto roll.

There was a series of splashes, Kakashi turned and saw several more Naruto's leaping from the water and throwing kunais at him. He dodge and threw several of his own. All but one Naruto disappeared. The real Naruto cried out and a kunai pierced his shoulder.

He fell to the ground panting and pulled it out. Kakashi had another kunai in his hand. _Guess that was his last hurrah._ "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire!"

Kakashi turned to see Sasuke freed from the earth. _He was just distracting me so he could free Sasuke!_ Sasuke was making numerous smaller fire balls this time. Kakashi dodged the attack easily. The injured Naruto wasn't as fast and one fire ball struck him in his uninjured shoulder. He spun into the water.

_I suppose I should get on his case about injuring a team mate but considering who it was I think I'll let it slide._ Kakashi pulled out a roll of ninja wire and quickly strung up Sasuke from a tree. "Why won't you fight me!"

He ignored the genin and turned back to the pond where a soaked and panting Naruto was climbing out of the water.

"Times almost up, going to try another surprise attack?" Kakashi said.

"Nah I can't beat you in a head on fight but I still have one option." Naruto said.

_This should be good, what's he going to do? Threaten my family?_

Naruto bowed. "Please give me one of the bells."

Kakashi nearly fell over. If any other student had pulled that he might have actually given them one, but this was the Kyubi. So instead he tied Naruto to a training pole just as the timer went off. "Times up. Looks like no one got a bell. Let's see the only one I want to pass is Sasuke, Sakura should go back to the academy. And Naruto. You'll need to be kicked out altogether."

"But, at this stage teams pass or fail together. So all of you pass riding on Sasukes coat tails. Someone should tell Sakura when she wakes up." With that he disappeared.

"Hey wait someone untie me!" Naruto shouted. "Sasuke! Hey Sasuke let me go I dug you up!"

"Get out on your own." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>Hinata stood with Kiba and Shino. Akamaru, Kibas faithful dog sat on his head sniffing the light breeze. The training ground they were at was a mix of open fields and patches of trees. Their sensei looked over them approvingly. "This test is fairly simple; I've adapted it from a Jonin training exercise. Because you will primarily be a tracking team your goal today is to locate a tag identical to this one."<p>

She held up a slip of paper with 'pass' written on it. "I have hidden the tag somewhere within this training ground, and set up a few traps and trick along the way. While your ultimate goal will be to pass for now just get as far in as you can. It should take you three months to retrieve the tag. Oh and you only have an hour. Begin!"

Her image wavered and disappeared. Kiba looked at the now empty space with wide eyes. "That was so cool! She's gotta teach us that!"

"It was only a simple genjutsu." Shino said. His insects had already confirmed she had never truly been there. "We should go."

"Right I'll find that tag in under an hour!" Kiba and Akamaru charged into the nearest patch of trees.

Shino turned to Hinata. "I suppose we will have to explain that running into an unknown situation in a hostel territory is not a viable course of action."

"Yes, yes we should, find him." Hinata said ducking her head down. She found the silent insect user intimidating.

"I believe your Byakugan would be the quickest way to locate him." Shino said.

"Oh right of course! Byakugan!" She found Kiba pinned to the ground by a net with Akamaru trying to dig him out.

Shinos insects had him cut out in seconds. "That was a rash and careless move."

"Hey we only have an hour!" Kiba said.

"Yes. Which is why we should function as the team we were designed to be." Shino said.

"So what should we do bug brain?" Kiba said.

Shino ignored the insult. "Hinata, please check the area for the tag."

"Alright." Thankfully their sensei had had them meet near the middle of the training ground and she could see the whole area. " I see three of them. I, I can't tell which one is real."

"Which is closest?" Shino asked.

"North North East, three hundred and fifteen meters. Under a bush." Hinata said.

"Traps?" Shino said.

"I can see several trip wires and two small explosive tags. I don't see any way around them." Hinata said.

"We can set the traps off from a safe distance." Shino said.

"Hey you better not be planning to use Akamaru!" Kiba said.

"My allies can take care of them with minimal risk. You should both be alert for hidden traps. Considering our sensei appears to favor genjutsu she may have hidden traps from even Hinatas sight. Your ability to pick up on minute scents will be crucial." Shino said.

"Right. Lets get moving team!" Kiba said. They moved towards the first tag with him and Akamaru on point. Both Shino and Hinata were happy to let him play leader. They broke from the trees and crossed a large clearing. Kiba stopped sniffing the air. "Fresh turned earth. Hinata see anything?"

"A pit fall five meters head, another one to the left six meters and two more ahead and to the left." Hinata said. _How did I miss those? If it wasn't for Kiba we'd have already lost. I'm just dragging them down. I have to do better!_

"My allies do not sense anything out of the ordinary. Hinata lead the way." Shino said.

They moved cautiously across the field. There were more pitfalls the closer they got to the first tag. Shinos insects were able to safely trigger the traps by chewing through the trip wires. Several nets covered the ground and surrounding trees. When Hinata gave the all clear Kiba reached for the tag but it dissolved in his hand.

The second tag was directly south. There were fewer traps around the tag which was located on a tree. Shino was becoming very uneasy as they drew closer to it. There had been only two trip wires so far. A clear path lead to the tag. Shino held up a hand to stop them as his insects moved across the trees and ground checking for hidden traps. One reported back a weak amount of chakra on one of the trees. Soon others were reporting the same. "Explosive tags under a genjutsu. Hinata can you determine their exact locations?"

"Yes. I mean I'll try." She looked closely, now that she was looking for it she could see a thin layer of chakra covering several spots on the trees ahead of them._ I should have seen them! Stupid! What good are all seeing eyes if you can't spot simple traps. If Shino and Kiba figure out how worthless I am will they want me removed from the team? No do what I can and push forward, just like Naruto! _ "Second tree to the right, three meters up below the lowest branch. Third and fourth on the right. Both at the base. Fourth on the left, two together, a matter and a half up in the center. Sixth tree on the right near the fifth branch, just above the broken one."

"Alright Akamaru time to show them your precise targeting!" Akamaru jumped off of Kibas shoulder, spinning in the air he released a stream of urine. The path before them exploded. When the smoke cleared Akamaru barked happily on the other side. Hinata confirmed that all the tags had been hit.

Shino touched the tag and it dissolved. The last tag was to the North West. They moved as quickly as they dared avoiding the traps fairly well. Except Kiba who found himself in another net. As they approached the third tag which was stuck to a rock in the middle of a clearing they slowed down checking for hidden traps. But there was nothing noticeable, anywhere. A red flag for any ninja.

They crouched on the edge of the clearing. There were only five minutes left. Shino was not happy about the lack of obstacles. Clearly this tag was being guarded by something on an entirely different level from the others. "Kiba, do you smell anything?"

"No, nothing. Literally, the whole areas been covered in some kind of scent neutralizer. It's creepy." Kiba said.

"Hinata?" Shino said.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and couldn't see anything. The entire clearing seemed to be covered in fog. But when she deactivated them it was gone. "There's some kind of fog blocking my view. I, I'm sorry I can't see through it." _Without my Byakugan I nothing. What would Naruto do?_

"A genjutsu that is only visible to the Byakugan and can block it. That must be extremely high level. My allies sense chakra covering the clearing but can't pinpoint its location. We are effectively blind." Shino said.

"So what are we supposed to do? We've only got four minutes left." Kiba said.

"Even if this tag is another fake we won't have time to find the real one. I suggest we hold nothing in reserve. Charge the stone in three separate paths. Excuse me four. Touch the ground as little as possible, and do not stop for anything." Shino said.

They nodded and broke from their cover. Kiba and Akamaru were first, then Shino and a second later Hinata. Kiba ran to the right and curved towards the rock; Akamaru did the same but skirted the edge of the clearing.

Kiba was several meters out when roots burst from the ground tangling his feet and tripping him. He tried to cut them but more grew to replace the ones he got. Akamaru saw him go down and rushed to help, becoming trapped in the genjutsu himself.

Shino took the direct path heading straight for the rock. He was almost half way there moving in a series of jumps. Fire encircled him. The heat was intense but just within his tolerance. Despite knowing it was a genjutsu he was unable to pass it and his insects would not approach the fire no matter how much he assured them it wasn't real. Out of options he simply sat in the middle of the flaming ring.

Hinata saw Kiba fall and seem to struggle with something. Shino simply stopped and sat down. But somehow she was able to keep going, skirting the left edge of the clearing. Until a wall of earth shot up in front of her. She tried to jump it but it grew to match her progress and when she back tracked it followed her. Effectively trapping her in an earthen ring. Slowly it closed in around her until she was pressed in tight. Not uncomfortably so but enough she was unable to move. Finally it lowered to her shoulder so she could see the clearing.

Kurenai appeared between them. "Not bad. I hadn't expected you to get this far for two and a half weeks. I am very pleased."

"Kurenai-sensei, how could we have gotten past the genjutsu?" Hinata asked.

"Well you could have dispelled them, but well work on that later. There is also a single clear path. Straight from the rock to that rock outcropping. If you had been extremely lucky one of you might have run along it."

"Thank you Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Her teammates and sensei stared at the stop where she had been a moment before.

Kurenai knew it was impossible but still she had seen it. Turning a moment to late she found Hinata at the rock, panting but holding the tag. By pure luck she had hidden by the rock outcropping to watch her Shadow clone.

Kiba was cheering like a mad man and Shino stood as static as ever.

"Hinata where did you learn that?" Kurenai said.

"What do you mean where did she learn it? They taught us at the academy." Kiba said.

"No, that is an illusion. What Hinata just used was a solid clone. Most _certainly_ not taught at the academy." Kurenai said.

"Naruto-san taught me Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said.

_That thing taught her? Where did it learn, and why teach her? What twisted plan is it up to? But the fact she was actually able to use it, incredible. I wonder what her clan would think of that._ "Alright. I am impressed with all of you. There's a lot of work to be done but you're well ahead of what I was expecting. Clearly I will need to rework some training. You have the rest of the day off." She said before disappearing.

* * *

><p>A few days Naruto sat under a tree, a sleepy breeze rustled the leaves and he was beginning to drift off to sleep thinking about Hinata. They hadn't had a chance to speak with each other since the day of team assignments.<p>

"Skipping training already?" Someone said.

Naruto opened his eyes, Kiba was leaning over him with Akamaru riding on his head. The rest of his team was behind him. Including Hinata. "Naruto-kun would not do that, would you Naruto-kun?"

"Yea, Kakashi sensei told me there was nothing I could learn from today's training and to leave so I thought I'd just relax." He said getting up.

"Naruto-kun! What happened?" Hinata said.

He looked around confused, until he remembered he hadn't had a chance to fix up his jacket yet. One shoulder had a charred hole in it the other a bloody slash. "Oh nothing I…"

"That's not nothing let me see." Hinata said trying to wrestle his jacket off. The rest of team eight watched in shock. She had barely been able to say two sentences to them and here she was practically stripping Naruto in the middle of the training grounds. Kurenai shook her head. _I can't blame Kakashi for not wanting to train the demon but how'd my squad get sucked into this? And what's got Hinata acting like this towards him?_

Hinata finally got Naruto's jacket and shirt off. There were no traces left of his injury's. "See Hinata-chan. Just got a little roughed up during our test, I'm fine. Uh, can I have my clothes back?"

_His clothes?_ Hinata looked down at her hands; she was clutching his jacket and shirt. "Eeeeeeehhhhhh."

She threw them at him and ran behind a tree turning red with embarrassment. _Oh god! I just ripped his clothes off. I can't believe I did that. He's going to hate me now._

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto said poking around in the trees looking for her.

"I, I'm sorry. Naruto-kun, I , I didn't." Hinata said.

"No problem, it wasn't too bad actually." Naruto said.

_Not too bad? Does that mean he…_ her thoughts were interrupted by Kiba. "Hey Hinata! Come on we've got training. Naruto why don't you come too, then you can see a real ninja's skill. That ok right Kurenai sensei?"

_Wonderful, the demon brats the last thing I want to deal with today. Still it'll be a good chance to see just what he's like. And if my squad can show off a bit all the better._ "Alright, for today Naruto will be training with us. So since we have a guest let's have a little compotation."

She pulled a white tag from her pocket and two watches. She tossed one to Hinata and the other to Kiba. "Hinata Naruto it's you two against Kiba and Shino. Each team will start from a different training ground. I'm going to hide the tag at the waterfall three kilometers north of here. In twenty minutes head there and find it. Hinata Naruto you'll start from the fifth training ground. Go get in position."

"Alright!" Naruto grabbed Hinatas hand and pulled her towards their starting point.

Kiba growled. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry I'll be keep an eye on them. And if you're concerned you just need to finish this as quickly as possible." Kurenai said jumping into the woods.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared impatiently at the watch. There were still five minutes until they started but he couldn't wait. "Can't this thing count any faster!"<p>

Hinata gave a light laugh but he didn't miss the nervous glances she kept throwing towards the forest.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I, don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up? Let you down?" She said. She hated admitting to him that she was so nervous after the confidence he seemed to have in her but she felt that not voicing her doubt would be a far worse insult to him.

"You'll done fine! I know it. With your x-ray eyes we'll find that tag in no time!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Hinata said. Trying to believe it. When the watches went off the two teams made a mad dash towards the waterfall. Hinata and Naruto arrived first spired on by his excitement.

"Alright let's get looking. I'll help." Naruto said making a dozen shadow clones that started looking under nearby rocks and plants.

"Byakugan!" Hinata began scanning the surrounding area.

Kiba and Shino arrived a moment later. Kiba dropped to the ground and started sniffing. Shino watched. "Anything?"

"Everything smells like ramen! What about your bugs?" Kiba said.

"They're having a hard enough time just keeping from being stepped on, he's like an elephant stampede." Shino said.

"Fine we'll do things old school." Kiba said and started looking by hand. Shino sighed but joined in. Kiba was just climbing a tree to get a better look around when Hinata called out.

"Naruto-kun! Behind the waterfall!"

All the clones disappeared as Naruto ran towards the waterfall. _Oh no you don't!_ Kiba jumped from the tree and ran flat out, Akamaru stuck close. Naruto reached its base and started climbing. Kiba jumped onto the cliff face above him and swung into the water. There was a small cave behind the water. "Ok where is it?"

"Hey that tags ours!" Naruto said climbing in behind him.

"Not until you get it!" Kiba said.

"Like you could find it." Naruto said.

Kiba grabbed Naruto by the jacket. "Watch what you say. I can beat you in anything."

"Sure you can." Naruto said. Then lost his footing and pulled both of them into the water. They splashed into the pond at the base of the cliff.

Kiba pulled himself out first. Akamaru shook himself to dry off. "That won't stop me I'll still beat you!"

Kurenai appeared next to him. "It's a little late for that."

She pointed to the tree Kiba had been climbing. Hinata was sitting on the top branch holding the tag, smiling. "Sorry Kiba-san. It was Naruto-kuns idea to lie about finding the tag to buy time."

Kiba walked over to where Naruto was still trying to climb out of the water. He reached down and pulled him out. "Fine you won one. But next time I'm taking you down."

"Anywhere anytime!" Naruto said.

Kurenai watched with interest. _Maybe there's more to the demon then I thought. At least he can use his mind for more than pranks and trouble._ "Alright that was a good tracking exercise. Let's move onto some sparing. Hinata Kiba you're up first."

They took their positions. "I won't hold back Hinata."

"Right." She said.

Kiba charged her. Hinata blocked his first attack and even managed to counter. He was impressed. She actually had the upper hand for the first few strikes. Then she missed a block and began to retreat. In just a few more exchanges he had her pressed against a tree. He swept her feet out from under her and held the kunai to her throat. "You're really improving."

"Hey Hinata-chan! Why were you taking it easy on him?" Naruto said.

Kiba glared at him. "What are you yelling about?"

"I'll show you." He said taking position to spar with Hinata. "Just like always."

"Ok." She said sliding into her stance.

Naruto attacked, holding back until she fell into her normal rhythm. Their movements speed up until their kunais were a blur. Naruto made a shadow clone and they charged her. Hinata didn't retreat this time. She ran forwards, sliding between them. She threw her kunai through the clone and hit the real Narutos leg sending him into a tumble.

He jumped back to his feet, and found a kunai in front of his face. "I win Naruto-kun."

"Woop! Way to go Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

Kiba Shino and Kurenai stared in astonishment. Hinata had just fought on an entirely different level than any of them had ever seen before from her. _I don't know why she responds that way with the demon but I should keep any eye on him from now on. If this keeps up she may actually prove her stuck up clan wrong._

Hinatas teammates ran toward her. "That was amazing! Why didn't you fight like that with me just now?"

"I didn't, I mean." She said searching for an answer.

Kiba threw his arm around her shoulder. "Whatever! Who knew you had it in you."

"Alright everyone, to celebrate our little Hinata kicking Naturo's butt I'm treating everyone to dinner." Kurenai said.

As they were making their way back towards the village Naruto talked with Hinata about what he was going to get if they went to this restaurant or that one. Shino fell into step with Kiba. "I thought you did not trust him."

"I don't but. That was a good plan he had. And, well have you ever seen Hinata smile like that? Or fight like that?" Kiba said.

"No, it was, surprising." Shino said.

"Yea. If he can bring that out of Hinata I'll tolerate him for now." Kiba said.

"He does seem to have a way of bringing out peoples best. Not just Hinata." Shino said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kiba said.

"You seemed to be trying harder than normal today." Shino said.

"What are you talking about. I think those bugs of yours finally ate your brain." Kiba said. "Did you notice he was calling her Hinata chan?"

"I did." Shino said.

"Should we be worried about that? He doesn't have the best reputation." Kiba said.

"I do not believe it is any of our business right now. We should not get involved unless it becomes an issue for the team. Also I believe it is due in greater part to Hinata herself. My allies have been picking up several pheromones." Shino said.

Kiba blushed. "Yea, I noticed them too."

* * *

><p>Kurenai lead them to a restaurant. The owner greeted them at the door. "Ah welcome! Right this way we have an open."<p>

He stopped when he saw Naruto. "Hey you get out of here! You're not welcome!"

He shoved Naruto back out the door.

"But Naruto-kun." Hinata reached for him but Shino held her back. Interested in observing their Sensei's reaction.

Kurenai frowned. _What will you do now demon?_

Naruto looked at the ground, then gave them a big cheesy grin. "It's alright, enjoy your dinner guys."

He turned to leave but Kurenai grabbed his jacket. "Naruto is a shinobi of this village and will be treated with the respect of such."

"Like hell I will, that demon has no place here. And I ain't gonna let some bitch that never should have become a ninja tell me otherwise."

"What did you say?" Kurenai asked. Debating if it would be inappropriate to deal with him in front of her students.

"I said I ain't gonna let some bitch that slept her way to her position tell me what to d-." he was cut off as Naruto struck him in the gut, he doubled over.

"Shut the hell up." Naruto said.

"Damn, you brat. Die!" The owner drew a butcher knife and swung at Naruto's throat.

Naruto stepped backward and grabbed his own kunai to defend himself with. But never got the chance. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head and bit the hand holding the weapon. The owner cried out in pain and dropped the knife, Kiba grabbed his other hand, Hinata grabbed the knife. The air filled with an angry buzz and dozens of small insects swarmed over the owners legs.

"Enough!" Kurenai said. Making sure Hinata still had the knife. Kiba and Akamaru let go of the man, Akamaru waited until the insects had left before peeing on the owners shoes.

The man glared at them. "You brats and bitches made a big mistake!"

Kurenai had a kunai knife at his throat. "No, you did. You attacked a shinobi of this village. You'll be lucky if you're left with a few coins after I inform the Third about this."

He scrambled back into the restaurant and slammed the door. Kurenai turned towards her students. "All of you, what was that!"

"What he started it." Kiba said.

"I don't want to hear from you yet Kiba, Naruto! Why did you attack him?"

"Why? Didn't you hear what he said about you!" Naruto said.

_He was angry over what the owner said about _me? "That's why you attacked him? Not because he called you a demon?" She said.

"Nah I'm used to that." Naruto said. He was so casual about it Kurenai had little doubt it was the truth.

"I see, and the rest of you?" She asked.

"Cause of what he said about you, Naruto just got to him first." Kiba said.

"He pulled a weapon on Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"He threated my teammates, sensei and a fellow shinobi." Shino said.

"Alright, I should really lecture all of you about what you did but I'll let it slide this time. Come on i still owe you a dinner." She said leading the way to a BBQ restaurant a few blocks away.

This time Naruto was allowed in without a word but the cook didn't look very happy. He led them to the table furthest away from the others. It didn't take long for Naruto and Kiba to get into an eating contest. Kurenai smiled as she watched them. She didn't know why she had acted the way she did when the owner tried to throw Naruto out. She supposed it was because she knew what it was like to be treated poorly because of something you had no control over. _Treated like a demon, but he doesn't act like one. Maybe we've been wrong about him._

"Go go Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered.

"What Hinata! Were teammates you should be cheering for me!" Kiba said.

"Woof." Akamaru chimed in.

"Ah not you too Akamaru." Kiba said.

Naruto snatched the last piece of meat. "I win again!"

"No fair! Rematch!" Kiba said.

Kurenai silenced them. "Another time. You two could eat a small fortune. Good job today team eight, dismissed. Oh and Naruto I hope you'll join us again."

"Sure." He said.

* * *

><p>(AN: Here we go the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. As always feel free to ask any questions or send me your comments. See you all next time!)


	4. The Kit and a Serpent

(A/N: Edited for spelling.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Fox's new skulk

Chapter Four: The Kit and a Serpent

Team seven crouched in the forest watching their target. Kakashi's voice came over their small radios. "How far is the target?"

"Fifteen meters and closing." Sakura said.

"I'm in position." Sasuke said.

"Apprehend! Don't injury the target." Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura jumped out from behind the tress. Their target blotted though the bushes, and into Naruto's arms. He caught the cat, and four of his clones slipped socks onto its claws so it couldn't scratch him again.

"Naruto! Sasuke totally had that until you got in the way! Why do you always have to try and steal his glory? You'll never be as good as him." Sakura said.

Naruto carried the now docile cat ignoring Sakura. "How many times is it now that we've had to catch this stupid thing?"

Kakashi appeared before them. "Good work Sakura Sasuke. Naruto, was it necessary to play dress up with that monster?"

"But Kakashi he'll rip me to ribbons without those!" Naruto said.

"Can't even handle a cat?" Kakashi said shaking his head.

"Hey even you called him a monster!" Naruto said.

_You're one to talk._ "Alright everyone lets head back." Kakashi said.

Despite Kakashi's objections Naruto kept the socks on the cat until they reached the village where its owner, the dyinomos wife, thought it was the cutest thing she had seen. Naruto felt sorry for it but he swore he heard it muttering _kill the ninjas_ as she carried it away.

The Hokage nodded looking over their mission log. In just over a month they had completed a decent number of D ranked missions. "Let's see what else. A farmer need a field weeded, a politician needs someone to watch his children, some dogs need walking."

Naruto was about to complain about another lame mission but Sasuke beat him to it. "Come on, give us a real mission. I'm not going to improve with these stupid D ranked ones. Not that those two aren't being challenged enough with them." He said nodding toward Sakura and Naruto.

"What the hell are you talking about! I could handle any mission you could and do it better!" Naruto said.

Sasuke scoffed at him. "Right, that's why you had to put socks on a cat."

"That's it, hey old fart give us a good mission so I can show this jerk what I can do." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Kakashi covered his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. "I am sorry lord Hokage."

"What's wrong Naruto? Why don't you show us some of your amazing ninja skills?" Sasuke mocked.

"Enough!" the Hokage shouted. _Why did I ever approve putting them on the same team?_ "Since you are both so sure of yourselves then I will make an exception and allow you to attempt a C ranked mission."

Naruto wiggled away from Kakashi. "Woop! What will we be doing? Tracking down a gang of outlaws? Saving a country from an evil king?"

_What does that kid watch?_ "Nothing that, extreme. You will be assigned to escort a certain individual to his home country and guard him while he completes his work. Send him in please." The Hokage said.

The doors opened and an old man in ragged clothes walked in. He looked at team seven then took a long swig from a bottle. "Is this a joke? You're sending a midget to guard me? And the rest a bunch of wet nose brats?"

Naruto chuckled. _Midget? Is he talking about Sasuke or Sakura?_ When he checked though, he was the shortest. "I'll kill him!"

Kakashi grabbed him. "No Naruto! You can't kill the client. I apologize for him I can also assure you that Sasuke can handle anything we are likely to encounter. But I will also be accompanying you and I am an elite ninja."

"Whatever. I ain't paying extra if one of those brats does something stupid and gets themselves killed." He said

"Alright team, we leave in an hour, go get ready." Kakashi said.

Naruto ran towards his apartment eager to grab his gear. He stopped when he caught site of Hinata down a side street. "Hinata!"

"Naruto-kun. You seem excited." Hinata said.

"Yea we just got our first C ranked mission!" Naruto said.

"Really? Congratulations. Uh, when, when you get back would you like to go, to go out with me. On a date? To celebrate!" Hinata said.

"A date? Sure!" Naruto said.

"Really?" Hinata said.

"Yeah." Naruto said. Hinata fainted. He just managed to catch her. "Oh man, why'd she have to pass out now."

He picked her up and carried her back to his apartment, then laid her on his couch while he grabbed all of his gear. Just as he was ready to leave she came around. "What happened?"

"You fainted again so I brought you back here." Naruto said.

"Sorry!" Hinata said.

"It's not a big deal. Glad you woke up though I need to meet the rest of my team at the gates." Naruto said.

"Alright." Hinata hesitated, then leaned over and kissed Narutos cheek. "For, for luck!"

She barely managed to run from his apartment without fainting. Naruto touched his cheek, he felt a lingering warmth. For one of the only times in his life he felt a deep calming happiness.

* * *

><p>Naruto was the last to arrive at the gates. Sakura glared at him. "Finally! Can't you be on time for once! Even Kakashi sensei made it here before you."<p>

"Sorry sorry. Something came up I had to take care of." Naruto said.

"Well now that we are all here let's get going. Sasuke point. Naruto Sakura guard Tazuna, I'll take the rear." They fell into formation.

Several hours of walking later and Naruto was getting bored. He had expected a C ranked mission to be more, exciting. Even chasing that darn cat was better than this. Not that he would have been able to focus on even that. His mind kept returning to Hinata and the kiss she had given him. "Hey Sakura. What would you want to do on a date?"

"Naruto!" she reached around Tazuna and hit his face, sending him into a tree. "I told you I would never go on a date with you!"

Tazuna was nearly doubled over laughing. Naruto pulled himself out of the tree. "I didn't ask you on a date I just wanted to know what you'd do on one."

"Like it'd matter to you. You'd never manage to get a date with anyone unless you kidnapped them." Sakura said.

"Forget it." Naruto said.

Tazuna leaned over. "Hey kid, what you want to do is go to a nice bar and have some good booze."

"What? Were both underage. And why would we want to do that?" Naruto said.

He just laughed. "Trust me."

Tazuna took another swig from his bottle. Naruto nearly gagged on the smell. "Hey Sasuke. If anything happens make sure you don't use any fire jutsu near this guy. He'll probably just explode."

"Whatever." Sasuke said. No one saw the smirk he wore.

* * *

><p>They walked on in relative peace for another hour. Kakashi was considering having them stop for the night when a chain loop appeared around him. The other turned and saw it pull tight slicing Kakashi to pieces. Two ninjas charged the group. Naruto rushed forward, to late seeing he was going to be caught in the chain. And torn apart. A kunai sailed past him and struck the chain, pinning it to a tree. Sasuke appeared above them and kicked their heads.<p>

The first to recover dodges Sasuke's next attack and ran toward Tazuna and Sakura. Naruto moved between them. The ninja's claws pierced Naruto's side but he had stopped the attack. He grabbed the ninjas arm and tossed him toward the other. Sasuke moved just in time to avoid the flying ninja.

Kakashi appeared behind the two ninja and subdued them. He looked over his squad. There were no injury's aside from the deep gashes on Naruto. He knew the claws were probably poisoned, but decided the fox would probably take care of it. "Naruto, bandage yourself, you're bleeding everywhere."

Naruto pulled off his jacket and shirt. Sakura came over and helped him wrap the bandages. "Thanks."

"Well if you kept bleeding like that it'd give the village a bad name." Sakura said.

Kakashi stared at Tazuna. "Alright old man, I think you had better tell us what's really going on, these are missing nin. And their target was clearly you."

"Fine, I may have a crime boss after me." Tazuna said.

"You should have told us. This would have been classified as at least a B ranked mission. Probably an A."

"My country's poor. Without the bridge I'm building it'll die. That crime boss owns the local shipping trade, he's bleeding us dry."

"And so since you couldn't afford the proper protection you lied about the mission. That is terms for cancelation of the contract."

"But I have to get home and finish the bridge!" Tazuna said.

"Well team what do you think?" Kakashi said looking them over. He and Sasuke could probably handle the mission if these two were the worst they had to deal with. But he doubted they would be. Sakura had frozen so she wouldn't be much help. And Naruto had been surprisingly useful. Even if it was only as a shield. If the mission continued he might actually be rid of the demon.

Naruto jumped up and winced. "What are you talking about! We can do this blindfolded! Besides he needs our help."

"Well yes but you're missing the point. We aren't prepared for this mission because he lied to us about what it would be like."

"Speak for yourself! I'm always as prepared as I can be. Besides a mission can turn around at any time that's no excuse for abandoning it."

"I suppose." Kakashi said. _So the demon actually remembered something from the academy. Will wonders never end?_

"Kakashi sensei, I think we should continue as well." Sakura said.

"There's no point in dropping such an easy mission." Sasuke said.

"Alright, we will continue on then, but I'm sending word back to the village so they can send support. Standard procedure in cases like these." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>The Hokage looked at the village, it was so peaceful. One of his aids ran towards him. "Sir, we have news about squad seven!"<p>

"Oh? They shouldn't be back yet." He said.

"They aren't. But Kakashi sent use a request for support." The aid said.

"Support? For a C ranked mission?" He took the letter and read it over. "This is not good. Who do we have available?" The Hokage said.

"I am afraid not many at the moment. The only ones who are not current occupied are squad eight." The aid said.

"Send them. Give Kurenai instruction that they are to be pulled back if the situation become dire." The Hokage said.

"She won't be happy about that sir." The aid said.

"No but she will do it." The Hokage said.

* * *

><p>Team seven looked at the mist that had closed in around them. They were passing under the shadow of the bridge. The small boat they were in glided silently, the engine had been cut to avoid unnecessary noise.<p>

When they reached a small dock Tazuna thanked the boat operator and they walked towards his home. Naruto had a kunai in his hand trying to look in every direction. Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, stop being so twitchy."

"But I think I heard something in those bushes." Naruto said.

"It was nothing Naruto." Kakashi said. Then charged the bushes. He held up a rabbit. "I stand corrected. You have just saved us from a monster worse than the Kyuubi."

He released the animal and they continued on.

"Down!" Kakashi said.

They dropped to the ground as a giant sword flew over their head imbedding itself in a tree. A man stood on its hilt. Kakashi watched him. "If it isn't Momochi Zabuza. The little traitor from the mist."

Naruto got ready to attack but Kakashi held him back. "Hold on, this one is on a different level from anything you've seen. It's about the get rough."

"Kakashi of the sharingan? If you wouldn't mind giving the old man to me?" Zabuza said.

"Everyone. Guard Tazuna." Kakashi said. Raising his headband. Naruto stared at his eye, it was red with three small marks in it.

"What's up with his eye?" Naruto said.

"That's the sharingan." Sasuke said. "It can see through and copy any ninjutsu."

"Indeed. It is said Kakashi has copied over a thousand ninjutsu's." Zabuza said.

"Don't let down your guard. Zabuza is as bad as they come." Kakashi said.

"Ah you heard about my little fun then?" Zabuza said.

"Who hasn't? In the village hidden in the mist, also called the village of the bloody mist they had a unique graduation exam for new ninjas. They were paired up and forced to kill their friends. Those they'd shared dreams and food with. Until one year a child who wasn't even old enough to enter the academy killed one hundred members of the graduating class."

"Good times good times." Zabuza said. Then he and the sword disappeared and reappeared standing on a nearby river. Mist closed in around them. "There are eight targets. Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the juggler vain, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart. Where to strike."

"Be careful, he is a master of the silent killing technique." Kakashi said. They moved closer to guard Tazuna. Zabuza appeared between them. Kakashi caught him and they tumbled onto the water.

The water wrapped around Kakashi forming a ball. Zabuza grinned. "Art of the water prison. I can hardly believe you fell into my trap so easily. Now I can kill you at my leisure. After I finish off the old man and those ninja wannabe's."

He made a water clone. It charged Naruto, hitting him with the broad side of its sword. Naruto bounced across the field. He climbed back to his feet. The clone had hit him so hard his headband had come off. It used its foot to press the headband into the ground.

Naruto rushed the clone, getting swatted again. He shook on the ground and staggered to his feet. Coughed up blood, and grinned. He had his headband in his hand and he put it back on. "I am a ninja of the Hidden Leaf village."

Three dozen shadow clones surrounded the water clone and attacked as one. Zabuza was covered in Naruto's, "Sasuke now!"

"I don't need your help!" he said.

The pile exploded as Zabuza spun his sword around. Naruto was sent skidding. "Fine then at least use something better than a kunai."

He tossed Sasuke a giant shuriken. Sasuke caught it and whirled around. "Finally making yourself useful."

Sasuke threw it at the water clone but it sailed wide. And went straight towards the real one. The real Zabuza just smirked and leaned towards the side. It just missed him. As he turned his attention back to his water clone the shuriken disappeared and was replaced by Naruto, he threw a kunai at Zabuza.

The mist ninja was forced to move out of its way and break his hold on the water prison. Kakashi broke free. In that same instant Sasuke realized what had happened. _Dam it the dead last tricked me!_ He moved to the water clone. "Grand fireball jutsu!"

It disappeared in a cloud of hissing steam. Kakashi mimicked Zabuza's jutsu, finishing a moment sooner, the mist ninja was struck by the full force of a water dragon tsunami and hurled against a tree. Naruto had gotten caught in the surge of water and nearly downed, being washed up on the side of the field. Sasuke grabbed him jacket and pulled him up. "Don't ever use me like that again."

"Hey it worked." Naruto said.

Sasuke shoved him aside and turned his attention back to where Kakashi and Zabuza were facing off. They began to make hand signs, and two needles sprouted from Zabuza's neck. He collapsed. Kakashi leaned over and checked him. "Dead."

They all looked up and saw a masked ninja standing in the tree. "I hope you do not mind my interference. But I wanted the satisfaction of ending this traitor's life myself."

"You're a shinobi hunter from the mist correct?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes." The ninja jumped down and picked up the body. "If you will excuse me, I must destroy the body so none of my villages secrets can be revealed."

They disappeared in a swirl of leafs. Kakashi collapsed.

"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said. they rushed to him.

"It's alright, just overused the sharingan eye." He said. They carried him the rest of the way to Tazuna's house.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was well enough to move around with the help of crutches. He led them into the forest stopping by several large trees. "Alright today were going to start a new training exercise. Tree climbing."<p>

"Tree climbing Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. But you can't use your hands. Watch." He walked towards one of the trees and up its trunk as if it was laying on the ground. Then onto a branch upside down. "This will help you control your chakra. You have to focus your chakra at the bottom of your feet. Too little and you fall, too much and it's like a spring."

He threw three kunais to the ground. "The best way to learn is to do. Score the bark at the highest point you can climb to. The goal is to get a little higher each time. Once you have the basic principal of chakra control down no jutsu should ever be beyond you."

"Alright!" Naruto grabbed a kunai and ran at a tree, his foot hit the trunk, and he fell on his backside.

Sasuke ran up the side of his own tree making it four meters before spring boarding off. Kakashi smiled at Naruto's struggle and Sasuke's progress, he glanced at Sakura to see how she was coming along. But she was gone.

"That was easier than I thought." Sakura said.

The three of them looked up to see Sakura sitting at the top of a tree. _ looks like even our fan girl has a few surprises._

"Woop way to go Sakura!" Naruto said.

Her shoulders sagged. _I wanted Sasuke to notice me but as usual only Naruto cares_.

Several hours later they all lay panting on the ground. Kakashi had told Sakura to continue to do the exercise for as long as she could. Sasuke had made noticeable progress gaining another two meters. Naruto on the other hand had made no progress beyond a meter and a half. "Dam it!"

She grinned, _now he'll get frustrated and quiet like always._ She was surprised when he came over to her instead.

"Hey Sakura could you help me?" Naruto said.

"No way, figure it out on your own." Sakura said.

Near sunset Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was taking a break, his legs wobbling. "Show me how to do that clone technique of yours. They weren't the phantoms we learned in the academy."

Naruto was shocked; he'd never thought Sasuke would ask him for anything. But this was a golden chance. "Alright, if you show me how to do one of those fire jutsus you have."

Sakura had been watching them from behind a tree, more or less spying on Sasuke. "Naruto! That's rude! Were all on the same team and should help each other."

"What? We'd each learn a new useful jutsu. So what do you say Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke laughed. "Me? Teach you? You don't deserve any of my clan's techniques. And you should be begging to teach me!"

"Why? Cause you're a Uchiha?" Naruto said.

"Exactly! Now show me." Sasuke said.

"No way." Naruto said.

"Fine, I'll learn it another way." He stomped off to find Kakashi.

Naruto climbed to his feet and gave the tree another try. This time he actually managed to make it past his last mark and kept going. Until a kunai flew between his foot and the trunk, when he stepped on it he fell, not even managing to mark the height.

He winced when he hit the ground, then looked over to see a smirking Sasuke. "Sorry, must have slipped."

"I'll get you for that!" Naruto said.

"Sure you will dead last." Sasuke said.

Sakura frowned. _Sasuke, wasn't that taking things a little too far?_

* * *

><p>Sasuke found Kakashi reading under a tree. Their sensei glanced up at him.<p>

"Teach me some useful jutsu. Like that clone one of Naruto's." Sasuke said.

"Oddly enough of all the jutsus I've copied that was never one of them. Not too many people know how to use it." Kakashi said.

"Then make that dead last show me, I'm a Uchiha and should know such powerful techniques." Sasuke said.

Kakashi got up. "I suppose it would be useful for you to know. It does have certain advantages. Though it requires a huge amount of chakra and chakra control to be used properly."

"If dead last knows it I'll have no problem." Sasuke said.

"Absolutely not!" Naruto said to Kakashi request.

"Come now Naruto you're being unreasonable. We're all a team and need to help each other." Kakashi said.

"So? I offered to show him if he'd show me one of those fire jutsus he's always using. Heck I'll even settle for you teaching me one." Naruto said.

"Right now, with your chakra control, you wouldn't be able to do most of my jutsus. So why don't you show Sasuke now and when you improve I'll show you something alright?" _why does this demon have to make things so difficult for me? Of course I can't teach him any of my jutsus anyways. There's no way I'd give him that kind of power._

"Fine then, he can wait until you think I'm good enough." Naruto said.

"Dam it dead last! You should be honored I've even taken an interest in one of your jutsus." Sasuke said.

"Not gonna happen Sasuke." Naruto said.

Kakashi was surprised at the blood lust he felt from Sasuke before he left heading back towards Tazuna's house. "Well done Naruto. I want you to stay here until you have mastered the tree climbing exercise. Understood?"

Without waiting for a reply he followed Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto lay on the ground. He wasn't making any progress. Dusk was closing in around the woods. "Naruto-kun?"<p>

He looked up and saw Hinata.

"Must have hit my head harder than I thought." Naruto said.

She crouched next to him. "Are, are you alright?"

"Yea fine. What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"Kakashi sensei sent a request for, for a support team and my squad was, we were the only ones available. What are you doing out here alone?" Hinata asked.

"Trying to climb this tree without using my hands." Naruto said.

"Maybe I can help. It's not, not that hard when you get the hang of it." Hinata said.

"You can do it?" Naruto said.

"Yes, we learned a few weeks ago." Hinata said.

"Aw man!" Naruto said.

"It's really not that difficult." Hinata said.

"Ok. Let's get going. So what's first?" Naruto said.

"Byakugan! Alright. Start but stand still and focus on your feet." Hinata said.

"Ok." Naruto said.

"You need more chakra." Hinata said.

"Like this?" Naruto said.

"More, a little less. Good, hold that for five minutes." Hinata said.

"This is hard. Why do I have to do it?" Naruto said.

"So you learn the proper amount without falling so much and it easier to focus when just standing." Hinata said.

He held his chakra with Hinata calling out minor adjustments. At first he had to focus and change every few seconds. But by the fifth minute he could actually feel the difference between too much and not enough.

"Alright, Naruto-kun. Try it now." Hinata said.

"Ok." He ran up the tree and made it seven meters before he fell off. "Oh yea check it out!"

"Good work Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Thanks. Alright let's try this again!" Naruto said. He focused the chakra to his feet again. Spent five minutes trying to maintain the proper level. And tried again. With Hinatas help he managed to get almost a meter higher each time. Until he found himself standing sideways at the top of the tree. He was so excited he accidently jumped off the tree.

Hinata ran to where he had landed. "Naruto-kun!"

"Fine fine. I can't believe how easy it was like that." Naruto said.

"You're really amazing. It took us three day to get it." Hinata said.

"That's cause I had an awesome teacher." Naruto said.

"Thank you." Hinata said.

They set off for Tazuna's house, as they passed a river Naruto saw a fish jumping out of the water. "Hey Hinata hold on a sec."

He pulled out a kunai and tied some ninja wire to it. Aiming he threw it at the fish, the kunai missed by an inch.

"What are you doing?" Hinata said.

"Well this town is pretty hard off, I went to the market this morning and there was hardly anything there. I feel kind of bad about just eating all their food so I figured I could at least catch a fish or something to help out." He threw the kunai at another fish and only scrapped its tail. "It's harder than it looks."

"Maybe I can help." Hinata said wading into the river up to her waist. She waited several minutes for the fish to ignore her. Then she slapped the water sending out a chakra pulse. Several stunned fish floated to the surface. Naruto jumped in and caught them all.

They had more than enough fish for dinner and it took both of them to carry it back to Tazuna's house. There they found all their teammates sitting around the table. Kakashi frowned when he saw Naruto. "I thought I told you to keep training until you got it. Instead you went fishing?"

Naruto smirked and walked to the wall, up it and stood grinning on the ceiling. "I finished early so me and Hinata thought we'd help catch dinner."

Tazuna and his daughter looked wide eyed at the fish Naruto and Hinata handed them. "Thank you very much. I'll have these cooked up in no time."

Kakashi looked a little confused and disappointed. _How did he manage that? Just a few hours ago he was barely off the ground. It should have taken at least three weeks for him to advance this far._

Even with all the extra mouths, and an eating contest between Kiba and Naruto, there was still plenty of fish left over after dinner. Kakashi looked at his three students. Sasuke looked ready to kill Naruto, having spent the whole meal glaring at him. Sakura kept scolding Naruto for his manners but he had caught her smiling at his antics a few times. And Naruto was riding high after getting the hang of the tree walking exercise. "Well Naruto since you seem to still seem to be so full of energy why don't you take first watch?"

"Alright." Naruto said getting up to go outside and patrol.

"Hinata would you mind helping Naruto out?" Kurenai asked.

"Of course Kurenai sensei." Hinata said.

Kurenai ignored Kakashi's startled look. After their students had settled in until their watch Kakashi found Kurenai in the kitchen to voice his concerns. "Are you sure it's wise to leave her alone with that demon?"

"Hinata will be fine. I'm starting to think we've all been wrong about Naruto." She said.

"What? Have you forgotten everything the Kyuubi has done to our village?" Kakashi said. He couldn't believe a comrade was saying anything like this.

"I haven't but I'm not convinced the Kyuubi and Naruto are the same." She said.

"How would you know?" He said.

"Because every time you brush him off from your training he comes and trains with us." She said.

"He what's? And you've actually been training him?" He said.

"Yes, at first it was just to see what he was like. But, every time my squad works with him they push themselves further. Somehow he seems to bring out their best." She said.

"Have you lost your mind! It's the demon fox. You were there; you've seen what it can do." Kakashi said.

"I remember. And that's why I'm not convinced he's like we all thought." She said.

"When he decides to prove me right I hope you'll remember this." Kakashi said leaving the room.

Kurenai sighed. She had been planning to speak with Kakashi about Naruto but not like that. She decided to go check up on Naruto and Hinata.

* * *

><p>The two were sitting on top of Tazuna's house. Every few minutes Hinata used her Byakugan to check the surrounding area. Naruto was trying just to stay awake.<p>

"Naruto-kun, if you, if you are tired you can sleep." Hinata said.

"Nah I can't go falling asleep on guard duty." Naruto said.

"I would hope not." Said Kurenai behind them.

"Kurenai sensei!" Hinata jumped up and bowed.

She smiled at her student. "Anything to report?"

"No, nothing to report." Hinata said.

"After the way we beat the sword freak no one would dare mess with us!" Naruto said.

"Actually I've been meaning to speak with you about that Naruto. I'm not convinced Zabuza is dead."

"What? But Kakashi said he was, there were needles in his neck and everything." Naruto said.

"Yes, but those needles are a strange weapon aren't they? True they can be used to kill. But also to put someone in a death like state. I'm not convinced Kakashi could tell the difference in the condition he was in. Also shinobi hunters are supposed to destroy a body on the spot. Yours seems to have left with it." Kurenai said.

"So? If he's stupid enough to come back we'll take care of him again! We've got you guys here now." Naruto said.

"You seem to have a lot of faith in my squad Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Of course I do. You're all leaf shinobi too and you've got Hinata-Chan!" Naruto said.

Hinata turned away to hide her blush. She was sure she was bright enough to be seen from the sea. Kurenai just laughed and left them to the rest of their shift.

Just after midnight Naruto and Hinata went inside while Sakura and Shino took their watch. As they passed each other Naruto grabbed Shino's arm and pulled him aside. "Hey Shino, do you have a bug that can react to blood? Incase one of us is separated and injured?"

"An interesting idea. I'll think about it." He said before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>The next morning the leaf shinobi sat around the table. Kakashi looked at each of them. "We have talked it over and decided that the best way to proceed will be to split into three two man teams. One team will train, one will guard, and one will rest. We'll alternate the teams as we go. For today it will be Sasuke and Shino, Sakura and Kiba, and Hinata and Naruto."<p>

"Before you all go." Kurenai interrupted. "There is reason to believe the Zabuza may still be alive. If he is its doubtful he'll attack for several days but be on your toes."

Hinata and Naruto were assigned first guard duty. They escorted Tazuna to the bridge, he looked at them apprehensively. "Great a brat and a girl who looks like she'll faint at the first sign of trouble."

"Hey you take that back! Hinata-Chan is a better fighter then me!" Naruto said.

"Oh getting defensive. She your little girlfriend?" He said.

"Yeah as a matter affect she is! Got a problem with that?" Naruto said.

"Well first she's too good for you, and second that little announcement of yours seems to have killed her" Tazuna said pointing at a fainted Hinata.

"Hinata? Oh man this is so not good!" Naruto said running around trying to figure out what to do.

Tazuna caught him by his jacket collar. "Calm down. Just pick her up and carry to the bridge. I'm sure she'll come around soon."

"Oh right good thinking! Guess the booze hasn't rotted all of your brain after all." Naruto said picking up Hinata and shifting her to his pack.

"Hey watch it brat. I'm smarter then you'll ever be." Tazuna said.

When they got to the bridge Tazuna frowned. Only half the workers from the day before were there. "Where the hell is everyone?"

"Sorry boss, people been getting scared." One of them said.

"Scared? This is the last chance for our country! And the only paying job around! How are we ever gonna finish if everyone gets scared and runs away. Have some pride!" Tazuna said.

Most of the workers hung their head. A few more took off their hardhats and left. Naruto growled at them. "Come on have a back bone."

"What the hell would you know kid?" Tazuna said.

Naruto made a dozen shadow clones. "I know I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty!"

Hinata awoke laying against a stack of metal support beams. Tazuna sat on top of them looking over plans and drinking deeply from a bottle. "Oh finally come around?"

Hinata blushed and bowed deeply. "I am very sorry."

"Relax. The look on the brats face was worth it. Plus you looked pretty cute when he carried you here." Tazuna said.

"Naruto-kun, he carried me?" Hinata said.

"Of course, did you think you walked here while you were out?" Tazuna said.

"Where is he now?" Hinata asked.

Tazuna jerked his thumb toward the end of the bridge. Several Naruto's were carrying supplies to the workers. "Handy trick he has. Would have been in trouble otherwise. So many works quiet cause they were afraid." He spit on the ground. "Spineless bustards."

"I am sure they had a reason." Hinata said.

"Yeah cause they lost their nerve. Without this bridge this country's as good as dead." He took a long drink. "Guess while he's working I'm stuck with you as a guard. Think you can stay awake long enough to do that?"

"I will do my best, Tazuna-sama." Hinata said. Tazuna looked her over and took another long drink.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Kiba came to take over guard duty in the late morning. Naruto and Hinata had training next and made their way to the part of the forest where they had practiced the tree walking exercise. Kakashi had given Naruto instruction to continue practicing by holding his position on the underside of a branch for ten minutes, then repeat until he could do it twenty times in a row without falling.<p>

Kurenai told Hinata to work on her Byakugan by helping Naruto. Though she suspected it was more because she felt bad for Naruto's treatment by his sensei. Naruto didn't waste any time, as soon as he thought he had his chakra right he walked up the trunk and onto the branch. Hinata smiled, that was clearly something Kakashi didn't count on, his determination.

Hinata shook herself. She couldn't let Naruto get ahead of her. Focusing her own chakra she joined him on the branch practicing maintaining her Byakugan and footing. Compared to some of her clans training methods it wasn't particularly difficult.

By the end of ten minutes Naruto was sweating. By twenty his legs were shacking on the branch and he practically fell to the ground when he let go.

"Naruto-kun, maybe we should break for lunch?" Hinata said.

"We can do that?" Naruto said.

"Of, of course. No one said we couldn't take a break, and, we'll finish faster if we don't wear ourselves out right away." Hinata said.

"Aright sounds good!" Naruto said.

Hinata jumped down and pulled a bento box from her bag. Inside were several slices of grilled fish. Naruto bit into one. "This is good."

"I'm glad, they, they didn't have much to work with so I was worried about the taste." Hinata said.

"You always cook amazing stuff." Naruto assured her.

"Hey dead last." Sasuke said leaning against a tree. Shino was standing nearby.

"My apologizes. He insisted on coming and I felt it was best I accompany him." Shino said.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"I want you to show me your jutsu." Sasuke said.

"I already told you I'll teach you if you teach me one of yours." Naruto said.

"And I said no way in hell. I am an Uchiha! The elite of the village. You should be begging on your hands and knees to teach me." He looked at Hinata. "Instead of having a picnic with one of those pale eyed freaks."

"Don't talk about Hinata that way!" Naruto said.

"Aw did I upset the no named loser? Fine show me how angry you are. Well duel right now. When I win you show me your jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Fine, if you when I'll show you my ultimate jutsu, but if I win you'll teach me one of your fire ones." Naruto said.

"Like that'll ever happen, but fine." Sasuke said.

"Naruto-kun. What about your training?" Hinata said.

"No problem, sparing is part of training, besides you said it was alright to take a break." Naruto said.

"This, this isn't what I meant!" Hinata said.

Shino rested a hand on her shoulder. "This has been a long time in coming. It would be unwise to interfere. I am also curious about the outcome."

"But what if Naruto-kun gets hurt?" Hinata said.

"I believe there is little risk of that. Come we had better move out of their way." He led her to the side of the trees.

Naruto faced Sasuke and drew a kunai knife. "So what are the rules?"

"None." Sasuke said and leapt forward making hand signs. "Fire release: Giant fire ball technique!"

Naruto rolled to the side throwing his kunai. The ground behind him exploded, chunks of burned earth rained down on them. Naruto rolled out of the smoke. Sasuke spun in midair deflecting Naruto's kunai and launching several of his own. Naruto forced chakra to his feet and jumped out of the way, grabbing a branch and barely managing to adjust his chakra and stick to it. Sasuke slid to a stop. "Fire release: Phoenix sage fire technique!"

Dozens of small fire balls tore through the trees, ripping branches from the trunks. Naruto dropped down just in time.

"Got you now!" Sasuke said.

He pulled several wires and throwing stars were yanked out of the fireballs. With a flick of his wrists the spun around Naruto wrapping him in the wire. "Fire release: Dragon fire technique!"

Flames raced along the wire. Just as it bit into Naruto's skin the fire reached him and engulfed the blond ninja.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried. She tried to race to him but Shino held her back and pointed to a tree behind Sasuke.

"Man I'd have been in trouble if that was me." Naruto said standing upside down on a branch.

"What! How the hell how did you get up there!" Sasuke said looking back at the wire, there was no trace of Naruto in the burning wire.

"It was a shadow clone. You know that fire ball jutsu is powerful but it gives your opponent to much cover." Naruto said.

"Fine then, I won't give you any more openings." Sasuke said pulling another kunai and racing up the tree. Naruto jumped away but Sasuke grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the tree breaking the bark. He fell to the ground and rolled away a second before Sasuke buried his kunai into the ground where Naruto's head had been.

Naruto stabbed his kunai at Sasuke's head, he blocked with a second kunai. Using the first for leverage he spun swinging his foot at Naruto. The blond ninja bent backward avoiding the attack. Sasuke brought his other foot around and grabbed the first kunai with his chakra. Then used the momentum of another kick to send it straight at Naruto's head. "You no name loser stay down! You're no better than that bug brained idiot!"

Naruto let it cut his cheek to get inside Sasuke's guard, then drove his fist into the Uchihas stomach. Sasuke punched Naruto in his shoulder, off balance Naruto tried to kick at Sasuke but Sasuke was ahead of him and brought his knee to Naruto's gut. He grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him before collapsing to his knees.

Sasuke recovered and landed on his feet. _Dam it! How can this clanless loser hold his own against me! I am a Uchiha! Think! His stamina is inhuman; I can't let this drag out. I need to hit him now._ He glanced towards Hinata and shino. Shinos insects were buzzing and swirling around him Sasuke smirked, at least he could riel up the other losers. _Or make him take a hit._ He turned towards Hinata and Shino. "Fire Release: Great fireball technique!"

The fire ball was several times the size of his first. Naruto sprinted towards Hinata and Shino. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

Hinata saw a wall of orange just before the fireball hit. Her next thought was that she was on the ground. She staggered to her feet; the forest was covered in a smoky haze.

"Naruto!" she called out between coughs.

"Hinata." Naruto croaked. She turned in relief, and nearly became sick. Naruto was sprawled on the ground, most of his shirt was signed off, angry red skin and blood covered his arms and chest. His forehead band had fallen over his eyes but his face wasn't any better. His blond hair was dulled with smoke and shoot.

"Oh God. Naruto." Hinata said.

"Looks like I won loser." Sasuke said walking through the smoke.

Hinata slammed her hands into Sasuke's stomach, hitting every point she could remember to cause pain. Then an open palm strike that threw him through the smoke and into a tree shattering it under him. She went in for another strike but Shino stopped her. "Hinata-san. Naruto needs help. Sasuke won't be causing any more trouble for now."

"Naruto." Her legs nearly went out.

"You are faster, go get Kurenai sensei. Hurry." Shino said. As he finished Hinata moved faster than he had ever seen her. He turned towards Naruto and examined his injury's.

"Shino." Naruto croaked.

"Yes, remain still you have suffered severe injury to your torso, arms and head." Shino said.

"Are, you and, Hinata-chan, alright?" Naruto said.

"We are uninjured thanks to your actions. But I have a question. If you had used all of your clones to absorb the portion of the blast that would have hit Hinata you would most likely have remained uninjured. However you spread them out to also block the portion heading towards me. I could have easily dodged to worst of it."

"But, you're insects, were out. They're like Akamaru, not humans, but still comrades. Didn't want them hurt, in my fight." Naruto said.

"Comrades? A view of my clan's insects that few chose." He went to Hinatas pack and pulled out a jar of healing cream she had made. He quickly calculated it wouldn't be enough. He walked back and held out his hands, insects began to swarm over Naruto. "Hold still, my insects can dull the pain until Hinata returns with help."

"Was, Sasuke hurt?" Naruto said.

"Not by the blast, though I believe Hinata may have broken several of his ribs." Shino said.

"Knew she was, stronger, then me." Naruto said right before he passed out.

Shino supervised his insects work. _I believe you are wrong in your assessment Naruto, she is stronger _because_ of you._

* * *

><p>The trees blurred as Hinata leapt from branch to branch, forcing chakra out her feet. The path back to Tazuna's house seemed impossibly long. She kept picturing Naruto in her mind, and each time the scene became worse. When she finally arrived at Tazuna's house and burst through the door Naruto's image was just a gasping burned skeleton.<p>

Kurenai was sitting at the table with Kakashi, they both stared and the panting Hinata. "Naruto's been hurt badly!"

Hinata turned to run back but Kakashi grabbed her arm. "What about Sasuke?"

"Please! Naruto needs help!" Hinata said.

"Sasuke! Is he alright!" Kakashi said.

His hand was yanked off of Hinata, Kurenai held his wrist tightly. He felt the bone threatening to break. "Let's go Hinata."

Kurenai followed Hinata through the forest; she was impressed with her students speed. Even Kiba would have trouble keeping up. "Hinata, what happened."

"Sasuke challenged Naruto to a duel to try and force Naruto to teach him his clone jutsu. They were pretty even, Sasuke's skills were better but Naruto was wearing him out. So he decided to attack me and Shino." Hinata said.

"He what?" _Screw the council, if this is true I'll rip out his eyes myself._

"He, he used a fire ball jutsu, but Naruto jumped in front of us and used his clones to block it, but he was burned badly!" Hinata said.

"What about Sasuke? What happened to him?" Kurenai said.

"I, I think I threw him through a tree. I can't, I can't really remember. When I saw Naruto I was so mad." Hinata said.

"Don't worry, anything you did was justified." Kurenai said. She saw the lingering smoke well away from the actually site of the sparing. _Sasuke, were you really trying to kill them?_

Hinata and Kurenai landed near Shino and Naruto. Shino stood and reported. "Naruto has second degree burns over most of his chest and upper arms, fist degree on his face with the exception of his eyes that were protected by his headband. His left shoulder was also dislocated but I have already set it. I also used Hinatas healing cream on the worst of the burns and my insects are reducing the pain."

"Good work Shino." Kurenai said kneeling down to examine Naruto herself. He was in rough shape; his clothes were a complete lose. But none of it seemed life threatening for the moment and she had heard about his recuperative abilities. Still. "Hinata check his chakra network for damage."

"Yes Kurenai sensei. Byakugan." Hinata watched Naruto's chakra flowing easily through him and let out a sigh of relief. Then she saw red chakra worming its way through the blue, moving towards the burns. It was slight but where the chakra exited the burns seemed to lessen slightly.

"Hinata? Is there something wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"His chakra system is fine. There seems to be no damage." Hinata said.

"Impressive, normally there would be some damage after something like this." Kurenai gave her a reassuring smile. "Naruto will be fine with some rest."

"But, but look at him." Hinata said.

"He looks worse because of the clothes. Besides you really think something like this would be enough to take out a future Hokage?" Kurenai said. _Why am I calling him a future Hokage?_

Hinata sank to her knees. "Thank God."

"Shino, what is Sasuke's condition?" Kurenai said.

"I haven't confirmed it but my insects report that he miraculously has no broken bones. Sever bruising on several ribs though and after the once over Hinata gave him he will be in severe pain for a few hours after he regain consciousness." Shino said.

"Good" Kurenai said gently lifting Naruto. Careful to give Shino's bugs time to move out of the way. "Shino, please bring Sasuke, and don't worry if he gets a few more bruises along the way."

"Yes Kurenai." Shino said. _It would appear she as a sadistic streak where those who harm her charges are concerned._

* * *

><p>Naruto lay comfortably on a pile of pillows. His head, chest and arms were wrapped in fresh bandages. Only his eyes, nose and mouth remained uncovered. Kurenai packed away the rest of the medical supplies. She had sparred Hinata seeing him half naked and badly burned by sending her to inform Kiba and Sakura what had happened. Shino was waiting outside, he had handed Sasuke off to Kakashi as soon as they had arrived.<p>

She went into the living room to speak with Kakashi, as she passed Shino she motioned for him to go keep an eye on Naruto. Kakashi was sitting at the table. Kurenai took the seat across from him. "Naruto will be fine. How is Sasuke?"

"He should make a full recovery. Luckily nothing was broken." Kakashi said.

"Good, then he'll be able to face the council when we get back." Kurenai said.

"The council! What are you talking about?" Kakashi said.

"He attacked two of my students. I will do everything in my power to see him sent back to the academy. Well see how his Uchiha pride handles that." Kurenai said.

"That's insane! Neither of your students were hurt." Kakashi said.

"But Naruto was! Far worse than Sasuke. But you haven't shown any concern for him." Kurenai said.

"This is a matter within my team and I will deal with it myself." Kakashi said.

Kurenai leaned in close. "Kakashi, I know what we all thought about Naruto, but we were wrong. The shinobi lying in that bed is no more a demon then I am."

"Well some of your ex-boyfriends have told stories." Kakashi said with a fake smiled.

Kurenai grabbed his arm and twisted him out of his chair. But before she could finish her attempt to separate it from his body the front door burst in.

"Where's Sasuke!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, he's fine but sleeping. You can see him in a few hours." Kakashi said.

"I'll beat Naruto in to the ground for what he did to Sasuke! He's gone too far this time! Where is that baka!" Sakura said.

Kakashi pointed towards Naruto's room before Kurenai could stop him. Sakura turned ready to beat down the door but Hinata was standing in front of it in her clans fighting stance. "You, you will not hurt Naruto-kun."

"Move it! After what he did to my dear Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"He, he didn't hurt Sasuke, I did." Hinata said.

"You?" Sakura said.

"He and Naruto-kun were sparing. His, his skills were better but Naruto-kun was wearing him down. So instead, instead he attacked me and Shino to force Naruto to take a hit." Hinata said.

"That, that can't be right. Naruto was using you two as a shield right?" Sakura said.

"No, he wasn't near us. It was a coward's move, so I shoved him through a tree." Hinata said.

"You what? Take that back Sasuke is an amazing ninja!" Sakura said pulling back to punch Hinata. A white blur slammed into Sakuras leg and knocked her off balance. Akamaru bounced off her and landed next to Hinata. Kiba stood panting at the door.

"Man when did you girls get so fast?" Kiba said.

The door to Naruto's room opened and Shino stepped out. "All of you are being far too noisy."

"Why the hell should we be quiet!" Sakura said.

Shino stepped to the side of the door letting them see in. Sakura gasped at seeing Naruto covered in bandages. "What happened?"

"I believe Hinata has already told you. Sasuke attacked us, Naruto intercepted the attack at a great personal cost. Severe burns to his chest and arms. Mild burns to his face. He was lucky he was not blinded." Shino said.

Sakura took a step back. "This, is a joke right, you guys just wrapped him up to mess with me."

"We did not." Shino said. "Though I am impressed the lengths you will go to, to see things in such a way as not to damage your inflated idea of Sasuke."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said.

"Nothing." Shino went back into the room and closed the door.

Kurenai looked between Hinata Sakura and Kiba. "Where is Tazuna?"

Kiba jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "Old guy insisted we come back to check on Naruto, after Sakura went off screaming. Guess I went a little fast, he's still vomiting in the bushes."

"At least you didn't abandon the client." Kurenai said glancing at an embarrassed Sakura.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hope you like and that there weren't to many mistakes. I will get around to fixing any I find in a day or two. Hope everyone is enjoying their time off.)


	5. The Kit is lost The Joey sleeps

(A/N: Hello everyone, I had some extra time to write, and by that I mean I'm putting off studying for finals. Hope everyone enjoys.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Fox's new skulk

Chapter Five: The Kit is lost. The Joey sleeps.

With nearly half their number laid up the guard rotations had to be rearranged. Kurenai was now Tazunas full time body guard with her three genin and Sakura trading off watches with her. Kurenai had given Hinata permission to watch Naruto until her patrol started, provided she continued to use her Byakugan to check the surrounding area.

Now, well after midnight Kurenai checked on them. Naruto had been sleeping comfortably for most of the day; Hinata seemed to have dozed off. Kurenai decided to let her sleep until her patrol started in an hour.

Tazuna was sitting at the kitchen table when Kurenai walked in. He took a sig from his bottle. "Doesn't it disturb you to see how that kid is treated? Or is that just some ninja thing?"

"No, this was something unexpected. But sadly understandable. Sasuke is a Uchiha. Have you heard of them?" Kurenai said.

"Yeah one of your villages big clans till they got themselves killed off somehow." Tazuna said.

"Not quiet, they were all killed, by Sauskes older brother. He is the only survivor." Kurenai said.

"You mean his own brother killed his parents? Cousins?" Tazuna said.

"Yes everyone. From what I understand Sasukes single goal is to kill his brother and restore his clan. He has had an entire village telling him how special he for years now and catering to his wishes. He has become a prince to most of the civilians." Kurenai said.

"And something like that happened to the other kid to huh? Princely rivalry?" Tazuna said.

"No, the opposite. You've heard of the Kyuubi?" Kurenai said.

"That nine tailed dog thing?" Tazuna said.

"Fox, and yes. When it attacked, well both of Naruto's parents died that night. In total he spent maybe ten minutes with them." Kurenai said.

"Lots of kids grow up without parents." Tazuna said.

"True, if that was it. I lost my own father that night. But because Naruto was born on the day the Kyuubi attacked the village began to use him as a scapegoat for their anger. He has been hated and mistreated where ever he has gone. People have even gone as far as to try and kill him." Kurenai said.

"Seriously? How the hell can he still be so goofy then?" Tazuna said.

"To be honest I'm not sure. Not only does he still smile but he plans to become Hokage." Kurenai said.

"That's a laugh! A little thing like him?" Tazuna said.

"It's true. He wants to protect the entire village, even the ones who have tried to kill him. Everything he has he fought for. Sasuke thinks everything should be handed to him." Kurenai said.

"You ninjas are messed up." Tazuna emptied his bottle and stumbled upstairs.

* * *

><p>Outside the kitchen window stood Shino, Kiba crouched under the window with an ear cocked. "So that's why people treat Naruto like that."<p>

"Maybe, but there are several flaws in her story. In a village the size of Konohagakure there will be at least several children born every day. Why was Naruto singled out? Because he lost his parents? Others lost as much as him and they were treated well." Shino said.

"You're over thinking things." Kiba said.

"Kiba. Have you or Akamaru sensed anything odd about Naruto?" Shino said.

"Once, Akamaru smelt something; he couldn't explain it well though. Said it smelt like hate." Kiba said.

"Interesting." Shino said. _My own insects have a primal fear of something, not Naruto but something affecting him?_

"Hey, you got an idea or something?" Kiba said.

"No. I will need to speak with Hinata before I speculate." Shino said.

"Hinata? Why?" Kiba said.

"When she was examining Naruto's chakra network earlier she saw something. I detected an unnatural hesitation." Shino said.

"So after you talk with her will you tell me what you're thinking." Kiba said.

"If I think there is reason to." Shino said.

Sakura sat by Sasukes bed. She had been delighted when she'd seen Kakashi had removed Sasukes shirt. Not that she hadn't seen him shirtless before in pictures. Nearly every female at the academy had a set of shirtless Sasuke pictures taken by an unknown photographer. Seeing his bare chest in the flesh though was so much better.

If she ignored the deep red dots on his stomach where Hinata had attacked him, or the purple and yellow bruises on his back. She put a cool wash cloth on his head. He wasn't running a fever but Sakura had decided to indulge the fantasy of nursing him back to health a little.

Sasuke tried to roll over and grimaced before he fell back on his back. Kakashi had told her that there wasn't anything she could do for him; still she brushed her fingers along his arm, hoping to bring him some comfort.

* * *

><p><em>The light was weak and red. Sasuke stood in a hall way, somewhere he knew better than his own home. Or to be correct it was his home, how it had been that night. Deep cuts in the wood. Screens torn on the doors. A trail of blood dotted the grain of the wood, still seeping along the indentations. The coppery smells of it and the wax used on the floor mingled around him.<em>

_He had had this dream so many times that it had long since stopped scaring him. He knew it like the back of his hand, and sometimes wondered if it wasn't a lingering torture from his brother. _Standing around won't get this done any faster.

_He walked into the last room in the hall. His mother's body lay on the floor, his fathers pinned by a kunai through his hands against the wall. "Mother, Father."_

_It had become habit for him to address them before the rest of the nightmare played out. A moment passed and another door slid open. Itachi stood outlined by the red light. "Still too weak to do anything."_

_Fire burned in Sasuke, his hate rushing through his veins. But he knew how things would go. This was a nightmare with a script. Halfheartedly he charged his brother. Itachi knocked him down. Twice more he attacked, and twice more he was sent sprawling. That was how it always went. There was a time when ever new jutsu he learned he'd try in the nightmare. But things never changed. He was knocked down three times then woke up._

_Only this time as he lay on the floor after the third hit he didn't. Instead hands wrapped around his arm and pulled him up. Standing next to him was Naruto. "Come on that can't be the best you have, knock this bastard out!"_

"_What the hell are you doing here!" Sasuke said._

"_Come on, if this is your best then I guess that whole being a prodigy was nothing but stroking your ego." Naruto said._

"_A dead last no clan bastard knows nothing about fighting!" Sasuke said._

"_Oh really? Then how did I beat you?" Naruto said._

"_You didn't!" Sasuke said, he was so busy yelling at Naruto he didn't see Itachi move and hit him a fourth time. He collapsed gasping; his last sight in the dream was his mother's lifeless face._

* * *

><p>A blurry figure stood over Sasuke, for a moment his mind thought and wished it was his mother. Then the figure became clearer, it was Sakura. She reached towards him but he shoved her hands away and clutched his stomach. "What happened?"<p>

"You beat Naruto, but then Hinata attacked you." Sakura said.

"That loser took me out?" Sasuke said.

"She had surprise on her side." Sakura said.

"Her clan says she's a failure and Naruto was dead last. But they can both beat me. Dam it and I really that weak!" Sasuke said.

"No! There's gotta be some reason." Sakura said.

"There are two possibilities. I am that weak, or they are both strong enough to have fooled everyone. Where is he?" Sasuke said.

"Who?" Sakura said.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"Down, down stairs." Sakura said.

Sasuke staggered out of bed and down the stairs. On the fifth step his foot slipped. Luckily Sakura was behind him and caught him. He struggled against her and jumped the rest of the stairs. He opened the door to Naruto's room and stood in the door way. Naruto was still asleep, wrapped in bandages, Hinata resting her head next to him.

Sakura watched Sasuke, not sure what to do. She breathed a sigh of relief when he left the room and closed the door. Then he laughed. "What was I thinking. I won, they're both just weaklings."

He staggered past Sakura back up the stairs to the room he had been sleeping in.

* * *

><p>Naruto's first thought was that he had been burned again. He remembered the feeling from years ago when someone hit him with a burning branch. This was worse though, his whole body felt hot and itchy. He opened his eyes expecting to see another hospital room. Instead he was in a poorly lit room. Hinata was sleeping in a chair next to the bed with her head resting on his hand.<p>

He moved his hand and brushed her bangs aside. She stirred and sat up. "Naruto-kun!"

She jumped on the bed and wrapped Naruto in a bone crushing hug. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Air, please." Naruto said.

"Sorry!" Hinata let him go but continued to straddle his waist. "Promise me you'll never do something like that again."

"Jump in front of a fire ball to protect you? Sorry but I'll do it every chance I get. Besides every time I get hurt I wake up with a beautiful girl next to my bed." Naruto said.

"Next time I won't be here then." Hinata said, turning her head so he wouldn't see her blushing.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. "Aw come on. That'd be torture."

Before Hinata could answer there was a flash in the room. They both turned to the door to see Shino with a camera. "My mother suggested I take up a hobby."

He calmly walked away. Hinata and Naruto realized what position they had been caught in and jumped apart. "You, you should get some rest. You'll be fine in a few days."

She stood to leave but Naruto caught her hand. "If you wanted. You could, uh, stay awhile long."

"I, I would, really like to but I, I have to go on patrol soon. Maybe, maybe I will be back afterwards." Hinata said.

"Ok." Naruto said with a big cheesy grin.

* * *

><p>Hinata found Shino sitting on the roof. "That picture, it could cause, problems with my family if they ever saw it."<p>

"No one will see it. I only used it as an excuse to separate you from Naruto. I doubt you would have left his side otherwise." Shino said.

"Why did you want me away from Naruto?" Hinata said.

"So that we could talk. Both Kiba and I have noticed something, peculiar about Naruto. My observations suggest it has something to do with his chakra. While observing Naruto's chakra earlier you flattered. I would like to know what you saw." Shino said.

"N-nothing." Hinata said,

"If you do not wish to tell me you do not have to but I will ask. You know what is the cause of this oddity?" Shino said.

Hinata hesitated. "I do."

"Is it a risk to our mission?" Shino said.

"No." Hinata said.

"Alright. By the way you and Naruto make very good subjects. I already have several pictures of you two together." Shino said before jumping from the roof.

_He already has pictures of us together? I wonder if he'll make me copies._

* * *

><p>"Come on I'm fit for duty!" Naruto said.<p>

"For the last time no, you would only be a liability." Kakashi said.

"But I can't stay in bed all day! I'll die of boredom." Naruto said.

"If only we were that lucky." Kakashi said.

"What was that Kakashi?" Naruto said.

"Nothing nothing. Listen if you have so much energy why don't you go train?" Kakashi said.

"But Sasuke is back in action!" Naruto said.

"Sasuke wasn't burned." Kakashi said.

"No he just had a tree fall on him." Naruto said. Shino put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Come, we will train together." Shino said.

"But." Naruto said.

"A good ninja would not risk the mission, instead they would use this time to train and become a better asset." Shino said.

"Guess you're right." Naruto said. They walked to the clearing that Hinata and he had used before. To one side was a ring of charred earth, across from it was a fallen tree, its trunk splintered. The lingering scent of burnt wood and earth tickled Naruto's nose.

"Before it slips my mind I have something for you." Shino said holding out his hand, a single red shelled bug jumped around in his palm.

"What is it?" Naruto said leaning in to examine it.

"It's common name is the blood beetle. It will alert my hive if you are injured." Shino said.

"Alright, so uh, where does it go?" Naruto said.

Shino moved his hand next to Naruto and the blood beetle jumped to Naruto's shoulder attaching itself to his jacket. "Hinata and Kiba both have one as well. Sasuke refused to allow one to be with him and Sakura ran."

"I guess we'll just have to make sure one of us is always with them then. So, what kind of training did you have in mind?" Naruto said.

"After observing your spar with Sasuke and speaking with Kurenai-sensei, I believe your greatest falling as a ninja is your lack of chakra control." Shino said.

"Yeah Kakashi said the same thing. So more tree climbing?" Naruto said.

"Not quiet. While it is true that tree climbing will help you with control you have another issue that will hold you back." Shino said.

"Like what?" Naruto said.

"You have such a large reserve of chakra that it is impeding your control." Shino said.

"So? It's not like I can do much about it." Naruto said.

"But I can. My insects will eat a majority of your chakra. With less you may be able to better control it." Shino said.

"Will this really work?" Naruto said.

"I read of a similar technique in my clan's library. Because our insects eat chakra we have developed large chakra reserves of our own. Because the majority of our chakra is set aside for our insects we have learned to be very select in our use of the remainder." Shino said.

"Most of that went over my head but alright. So what do I need to do?" Naruto said.

"Just stand there." Shino raised both his arms and insects swarmed out. They circled Naruto, a few landed on his hands, then more. Until the entire swarm was crawling along his skin. Wiggling under his clothes. It took most of his self-control not to try and brush them off.

"So, how long should this take?" Naruto said fidgeting. He was beginning to tingle all over.

"A few more moments." Shino said.

Slowly insects began to fly back to Shino. First only a few, but soon clumps were falling off Naruto and returning to their home. Naruto swayed on his feet. Shino bent down as the last of his insects crawled up his shelves. _Interesting, there was no sign of any anomaly within his chakra this time._

"So now what?" Naruto said.

"Tree climbing." Shino said

"How's this different then?" Naruto said.

"You will see." Shino said.

"Alright." Naruto walked to a tree and focused his chakra at his feet. He did notice a difference, it was much harder to force enough chakra to his feet to stay on the trunk. Three times he fell off before he managed to get to a branch and stay there for a minute and a half. "Man this is a lot harder than before."

"Exactly. This is how most people experience the tree climbing exercise." Shino said.

"Seriously? Man that sucks." Naruto said.

Shino adjusted his glasses. "I would not put it that way. However now you should have a better understanding of exactly how much chakra you possess."

* * *

><p>Shino and Kiba sat on the roof, it was well after sunset and they were about to start their patrol. "So learn anything about Naruto?"<p>

"Little. Hinata is aware of what the cause is. She has assured me though it is not a liability to our current mission. While training today with Naruto I used my insects to siphon his chakra. There was nothing odd about it, nor his reaction." Shino said.

"So we know nothing." Kiba said.

"No, Hinata had admitted there is something abnormal about Naruto's chakra. Now we are sure what we noticed before was real." Shino said.

"So you didn't ask him about it?" Kiba said.

"No, judging from Hinatas reaction it appears to be a personal matter. Unless we are given cause for concern it would be best to leave him to his secrets. I am sure Hinata would inform us if we needed to know." Shino said.

"Guess you're right. Oh hey I got your pictures back." Kiba said handing over a small envelope. "You're surprisingly artistic."

"The contents of this package will remain between us unless you would like to have to take a flea bath, every day, for a year." Shino said.

"Got it." Kiba said.

* * *

><p>Two days after his duel with Sasuke, Naruto was completely recovered. To the amazement of almost everyone. Kakashi was also almost healed and had taken Sasuke away for the day for training. He insisted Naruto and Sakura would not learn anything and should remain behind to guard Tazuna.<p>

The bridge was almost completely deserted when Naruto and Sakura showed up for their shift. Kurenai was standing with Tazuna looking over a pile of blue prints. The bridge builder took a deep swig from his bottle and sighed. "So you're already back in action shrimp?"

"Who are you calling a shrimp!" Naruto said.

"You shrimp. Want to prove me wrong get off your ass and do a man's work." He said motioning towards a pile of supplies.

"I'll show you! Kaga Bunshin no jutsu." Dozens of Naruto's swarmed the supplies.

Tazuna turned to Kurenai and Sakura. "How come you to can't do that?"

"Cause Naruto's a freak." Sakura said.

Tazuna leaned in close. "A freak? Better a freak then a stuck up bitch. He's guarding me and doing the job of twenty men. I haven't seen you do anything except abandon me when you heard that other brat was hurt."

"Sasuke-san is not a brat! He's an amazing ninja!" Sakura said.

Kurenai rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, maybe you should make a round to check on things?"

"Yes Kurenai-sensei." She said stomping off.

Kurenai glared at the bridge builder. "I think you went a bit far."

"All I did was tell the truth. She's been pretty useless. Didn't do anything when we were attacked. Heck hasn't even helped with the bridge. Least the shrimp and your brats are pulling their weight. That girl with the crazy eyes can check the inner supports faster than any of my men. Bug boy checked the whole thing for rust and stress and that dog kid is almost as useful for heavy labor as Naruto."

"We are body guards, not your personal labor force." Kurenai said.

"Hey just finding a practical use for their skills." Tazuna said.

Kurenai kept a static face but was secretly proud of the incentive her students had taken. When Sakura came back from her patrol she proved as useless as Tazuna had said. Sitting on the ground mumbling about her precious Sasuke. Finally the Kurenai sent her on another patrol just to be rid of her.

When Hinata and Kiba came to relieve them Sakura immediately headed back to Tazuna's home. Naruto on the other hand continued working with his clones. Being joined by several more that had wondered off into the tree line and taken look out positions. Kurenai had to admit she was impressed, though she supposed all his pranking had taught him the importance of keeping a look out. As the afternoon wore on she began to wonder if the academy shouldn't somehow incorporate pranking into the curriculum. It seemed to have taught Naruto well.

Tazuna called an end to the work day. The few workers who remained stopped and stretched their tired muscles. The Naruto clones set down whatever they were carrying and disappeared. The real Naruto walked towards them, but Kurenai noticed him sway slightly and saw the light bags under his eyes. "Naruto, I understand you have unreasonable stamina but don't you think you've overdone it a bit?"

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei, but there was a lot to do." Naruto said.

"Tomorrow scale it back a bit alright? You won't be any use in a fight if you're too tired to lift a finger." Kurenai said.

"I can still fight!" Naruto said before stumbling. Hinata reached out and caught him. "Thanks Hinata-chan."

"No problem." Hinata said.

* * *

><p>They escorted Tazuna back to his home. Kakashi and Sasuke were waiting outside for their return.<p>

"You seem to be fully recovered Naruto. Now I believe there is the matter of the bet you made with Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"You can't expect to hold that bet after what Sasuke did to Naruto!" Kurenai said.

"It's alright Kurenai-sensei, technically Sasuke did win so I have to show him. I can't go back on little bets like this if I want to become Hokage." Naruto said.

They moved to a small clearing. Shino and Sakura came and joined them. Kiba leaned in close to his teammates. "You guys think Naruto's a little too willing to show this jerk his jutsu?"

"Knowing Naruto there is most likely some aspect that we are missing." Shino said.

"Alright, pay attention because I don't want to have to repeat this. Being a Uchiha elite you should pick it up pretty quick." Naruto said.

"Stop stalling and show me." Sasuke said.

"Fine." Naruto said. He quickly went through the hand signs. A burst of smoke obscured the clearing. As it faded, they saw a tall blond haired woman. Only a few wisps of smoke clung to her body.

"What the hell is that!" Sasuke said.

"My ultimate jutsu. The ninja centerfold." Naruto said.

Kiba fell to the ground laughing. Hinata and Sakura looked away, each blushing at the display Naruto had put on. The only movement from Shino was one of his eyebrow twitching. Kurenai was torn between wanting to punish him for such a display and recommending him for an accommodation for his planning.

"The bet was you teach me that clone technique. Not some perverted jutsu!" Sasuke said.

"No the bet was I'd show you my ultimate jutsu. This is it. I admit making solid clones can come in handy but I've used this to escape from all sorts of Jonin, even the Hokage. Just look at Kakashi." Naruto said.

Kakashi had taken several steps back and was dapping at a spot of blood on his mask, just under his nose. "Naruto, you know that is not what Sasuke meant."

"It may not have been what he meant but it's what he agreed to." Kurenai said.

"Forget it, I'll find someone back at the village to teach me." Sasuke said.

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto was practicing his tree walking with Hinata when their blood beetles began to buzz frantically. Naruto plucked it from his jacket, the insect jumped around his hand buzzing.<p>

"Where's Shino?" Naruto said.

"Guarding Tazuna with Sasuke. They're the most likely target." Hinata said.

Naruto made a single clone to check on Kiba and Sakura. Then he and Hinata went towards the bridge. Before they had reached the bridge they were sure something was wrong. The bridge was covered in a thick mist; the workers were lying near the mists edge.

"Byakugan!" Hinata said. She checked their surroundings and the workers. "They're fine, just out cold. I can see six chakra signatures on the bridge. Kakashi, Shino, Sasuke, Tazuna and two I don't recognize."

"Zabuza and the masked guy." Naruto said. He charged forward.

As soon as he was in the mist everything became muted. He could barely hear his own feet on the cement. To his right was a flash, _Probably one of Sasuke's fire jutsus._ A shadow in the mist, he hesitated. Zabuza's sword slashed the mist just an inch in front of him.

Halfway through the swing Zabuza changed the swords motion. It swung to the side. Naruto was hit with its broad side and swatted to the ground. _Guess that's what a fly feels like_. The mist condensed around his wrists and ankles freezing him to the ground.

Naruto tried to pull free. He could barely move an inch. He couldn't reach any of his weapons or use a jutsu. The shadow was in front of him. The sword came down. Ready to cut him in half.

The end of Zabuza's sword buried itself several inches into the cement. Next to Naruto's head. He blinked. Hinata was standing next to him. Her arm outstretched, the after image of chakra swirling around her hand. Zabuza looked at his sword. The last foot and a half had been cut clean off. Then he started to laugh.

"Amazing, how long has it been since someone was able to damage Kubikiribocho? The fabled Byakugan, they do not disappoint. Damaging this blade is no easy feat Hinata." Zabuza said.

"How, how do you know my name?" Hinata said.

"I have had a subordinate watching all of you for some time. Thanks to him I even know how to defeat Kakashi's sharingan. And your Byakugan. But one treat at a time. As a reward for managing to damage my sword I will spare Naruto. For the moment. Sasuke has his hands full with Haku. The three of you together might be able to beat him. If you live, I will kill you." Zabuza said.

The mist shimmered and he disappeared. Hinata dropped to her knees and used a kunai to free Naruto.

"Thanks. Come on we better go save Sasuke. Then take out that jerk." Naruto said. They ran towards the flashes of fire.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood panting. Several metal needles were in his legs making it difficult to move. <em>He's pinning me down. If this keeps up he'll be able to pick me off easily.<em>

Another needle sailed towards his shoulder. Sasuke blocked it with a kunai. Haku stood on the edge of his vision weaving in and out of the mist. A needle pierced Sasuke's arm, he dropped his kunai.

A kunai sliced the mist. Haku dodged and turned to defend himself. Sasuke caught the kunai and threw it at Haku's back. He dodged again but the Kunai sliced his arm. It wasn't deep but it was the first injury Haku had taken the whole fight.

Naruto and Hinata ran to Sasuke. Hinata used her Byakugan to check Sasuke's legs.

"This will hurt." Hinata said. She pulled out the needles paralyzing his major muscles.

Sasuke grimaced. She was right, it was like fire racing through his veins. But he was a Uchiha, he was fire, and he could move again.

Naruto faced off with masked shinobi who had taken Zabuza during their earlier fight.

"So you're the one who has been spying on us?" Naruto said.

"What if I have? All it has shown me is that none of you have the skills or resolve to stop me." Haku said.

"Out of my way!" Sasuke said charging past Naruto.

Haku disappeared into the mist.

"It was considerate of Zabuza-san to send me such nice toys. It is a shame I tend to break nice things." Haku's voice echoed around them

"Come out and fight!" Sasuke said.

"Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals." Haku said. The puddles shifted, perfect rectangle of ice rising from the ground surrounding Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata.

"What the hell is this?" Sasuke said.

"It is my Kekkei Genkai. All of your strength and tricks are useless here." Haku said.

"Idiot, its ice. Haven't you been paying attention?" Sasuke said.

"Go ahead and try your fire. My mirrors can not be melted." Haku said.

"We'll see about that. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique." Sasuke said. The fire ball slammed into the mirrors. Then bounced back at them.

Naruto pushed Hinata to the ground and covered her as the fireball broke and its waves bounced around their confined prison.

"What the hell Sasuke! You nearly killed us!" Naruto said.

"Shut up!" Sasuke said.

Naruto and Hinata climbed to their feet. Both their jackets had been signed badly. They tossed them to the ground.

"Nearly burning your allies alive? I admit that is a plan I had not considered, though I fail to see how it will help you." Haku said. A shadow jumped from one of the mirrors. Needles struck all of their legs.

Naruto and Hinata moved back to back. Supporting each other. Their position also meant that they each only had to watch half the mirrors. Sasuke wasn't as lucky. He refused to join them, and while he could deflect most of the needles a few inevitably got through his defense.

"Hinata, can you see any way out of this ice trap?" Naruto said, stopping a needle heading for his neck.

"No, he can appear from any mirror regardless of which one he went into and given the shape and size of the needles he probably has several hundred. Right now he's just playing with us." Hinata said.

"Alright guess we do this the messy way then. Kaga Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto said. A dozen clones appeared striking at the mirrors. Haku dispatched them in a matter of seconds.

_Dam it dam it dam it! I am a Uchiha! The elite ninja! A member of the greatest clan! I can not die here, to some lesser Kekkei Genkai. With a no name no clan dead last and a member of a lesser clan. I am the last Uchiha, I must restore my clan. I refuse to die here!_ Sasuke could barely stand, the edges of his vision flickered black and red. The world was choppy. Naruto had made more clones, they rushed Haku when he left a mirror to attack. One caught his leg.

A storm of needles dispelled the clone. They flew towards Sasuke. _To many, I can't block them all. I will die here._

_I will die here._

_My clan will die here._

_I have failed them again._

_I refuse to die now._ The world shifted. In a single swipe he blocked all of the needles.

Sasuke looked in a mirror, his eye had become red. "I can see."

He rushed past Naruto and Hinata. Deflecting a dozen needles and threw a kunai. It cut Haku's arm before he disappeared into a mirror.

"I can see. I'll never lose to you again." Sasuke said. Haku moved from a mirror, Sasuke threw another kunai. He was matching him now blow for blow. Scooping up needles that had fallen to the ground and using them to deflect the new ones Haku sent their way.

Haku withdrew into a mirror and studied the situation. The awakening of Sasuke's sharingan had been a possibility but the increase in skill had exceeded all his calculations. He considered it for a moment and found the flaw in his observations. The only firsthand account of the Sharingans power was from Kakashi. But his sharingan was an implant. While he could use it he clearly couldn't use its full power or receive its full strength.

The solution was clear. Finish it now before Sasuke had a chance to properly adjust to his sharingan.

Haku jumped from one mirror to another at such a speed even Sasuke could barely following him.

"Dam it if I could just get a clear shot!" Sasuke said.

"On it, Kaga Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said. The ice prison was filled with Narutos. Two dozen grabbed Haku. And for each he managed to remove another two were ready. Sasuke charged forward for the killing blow.

Haku managed to get a hand free. "Water Release: Thousand Water Needles of Death"

The Naruto clones immediately let go of Haku to form a shield around Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke fought against the ones that tried to pull him out of the way and protect him. Haku disappeared into a mirror, using the chaos of his jutsu to launch several more needles.

The clones disappeared as they were filled with the ice needles. But Hinata and Sasuke were left largely unhurt thanks to them. Hinata climbed to her feet checking for injury. Something was wrong. One of the clones had two metal needles sticking out of his neck and several more in his chest. But he hadn't disappeared yet. Instead the few remaining clones along the edge of the ice prison vanished.

Naruto fell backwards. Hinata could see his chakra, still and fading.

"Naruto!" She fell to her knees beside him.

"Fool. If he hadn't interfered he wouldn't have died." Sasuke said.

Hinata was not listening. She knew there were points on the chakra network that could be hit to force a person's chakra to flow. If she only knew them she could help him. She was sure the Kyuubi's chakra would heal him again.

But she didn't know them. His chakra faded. He was dead. Naruto was dead. He was still wearing his grin. It was the last time she would see it. She cried. Everything she cared about was gone.

It wasn't right. They hadn't even had a real date yet, or a kiss. He had barely started on the path to becoming Hokage. And Haku had ended all those dreams with a few pieces of metal. It didn't seem possible. Hinata swallowed her anger and fear and despair.

"Sasuke, if I can get you out of here, will you kill that bastard?" Hinata asked.

"Of course." Sasuke said.

"Good." Hinata said. She stood and picked a mirror. Haku's image flickered across it. She held it, made it as real as she could. The man who had killed Naruto. Who had ended all those dreams. He had taken her love, she could never hold him again. Feel his warm hands on her face. Her reason for existing.

All the anger and fear surged in her. She struck the mirror. It shattered, the mirrors around it cracked and broke under the chakra she released.

Haku was thrown from the mirrors as they broke. Completely dumbfounded. None of his observations suggested this. He was sure she would have fallen apart.

Hinata collapsed from exhaustion. Before she hit the ground Sasuke ran past her and hit Haku.

Sasuke's strikes were savage. He had forgone any jutsu and simply used his fists at a speed Haku was unable to match without his mirrors.

Haku managed to dodge a strike and put a small distance between him and Sasuke.

"Were is this strength coming from? The death of a comrade is a common event among shinobi. You did not even care for him." Haku said.

"It's not that you killed him. You did something far worse, you took away my chance to beat him. For that I'll break you." Sasuke said. Then disappeared.

Sasuke struck from under Haku sending him into the air. Then appeared above and brought his leg down on Hakus head. His mask shattered under the blow. He bounced once on the cement of the bridge, then was still.

"Now, with the Sharingan I'll finish Zabuza. No one can beat a Uchiha!" Sasuke said. Running into the mist.

With the Sharingan he could see the movement of the water vapor. It told him where Kakashi and Zabuza were fighting.

* * *

><p>Hinata staggered to her feet. She had welcomed the darkness, but it had abandoned her. Forcing her back to the world where Naruto was dead.<p>

Her hands were burning from the amount of chakra she had forced from them to break the mirrors but it was barely noticeable against everything else.

She knelt next to Naruto's body. "I'm sorry. If I was a proper Hyuga I could have protected you. My clan is right."

She brushed a finger along his lips, then walked towards Haku. "Stop pretending. Normally I wouldn't hit someone when they're down but I really don't care now. I don't fucking care anymore." Hinata said.

"I am not pretending. As odd as it sounds I just don't feel like getting up this time. We shinobi live a hard and lonely life. I was just a tool for Zabuza-san. And he was a tool of Gato. Still if my life must end I would choose your hand. After all the time I spent observing you and the others I know all of you more intimately than anyone else. My enemy that wishes my death is the closest thing I have to a friend. There is something poetic about it don't you think? At least for us Shinobi. Still better you then them." Haku said, nodding towards the unfinished end of the bridge. The mist was clearing, being drawn in towards the area where Hinata assumed Kakashi, and now Sasuke were fighting Zabuza. As the mist lifted Hinata could see a hoard of thugs carrying clubs and blades.

"Who are they?" Hinata said.

"Gato's thugs. It's his plan. Hire rouge shinobi. Let them wear themselves out fighting other shinobi, then kill them so he doesn't have to pay. Zabuza didn't think any of you would pose enough of a threat that we would have to worry about them. They'll kill us and all of you now." Haku said.

"Shut the hell up. You're right, you're just a tool. So is Zabuza. And breaking tools is pointless. I have to stop the one who is wielding them. That's what, that's what Naruto would have done. And now it's what I'll do to." Hinata said.

"You'll die." Haku said.

"So? You already said we'll all die. And this way I get to be with Naruto quicker." Hinata said. She pulled two kunai and charged the thugs.

Most of the thugs laughed when they saw the small girl running towards them. The front rows laughter turned to gurgled screams as she slit their throats. Hinata was a blur, bouncing from one thug to another before they had time to react. The mist turned to a bloody rain behind her.

Hinata made it half way through the mob of thugs before one managed to grab her ankle and toss her back towards Haku. She managed to catch a glimpse of a short man in a suit that must have been Gato.

She hit the ground hard and rolled until she was just feet from Haku.

"You know you made it further then I thought. Why did I underestimate all of you?" Haku said.

Most of the thugs were in a state of confusion. A fifth of their number had been killed and the most anyone had seen was a young girl. An exceptionally large thug who had been working for Gato for years and was used to it walked after the girl. He knew enough to know Zato would offer a small bonus to whomever killed her.

Hinata waited for the darkness. But some force seemed intent on making her live out her last few moments. The mist was clearing but sheets of it still obscured things. The thugs were once again hidden from views.

A shadow appeared it the mist staggering towards her.

"Hinata-chan?"

_It can't be, its just a last cruel trick._

"Hinata-chan?"

_Please its to cruel, if its not real. Don't make me live through that again._

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto said stepping out of the mist. He still had the needles in this neck and chest but he was defiantly alive.

"Naruto? How?" Hinata said.

"I am a flawed tool." Haku said.

Hinata wanted to wrap her arms around Naruto to make sure he was real. But she suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground by her left arm. It was incredible painful, even after everything else she had been through. The thug gave her a shake.

"So much trouble from such a small thing. Oh well the more fun to break." The thug said.

"Let Hinata go!" Naruto said.

"Right." The thug said. He quickly pulled a dagger and drove it into Hinatas said.

She screamed until her throat was raw. The last thing she saw before passing out was the red chakra ripping from Naruto's skin, it wove upwards, shaping a fox's head.

* * *

><p>Naruto saw red; he felt the rush of the Kyuubi's chakra and welcomed it. Anything to make the bastard that had just stabbed Hinata feel more pain.<p>

Haku was afraid. For the first time since his father had tried to kill him. He had already concluded Naruto had some kind of secondary chakra. But the pure rage, hate and bloodlust he felt now was beyond anything. Even Zabuza seemed friendly by comparison.

He saw his own death in a thousand horrible ways. And facing such a death he found a new desire to live.

A spike of ice shot from the ground and through the thugs jaw. He dropped Hinata and fell backwards off the bridge.

Naruto ran forward to catch Hinata, the red chakra slipping away from him and evaporating into the mist.

He caught her and carefully laid her next to Haku. Blood was flowing freely from her stab wound. Naruto looked at Haku.

"You can use those needles to heal right?" Naruto said.

"Some, but for something like that." Haku said.

Naruto ripped the needles from his neck and chest. "I'll leave it to you to keep her alive."

"Where are you going?" Haku said.

"Gato, he's over there with more thugs. He's the reason we had to fight, he's killing the island for his own greed. And he is the reason Hinata is laying there bleeding." Naruto said. The red chakra was oozing out again.

"I, I will do what I can." Haku said.

Naruto ran into the mist.

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Sasuke were pushing Zabuza, he and Kakashi had been even when Sasuke had arrived. With his newly activated Sharingan they were able to slowly gain the upper hand. The three of them were exchanging blows when they felt the oppressive chakra of the Kyuubi. It brought the three of them to a standstill.<p>

Zabuza and Sasuke who had never felt it's chakra before were dumbstruck by its power and hatred. Kakashi nearly fell to his knees. _We're all dead._

"Sasuke! Find Shino and Tazuna and get out of here! Now!" Kakashi said.

"But we have him! I am a Uchiha! I will not run!" Sasuke said.

"That's an order, there is a very real possibility that we will all be dead within minutes!" Kakashi said. The Kyuubi's chakra had faded then reappeared, muted.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a disgusted look before disappearing to the mist away from the others.

"So Kakashi, what the hell was that?" Zabuza asked.

"A real demon." Kakashi said pulling out a scroll. "We're both busy and I want to finish this before it kills us so what do you say. One big finishing move?"

"Not really my style but fine." Zabuza said.

Naruto ran towards the mob of thugs. Some ran from him. They had already lost nearly twenty men to a girl, and she didn't have red chakra spilling from her.

The ones that chose to stay and fight regretted it. Their weapons melted in the red chakra, as did their flesh and bone. Naruto ignored them, he was convinced that once Gato was dead the fighting would be over.

Gato was retreating, yelling orders. "Kill him! He's just one brat! A hundred thousand Ryo to anyone who can kill him or that bitch!"

That tore it, he was offering them money to kill Hinata. A huge thug jumped on Naruto, he threw him over the side of the bridge. Gato was almost to the end of the bridge where a ladder led down to the water.

Naruto ran on all fours to catch him. Gato grabbed the first rung of the ladder, Naruto grabbed his suits collar and lifted him up.

"You're the one that's been killing this land, hiring shinobi to hurt me and my friends. Your thug stabbed Hinata!" Naruto said. The red chakra was shredding Gatos suit.

"So this is my end? Fine I got all I could from this world, I bleed it dry! And I get to take you and the rest of those dam shinobi out with me!" Gato said. His shirt fell open; he had enough explosive tags to take out half the bridge.

* * *

><p>Kiba and Sakura ran towards the bridge. They had been delayed by dozens of thugs surrounding Tazuna house. It had taken Kiba and Akamaru longer then they would have liked to fight them all. Even with the help from one of Naruto's clones. Most had dozens of bleeding cuts when they finally decided he wasn't worth their pay.<p>

To her credit Sakura and picked several off from the roof of Tazuna's house, until a thug had hit it hard enough to cause a large portion to give in.

They meet Shino and Tazuna at the edge of the mist.

"Shino! Whets going on in there?" Kiba said.

"I am not sure. The mist rendered my allies nearly useless. Sasuke engaged a masked Shinobi while Kakashi-sensei fought Zabuza. Naruto and Hinata joined the battle assisting Sasuke. That is as much information as I was able to gather. Regrettably it has taken this long for me to find our way out." Shino said.

Then they felt the Kyuubi's chakra. Sakura took several steps back. "Oh god, is that Zabuza?"

Shino and Kiba traded a glance. They both knew whatever it was, it was coming from Naruto. Kiba and Akamaru rushed into the mist.

"Sorry I'm late." Kurenai said. "Some of thugs showed up in the town while I was shopping. It was confusion with the towns people running around."

Sasuke stumbled out of the mist. Sakura had to catch him when he tripped. The Sharingan having drained chakra.

"Sasuke. What happened?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto got himself killed by the masked shinobi. Kakashi said we have to leave, now. Something's wrong. You both felt it too." Sasuke said.

"Naruto's dead?" Kurenai said. _But then what was that I just felt?_ "Shino, Sakura, Sasuke. Take Tazuna and fall back to the tree line. If you haven't heard from me in five minutes assume that I am dead and get Tazuna to safety."

She turned to enter the mist. Then the far end of the bridge exploded.

* * *

><p>Kiba found Haku leaning over Hinata manipulating needles.<p>

"Get away from her! What do you think you're doing!" Kiba and Akamaru ran towards him.

"Whatever I can to keep her alive." Haku said.

Kiba and Akamaru stopped short. "Why?"

"Because Naruto told me to. And I am more afraid of him then Zabuza or you or your sensei's" Haku said. He had stopped most of the bleeding but he was not able to do much more. Even with the herbs he carried.

Kiba hated the idea of leaving Hinata with him, but he had assisted his sister in enough operation to realize whatever he was doing to her was helping stop the flow of blood. "Which way did Naruto go?"

Haku nodded his head toward the end of the bridge, just as it exploded. Haku leaned over Hinata to try and protect her. Kiba and Akamaru dug their claws into the cement as the blast wave rolled over them.

"Dam it Naruto! You're always making a mess!" Kiba said. He ran towards the blasts center.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed. As always let me know what you think. Edited for Gato's name. you guys were right it's not Zato but I got the name from the manga I have and I am looking in my second volume of the manga right now and it says Zato.)


	6. The Kits injured Skulk

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter Six: The Kits injured Skulk

Kakashis summon hounds burst from the ground pinning Zabuza with his arms outstretched.

"You fought good Zabuza, but now you die." Kakashi said. He began to gather chakra in his right hand turning it into electricity.

"The famous Chidori, a fitting end for me I think." Zabuza said. Kakashi charged preparing to jam the Chidori into Zabuzas chest.

"But I have no intention of dying now!" Zabuza said. He ripped his left arm free from the hounds, tearing away chunks of flesh. He brought the blade in front of himself. Kakashi's Chidori slammed into the blade, it crumpled like tinfoil.

Zabuza spun the sword as Kakashi punched through it, sending him off balance. His hand came free and the Chidori plunged into the ground. Kakashi pulled a kunai to immobilize Zabuza's arm when the mist was ripped apart by an explosion. For a split second the hounds loosened their grip on Zabuza. He pulled himself free and spun away.

Kakashi took a defensive stance. "What was that?"

"Gato's dead. He always carried a bunch of explosive tags so he could take out whoever killed him." Zabuza said.

Chunks of rubble feel around them. Kurenai appeared next to Kakashi.

"Where are Hinata and Naruto?" Kurenai said.

"I don't know, I've been busy with Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"Probably dead. That blast would have killed anyone near Gato. But give it a minute and see for yourself. I can't sustain the mist any longer. If their bodies survived they shouldn't be hard to find." Zabuza said.

"Kakashi, we need to end this and find them" Kurenai said.

"Gee I wish I had thought of that." Kakashi said.

Kurenai made a hand sign and began to vanish, her form wavering. A sword sprouted from her stomach. She gasped and collapsed in a spray of blood. A man in a gray cloak and gasmask stood behind her.

"I hate genjutsu users. Especially ones who's brats killed my meal tickets. Oh well the bounty on Kakashi and Zabuza should cover the difference." He said.

Zabuza appeared behind the man, his gasmask covered head landed several feet away.

"Cocky bastard. Thinking he could take me just cause I had a few scratches." Zabuza said. He pulled his cloth mask off and shoved it on Kurenais wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi said.

"Wipe the look off your face; I'm trying to keep her from bleeding to death. You must have copied some healing jutsus right? So get to work!" Zabuza said.

Kakashi knelt down and pressed his hands to her wound. "What's you're game?"

"Survival. With Gato dead there's no reason to fight. I do it for pay, not honor or some idealistic crap. And as much as it pains me to admit it you have the edge now." Zabuza said.

"So you hope by helping Kurenai I'll spare you?" Kakashi said.

Zabuza stood. "No I'm counting on it to keep you busy. If you stop that jutsu she'll die. And like I said I fight for money and money alone. With Gato dead there's no reason to kill the old man. So I'm no longer a threat to your mission."

"You're still a wanted missing shinobi." Kakashi said.

"I am, your choice. Go after me and let a comrade die or try and save her while I escape." Zabuza said. He began walking towards the far end of the bridge. Dragging his sword behind him.

Kakashi swore but stayed with Kurenai, willing the jutsu to work faster.

* * *

><p>Naruto was shocked at the number of explosive tags Gato had. He threw the small man as hard as he could over the open ocean. Gato died, the tags detonated.<p>

The blast wave slammed into Naruto sending him into the air, he fell and hit the bridge, hard, bouncing twice before skidding another hundred feet.

His first sensation was of the burning from where his skin had been peeled off during his slide across the bridge. Then sound. Someone calling his name, and a wet feeling on his cheek. Naruto opened his eyes, it was too bright out. A shadow fell across him. Kiba. Akamaru was licking his cheek.

"What the hell did you do!" Kiba said helping him up.

"Wasn't me, Gato had a shirt full of explosive tags." Naruto said. It felt like the whole village had taken turns kicking him.

"So he's dead?" Kiba said.

"He better be, he was wearing them when they went off." Naruto said.

"Then were done? Zabuza and that guy with the needles won't have any reason to try and kill Tazuna now?" Kiba said.

"Hinata! Where are they? Is she ok?" Naruto said shoving himself away from Kiba and staggering towards the side of the bridge where he had left Hinata.

Kiba slung an arm around Naruto to help him walk. "Last I saw that needle kid was stopping her bleeding. What happened?"

"Haku trapped me Hinata and Sasuke in some weird ice prison with mirrors he could attack from. Sasuke got those freaky eyes like Kakashis and started fighting back. Haku stabbed me with some needles and put me in a death like state. When I came to a thug was stabbing Hinata. Haku killed the thug and I left Hinata with him while I went after Gato." Naruto said.

"Damn, you guys get into so much trouble when me and Shino aren't around." Kiba said.

They found Haku kneeling in a puddle of Hinatas blood. Naruto stumbled over to them. "Is she?"

"She is alive. I have stopped the worst of the bleeding. The cut was deep but luckily her intestines were not punctures. I've packed it with healing herbs. There's nothing else I can do but she's stable." Haku said. He began ripping strips from his clothes and using them to bandage her wound.

"I tell you to kill them and instead I find you playing nursemaid?" Zabuza said.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku said climbing to his feet.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto said. He had to lean against the safety railing to stay upright.

"I left him healing some Genjutsu user. One of Gatos guys stabbed her through the stomach. I had to cut his head off for being an idiot." Zabuza said.

"Kurenai-sensei! Is she alright?" Kiba said.

"She was stabbed, through the stomach. If Kakashi really has as many jutsus as the rumors say he does he might have the ones needed to save her. But its fifty fifty at best." Zabuza said.

"Gatos dead." Naruto said.

"Duh, those were his explosive tags a few minutes ago. Looks like you stood to close to them when they went off." Zabuza said.

"There's no reason to fight now. For you to go after Tazuna." Naruto said.

"I think you hit your head kid. But you're right. No money no fighting. Haku we're leaving." Zabuza said.

"Wait at least let me bandage your wounds. What happened to you?" Haku said. Frantically tearing more cloth from his clothes.

"I played with Kakashis dogs. You can take care of the wounds after we get out of here." Zabuza said.

"Like hell you're getting away." Sasuke said. Shino and Sakura stood behind him with Tazuna.

"Kid if they aren't trying to kill me anymore just let them go. There's been enough blood on the bridge today." Tazuna said.

"No way. They're dead on their feet and it's time for them to pay for insulting a Uchiha!" Sasuke said. He charged at them, activating his Sharingan. Zabuza raised his sword. Naruto pushed himself away from the railing and crashed into Sasuke knocking him down.

"Damn it dead last! You're supposed to be dead! Get out of my way." Sasuke untangled himself from Naruto. But Zabuza and Haku had already disappeared.

Kakashi appeared from the fading mist carrying Kurenai in his arms. "Where is Zabuza?"

"He was able to escape with his accomplish." Shino said, cutting off Sasuke.

"Naruto, take Hinata and Kurenai to a doctor. Tazuna go with them. Shino Kiba Sasuke Sakura we're going after Zabuza." Kakashi said.

"With all due respect Kakashi-sensei. I advise against pursuit. Both Kurenai and Hinata need imitate medical attention, you, Naruto and Sasuke are almost completely depleted of chakra. Kiba and Sakura have moderate injuries. I am the only one at full strength. It would be better to regroup and recover while we have the chance so we do not sustain greater losses." Shino said.

"We have a chance to finish this mission." Kakashi said.

"Aren't you listening! Your missions over. Zabuza isn't after me anymore." Tazuna said.

"And you believe him?" Kakashi said.

"Yes, because he's a greedy bastard. He's not gonna waist time killing me if he ain't getting paid some big bucks." Tazuna said.

Kakashi looked all of them over. "Fine. But I am taking that as a completion of the mission."

"Take it as whatever you want." Tazuna said. He went over to Kakashi and took Kurenai. Kakashi did not object. Sakura picked up Hinata. Kiba helped support Naruto. Shino spread his allies ahead to give a warning if any more thugs were lurking in the woods.

Kakashi managed to do a basic medical jutsu on Hinata as well. He looked like the walking dead afterwards.

* * *

><p>It took almost an hour for them to reach a doctors residence. He ushered them in and had them place Kurenai and Hinata on beds while he examined them. Naruto took a chair next to Hinatas bed. The doctor carefully unwrapped the blood stained bandages to examine her wound.<p>

"Amazingly it looks like she'll make a full recovery. Though it will be some time before she has her pervious range of movement again. Whoever treated her before did an excellent job." The doctor said.

"What about Kurenai sensei?" Kiba asked.

"She is stable, but she needs more care then I can offer here. I advise you to get her to a hospital on the mainland as soon as possible." He said.

"I'll find you a boat and captain to take you across." Tazuna said.

The doctor insisted on examining the rest of them. Which in Narutos case meant wrapping most of his body in bandages. Naruto struggled against him. "I keep telling you I'll be fine!"

"And I keep telling you settle down or I'll sedate you!" the doctor said.

Shino and Sakura returned to Tazunas house to recover as much of their equipment as they could from the ruins of the roof collapse. Several of the locals were recruited to carry Kurenai and Hinata to the docks.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon by the time all of them were at the docks with most of their possessions. Tazuna assured them the boat and caption would be there within the hour. Kurenai and Hinata had been set in the shade of an abandoned fish sellers stall to keep them out of the sun. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata, leaning against the stall, absently brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. Watching her slow genital breathing to reassure himself that she was really there.<p>

Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura stood at the end of the dock impatiently waiting for the boat.

Shino and Kiba stood a ways off watching Naruto.

"Whatever it was it was defiantly coming from Naruto." Kiba said.

"Yes, my allies reaction confirmed it." Shino said.

"So what exactly was it?" Kiba said.

"I have several ideas but I believe the only way we can know for sure is to ask Naruto himself." Shino said.

"I bet you already have it figured out." Kiba said.

"I have reviewed my information and I have arrived at the most logical conclusion. Though it is absurd." Shino said.

"It must be bad if you're willing to use words like absurd." Kiba said. He leaned closer. "So tell me what you think."

"It is only speculation." Shino said.

"Tell me." Kiba said.

"I believe that the chakra we felt belonged to the Kyuubi." Shino said. He shoved his hand over Kibas mouth to stop his shouts before they drew attention.

When he had calmed down Shino removed his hand and Kiba glared at him. "Are you crazy? The Kyuubi was killed by the Fourth."

"So we have been told." Shino said.

"So what, the whole village was lied to?" Kiba said.

"No, I am sure you have noticed Narutos treatment by the older members of the village. Even Kurenai admitted to it." Shino said.

"So? What you're saying they know Narutos the Kyuubi?" Kiba said.

"Again no. I do not believe Naruto is the Kyuubi, rather he has some portion or the whole of the Kyuubi sealed within him. If the older generations knew of this it would explain their attitude towards him." Shino said.

"But that thing was a monster. Why would they have let it live, even sealed?" Kiba asked.

"It may by the Kyuubi was simple to powerful to kill. I have never heard of a living seal. But it would explain most of what I have observed. Why he was allowed to remain, or why he seems to harbor no ill will towards the village is still beyond my understanding." Shino said.

"Then let's go ask him." Kiba said storming towards Naruto.

Shino was not sure it was the best time to confront Naruto but he doubted he could stop Kiba without drawing attention to them.

Naruto was dozing when Kiba stomped up to him. "We need to talk, now."

"What wrong?" Naruto said.

Before Kiba could say anything Shino set his hand on his shoulder, the loud buzzing from under his coat caused Kiba to hold his lounge. Shino leaned down. "We would like to discuss your, prisoner?"

Naruto paled but nodded and followed them towards the far end of the dock. As soon as they were out of sight of the others Kiba turned and glared at Naruto. "Are you the Kyuubi?"

"I am not the Kyuubi." Naruto said. Steel in his voice.

"Don't give us that, we felt that chakra, we know." Kiba was cut off by Shinos hand, again.

"I apologize for his blunt words. Kiba please allow me to handle this. My clan has experience with being seen for what we contain alone and not as a whole. Naruto. That was the Kyuubi's chakra we felt on the bridge correct?" Shino said.

Naruto hesitated but eventually nooded, "Yes."

Shino ignored Kibas looks. "Please explain how you came to possess the Kyuubi's power." Shino said.

"My parents were killed right after I was born by the Kyuubi. The Fourth wasn't strong enough to kill it so he picked an orphan and sealed the Kyuubi inside him. That was me." Naruto said.

"Those who knew of this treated you as the Kyuubi, correct?" Shino said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know back then about the Kyuubi. I thought they just hated me for being me." Naruto said.

"May I ask how you found out about the Kyuubi?" Shino said.

"Hinata told me. I don't know how she found out but I went and asked the Third and he told me it was true." Naruto said.

"When was this?" Shino said.

"Right after we left the academy." Naruto said.

"One last question. Why do you continue to work for the village and say you will become Hokage after their treatment of you?" Shino said.

"For as long as I can remember everyone talked about the Hokage. When I was little people just ignored me. So I decided I would become Hokage so they had to notice me. Besides not all the villagers are bad. The third is nice, and so are Teuchi and Ayame, their raman is great. There's Konohamaru and his friends. Hinata and you guys. Now I see it as a chance to prove to everyone that I am not the Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"Thank you for explaining this to us. We will keep your secret." Shino said.

"Thanks, by the way, the Third says that telling people about the Kyuubi is a capital offence and punishable by death. Just so you know." Naruto said and walked back to Hinata.

Kiba glared at Shino. "Why did you let him go!"

"Because I am convinced that while he has the Kyuubi inside of him he is not the Kyuubi." Shino said.

"How can you be sure!" Kiba said.

"Hinata trusts him even knowing about the Kyuubi. His actions and attitude are too different from the Kyuubi, I trust the Third Hokage to have dealt with Naruto if he felt he posed a threat. And I am sure that the Kyuubi would not have injured himself to protect my allies." Shino said. He went to join the others at the dock.

Kiba fumed silently until the boat arrived.

* * *

><p>Tazuna came to see them off. "Thank you all for everything you have done for both me and this country."<p>

"How's the bridge?" Naruto said.

"We'll have to cut off nearly a hundred yards and rebuild them but with Gato dead I shouldn't have any problem finding workers. After that, I'm thinking of moving to the Fire Country. This places spirit is dead. Besides I already sent my grandson to live there and we'd like to join him. Tazuna said.

The Boat Tazuna had gotten was large enough for all of them to be on deck at once comfortably, but it also had a small cabin below deck where Kurenai and Hinata were placed. Naruto insisted on remaining with Hinata.

As they were loading their things onto the boat Sakura looked out across the water and noticed something reflecting the sun being pushed towards them by the current. She couldn't tell what it was until it was just feet away from the boat, by then hundred more were floating their way. Small flowers, made of ice.

"They're beautiful!" Sakura said.

"Zabuza and Haku are mocking us. I have not had such a disastrous mission in several years." Kakashi said.

Hinata was short enough that there was still room on the bunk so Naruto sat near Hinatas head studying her face. They were an hour off the coast of the Wave Country when Hinatas fluttered open and tried to sit up. She fell back onto the bunk clutching her side in pain.

"Hinata-chan! Don't try to move you were stabbed but the doctor says you'll be fine!" Naruto said, he slid off the bunk to give her more room.

"Naruto. It's really you?" Hinata threw her arms around Naruto ignoring the flare of pain from her side.

"Whoa Hinata careful!" Naruto said, moving her so they were both sitting on the bunk.

"I thought you were dead, I saw you die!" Hinata said. She was freely crying.

"I'm alright, Haku only made it look like I was dead. He's really a good guy. He stopped your bleeding after that thug stabbed you, he even killed the bastard." Naruto said.

Hinata pressed herself as close to Naruto as she could. He wrapped his arms around her, careful of her injured side and held her, a hand on her shoulder pressing her tight to him. It was some time later Hinata realized tears were dripping onto her head. She looked up and saw Naruto crying.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked, her voice was thick and broken.

"What? You thought you were the only one who thought they lost someone they cared about? When I saw you get stabbed, I was sure you were dead, there was so much blood." Naruto said. Hinatas heart speed up. _He really cares for me!_

"I lost it. I felt the Kyuubi's power and I seized it, I took all I could. Just so I could make that bastard pay for hurting you. When Haku killed him I regained control but I was still using the Kyuubi's power when I went after Gato." Naruto said. He had started shaking.

Hinata moved up the bunk and pressed her forehead to his. "It's alright. You're still Naruto."

Naruto looked into her eyes, pearly white with a tent of violet. He tilted his head to the side and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Barely a brush between them. But it eased the pain they had both felt at the thought of losing the other.

Naruto pulled back with a bright grin. And found Hinata passed out in his arms. "Oh man! Not good if anyone sees this they'll think I was trying to."

Naruto blushed at his own implication.

* * *

><p>Shino and Kiba stood at the doorway to the cabin. They had come to check on Hinata when they had found her and Naruto embracing, both crying. The scene was so strange they remained still and silent until Naruto had spoken to Hinata. They had seen the kiss, and Naruto's panic afterwards before Shino pulled Kiba back onto deck and behind the wheel house.<p>

Kiba seemed almost as shocked as Hinata had been. "He, she, they were, and."

"I take it you no longer have any questions about Naruto's motives?" Shino said.

"Fine but you saw that too right?" Kiba said.

"I did, I regret that I did not have my camera out at the time." Shino said.

"Well you know kissing isn't a big deal." Kiba said. Puffing out his chest.

"You speak from experience?" Shino said.

"I've had a few." Kiba said.

"I would hardly count being licked by a female puppy as experience." Shino said.

"Hey! You're just jealous!" Kiba said.

"Not really. If we are using those standards then I have quite a bit more experience then you." Shino said.

"How so?" Shino said.

"Where do you think my allies reproduce?" Shino said.

"Wait you mean they, you, inside of you?" Kiba said. He ran to the side of the boat and became sick. Shino found a strange attraction to causing Kiba to lose his cool. Then he began to worry that Naruto was rubbing off on him.

* * *

><p>Hinata came too with her head resting on Narutos lap. "Naruto? What, what happened?"<p>

"We, I, um, I kissed you and you fainted." Naruto said. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"We, we kissed?" Hinata said.

"Yeah, sorry I should have waited until you were better." Naruto said.

"You know, if, if you wanted, we could, try, again." Hinata said.

"I'd like that, but maybe wait until you're recovered, so you don't pass out?" Naruto said.

"Right, not passing out." Hinata said.

For the first time she looked around the cabin and saw Kurenai in the other bunk. "Was Kurenai sensie hurt?"

"Yeah, she got stabbed. But Kakashi use a jutsu to heal her. The doctor said she was stable but needed a real hospital so were heading back to the mainland." Naruto said. Also explain everything that had happened since she had been stabbed including Kiba and Shino figuring out about the Kyuubi.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I'm sure they'll keep it a secret. I'll, I'll talk to them and make sure of it!" Hinata said.

"Thanks. I, I'll understand if they aren't comfortable with me training with you guys anymore." Naruto said.

"I still want to train with you. And they will to, and if they don't fine. It's their lose. We all seem to work better when you're around." Hinata said.

"Really?" Naruto said. He had trouble believing that. "So do you think you're up for getting so air?"

"I would like that." Hinata said.

Carefully Naruto helped her off the bunk and out of the cabin. She was able to stand and walk as long as she went slowly thanks to Kakashis healing, and Naruto suspected Haku's herbs.

On the deck Kakashi seemed to have fallen asleep. Sasuke was glaring at the ocean, as if he was challenging it. Sakura sat nearby watching him. Kiba had found a fishing pole and was casting a line off the side. Shino stood on the bow looking at the cost line of the main land as the boat sailed north.

Naruto and Hinata moved to the stern.

Hinata looked at the coast. "This doesn't look like the way we took to reach the Wave Country."

"The closest hospital is further north so were sailing straight there." Naruto said.

Hinata remained silent watching the waves. Her sensei had been stabbed, she had been stabbed, she thought Naruto had been killed. She shivered. Those moments had been worse than anything her family had ever done to her.

Almost as bad was what she had done. She had killed people. She had done the very thing she thought had happened to Naruto. The thought made her sick. They had all been someone's children, maybe brothers or fathers or lovers. How many people would feel what she had because of what she had done? She bent over the railing and vomited.

"Hinata!" Naruto said. He had no idea what to do. He put a hand on her arm to steady her and the other on her back rubbing gently as she dry heaved.

"I killed them." Hinata said, too quietly for him to hear.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I killed them." Hinata said again, louder. "When I thought you were dead I just said screw it and charged into Gato's men. There was blood everywhere. Like rain. How many of them had families? How many children, how many are there that will never see their father or uncle again because of me? How many parents will cry because I cut down their children? How many life's did I really end?"

Naruto pulled Hinata to him as she shook; she buried her head in his shoulder as she cried again until she was sick and had to lean back over the railing.

When she was done she felt to drained to stand and had to lean against Naruto.

"I, I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I killed some of them too. I don't even know how many. I hurt a lot of them with the Kyuubi's chakra." Naruto said.

"I guess you're just stronger than me." Hinata said.

"No, I just accepted I'd have to kill a long time ago." Naruto said.

"You, you did?" Hinata said.

"Yeah. I was talking with the Third about how I was going to become the greatest Hokage every and he suddenly got all serious and told me that if I followed that path I'd have to take peoples life's at some point. I said I'd find a way to become Hokage without killing. He said he hopped I did but if I had to kill, to mourn for the life's I took but to also honor them by living for them as well." Naruto said.

He looked at the ocean. The setting sun was painting it deep red and orange. "You know today I realized I'd gladly kill an army of strangers if it meant I could keep you."

Naruto tightened his hold on Hinata. "I guess there's more of the Kyuubi in me then I thought."

"No! That's not true! You only did it to protect what is precious to you." Hinata said.

"If I was really protecting you then you wouldn't have been stabbed. I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you." Naruto said.

"Neither were we." Kiba said.

Naruto and Hinata looked up startled; neither had noticed Kiba and Shino approaching.

"We're her teammates and neither of us were there either, so stop trying to take all the blame." Kiba said.

"It is regrettable, the events on the bridge. Normally a shinobi is not forced to take another humans life until their second or third years of service to their village. And not such a large number of life's until much later." Shino said.

Kiba put a hand on Narutos shoulder. "We all take responsibility for what happened on the bridge, besides it'll be easier to, what did you call it? Honor their life's or something if we split it four ways."

"If we include my allies the figure would be well into the thousands." Shino said.

Kiba stared at him in shock. "Did Shino just try to make a joke?"

"Merely an observation that you found the semblance of humor in." Shino said.

"There's the Shino we know, thought you were an imposter for a minute there." Kiba said.

Hinata began to laugh.

* * *

><p>The hospital was disappointing compared to the one Naruto was used to. A single story building with cracked walls, dim lighting, faded paint and medical equipment that looked older then the Kyuubi. Still it was better than anything they would have found in the wave country and they were grateful for it. The hospital was located along the side of a large fishing village. Most of the boats were shoved up onto land and looked like they'd been there for months.<p>

While the doctors examined Kurenai, Kakashi sent a report back to the village requesting a proper medic-nin be assigned to come oversee Kurenai's recovery.

Gato's hold on the wave country had stretched to the main land, as had word of his death. When a local Inn owner found out from the boat caption that they had been the ones to kill him, he insisted on offering them free rooms. Kakashi declined but the owner was persistent and pointed out that the rooms were empty and going to waist as it was.

Finally Kakashi agreed. Hinata Kiba and Shino decided to stay with Kurenai. Naruto wanted to stay with Hinata but thought it was better to leave them alone with their sensei.

The Inn wasn't in much better shape than the hospital. The two large rooms they were given, the second for Kiba Shino and Hinata, were covered in a light layer of dust, the wooden beams were beginning to crack and the paper screens had turned yellow with age.

Naruto stored his bag in the room then left to wonder around the small village. He knew he should rest but he was still to disturbed by having used the Kyuubi's power to sleep.

Most of the fishermen had come in and gathered along a small street with a few pitiful stalls selling thin, sickly looking fish. They sat around rough tables drinking. The only reason Naruto bother walking down the street was because they were telling stories about Gato's death.

Each version he heard got more outlandish.

Twenty Shinobi attacked Gato at once, only three lived.

Zabuza had turned on Gato and been killed before a group of bandits had finished him off.

Five shinobi had sacrificed their life's to destroy Gato in an explosion.

A demon had appeared from the sea and eaten Gato for intruding on its domain.

Gato had called down fire from the sky and killed an army and himself.

By the time Naruto reached the end of the street the story was that it had been a heroic attack by a hundred members of the Kazekages personal bodyguards. Naruto tried to remember the more interesting ones to tell Kiba Shino and Hinata. Thinking about them sitting around the hospital gave him an idea.

Kurenai laid in her hospital bed, a dozen machines monitoring her every twitch. Her students sat around as a nurse copied down a few number and left. They had agreed to take turns staying with her through the night. The doctors were not happy with the request but they said they would allow it. They seemed afraid to deny them.

Shino insisted on taking the first watch. Kiba and Hinata were getting ready to go to the Inn when Naruto came into the room carrying a large bag. Kiba and Akamaru both perked up at the smell of meat. Hinatas stomach gave a loud rumble that everyone could hear.

Hinata blushed deeply and lowered her head mumbling an apology. Kiba and Naruto burst out laughing. Shino remained static but did not scolded them for their loudness.

Naruto set the bag on an empty chair. "I thought you guys might like some real food."

He pulled out large steamed meat buns. Kiba looked at them amazed. "You actually bought something besides raman?"

"Well I know you guys don't have my sophisticated tastes." Naruto said.

Shino accepted a bun. "They do not have a raman stand in this village do they?"

"No." Naruto admitted. He set down next to Hinata and handed her a bun. He smiled as she took small delicate bites.

Naruto began to tell them some of the stories he had heard about them. Kiba nearly fell out of his chair laughing at a few. After the steamed meat buns were gone Kiba Hinata and Naruto went back to the Inn.

When they arrived Kiba excused himself and Akamaru. Naruto and Hinata knew he was just trying to give them some privacy. Hinata did a quick check with her Byakugan to make sure Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura were settled into their room. An idea had come to her but just the thought of it was almost enough to make her faint. Still she wanted to and took the chance.

Hinata grabbed Naruto hand and pulled him close, then brushed their lips together. Naruto was so surprised he barely registered what had happened. As soon as his brain caught up he wanted to kiss her back. But she had already pulled away, head down, blushing, pressing her fingertips together.

"No, no fainting this time." Hinata said before she dashed to her teams' room. She slammed the door closed behind her and slumped against it. "I did, I really kissed him!"

She looked up and saw Kiba and Akamaru with matching grins.

"Why, why are you smiling like that?" Hinata said.

"We saw it." Kiba said.

"You, you saw? Me and Naruto?" Hinata said.

"Yup, aw don't give me that face it could have been worse. Shino could have gotten a picture." Kiba said.

Hinata blushed at the thought of evidence.

Kiba put an arm over her shoulder. "I remember when you were just a shy little girl. But you're already taking advantage of wounded shinobi, how fast they grow up."

Hinata playfully shoved him away while he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Akamaru jumped onto Hinatas lap and began licking her face.

"Guess he wants to help you practice." Kiba said.

* * *

><p>Later that night Hinata sat on her bed, her Byakugan activated watching Naruto. She hadn't been able to sleep, thoughts of that morning and of seeing Naruto die before her eyes kept her awake. Then thoughts of Kurenai-sensei in the hospital. The later it got the worse the thoughts became until she realized it would be more restful to stay awake.<p>

"Hinata?" Kiba said. She jumped, having eyes that could see all around you wasn't much good if you weren't paying attention.

"I, I'm sorry I didn't, mean to wake you." Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan.

"You didn't. Is everything alright?" Kiba said.

"I, just couldn't sleep." Hinata said.

"So you decided to spy on Naruto?" Kiba said.

"Yes." Hinata said in a small voice.

"You know, I bet he wouldn't be upset if you wanted to go sleep with him." Kiba said.

Hinata blushed. "I, I couldn't. The others, they, wouldn't like that I am sure." Hinata said.

"Akamaru could go and quietly wake him up if you wanted." Kiba offered.

"No, I'm alright just watching." Hinata said. She lay back down and pretended to sleep so she wouldn't worry Kiba.

* * *

><p>Naruto hadn't been able to sleep. He was exhausted but his mind refused to sleep. Finally after a few hours of fruitlessly rolling over in his bed he had left the room and went to the Inn's roof. He had been tempted to check on Hinata but he didn't want to peep.<p>

"Dead last." Sasuke said.

Naruto groaned, he felt too tired to deal with Sasuke. "What do you want?"

"Why do you keep trying to show me up? You will never be recognized as anything but a no clan loser. I will always be better then you." Sasuke said.

"What's your problem Sasuke? If you really thought you were better than me you wouldn't have to keep saying it." Naruto said.

"My problem is that no matter what I do you keep creeping into things! I've heard the stories the villagers are telling! A might shinobi wearing orange single handedly killed Gato! I am a Uchiha but there wasn't even a mention of me!" Sasuke said.

Naruto hadn't heard that version. "I can't help what they say. There's a story that it was a hundred of the Kazekages personal bodyguards. Besides I already told you that Gato blew himself up! So what does it matter what they say?"

"It's because they think you're some great ninja and they ignored me!" Sasuke said.

Suddenly it clicked for Naruto. For years the village had been telling Sasuke he was the best and that Naruto was trash. But on this mission they had been almost even in skills. Naruto found most of his anger draining away. "What people think of you doesn't affect how good of a shinobi you are. It's what you're fighting for."

"I am fighting to kill my brother." Sasuke said.

"You just don't get it." Naruto said.

"What did you say dead last?" Sasuke said.

"You know when we were in the academy I was jealous of you. But since we've been on the same team I've realized that your life is being built by the village just to keep you loyal. If you want to stand any chance of beating your brother then you need to learn to look beyond their pretty little lies." Naruto said.

"What the hell would you know about that!" Sasuke said.

"Because I had to learn to see past their hate." Naruto said jumping down to the Inn's rear courtyard.

Sasuke stood on the roof fuming. He couldn't remember the last time someone had dared to speak to him like that.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the night Hinata had finally given into her exhaustion. It was late in the morning when she woke up. Kiba had left a note saying he and Shino had agreed she needed her rest and had taken her watch with Kurenai-sensei.<p>

She was grateful for the extra sleep but also felt bad that she hadn't been able to take her watch.

On her way to the hospital Hinata found Naruto hiding behind a large weather beaten sign. "Naruto-kun?"

He jumped. "Oh Hinata! Hey have you seen Sakura around? She went crazy earlier. Something about Sasuke being gone when she woke up."

Hinata activated her Byakugan. "I don't see her around here."

"Thanks." Naruto said. Every time he looked at her his eyes were drawn to her lips.

"I am going to check on Kurenai-sensei, would you like to come?" Hinata said.

"Sure." Naruto said.

Shino was still sitting next to her bed while Kiba had lain out on several of the chairs. Shino nodded to them. "Kakashi-sensei is speaking with the doctors."

Hinata took a seat by Shino. Naruto pulled a loose thread from his jacket and wiggled it above Kiba's nose. Akamaru perked his head up but didn't warn his partner. Kiba swatted at whatever was disturbing his nose. Naruto snickered.

Kakashi walked in with a doctor. "Tell them."

The doctor looked at them, his gaze linger on Naruto. In a way he was all to used to. "I am afraid she has taken a turn for the worst. Normally we could deal with this but a group of bandits have been stealing delivers to our town. I am sorry but there is nothing we can do but make her comfortable."

"What about the medic-nin!" Naruto said.

"I am sorry but the earliest we can expect them would be in another two days. Kurenai will be lucky to last until tomorrow morning." Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at Hinata; she was on the verge of tears. Shino was as static as ever but a slow low buzz was coming from him. Kiba and Akamaru were growling. Kurenai-sensei had taught him a hell of a lot more than Kakashi, Naruto was not going to just let her die.

* * *

><p>(AN: I hope you enjoyed this early Christmas present. A funny note, the last chapter of A Fox's New Skulk got one of the funniest and most hate filled P.M.'s I have ever received. A fellow author accused me ripping of Dragon Ball Z with this story. They said they could clearly see that I was going to kill Naruto, have him go train in the spirit realm with the Kyuubi and return stronger than ever. If I foreshadowed this somewhere in the story please tell me, I really want to know where they got this idea. Thanks for reading!)


	7. Youthful Turtle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter Seven: Youthful Turtle

"If those bandits stole the stuff she needs then let's just take it back!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, they have probably already sold whatever they took. And we are all still injured." Kakashi said.

"So? You wanted to go after Zabuza! And we were in even worse condition then!" Naruto said.

"So was he. We know nothing about these bandits, where they are, how many." Kakashi said.

"We have to try!" Naruto said.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto by his shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. "Do you think I am like you! Do you think I enjoy seeing a comrade dying! I would love to go and try to find a way to save her but I have to take charge of her students and insure they return to the village unharmed! We will continue to the village tomorrow morning. Regardless of Kurenai's condition."

Kakashi dropped Naruto, rougher then needed and left the room followed by the doctor. Hinata helped Naruto up. Shocked at his treatment by his own sensei.

"You intend to go after the bandits?" Shino said.

"Hell yes!" Naruto said.

"A moment then." Shino said leaving the room.

Naruto put a comforting arm around Hinata. "Don't worry we'll get her whatever she needs."

"Yes. We will." Hinata said.

Shino returned a few minutes later. "The bandits are mostly fishermen from the surrounding area that were forced out of their work by Gato. They use an abandoned fort from the last Great War as their base. It is located five miles northwest of here inside a small mountain. There are rumored to be around thirty of them."

"How'd you figure all that out?" Kiba asked.

"A nurse." Shino said.

"Alright! Looks like our bug boy has a way with the ladies." Kiba said.

"She said I reminded her of her grandchild." Shino said.

"Good work Shino lets go!" Naruto said.

"Wait." Shino said.

"What?" Naruto said.

"You realize you will be disobeying a direct order by going?" Shino said.

"So? Are you saying we should just stay here?" Naruto said.

"No, I just want to make sure you understand. Kakashi will certainly bring you up on charges of disobeying him. Considering how the counsel feels about you they will make things extremely difficult for you. They may even be able to force a vote and have you removed as a shinobi." Shino said.

Naruto paused. "What kind of Hokage would I be if I let a comrade die because I was scared of the counsel?"

"Very well then. Kiba and I will do what we can to cover your absences." Shino said.

"Hey what do you mean? I'm going with them." Kiba said.

"It would be better for you to remain here with Akamaru and to use a henge to appear as Naruto and Hinata so Kakashi does not notice they have left. It should only take a few hours to recover whatever medicine and equipment the bandits have and return. Naruto and Hinata should be able to handle fishermen without much difficulty." Shino said.

Kiba growled. "Fine but if they aren't back by sundown I'm going after them no arguments."

"Agreed." Shino said.

Naruto and Hinata left the hospital with a crud map Shino had drawn for them. Getting out of the village was easy enough. Naruto's experience pranking let him find a small alley between some buildings that ran to the edge of the forest.

"How's your side doing?" Naruto said.

"I'll be fine." Hinata said. She wasn't sure how well she would be in an actually fight, but she couldn't let that hold them back.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood panting. The trees around him were cut and burning. One had fallen and leaned heavily against another. He had been there for hours. Since his talk with Naruto on the Inn's roof. For some reason Naruto's words refused to leave him alone. With a savage fury he attacked the fallen tree until it was dislodged from its neighbor.<p>

He kept up his assault until he collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>It took less than an hour for Hinata and Naruto to reach the area where the bandit's base was. They settled on a small ridge facing the mountain the fort had been built into. Hinata activated her Byakugan to study it.<p>

"I can't see into it." Hinata said with a frown.

"How come?" Naruto said. He had been under the impression Hinatas eyes could see through anything.

"There's too much rock. The thicker the walls the harder it is to see through them. Also there appear to be seals around the structure, there is just a void." Hinata said. Deactivating her Byakugan.

"It doesn't matter what they have, well take it all." Naruto said.

"That is a most unyouthful thing to say. For two such as yourself, you should be burning with the flames of youth! I will allow you one chance. Leave now and do not return." Naruto and Hinata spun around. A boy a year or two older than them with a bowl cut and in a green spandex suit stood glaring at them.

"Like hell we'll leave." Naruto said. He charged the newcomer. Making a dozen shadow clones.

The boy put a hand behind his back. Using the other he dealt with the clones as they came at him sending Naruto rolling back towards Hinata. "Pathetic, your actions have dimmed your flames of youth to embers."

"This guy is getting on my nerves. Hinata I'll pin him you take care of the rest." Naruto said.

"Right." Hinata said shifting into her clans fighting stance.

The boy paused. "I know that stance! It is of the Hyuga clan! And you possess the Byakugan!"

"So?" Hinata said. Buying time for Naruto to move towards his blind spot.

"I appear to have made a most unyouthful mistake. I am also a shinobi of Konohagakure." He said. pointing towards a headband around his waist.

"Wait you're not a bandit?" Naruto said.

"No, I assumed the both of you were. For my mistake and hasty judgment I will run five hundred laps around this mountain on my hands." He said. He back flipped and landed on his palms.

"Wait if you're here that means your teammates is as well right?" Hinata said.

"Why yes, we were dispatched to deal with the bandits." He said.

"Then we need to speak with your sensei! Right now!" Hinata said.

"Of course follow me." He said. Leading them into the forest, still walking on his hands. "I am sorry for my treatment of you. I am Lee."

"I'm Naruto and this is Hinata." Naruto said.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you. If I may why are you here looking for the bandits? I was unaware that another team had been assigned to this mission." Lee said.

"Actually we weren't. My team and Hinatas were working in the wave country guarding a bridge builder from a missing nin named Zabuza who was working for Gato." Naruto said.

"Yosh, there are many stories going around about what happened to him. Would you enlighten me as to what truly occurred?" Lee said.

"He blew himself up." Naruto said.

"He did? I would not think someone like him would do such a thing." Lee said.

"Well he had a bunch of explosive tags set to go when he died." Naruto said.

"Ah, a most unyouthful action. I am jealous, the chance to help rid the world of a criminal such as Gato. But why are you here now?" Lee said.

Naruto and Hinata explained about Kurenai and needing the medical equipment the bandits stole.

"I am sure Gai-sensei will help you." Lee said. He led them up a hidden game trail to a small camp that had been set up in a thicket of willow trees.

A man that looked like an older version of Lee was waiting near a covered fire. "Lee, I see your scouting mission has brought us guests."

"Yes Gai-sensei! I am afraid I have committed a most unyouthful mistake. In my haste I assumed these fellow shinobi were bandits and engaged them. For this mistake I have pledge to run five hundred laps around this mountain on my hands!" Lee said.

"I am proud of you Lee, I shall join you!" Gai said. He jumped onto his hands. "Let us waste no time!"

"Wait please!" Hinata said.

Gai looked at her with a curious expresion. It looked almost painful upside down. Hinata ignored it "We need your help. Kurenai sensei is hurt and she'll die if we don't get the hospitals equipment back from the bandits."

"Kurenai?" Gai righted himself and became serious. "Tell me what has happened."

Quickly they explained what had happened, again. Gai listen intently. "Kakashi my eternal rival, have your fires truly dimmed so much?"

A branch broke near the far end of the camp, a boy and girl around Lee's age entered the thickets cover. Naruto knew the boy had to be related to Hinata, he had the Byakugan too. But they were colorless, like slush. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw Hinata hunch her shoulder and look away from the boy.

"Neji, Niisan." Hinata said.

"Lady Hinata. I was informed you were on a mission in the land of waves. You seem to be very far from there, as well as in, odd, company." Neji said.

"We completed the mission but our sensei was injured. We brought her to the hospital in the nearby village but the bandits stole the equipment they need to save her." Hinata said.

"I see, where is the remainder of your team?" Neji said.

"They were injured and remained behind with Kurenai sensei." Hinata said.

"Hey Hinata, who is this guy?" Naruto said. He didn't like the cool tone he was using with Hinata. Or her body language.

"Naruto, this is, Neji. My cousin. Neji, this is Naruto." Hinata said.

"Naruto? You are the one who runs around the village loudly proclaiming his intention to become Hokage?" Neji said.

"That's right! I'm going to become the greatest Hokage the village has ever seen!" Naruto said.

"His flames of youth burn so brightly!" Lee said.

"I hate to tell you this but you will never become Hokage." Neji said.

"Why?" Naruto said.

Hinata pleaded with her eyes. _Please don't. Not now, not to Naruto._ She wished she could believe Neji won't play this game with Naruto, but he was just the type of person Neji would pick.

"Has Hinata-sama not told you? The Byakugan can not only see through the physical, but time was well. I think she has seen it as well and wishes to spare you but you will never become Hokage. I can see that clearly." Neji said.

"I think you need glasses." Naruto said.

Neji glared at him. _What is wrong with him? There is no doubt in his movements. No one is without doubt. Especially about their future. Is he just to stupide to realize it?_ "I can assure you I am not wrong."

"And I can assure you that you are." Naruto said, returning Neji's glare.

"Neji! Leave the fortune telling to the professionals." The girl said lightly shoving him aside. "Sorry he gets to serious sometimes. I'm Tenten."

Neji shot her a look but moved to the side and leaned against a tree.

"Alright! A comrade is in trouble so we are moving up our mission! Our flames of youth shall burn through these bandits! Because we are now lucky enough to have Hinata and Naruto joining us we will amend the plan slightly. Lee, Neji, Tenten. You will take the front entrance while I, Hinata and Naruto use the side entrance we discovered." Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei! We shall not let you down! If we fail we shall swim back to Konohagakure!" Lee said.

Tenten paled. "Lee, you do know you can't swim all the way back don't you? And stop including us in your insane bets!"

"Sorry sorry!" Lee said.

"Ok everyone weapons out!" Tenten said.

Lee and Neji emptied their weapons onto the ground. Naruto and Hinata exchanged confused looks. Tenten glanced at them. "My dad owns a weapons shop so I always inspect our weapons before we fight."

Naruto and Hinata emptied their own weapon pouches. Tenten quickly went through Neji's and Lee's, grabbing a few that needed a quick sharpening. All of Hinatas passed. When Tenten reached Naruto's she paused and just looked at them. "You're kidding right?"

"What?" Naruto said.

"These things are horrible!" Tenten said picking up one of the kunai, it had been sharpened so many times it was just a thin sliver of metal now. And to Tenten's trained eye the flaws were obvious. The metal was deforming, it was of a poor quality and the balance on all of them was off by an unacceptable margin.

"But the guy who sold them to me said they were the best!" Naruto said. As soon as he said it though he realized he'd been lied to again. He felt like hitting his head on a training dummy.

"You were scammed. When we get back to the village stop by my dad's place. He'll set you up with some quality weapons." Tenten said.

"Alright." Naruto said.

"Until then." Tenten pulled out a scroll and unsealed a set of kunai and shuriken. "I'm a weapons specialist so I have extra. You can use these."

Naruto experimentally picked up one of the kunai. Then tossed it in the air and caught it. A smile spread across his face. Tenten leaned towards Hinata. "Men, give them something sharp to play with and their happy right?"

Hinata nodded.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hinata crouched next to Gai. He had taken them to a small side entrance to the fort. It was hidden in the shadow of the mountain at the end of a shallow gully. The plan was simple. Lee would draw the bandits to the main entrance. Neji and Tenten would be waiting as backup in case the bandits managed to pull out anything surprising. Gai, Naruto and Hinata would enter through the side entrance and catch them from behind. Hinata would use her Byakugan to keep a look out for surprises and Naruto would guard her. Once they reached the main entrance and eliminated the bandits they would then search for the supplies.<p>

Gai had given the signal to Lee five minutes before. They waited giving the bandits time to make their way towards the others position. Gai motioned them forward. Hinata constantly scanned the area with her Byakugan but hadn't caught sight of any bandits.

"Alright! Stand back!" Gai said. He charged the door and kicked it in, the heavy metal crumpled under his attack and sailed down an empty hallway. They could hear it bouncing off stone work for several moments afterwards.

"Wasn't the whole point of having Lee distract them was so we could catch them off guard?" Naruto said.

"The flames of youth can not be easily contained!" Gai said.

"He's as bad as Kakashi." Naruto said.

The hall and surrounding rooms were empty. Naruto kept expecting a hoard of bandits to come rushing to investigate the noise of the door being destroyed. But no one did. Each empty hallway increased the growing unease they felt.

"Hinata? Can you see anyone?" Gai said.

"No, there are seals in the walls that are preventing the Byakugan from seeing past them. I didn't know it was even possible to do this on such a large scale." Hinata said.

"Well this fort was built before the great nations were formed. And was used right up to the last war. Hardly surprising its acquired a few surprises. Be on guard." Gai said.

Naruto made a dozen clones and sent them ahead to look for traps. Gai grabbed one as he ran by and held up the Naruto examining him. "Impressive, not only a solid clone but so many."

"Hey let me go!" the clone said struggling from Gai's grasp.

Naruto's clone made a rude face at Gai before running down the hall. Naruto scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, sometimes they have a bit of an attitude."

"No apologies needed! We are all filled with the flames a youth!" Gai said.

Naruto started to nod his head, then pulled out a kunai. "Two halls down on the right. Something got one of my clones."

"How many?" Gai said.

"I don't know, they got me from behind." Naruto said.

"Alright, guard up. Let's go see what you've found." Gai said. He cautiously moved towards the hall that Naruto's clone had been searching. The other clones joined them. They reached the hall and pressed themselves against the wall around the corner waiting. Gai held up a hand, Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Gai spun around the corner roaring, fists flying. Naruto's clones joined him. There was a quick series of pops as they were dispelled. Naruto and Hinata followed a second behind Gai. And came to an abrupt halt. Gai's fist had stopped an inch in front of Lee's face. Lee's foot was right under Gais chin. Neji stood in a fighting stance. Tenten held two maces.

As soon as she saw them Tenten dropped the maces, shoved past a surprised Neji, grabbed Naruto by his jacket and started shaking him. "Do you have any idea how much your damn clone scared me! I thought I had killed you!"

"Sor-sorry!" Naruto said trying not to bite his own tongue.

Tenten dropped him and walked back towards Neji. Lee and Gai hadn't moved from their positions. "Lee, what happened? You were supposed to wait at the main entrance for us."

"Yes Gai sensei! We were, I shouted all manner of youthful challenges but no one responded. We feared something had happened and came to investigate! Luckily the front gate was open." Lee said.

"No it wasn't! You ripped it right out of the wall!" Tenten said.

Gai and Lee relaxed their stances. Gai moved to the nearest room and looked in, there was a cot set up in the corner and a few pieces of clothing on the floor. "There were no signs that the bandits left, but they clearly aren't here. Very well we will proceed with caution. If my memory of this base is correct the storage area is only a little further on."

Slowly their group moved deeper into the fort. The only light now coming from flickering torches. They were burned down to the stumps. The group entered a room with long tables, half eaten meals were scattered across the wood and floor. Here they found the first bodies. Three along the far wall, deep cuts across all, their blood sprayed onto the wall. The smell of the food still covered the smell of blood.

Before they could investigate Zabuza walked out of a door near the bodies. His sword, now repaired, rested casually on his shoulder. His arms were covered in bandages, and stained with blood. He was dragging a large bag behind him. Deep red stains were seeping through the fabric. He looked as surprised to see them as they were to find him. His eye fell to Naruto and Hinata. "What the hell, you brats stalking me now?"

Gai glanced at Naruto and Hinata. "Do you know this most unyouthful person?"

"Uh, yeah this is Zabuza; he was the guy trying to kill our client in Wave." Naruto said.

"I see, and what are you doing here?" Gai said.

"What the hell does it look like? Those brats got my meal ticket the blow himself up. So now I have to go after pitiful bounties to get some cash." He pointed at Naruto and Hinata with his sword. "Now what are you two doing here?"

"Kurenai sensei needs the medical equipment these bandits stole so we came to steal it back. Gai sensei was already here to take care of them so we joined up." Naruto said.

"Well you won't have to bother with them." Zabuza said.

"This is true, however because you were the one who killed them our mission will be marked as a failure." Neji said. Shifting into a fighting stance. "However capturing a missing nin such as yourself would more than make up for that."

"Like hell you could take me kid. You're a Hyuga right? That second branch of losers?" Zabuza said.

Before anyone could stop him Neji charged forward and attacked. Zabuza lazily brought his sword in front of himself to block the attack. Still there was enough force to send him back and dent the metal. Neji smirked. "Still believe I am a 'loser'?"

Zabuza looked at his sword. "Meh. When the girl attacked she cut right through the blade. Denting it isn't as impressive."

Before Neji could try again a chain looped around his hand and he was yanked back over a table by Tenten. Gai regarded Zabuza. "You came for the bounty, you have what you need. So you won't stop us from taking the medical equipment?"

Zabuza stabbed his sword into one of the bodies. The puddle on blood under it shrank; the dent righted itself with a slight pop. "Knock yourselves out, already took the cash and jewels for myself."

"Gai sensei! Are simply going to let him leave? Look what he has done to the bandits!" Lee said.

"Don't make them sounds so innocent kid. They've murdered plenty of people." Zabuza said walking towards a side door.

"They were forced to it by Gato!" Lee said.

"You might want to do a bit more research. They weren't forced to become bandits by Gato, but they were on his pay roll." Zabuza said as he left.

Lee looked back at the bodies. "Do you think he was telling the truth about them working for Gato?"

"Possibly. I had heard rumors that he was using such methods. Right now we need to find the medical equipment." Gai sensei said. "I am familiar with Zabuza's style. It is likely the bodies further in will be worse than these. Anyone who wishes to remain here may do so."

Neji turned to Hinata and smirked. "I am sure you would find the bodies too much for your constitution. You should wait here."

"Don't worry I'll wait with you." Tenten said.

"I will be fine. I've seen worse." Hinata said pushing past Neji.

The rest of them watched her walk right past the bodies, then turned and gave Naruto a questioning look. He wasn't sure how much he should say, but they were clearly waiting for him to explain and Hinata was getting further away. "While we were fighting Zabuza, Gato showed up with a bunch of thugs. Hinata ended up killing a lot of them."

Neji snorted in a most un-Hyuga like manner. "My cousin Hinata? You are mistaken. She has neither the will nor skill to take another humans life, even a mere thugs."

"Clearly you don't know Hinata." Naruto said jogging to catch up with her.

He found her down another hall. The room before them was covered in blood; it ran along the floor, down the wall and dripped from the ceiling. Hinata was crouching at the entrance. Naruto crouched down next to her resting a hand on her back. "Hinata?"

"I, I will be alright. Thank you. It's, easier to ignore them." Hinata said.

"Right! Focus on getting the stuff for Kurenai sensei." Naruto said. They stood and made their way across the room. Thankfully most of the torches had been extinguished during Zabuzas attack. They could see little more than shapeless lumps. The smell though, nothing could help that. The stink of blood and cut bodies. They focused on taking slow shallow breaths through their mouths. Still it clung to the back of their throats, trying to strangle them from the inside. Turning their stomachs sour.

On the other side of the room was a thick door, it had been cut into by Zabuza but there were no bodies inside, just boxes and boxes. Naruto grabbed an unlit torch and went back to the last room to light it. Then lit the rest of the torches in the store room.

They began looking at the boxes for anything that sounded medical. A minute later Lee and Neji arrived. Naruto was glad to see the Hyuga looked paler then before. Lee was visibly shaking. Between the four of them they had a sizable pile of potential medical equipment when Gai arrived. Having spent several minutes moving bodies out of the way and checking the area.

Together they carried the boxes out of the fort. Gai sent Tenten back to their camp to collect their things while the rest of them took the boxes to the hospital.

* * *

><p>As soon as they reached the hospital Hinata set her boxes down and rushed to Kurenai's room. Neither Shino nor Kiba were there but the machine continued to hum, showing that she was alive. As soon as the doctors saw the boxes they began opening them grabbing what they would need. Naruto was sent to out to find another doctor who had already left.<p>

Naruto caught him just as he was entering a bar. And after the threat to use a ninjutsu that would turn all the alcohol in the village into water he and the doctor quickly made their way back to the hospital. Naruto was glad the doctor didn't know there wasn't such a technique.

Kurenai was in surgery by the time Tenten arrived with her teams belongings. They were all crammed into the hospitals small waiting room. Night had settled as the operation continued. One of the nurses entered and looked at them. "Excuse me, would one of you be Naruto?"

"I am." Naruto said.

"I have an envelope from your friend with the sun glasses, such a nice young man." She said handing Naruto a note. He quickly read it.

_Naruto,_

_I am sorry, we were discovered. Sakura found Kiba while he was disguised as you. The doctor says he is luck none of his ribs were broken. Kakashi has order that we return to the village immediately. I am sure you and Hinata will return with the equipment Kurenai needs._

_Shino._

Gai sensei read the note over his shoulder. "I see, so Kakashi didn't know either of you went after the bandits?"

Naruto and Hinata were forced to admit that he had not. "But we had to!"

"I see, well considering the circumstances I think you will both get off fairly light. I shall do what I can when we return to the village. I shall stand in defense of your flames of youth!" Gai said.

The nurse hushed him with a light swat to his arm.

After the first hour or so Neji stood. "Waiting here will not change the outcome. I will secure rooms at the inn we saw."

Naruto saw Hinata relax after Neji left.

"So Naruto, tell us about the fight you had with Zabuza. It truly must have been a magnificent fight!" Lee said.

He was disappointed when he heard that they had only fought Haku but he was quickly enthralled in the story. Naruto told them about Hinata cutting through Zabuzas sword, and saving his ass. She blushed and tried to brush it off but Tenten slapped her back. "That was one of the seven legendary swords of the mist! Living after fighting one is impressive enough but to damage it! And with your bare hands! Maybe Neji isn't the brightest in your family after all?"

Hinata ducked her head and stayed quiet, but Naruto caught sight of a small smile. Naruto continued the story until he was knocked out. He looked at Hinata to take over, though he wasn't sure if she would want to.

Hesitantly she began. Saying she thought Naruto had died. Smashing Haku's mirror. And losing it when she saw Gato. She hesitated before describing cutting through his thugs. Even Lee lost his look of excitement at her description. She was crying by the time she got to the part about seeing Naruto and the thug stabbing her.

"That is amazing! I did not know a Hyuga was able to cry!" Lee said.

Tenten smacked his head. "Of course they can! Sorry continue."

Naruto picked it up. Leaving out any mention about the Kyuubi's chakra. Instead saying that he had charged the thugs who had run, cautious from Hinatas earlier attack. Playing down Gato's explosion. How he had stopped Sasuke and they had carried Hinata and Kurenai to the doctor's house.

"Your flames of youth burn so brightly!" Lee said.

"Indeed. To start on a simple C rank mission and encounter all of that. I believe, from everything you have said, that the mission will end up being reclassified as A rank." Gai said.

"Really? Sweet Hinata we completed an A ranked mission!" Naruto said.

Tenten slammed her hand across his mouth. "This is a hospital, be quieter. You're as bad as Lee."

"Sorry." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>The night moved on slowly. One by one they began to nod off, even those that proclaimed their youthful flames, were sleeping by midnight. All except Hinata. Naruto was resting his head on her shoulder, and she had her head on his. "So Hinata, are you and Naruto a couple?"<p>

Hinata jerked at Tenten's voice. She had thought the older girl was asleep. She quickly looked to make sure Naruto hadn't been woken by her sudden movement. The quietly nodded. "Yes, but please, don't tell anyone, especially not Neji."

Tenten gave her a longing look. "I won't. I envy you two."

Hinata puzzled over Tenten's words for a few minutes until Naruto shifted and his arm ended up around her waist. Then she decided to simply enjoy the warm feeling spreading throughout her.

* * *

><p>A doctor was gently nudging Hinatas shoulder. She opened an eyes, wishing she had been left to sleep in Naruto's embrace a little longer. But Gai sensei was already awake and Lee was doing a strange assortment of stretches. "Miss?"<p>

"Yes?" Hinata said, dread settled in her stomach.

"We are finished. Your friend is stable. There should be no problems with her making it until the medic ninja arrives." The doctor said.

Hinata stood and gave a deep bow. "I thank you for all of your hard work in helping Kurenai sensei."

The doctor was slightly taken aback by her formal manner but returned the bow. "Think nothing of it, it is our job."

Gai slapped the doctor on the back; the doctor stumbled forward almost falling over. "Nonsense! If not for your mostly youthful attention who knows what would have happened to our comrade!"

"Uh yes, have you had a hearing test recently?" the doctor said.

"No, I do not believe so." Gai said. Not understanding why the doctor had asked.

"Maybe you should get one before you leave. Your friend is back in her room if you want to visit her, but, um please. Be quiet?" He directed this last plea towards Gai.

Gai nodded his understanding. At least the doctor hoped that what he meant.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited outside of Kurenai's room. Hinata had asked for some time alone with her sensei even though she was still unconscious. Gai, Lee and Tenten had gone to the inn to find Neji and tell him the operation had been a successful. Before leaving Gai had told Naruto they would remain until the medic nin arrived to keep an eye on things. It had been a huge weight off of Naruto's shoulders. One he hadn't noticed until it was gone.<p>

As he waited Naruto began to wonder why he couldn't have been put on a team under Kurenai or Gai. They seemed nice, they explained things. Their teams were nice, defiantly better than his own. Well maybe not Neji, there was something about him that rubbed Naruto the wrong way. And the way Hinata acted around him.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata said opening the door.

"No problem." Naruto said.

"What were you thinking about, you looked angry." Hinata said.

"Just your cousin." Naruto said.

"I, I am sorry for the way he acted. It is a game some of my clan enjoys playing with people." Hinata said, she knew it was considered a clan secret but she wanted to explain it to Naruto. "The Byakugan cannot really see the future. But some, like Neji, are skilled enough to pick out small muscle movements that can reveal how a person feels or what they are thinking."

"Seriously? He can figure all that out for a few twitches?" Naruto said.

"Yes, Neji is very good at it. He has convinced many people that he can see their future." Hinata said.

"You know it wasn't that that bothers me. I'm used to people not believing I'll be Hokage. It's the way he treats you. I guess I kind of figured that is was just the old guys causing you trouble." Naruto said.

"No! I mean Neji can be cold but he is not like my father or the elders. He has had a hard life within the clan." Hinata said.

"So that doesn't mean he can be a jerk." Naruto said.

"Neji really isn't that bad." They both jumped, neither had heard Tenten walk up behind them. "I've even seen him smile a few times on missions."

"I, I am sorry. It's because of me that he's had such a hard life." Hinata said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"When I was little, someone tried to kidnap me. My father killed them before he took me out of the compound. It was a diplomat from Kumogakure. They threatened to restart the war with us if my father's body was not given to them. Neji's father, my uncle and my father's younger brother, was killed and sent in my father's place. Because of me he grew up alone." Hinata said. She was close to tears.

Naruto put an arm around her. "It's not your fault. You can't be held responsible for what your father did."

"So that's what it was. I always knew there was something else causing Neji's hate of your clan." Tenten said.

"Yes, he hates the Hyuga. And he is also the most promising member of the cadet branch, or the main. He should be the next clan head instead of me. My father would have been much happier if Neji had been his son but instead he got me, not even fit for the cadet branch." Hinata said.

"Hey now. That's not true." Tenten said.

"Excuse me?" They turned and found a girl in her early twenties, hands on her knees catching her breath. "I'm Fushou, the medic nin from the leaf. I'm here to heal Kurenai Yuhi."

"Y-Yes! She's in here." Hinata said opening the door to Kurenai's room.

Fushou rolled up her shelves. "Right let's get to work then. Someone grab a doctor so I can find out what I'm dealing with."

Naruto ran down the hall until he found a doctor, then practically dragged him back to Kurenai's room. Fushou started asking the confused doctor medical questions while running chakra covered hands of Kurenai. Finally Fushou rested her hands on Kurenai's stomach; they flared bright green for several minutes.

When she pulled her hands off of Kurenai's stomach Fushou gave them a smile. "She'll be fine. The doctors here did amazing work. I've accelerated her healing and taken care of a minor infection. She should be well enough to travel in a day or two."

Hinata bowed, Naruto tried to imitate her but found it hard to keep his balance. "Thank you very much."

"No problem. From what I hear you two are the ones that did the hard part. Getting the equipment back." Fushou said.

"Nah, another team was already here to deal with the bandits. We just tagged along." Naruto said.

The door burst open and Gai slide into the room. "Tenten says the medic nin has arrived!"

Naruto pointed behind Gai towards Fushou. Gai spun around. "How is Kurenai?"

"She will be fine." Fushou said.

"Thank you! I had feared her youthful flames would flicker their last here." Gai said.

"Not a problem. Have you suffered hearing damage recently?" Fushou said.

"No, though it is curious you should ask." Gai said.

Hinata motioned for them to leave; Naruto followed her into the hall. "Thank you, Naruto."

"For what?" Naruto said.

"Helping Kurenai sensei. I don't want to think about what would happen without her. It would be almost as bad as losing you." Hinata said.

"Well I couldn't let a comrade die if I could help it. Besides I don't want to see you sad. I'm going to go grab some steamed buns incase Kurenai sensei wants some real food when she wakes up. Oh yeah one more thing." Naruto said.

He leaned in a kissed Hinatas cheek. "Tag, you're it."

Hinata watched him dash down the hall. Already planning when and how she would _tag_ him back.

* * *

><p>By the time Naruto returned Gai and Fushou had left. Kurenai was propped up on her bed, looking tired but awake. "Hello Naruto. Hinata has been filling me in on your little adventure."<p>

"Glad to see you up, hungry?" Naruto said holding up a bag of steamed buns. He had tried and failed to find other food stands in the village.

Kurenai and Hinata nodded. When they were finished Kurenai turned to Hinata. "Would you please find Gai? I want to speak with him about our return trip."

"Of course Kurenai sensei." Hinata said.

Naruto stood to follow but Kurenai grabbed his arm. "A minute if you would Naruto."

"Uh, sure." Naruto said, he felt like when Iruka had asked him to stay after class. It was never good.

"I want to thank you, I understand I owe you and Hinata my life." Kurenai said.

"Nah, couldn't let a comrade die, besides it would have made Hinata sad. Though if you want to repay me you could show me some super cool jutsu." Naruto said.

"I will consider it. I also wish to thank you for helping Hinata with her first kill. Normally I would have done so but in my absence you handled it very well. But I have to wonder, have you neglected your own feelings in the matter?" Kurenai said.

"I don't follow." Naruto said.

"You also took life's. I have my doubts about Kakashi speaking with you on the matter. How are you feeling?" Kurenai said. Sitting up further so she could look him in the eye.

"I feel ok I guess. I don't like it; I don't want to have to do it again. But I will if I can't find another way." Naruto said.

"I'm impressed. Most people take their first kill much harder. I hid in my room for a week after mine." Kurenai said.

"Really? Guess I've just had more experience. All the attempts on my life." Naruto said. Kurenai didn't miss the bitter tone that had crept into his voice.

"I am amazed at that. I don't know how much you have been through but that you can still smile and laugh is a testament to your character. Your, youthful flame, as Gai would put it." Kurenai said with a small smile.

"Is it weird? That I understand why but I can't forgive them? I know that they're scared, and that's why I have to hurry and become Hokage so they won't have to worry anymore. But I can't forgive some of them." Naruto said.

"No Naruto, it is perfectly understandable. You have been through more than most of the villagers. When we return to the village I will do what I can to help you. My door will always be open to you as well." Kurenai said.

"Thanks." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck and blushing. He quietly excused himself when Gai burst through the door.

* * *

><p>That night Kurenai was, reluctantly, released from the hospital and into Fushou's care. Extra rooms had been rented at the Inn, and to celebrate Gai had secured a small feast. They all sat around Kurenai and Fushou's room eating. Lee was a party animal and within half an hour was on the table trying to sing. Tenten hid her head muttering 'if he's this bad now what'll he be like when he's old enough to drink?'<p>

The next two days were peaceful. Fushou was happy with Kurenai's progress and announced she was fit for light travel.

"Wonderful! With your flames of youth burning brightly we shall leave tomorrow!" Gai said.

"You didn't have to wait for me." Kurenai said.

"We could not simple leave you here alone!" Gai said.

"I have Fushou and I can take care of myself." Kurenai said. Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Lee and Neji watched the Jonins with differing levels of amusement. Whatever Gai was going to say was interrupted by a shout outside. The door to Kurenai's room was thrown open and the innkeeper ducked in, a hawk flying around his head.

"Does this monster belong to you?" He said.

The hawk settled on the table in front of Gai. A message tube attached to its back. Gai ignored the innkeeper and pulled a paper out of the message tube, reading over it and frowning.

The others waited, it was Lee who gave into curiosity first. "Gai sensei? What is it?"

When Gai did not answer Neji reached out and took the paper, then smirked. "We have been reassigned to an A ranked mission. We are to locate and capture Naruto Uzumaki. Then return him to the village under the charges of kidnapping Hinata Hyuga."

* * *

><p>(AN: Ah another cliffy! Have I no shame? Maybe I can end the next chapter one a nice up lifting note. As always thank you for reading. After the last chapter was posted I received some of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten, as well as the first review where I was both insulted and cursed at. If you want to complain about my spelling or story go ahead. I encourage that. But name calling? Come on ;)


	8. The dim firework and the river

23

(A/N: A quick note, the conversion I found for Ryo to American dollars is ten Ryo working out to a dollar. So Ten thousand Ryo would be one thousand dollars, a hundred Ryo would be ten dollars and so on.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter Eight: The dim firework and the river

"I suppose that since we are to capture Naruto we should tie him up." Neji said.

"Like you could!" Naruto said.

"Quiet both of you!" Kurenai said.

"Yes, this is a serious matter." Gai said.

"Hardly." Neji said tossing the paper aside. "Even Hinata is adequate enough in the basics of our clans style to defend herself from someone as unskilled as Naruto."

"Neji, that is enough." Gai said. "I am sorry Kurenai but we must travel as quickly as we can back to the village and clear this up."

"I understand, we would only slow you down. We'll follow as quickly as we can." Kurenai said.

"Alright! Pack up everyone, we're heading back. We'll travel through the night and use it as training!" Gai said.

Tenten groaned while Lee jumped jump cheering. "It has been months since we have done night training!"

Naruto left with the rest of them to pack his things. Hinata picked up the mission order and stared at it. _Shino and Kiba must have told them what we were doing, this has to be from my father. I can't believe this! All those years not caring! And now he decides to? No if he cared he would have listened to Shino and Kiba. What will happen to Naruto? What if he blames me for this? No, I have to fix this. I will._ She walked over to Kurenai's bed. "I request permission to travel with Naruto and Gai sensei to explain to the Hokage."

"Of course. I expected you too. Don't look so down. Naruto will be fine. The Hokage will make sure of that. And as long as you tell them Naruto didn't kidnap you everything will work out." Kurenai said.

"What if he blames me for this?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, I know Naruto can be dense sometimes but he's smart enough to know you wouldn't have anything to do with this. You can not be held accountable for others actions." Kurenai said.

"Thank you, Kurenai sensei." Hinata said. Kurenai's words echoed ones Naruto had said to her just days before.

* * *

><p>The sun was behind the mountain before they were ready to go. Lee was jogging in place waiting for Gai to give them the go ahead. The Jonin raised his arm, Lee began to fidget. Gai dropped his arm and Lee jumped into the trees with a loud woop!<p>

Tenten and Neji followed a second behind. Naruto made it twenty feet down the road before he realized that they had disappeared into the trees. He gave Hinata a questioning look. "Where did they go?"

"They're traveling by tree." Hinata said.

"They can do that?" Naruto said.

"Of course, they trained us for it at the academy." Hinata said. As soon as she said it she regretted it, just one more thing he hadn't be taught. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I kind of remember those days. The instructors made me carry the logs so I was always too tired to run the course." Naruto said. Absently kicking a stone.

Gai appeared on the road between them. "What's wrong? Have your youthful fires dimmed already?"

"Sorry Gai sensei, I, never actually learned that tree jumping thing." Naruto said.

"Kurenai mentioned your previous instructors had slacked in your training but this is worse than I had thought. Have you learned water walking?" Gai said.

"You can walk on water? Teach me!" Naruto said. Missing the point.

"Tree walking?" Gai said.

"Yeah, Hinata helped me get it." Naruto said.

"I am confused, I am sure I have seen you jumping across the village roofs after some of your more youthful exploits." Gai said.

"Well yeah the roofs are a lot bigger then branches and they're pretty close together." Naruto said.

"I see, you already have the skills but lack practical application of them." Gai said. He squatted on the ground. "The principle is similar to tree walking, except to add chakra to your legs and feet to increase the distance you can jump. It is also important to learn how fast to go. Depending on your skill you will either be able to keep a steady stream of chakra going or have to change in midair so that you can stick to the branch when you land."

Naruto looked a little overwhelmed but nodded. Gai frowned. "We will hold off leaving for a few hours so you can get the hang of it. Hinata?"

"Yes Gai sensei?" Hinata said.

"You helped Naruto with his tree walking exercise correct?" Gai said.

"Yes Gai sensei." Hinata said.

"Then please assist him again. I shall take my team on a brisk night jog around the mountain while you work." Gai said. He jumped back into the trees.

Naruto smiled at Hinata. "Alright where do we start Hinata sensei?"

Hinata blushed. "Please don't call me that. I, I'm not sure where to begin. You already know the basics of how to do it, I've seen you when we spar and when you fought. You just need to learn to do it consciously and with the proper power."

"Ok so how do I do that?" Naruto said.

Hinata considered it for a moment. Then used her foot to kick out a line in the road. "Run here, when you reach the line jump as far as you can, but don't try to use chakra."

Naruto nodded, then ran at the line. When he reached it he jumped, and landed just over three feet from it. Hinata nodded. "Now go back and do it again, this time when you reach the line put as much chakra as you can into your legs and feet."

He smiled at the idea of going all out. Naruto ran towards the line and forced all his chakra into his legs and feet. The result was amazing. He was hurled into the air, above the tree line. He yelled out in a combination of joy and amazement. At the top of his jump he was floating, an ocean wind whipped at his clothes, rustling his hair. Then he began to fall. The few weightless moments gone, the ground surged towards him. He curled into a ball and tried to roll as he hit.

As soon as Hinata saw Naruto leap she knew he was going too far and to high. She activated her Byakugan and chased after him. He was over the forest, she couldn't reach him before he crashed through the trees. "Naruto!"

Hinata found him untangling himself from a pile of fallen branches. "Naruto! I'm sorry I didn't think you would go so far!"

"It's alright, it was actually pretty awesome till the whole falling part." Naruto said. They went back to the road and Hinata had him try again, this time going for distance not height. Naruto had learned his lesson and limited the amount of chakra he applied. Still there were several mishaps before he began to get the hang of it. His first few attempts had him going several yard, unfortunately he was still moving very fast when he hit the ground and went rolling.

After an hour of this he was dirty and his clothes were torn but he was able to stick the landing and go several yards in a single jump. Hinata smiled at his progress. They went back to the fishing village, it was getting late but most of the homes till had lights on so at least they wouldn't wake a lot of people. Hinata jumped onto a roof and waited for Naruto. He looked up at her then applied chakra to his feet, shooting up and passing the roof by several feet, he landed, legs spread, grinning.

"Try to only use the peak of the roofs" Hinata said. She led him across the villages roofs in a random pattern, taking abrupt turn to test him. He was surprisingly good after he learned to gauge the amount of chakra he needed. By the time they returned to the forest he was grinning as much as when he had filled the hot springs with bubble bath.

"Alright, I think you are ready to try the trees, just be careful. It's easy to hit another branch you didn't notice." Hinata said.

By the time Gai returned, with a winded Tenten, and a slightly ruffled looking Neji Naruto was jumping all over the forest, even try backflips and handstands. Gai watched him nodding. "You have done a fine job Hinata. His youthful fires have been fanned into an inferno."

"I, I didn't do much, he already knew everything he needed to. I, only helped him put it together." Hinata said, head down now that Neji was watching her.

At Gai's urging they took to the trees, Naruto dashing towards the front of the group to talk with Lee. Hinata found herself moving near Neji. "It is amazing how much trouble you are able to cause. When we return to the village Naruto will be arrested. It would not surprise me if he chose not to train with you. Why he has done so for so long is beyond even my understanding."

Hinata looked away from her cousin, and missed a worn patch on the next branch. Her foot slipped and she fell towards the forest floor.

When Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata talking to Neji he started to fall back to make sure her cousin didn't try anything. When he saw her slip he channeled enough chakra into his feet to shatter to branch and shot him backwards. He managed to catch her just feet from the ground.

Hinata looked at Naruto surprised she hadn't crashed into the ground. The last time she checked Naruto was still up with Lee. He set her down smiling. Neji had also stopped and hung upside down watching them. "You can not even do something as simple as tree jumping. How disappointed your father must be."

"Shut the hell up! If your eyes were a tenth as good as you thought they were you and that whole clan would be able to see how great of a shinobi Hinata is!" Naruto said.

Neji just smirked. "You betray you ignorance. While she may be acceptable by the terms of a failure like you by a true clans standards she is mediocre at best."

"Take that back!" Naruto said.

"It is an inescapable fact, nothing more. Becoming angry over it only betrays your lack of knowledge." Neji said.

"It's not a fact!" Naruto said.

"It is, just as that you shall never be Hokage. People are born bound by their chains of destiny. You can not escape or change them." Neji said.

"Oh yeah! Come down here and I'll beat the crap out of you! We'll see how your chains of destiny like that!" Naruto said.

Neji dropped to the ground and slid into the Hyuga fighting stance. "You are as pathetic as Hinata."

Hinata saw red. She knew she was a failure to her family but for Neji to imply Naruto was as weak as she was, it was too much. As Neji charged forward for his first strike and Naruto moved to block Hinata dashed between them. Neji's eyes widened as she hit his arm sending his strike wide, then attacking his chakra network around his left shoulder. The hits were not as exact as her clan demanded but they did their job. Neji barely managed to retreat clutching his arm. His shock at being hit, by Hinata of all people, had caused him to hesitate and he was paying for it now.

Gai dropped between them. "What is going on?"

"That bastard started it!" Naruto said. "He was insulting Hinata!"

"Neji?" Gai said.

"I was only stating the facts, he is simply unable to deal with them." Neji said.

"I am ashamed, of all of you." Gai said. He noted with satisfaction that both Hinata and Naruto looked embarrassed. Neji though showed no remorse at his action. "Tenten, from now on you are to travel with Neji, if he acts unyouthful you may use any method you see fit to deal with him."

"Oh I will." Tenten said.

It was only thanks to Hinatas still activated Byakugan that she saw the twitch along Neji's jaw.

They continued through the forest, Neji and Tenten taking the lead. Gai and Lee behind them. Hinata and Naruto bringing up the rear. Hinata couldn't believe she had actually attacked Neji, she also couldn't believe that she had managed to hit him. Whatever small pride she might have felt at her own accomplishment was over shadowed by her humiliation at having gotten Naruto in trouble with Gai.

"Nar-Naruto. I'm sorry for my actions." Hinata said.

"Why, that was amazing! You totally got him!" Naruto said.

"But, Gai sensei was angry with us and it's my fault." Hinata said.

"No I started it, and sorry about that, but you were awesome." Naruto said.

"Thank you, when we stop we should apologize to Gai sensei. He has been very kind to us." Hinata said.

"Yeah I guess we should." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Even with a nearly full moon the forest became dark, the branches cloaked in shifting shadows. Naruto ran into several large branches he missed seeing entirely. And was saved from many more by Hinatas Byakugan.<p>

They came to a stop just an hour before sunrise. Tenten looked winded, Hinata was panting lightly. Neji seemed fine which annoyed Naruto. His own legs were sore but the thrill had kept him going. Lee seemed fine doing a set of stretches. Gai had just completed a similar set. "We will rest for three hours. Sleep if you want to. Myself and Lee will stand guard."

Neji sat down under a tree, Tenten flopped onto the grass. Hinata and Naruto walked over to Gai. Hinata took the lead. "Gai sensei, we would like to apologize for our actions earlier."

"It is alright. Occasionally the flames of youth will burn everyone. If you truly wish to make amends then perhaps you would consider sparing with Lee." Gai said.

"Both of us?" Hinata said. She could see why he would want Lee to spar with Naruto, but her?

"Yes. Naruto's flames rival his in a way I have never seen. And you managed to strike Neji. A feat even Lee can not yet boast to." Gai said.

"I, I am not sure Lee would not be able to learn anything from me but if you want I will gladly spar with him." Hinata said.

"Yeah that sounds fun." Naruto said.

"Wonderful. For now Naruto can spar with Lee, during our next break Hinata. Is this agreeable?" Gai said.

"Yes Gai sensei." They said.

"Wonderful! Lee! Naruto has agreed to a sparring match with you." Gai said.

"Yosh! I have been dreaming of this!" Lee said running over.

They took their stances and waited. Gai dropped his hand. Lee surged forward, a kick aimed at Naruto's head. Naruto barely blocked, the forced knocked him off his feet. He rolled and recovered. Then waited until Lee was right on top of him and sprung up inside Lee's guard. Lee twisted to avoid a punch and sent his elbow into the back of Naruto's head.

Naruto stumbled forward. Lee danced away and took a defensive stance. Naruto growled and decided to show off a bit. Lee's vision turned orange as several dozen of Naruto's clones appeared around him and attacked. For a split second he was too surprised to react, then they were on him. Lee swung his fist and feet popping the clones that came into his range.

After the first wave the rest of the clone stopped flinging themselves at him and started a slower, more planned attack. Two or three at once from different angles. Lee smiled, Naruto might not have been a difficult opponent but he was interesting.

Then Gai charged Lee. He flattered at seeing his sensei join the fight. Until he noticed Gai's style was off. Lee grabbed his arm and dispelled the clone. All of his training had not only taught him his sensei's style but also to sense what he can not see. Lee bent forward as Naruto attacked from behind him. Naruto rolled over Lee's back and jumped to his feet. The few remaining clones closed in to try and overwhelm Lee but he slapped them aside and pressed his attack on Naruto. A kick to his legs, a deflected punch and an elbow to the ribs had Naruto on the ground panting.

"That's enough. Excellent work both of you." Gain said.

"Thank you sensei, Naruto is a most interesting opponent." Lee said.

"Yes. Naruto. From what I heard from Kurenai you had, difficulties, learning Taijutsu at the academy. You seem to be doing well in it now." Gai said.

"Hinata helped me." Naruto said.

"I thought I saw hints of her clans style in your movements. You've adapted them well. When we return to the village you are welcome to join Lee and myself in morning Taijutsu practice. I think you would do well from a more aggressive style." Gai said.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Gai's tight pace and a few questionable shortcuts they reached the village gates in the late afternoon of the third day. The guards smiled when they saw them. "That was quick! Well take the brat from here."<p>

One moved to tie Naruto with chakra wire but Gai suddenly appeared between him and Naruto. "We are taking Naruto directly to the Hokage's office."

"But prisoners." One started to say.

"Naruto is not a prisoner." Gai said. The guards watched confused as Gai, his students, Hinata and Naruto walked into the village.

None of them missed the looks the villagers were throwing at Naruto. What took longer for them to realize where the same villagers were also smiling widely at the rest of them. An elderly woman at a small fruit shop offered them apples for their 'great service to the village'. A fat, balding man offered them, excluding Naruto, half off any clothes in his shop for their 'amazing work apprehending such a dangerous criminal'.

Only Naruto's hand on her shoulder kept Hinata from sticking out at their shops. She didn't miss how tense his own muscles were. Others simply called out to them. "Put that thing in chains!" "We would have settled for the head."

The last two comments came from a pair of brothers who owned a rundown bar. As they walked past the bar Gai tripped over his own feet and crashed into a corner support beam. It broke and a loud crash inside told them something else had followed.

The brothers watched as dust rolled out the open door and broken window. Gai tried not to smile. "Oh dear. I seem to have become clumsy. Of course I will pay for repairs. Just submit a form to the Hokage about the incident, including the conversation before."

Neji frowned as they walked away. "That was most unbecoming of a shinobi."

"I have no idea what you mean Neji. I simply tripped." Gai said. He refused to talk about it again.

The guards at the Hokage tower let them pass without incident. The Hokage himself saw them right away. "I am glad you were able to return so quickly."

"Thank you sir." Gai said. "We wish to protest our last mission in regards to Naruto."

"It's true! He didn't kidnap me!" Hinata blurted out. She clamped her hands over her mouth. She'd yelled at the Hokage, again. Neji had a nasty smile. The Hokage's was much kinder.

The door to his office opened and Hinatas father entered. Hiashi looked over them with cold eyes. "Neji, you should have reported to the main house as soon as you returned."

"I am sorry sir." Neji said.

"Hiashi, Hinata was just informing us that Naruto did not, in fact, kidnap her." The Hokage said.

"Is this true?" Hiashi said.

Hinata tried not to shrink under his gaze. "Yes, Naruto and I both left to look for the medical equipment Kurenai sensei needed."

"I see. In a few minutes there is a special council meeting to discuss this issue. I will officially drop the charges against this, boy, there. Is this acceptable?" Hiashi said.

The Hokage nodded. "It would be."

"Neji, Hinata. Return to main house and report to the elders." Hiashi said, leaving without acknowledging anyone else.

Naruto looked at the Hokage. "So I'm off the hook?"

"Yes Naruto. I would like you to come by tomorrow morning though so we can discuss a few things." The Hokage said.

"Sure thing." Naruto.

"Naruto. If you wish to join us for Taijutsu training we have morning exercises at six or pre mission training at nine. You are welcome at either, or both!" Gai said.

"Thanks, I'll, keep that in mind." Naruto said.

Slowly the group broke up. The Hokage hurried to the councils meeting room. He was the last to arrive. Only the civilian said of the council and a few shinobi were present. The other clans preferring to stay out of it. One of the merchants, who had volunteered to act as head of this meet stood up and cleared his throat several times. "This meeting is to decide the action to be taken against one Uzumaki Naruto on the charges of kidnapping Hyuga Hinata."

Hiashi stood. "The group assigned to retrieve the accused has returned with my daughter. She has informed us that she willing went with him. Therefor there is no evidence against him and I must, regretfully, withdraw my case."

"Are you sure Hiashi?" Another merchant asked.

"I am, it would be a waste of this councils time." Hiashi said. One of the Hyuga elders in the room attempted to gain Hiashi's attention but he ignored them.

"Very well then, onto the disciplinary action requested by Kakashi." The merchant said.

Kakashi stood up, not looking at the Hokage. "During the mission Naruto willfully and knowingly interfered with the capture of the missing nin Zabuza. He did this by attacking Sasuke. Under the Shinobi Articles I request the council to take disciplinary action beyond those that I will take."

"That is enough Kakashi, I have reviewed the reports and Naruto only acted with the interests of his comrades. Two of whom were in critical condition." The Hokage said.

"He may have had his own reasons for what he did but that does not change the fact that he disobeyed my orders and attacked a teammate." Kakashi said.

"Excuse me but there is no question as to the action taken. The motivation does not matter." Mumikansou, the owner of the largest weapons supplier in the village said.

"Agreed. Under the Shinobi Articles it is ruled that Naruto will pay a tenth of the bounty for the missing nin Zabuza to the village as restitution. Which according to the Bingo book means he owes us. Three million Ryo." The merchant said.

Several of the merchants looked uncomfortable. The amount was exuberant, even a Jonin would take several years to pay that back.

"That is outrageous!" The Hokage said. Merchant's coward at the bloodlust he released upon them.

"It is within our power under the Shinobi Articles." A merchant said.

"You can not expect a Genin to pay such a fine." The Hokage said.

"Oh we are willing to set up a payment plan." Another merchant said.

"I may be unable to change your decision but it is still within my power to postpone it." The Hokage said.

"Only until he become a Chunin. Though for him that may be forever." Mumikansou said.

"You should not underestimate Naruto. Or myself." The Hokage said.

* * *

><p>Hiashi left the meeting with two Hyuga elders. They were both frowning at the clan head. "Why did you drop the charges, we could have pressed it. The merchants would have sided with us."<p>

"Because ultimately the Hokage would have intervened at saved it. By dropping the charges due to a 'lack' of evidence we have gain sympathy and a better position." Hiashi said.

* * *

><p>Naruto's first idea was to go and eat as many bowls of ramen as he could stomach. But his clothes were ripped and stained from traveling almost nonstop. So he decided to return to his apartment first. After some time away it looked worse than he remembered.<p>

A pile of garbage bags had been stacked in front of his door. The word DEMON spray painted across the pile. He made several clones to clean up the mess. His apartment was untouched and he cleaned up before going to Ichirakus.

He had only gone a block before Iruka caught up with him. "Heading out to eat?"

"Of course. It's been to long since I had Ichirakus ramen." Naruto said.

"My treat if you tell me how your mission went." Iruka said.

"Deal!" Naruto said.

Teuchi and Ayame were happy to see Naruto. Teuchi served him a large bowl. "You wouldn't believe some of the rumors we've been hearing. Some merchant said you had kidnapped your friend Hinata."

"That's nothing. I heard you single handedly killed the crime boss Gato." Iruka said.

Naruto slurped the rest of his noodles. "No, he blew himself up before I could."

Ayame smacked him with a ladle. "You were just supposed to escort some bridge builder! How did you manage to turn that into killing one of the richest men in the world!"

Naruto explained the mission, skimming over several parts and down playing others. Still by the time he was finished there were three people planning ways to injury Kakashi. Iruka paid for their meals and excused himself.

Naruto said goodbye to Teuchi and Ayame, then returned to his apartment via the village roofs.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto went to see the Hokage early. When he entered the Hokages office he noticed the Third looked older and more worn then he had before. Or maybe he was just imagining it. The Hokage moved a pile of scrolls from his desk and motioned for him to have a seat.<p>

Naruto went through the mission again. Not skimming or leaving anything out this time. When he finished the Hokage was slouched in his chair. "You handled this mission better than I could have hopped. Are you concerned about Shino and Kiba knowing your secret?"

"No, they're both good people. I just hope Kiba doesn't blurt it out by accident and get in trouble." Naruto said.

"I am proud of you Naruto." The Hokage said.

"Thanks." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"After reviewing your mission it has been reclassified as A ranked. Here is your pay for it." The Hokage said sliding an envelope to Naruto. What he didn't mention was that the council had confiscated his pay as part of his disciplinary punishment. The Hokage had pulled this pay from the village's funds. Specifically the portion set aside to pay members of the civilian council.

Naruto opened it at looked at the small stack of Ryo inside. There was almost ten thousand altogether. "This is all mine?"

"It is." The Hokage said.

"Do you know how much ramen I could buy with this?" Naruto said.

"I would advise you to save it. I am afraid I have some bad news as well. The council, using a loop hole in the Shinobi Articles, has fined you for interfering when Kakashi wished to follow Zabuza." The Hokage said.

"But Hinata and Kurenai sensei were hurt!" Naruto said.

"I agree with your actions but the council argued that you did defy Kakashi, and regardless of the reason allowed Zabuza to escape. They have fined you a tenth of the reward offered for his death." The Hokage said.

Naruto looked at his mission pay imagining most of it flying away. "How much do I have to pay?"

"Three million Ryo." The Hokage said.

"What the Hell! How am I supposed to get that much!" Naruto said.

"Calm yourself! I have stalled the fine for now. I am sure there is a way to overturn their ruling and I will find it. For now put it from your mind." The Hokage said.

"This sucks!" Naruto said.

"I agree, knowing what you know now would you act differently in the same position?" The Hokage said.

"Of course not! Hinata and Kurenai sensei were hurt. I'd still do it even if it cost me thirty million Ryo!" Naruto said.

"Good. Unfortunately that is only the council's punishment. Kakashi is also taking action to punish you." The Hokage said.

"What's he going to do?" Naruto said.

"I do not know. He has arranged to come and get you soon." The Hokage said.

A moment later and Kakashi walked into the office. "Naruto, come with me."

Kakashi led Naruto through the village and past the main Gate. They kept walking until they came to an almost dry riverbed. A small stream still flowed down the middle of it. Stone ranging from the size of his fish to the size of him littered the riverbed. All of them had a red X spray painted on them.

"Your punishment is to clean this riverbed. Every spring it floods and brings these rocks down from the mountains." He pointed down river towards a stone bridge. Then upriver to a seven foot high waterfall. "From that bridge to that waterfall. Every rock marked with an X needs to be removed. You will not be training with squad seven again until this is done."

"What! This will take all day!" Naruto said.

"Which reminds me. You are forbidden from using any type of clone to assist in your punishment." Kakashi said. He pulled a tag from his vest and wrapped it around Naruto's wrist. He bit his thumb and smeared his blood across the tags edge. "This will tell me if you try to use clones. You are to come here every day until all the marked rocks are gone. Do you understand?"

"I do." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded and disappeared.

Naruto spent the rest of the day moving rocks. The riverbed was deceptive, it looked dry but that was only a thin surface layer, underneath was a fine mud that sucked at his feet. Some of the rocks proved too big from him to move alone and he wasn't sure how he was going to deal with them.

At the end of the day he returned home exhausted and collapsed onto his bed.

* * *

><p>He woke up to someone knocking on his door. He grabbed the Kunai from under his pillow and slowly opened the door. Tenten was standing in the hall. "Hey Naruto."<p>

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said.

"It's time to get you a decent set of weapons." Tenten said.

"Oh right, come on in I just need a minute." Naruto said. Quickly he changed out of his muddy clothes and washed his feet, then grabbed the money he had gotten for the mission. He was pretty sure it was more than enough for a set of kunai's.

As they were leaving his apartment building a thin man with a curled mustache walked towards them. "Ah Naruto, so good to see you again. I heard you've had a difficult mission, in need of some new weapons? We've just got a new shipment in, top of the line."

"Naruto, who is this?" Tenten said.

"Oh, this is the guy who sold me my last set of Kunai's." Naruto said.

"Mushi, of Mumikansou Co. Maybe you've heard of us?" Mushi said.

"I see." Tenten said. She pulled a scroll from her pocket and unsealed a large shuriken. She held it towards Mushi. "That set was crap and you know it. I bet you charged him a premium price too! If I catch you pulling this again I'll report you straight to the Hokage."

"Come now, surely such a young girl shouldn't get so excited. This is why females should not become Shinobi." Mushi said.

Mushi was pinned to the wall by the shuriken. Naruto hadn't even seen Tenten move. "Stay away from Naruto, and if you say females shouldn't become shinobi again I'll cut out the reason you're called a man."

Mushi nodded and hurried down the street. Tenten resealed the throwing star. "Come on lets go."

* * *

><p>"Hey dad! I've brought you a new costumer!" Tenten yelled.<p>

A middle aged man came from a back room. "Who's this?"

"I told you, a customer. Dad this is Naruto, Naruto Dad." Tenten said.

"Naruto?" Her father said. He raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything else.

"Yeah, I meet him and Neji's cousin on our last mission. Those jerks over at Mumikansou Co. sold him a crap set of Kunai. We even ran into one on the way over here that wanted to sell him another set!" Tenten said.

"Well I can't let a Shinobi go into the field with bad weapons. Take a look at the sets and see what you like." Her father said.

Naruto was immediately lost. There were so many weapons. An entire wall was taken up with swords. After looking along the shelves for several minute Naruto sat down on the floor holding his head. "Oh man I have no idea what I need."

"Well you're pretty new right?" Tentens' father said.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Then you should be fine with the basic set. It's got kunai and shuriken. You don't need to bother with this other stuff until you've got a bit more experience under your belt." He said.

"Ok then I guess I'll take that, uh better make it two." Naruto said.

"Coming right up." He said leading Naruto to the front of the shop. "Alright two basic sets coming to two thousand Ryo."

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, they're good sets so don't go trying to haggle with me." He said.

"But I paid more for the one set Tenten said was crap!" Naruto said.

"Kid, you've got to shop around. Just cause someone says something is a deal doesn't mean it's true." He said.

"Oh right." Naruto said.

He handed Naruto the two sets. "Come back anytime. If you need more or just have questions."

"Alright, thanks!" Naruto said.

"So find what you need?" Tenten said.

"Yeah. Your dad's nice." Naruto said.

"I know, going to go try them out?" Tenten said.

"No, I have to clear rocks from a riverbed as punishment." Naruto said.

"Sounds boring." Tenten said.

"It is." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Naruto spent the rest of the day at the riverbed. Still by the time the sun was setting he hadn't even finished a tenth of it. As he was walking back to his apartment he saw Hinata carrying a shopping bag. "Hey Hinata!"<p>

"Naruto. You look exhausted. Has Kakashi been training you hard?" Hinata said.

"I haven't had time to train. Kakashi has me cleaning out a riverbed as punishment for stopping him and Sasuke from going after Zabuza." Naruto said.

"That's not fair!" Hinata said.

"I know, it's been two days and I'm not even close to half done." Naruto said.

"I can help you." Hinata said.

"That's alright, no reason for both of us to lose out on training. Any word on Kurenai sensei?" Naruto said.

"Yes, she's back in the village and meeting with the Hokage tonight. We resume training tomorrow." Hinata said.

"I'm glad she made it back alright." Naruto said.

"Me too, Naruto, I, don't overwork yourself, alright?" Hinata said.

"You know me." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>Kurenai stood in front of the Hokage. He was reading over her report. "Are you sure you feel up to resuming duty?"<p>

"Yes sir. I plan for my team to resume D rank mission until we've had time to fully recover." Kurenai said.

"Very well I will allow you to return to light duty for the time being." The Hokage said.

"Thank you, sir. What happened with Naruto? I, haven't had a chance to find out yet." Kurenai said. She didn't want to add she had been afraid of asking the guards at the gate.

"The charges of kidnapping were dropped by Hiashi. However Kakashi brought disciplinary action against him for stopping him and Sasuke from pursuing Zabuza. They have fined him a tenth of the reward for Zabuza." The Hokage said.

"But that would have to be in the millions!" Kurenai said.

"Three million." The Hokage said.

"That's absurd! How do they expect him to pay that!" Kurenai said. She was already running through a list of council members who she knew the home address of.

"They wanted a payment plan; however I was able to stop it for the time being. I am searching for a way to overturn the ruling but it will take time." The Hokage said.

"And if you can't?" Kurenai said.

"There are, other methods." The Hokage said.

* * *

><p>Kurenai arrived at her teams meeting place to find them already waiting for her. Shino gave her a small nod. "It is good to see you, recovering."<p>

"Thank you. Before we start I want to say I am proud of the way all of you conducted yourself while I was incapacitated. Now shall we get to training?" Kurenai said.

She knew something was wrong when none of them answered. Hinata stepped forward. "We, have a request."

"What is that?" Kurenai said. She couldn't imagine what had them acting so serious.

"Naruto is being punished by Kakashi for stopping him and Sasuke from going after Zabuza. We want to help him." Hinata said.

"I see, while I appreciate you wanting to help him, I do not think Kakashi will allow it." Kurenai said.

"That is not technically true." Shino said. "I spoke with Naruto this morning. Kakashi only gave him two instructions. One, that he may not use any type of clone to clear the riverbed. Two, that he removes all marked rocks. There was no forbiddance of help from others. I do not believe Kakashi even considered anyone would be willing to help him."

"I am still not comfortable going so close to usurping Kakashi's authority, no matter how much I might not like his actions." Kurenai said.

"You are aware of the conversation the four of us had on the ship while you were incapacitated?" Shino said.

"I am." Kurenai said.

"Then you know the four of us agreed to split the cost of the mission. I do not believe any of us meant only the responsibility of the deaths. Naruto's punishment is part of the cost and we wish to uphold our end of the agreement and assist him with it." Shino said.

Kurenai looked over her three students. They all had determined looks, even Shino's body language, what she could see of it, had shifted slightly. She resolved not to mention the fine to them. "Alright. But it's up to Naruto if he will accept your help or not."

Naruto was lugging a large rock towards the riverbank when he heard Akamarus friendly bark. "What are you guys doing here?"

Kiba grinned. "We heard you could use some help. Some real muscle."

"Yeah." Naruto said. Then looked at Kurenai. "Are you sure it's ok?"

"I was out reasoned." Kurenai said with a shrug.

Kiba and Hinata took off their shoes and rolled up their pants. Shino stood on the bank directing his allies to gather the numerous small rocks. Naruto and Kiba began working on larger rocks Naruto had been unable to move alone.

Kurenai watched them for a while, then decided to put her time to better use. "You don't seem to need my help so I am going to run some errands. Don't over work yourselves, any of you."

Kurenai didn't have to look hard to find Kakashi. He was in his normal training field working with Sasuke. Sakura sat under a nearby tree with several scrolls, she spent more time watching Sasuke then studying.

_Do you even realize you've abandoned two of your students?_ Kurenai walked out of the wood and waved to Kakashi. "May I have a few words in private?"

"I suppose. Sasuke keep practicing." Kakashi said. Sasuke shrugged as Kakashi followed Kurenai a little ways from the clearing. "So what do you want?"

In a flash Kakashi was pinned to a tree, a Kunai held under his covered eye. "What the Hell did you think you were doing? You could have told them Naruto didn't kidnap Hinata. You cost him three million Ryo, I doubt even you have that much and you tell him to clean up that river. You know some of those rocks would take several people to move!"

"How I manage my students is none of your business." Kakashi said, he tried to move but Kurenai slammed him back against the tree.

"You're letting your hatred towards the nine tails ruin this team." Kurenai said.

"I will not train that Demon. Sakura has excellent chakra control but no drive. The only one of them that can make it is Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Then put in to only train him and let the others go to someone who will teach them!" Kurenai said.

"I have. The Hokage has blocked the motion. Now let me go." Kakashi said.

Kurenai released him. "You have no idea how badly you've screwed up Kakashi."

"I will thank you not to interfere with my students again." Kakashi said.

* * *

><p>Kurenai managed to regain her composure by the time she reached the river. They had made noticeable progress, a pile of small rocks twice the size of Shino stood next to the insect user. Naruto, Kiba and Hinata had another large pile along the bank. Still there were several large rocks they had to leave behind, even together they were unable to move them.<p>

Near noon they stopped for lunch. Kurenai watched in amusement as they sat on the bank eating, Kiba tossing treats for Akamaru. Naruto and Hinata stealing from each other's bento box. Shino feeding his insects. This was how Naruto should have been treated by his own teammates.

By sundown they had cleared a large portion of the riverbed. Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino stood around one of the large rocks trying to figure out how to move it. Akamaru had dug down to the bottom of the rock but even with all four of them it hadn't budged.

Shino had come down to the stone and let his allies roam around it. "This stone has been here for several years. Notice the pattern left on the ground around it by the river. Even together we may have insignificant strength to move it."

Kiba kicked it. "You're probably right, you'd have to have some kind of freakish strength to move this."

"Perhaps we will be able to work out a solution by morning." Shino said. They had already received permission from Kurenai to continue to help Naruto until he was finished.

As Naruto walked back to his apartment he thought about the largest rocks. Kiba was right about needing freakish strength to move them. Which meant he might have an idea. He was so caught up trying to figure out how he could get Lee to help him he didn't notice a square box following him until it exploded and Konohamaru jumped onto his back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Naruto said grabbing the child from his back.

"Checking on you boss! You've been back for days but you haven't come to see me!" Konohamaru said.

"Sorry. My sensei has me cleaning a riverbed as punishment." Naruto said.

"What did you do?" Konohamaru said.

"I stopped him and that jerk Sasuke from going after an A ranked missing nin when Hinata and Kurenai sensei were hurt bad." Naruto said.

"Is Hinata ok?" Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, she Kiba and Shino have been helping me clean the river. Now you better get home before the old man starts to worry." Naruto said. He didn't want four-eyes showing up to lecture him again. For an elite ninja that guy seemed to have a lot of free time.

"Sure thing boss!" Konohamaru said.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto got up earlier. The sun was barely out as he walked towards the training ground Gai had told him he and Lee practiced at. When he got there he found the two of them hopping around on one hand balancing a bucket of steaming water with their feet.<p>

Naruto wasn't sure how to get their attention without causing them to spill the water. Luckily Gai saw him. He kicked the bucket up, jumped to his feet and caught the bucket without spilling any water. A moment later Lee attempted it as well, several drops spilled from his bucket.

"Naruto, so you've decided to join Lee and myself in our morning training after all!" Gai said.

"I would like to but Kakashi says I can't do any training till I finish my punishment." Naruto said.

Lee looked stricken at the idea of being unable to train. Gai looked more thoughtful. "I see. Somehow I don't think you came just to tell us that."

"Yeah well the thing is Kakashi never forbid me from getting help, just using clones. Hinata, Kiba and Shino helped me yesterday but there are some rocks even the four of us can't move. So I thought Le might be able to." Naruto said.

"I see, well Lee what do you think?" Gai said.

"If it is not breaking the rules of the punishment then I see no reason not to help Naruto." Lee said.

"Very well, Lee may assist you until we meet with Tenten and Neji." Gai said. He did insist Lee finish his cool down exercises before they went with Naruto. By the time they reached the riverbed Hinata Kiba and Shino were already there.

Hinata smiled when she saw Lee, figuring out Naruto's plan. Lee looked at the rocks that were left in the otherwise cleaned area. He had lifted rocks for training before, not as large as these though. He jumped from the riverbank to the rock, and sank into the mud up to his waist. "Gai sensei, I think we may have a problem."

"So it would appear. I think you'll have to remove your weights." Gai said.

"But you said to only remove them when I was protecting the person I love!" Lee said.

"Yes, I should amend that. When protecting the one you love or when they work against the terrain." Gai said. It had never occurred to him that Lee world risk his own life to follow his sensie's instructions. The thought brought tears to his eyes.

"Yes Gai sensei!" Lee said, also tearing up. He made his way back to the bank and pulled a set of weights from around his ankles and wrists.

Naruto looked at the weights and tried to move one. It was like Lee was wearing a boulder around each of his limbs. "What's the point of wearing these?"

Lee was stretching so Gai answered. "It builds up Lee's endurance and strength, as well as speed and stamina. Watch."

Lee walked back to the rock, wrapped both arms around it and pulled. The stone cracked where his fingers gripped it. With one fluid motion the rock popped free of the riverbank and flew through the air. It crashed into the bank several yards away making the rest of them jump. He went to the next one.

"Lee, it would be better training to carry them." Gai said.

By the time Lee and Gai went to meet with Tenten and Neji most of the largest rocks were gone. Except for one that wouldn't budge more than a few inches even for Lee. By early afternoon less a fourth of the riverbed was left.

"Hey boss!" Konohamaru said.

Naruto looked up to see the Hokages grandson standing on the riverbank. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help!" Konohamaru said climbing down to the riverbed.

Akamaru ran up to Konohamaru and began licking his face. Kiba grabbed him. "What did I tell you about licking random people!"

Akamaru barked and wiggled out of his grip. Kiba chased his partner down the riverbed.

"Does father know you are spending your days playing in the mud?" Said a condescending voice.

Everyone turned to see a girl no older then Konohamaru standing by the riverbank. She had the same pale eyes as Hinata, with the same hint of pearls beneath. Hinata climbed up to the girl. "Hanabi, what are you doing here? You should be in class."

"I saw him ditching and decided to follow. It was painfully easy." Hanabi said nodding towards Konohamaru.

"Hey!" Konohamaru said.

"You shouldn't have skipped." Hinata said.

"There is nothing they can teach me there." Hanabi said.

"Hey Hinata who is this?" Naruto said.

"Oh excuse me, everyone, this is my younger sister Hanabi. Hanabi, These are my teammates Kiba and Shino, and this is Naruto. I believe you already know Konohamaru." Hinata said.

"I do, the teachers will not be pleased that you skipped." Hanabi said.

"Please don't tell them! Iruka sensei will hang me by my ears." Konohamaru said.

"Alright then. But it will not come free. I want a practice match, this afternoon." Hanabi said.

Hinata was shocked. Both by Hanabi breaking the rules and her wanting to spar with Konohamaru. She'd never had a desire to fight anyone she thought was weaker then herself. And as passionate as Konohamaru might be he was nowhere near her level.

"Alright! I'll show you what I can do!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi sat down under a tree and watched them. Hinata checked her several times with her Byakugan but she hadn't moved. If she didn't know better she'd think her sister had fallen asleep. But her chakra network suggested otherwise.

They were almost finished as the sun neared the horizon. Birds scattered from the trees, Lee emerged followed by Gai, and Tenten. "Naruto! I have found help! Tenten will be able to move this most unyouthful boulder!"

"No offence but if you can't move it how is Tenten supposed to?" Naruto said.

"With these" Tenten said holding up several explosive tags. "Hinata come help me for a second."

Hinata walked over to the boulder with Tenten. "Alright I just need to you find the weak pints of the rock."

"Byakugan." Hinata said. She marked the deepest crack and where the stone was weakest.

Tenten went to work. Kurenai watched with interest. "Gai, is this safe?"

"Oh yes, Tenten is a weapons expert. If it can cut crush or explode she can handle it. It is an interesting group that has come to help Naruto. I see the Hokages grandson and Hinatas younger sister." Gai said.

"He does seem to have a talent for; I'm not even sure what you'd call it. Its criminal Kakashi refuses to help him." Kurenai said.

"My eternal rival does seem to have smothered his flames of youth." Gai said.

"Looks like they're ready." Kurenai said.

Tenten waved everyone back. Hinata was worried that Hanabi would ignore Tenten but she stood and followed the rest of them to a safe distance. Tenten unsealed a bow and arrow, took aim at the rock, and fired.

The explosion rocked the entire riverbed. Konohamaru started jumping up and down, yelling, along with Naruto. Hanabi watched the explosion with wide eyes. Her mouth slightly opened. She quickly composed herself before anyone noticed.

They walked back towards the crater made by the explosive tags. The boulder had been turned into several manageable sized rocks. Even Hanabi had come to look at the results of the explosion. Not realizing until she was at the edge of the crater that she was standing ankle deep in mud.

The last rocks quickly disappeared until the reverbed was clear. Naruto couldn't stop grinning. "Thanks everyone! Ramen, my treat for your help."

Konohamaru was following everyone else when someone grabbed his scarf. Hanabi gave the end a tug. "Have you forgotten our deal?"

"Now? But I'm hungry!" Konohamaru said.

"It will not take long." Hanabi said.

"Fine, hey boss we'll catch up with you!" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi and Konohamaru found an open space along the riverbank. Konohamaru used the basic academy style. Hanabi shifted into her clan's stance. "Do not worry I will not use any chakra strikes."

"Alright." Konohamaru said and charged at Hanabi.

She was unimpressed. His movements were good enough for the academy but by her clans standards he was barely moving. She easily dodged all of his attacks. Once she had a good idea of his abilities she began over powering him with her clan's style. If it had been a real fight he would have been down in the first hit. Then he rolled under one of her strikes.

Konohamaru had spied on Hinata and Naruto practicing before and knew the Hyuga style. He'd seen Naruto get inside Hinatas guard on the same strike Hanabi used. He followed Naruto's motions and came up right in front of her. Hanabi panicked.

She struck Konohamaru in the side with a chakra strike. He collapsed and began rolling on the ground clutching his side. Hanabi stood frozen. He had just used the gentle fist on the Hokages grandson. When her father found out. If Konohamaru didn't have her arrested before that.

Konohamaru climbed to his feet. "Man that hurt as much as the boss said it did. Alright let's try that again."

"You, aren't angry?" Hanabi said.

"Why should I be?" Konohamaru said.

"Because I attacked you!" Hanabi said, she couldn't believe the Hokages grandson could be so stupide. Then she realized she had yelled at him. She blushed in embarrassment. Her composure completely failing

"So, isn't that what you're supposed to do in a match?" Konohamaru said.

Hanabi tried to regain some control over herself. "How did you get inside my guard?"

"Oh I've seen that strike when the boss spars against Hinata. He figured out to roll under it and I just copied him." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi was outraged; he was implying she made the same mistake as Hinata. But she could not lose her temper with Konohamaru. That was not what she was supposed to do. "Why do you call him boss? Even my father says he is worthless."

"Then your father's as stupid as the rest of the adults in the village!" Konohamaru said.

"My father is the head of the greatest clan in this village!" Hanabi said.

"Well my grandpa is the head of the whole village!" Konohamaru said.

"Why?" Hanabi said.

"Why what?" Konohamaru said.

"Why do you call him boss if all the adults dislike him?" Hanabi said.

"Because he sees me for me. The first time we meet was when I pulled a surprise attack to try and take my grandpas hat. You know what Naruto did? He hit me on the head and told me that hat would be his." Konohamaru said.

Hanabi was shocked. "Was he arrested?" laying a finger on the Hokages family was a capital offence.

"No way. Grandpa couldn't stop laughing at us. After that boss became my eternal rival." Konohamaru said.

_Maybe the Hokage is as crazy as the elders think_. "So he hit you and you make him your boss?" Hanabi said.

"Well yeah but its cause he didn't care if I was the Hokages honorable grandson. Do you have any idea what it's like always being in someone's shadow? Before Naruto I doubt five people in this village even knew my name. It was always Honorable grandson this and honorable grandson that. I hated it." Konohamaru said.

For a moment thoughts of her father's training fluttered through her mind but she shook it away. "You are strange. Konohamaru." Hanabi said, intentionally using his name since he had expressed a dislike for people who did not.

Konohamaru smiled. "Thanks. So can we eat now?"

"Yes, I will not tell anyone you skipped class today." Hanabi said.

"Thanks!" Konohamaru said giving her a quick hug. Hanabi was so surprised she almost used the gentle fist on him again. He let go and ran towards the village.

* * *

><p>Hanabi returned to her home instead of following the other to eat. A branch member told her Hiashi was waiting to speak with her. She entered his study; Hiashi took in his daughters appearance. Her feet were dirty and hair matted with dust. "Your instructors informed me you skipped several classes today. I assume you have a very good reason for this, and your appearance."<p>

"I do, I had an opportunity to advance my mission." Hanabi said.

"And?" Hiashi said.

"I followed Konohamaru when he skipped class. I was able to establish a line of communication as well as trust with him." Hanabi said.

"Good. The Hokages grandson will be a valuable person someday. Did you find anything else of interest?" Hiashi said.

Hanabi thought of Hinata helping Naruto, who she had been told to stay away from, and even training with him. "No sir."

"Very well, clean yourself up." Hiashi said.

(A/N: Sorry it's been awhile. Lots of school stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.)


	9. The Kits training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter Nine: The Kits training

* * *

><p>Naruto made his way to team sevens usual training ground, he couldn't wait to see Kakashis face when his sensei saw the cleared riverbed. Sasuke and Sakura were already there when he arrived. Sasuke didn't acknowledge Naruto, Sakura scowled a pulled him away from the training ground. "What are you doing here? Kakashi sensei said you would be doing a punishment for the next month!"<p>

"I finished early." Naruto said.

"The go pretend you didn't!" Sakura said.

"What does it matter to you?" Naruto said.

"Because you, you're. Just shut up!" Sakura said. She swung at Naruto's head but he jumped backwards. Sakura glared at him, then returned to standing near Sasuke. Blushing lightly as she watched him.

Naruto stood further away looking at them. It didn't take a genius to figure out this wasn't a real team. Spending all that time working on the riverbed with Hinata and her team, even Lee and Tenten had just highlighted that point. Oddly enough Naruto actually found himself feeling sorry for Sakura and Sasuke.

Sakura was sabotaging her dream of being with Sasuke by spending all her time daydreaming about him. And Sasuke was being lied to by the village, just like he was. Given they hadn't tried to kill him. Kakashi wasn't going to do anything to fix it.

"Man, we're one screwed up group." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry Naruto did you say something?" Kakashi said appearing behind him. "I thought I had said no training until you finished your punishment."

"I'm done." Naruto said.

"You'll forgive me if I doubt you. Sasuke, Sakura. We're going on a little field trip." Kakashi said leading them to the riverbed Naruto was assigned to clean. Sasuke scowled at another interruption to his training.

When they arrived Kakashi looked at the pile of rocks stacked along the riverbank. "I told you no clones."

"I didn't! See." Naruto said holding up his arm, Kakashis paper seal was still on his wrist.

Kakashi examined it. "How did you do it then?"

"Trade secret." Naruto said.

"Fine. You can study with Sakura today." Kakashi said.

Sakura sulked as they returned to the training field. Kakashi and Sasuke began a series of practice fights, Sasuke mimicking Kakashis Taijutsu. While Naruto and Sakura read through a pile of scrolls Kakashi had given them. Naruto scowled at the scrolls.

They were basic lessons from the academy. There wasn't a single jutsu in any of them. Not that Sakura seemed to mind, she spent most of the morning and early afternoon watching Sasuke with a faraway look in her eyes. He wondered if he had the same look when he was watching Hinata.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto said.

"What!" Sakura said.

"I've got a question." Naruto said.

"This is basic stuff." Sakura said.

"It's not this junk. It's about Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sakura studied his face; sure he was pulling some kind of prank. "Alright, what? And if you think I'll give away any of his secrets forget it." Sakura said.

"Whatever, you like Sasuke right?" Naruto said.

"Of course, every girl in the village does." Sakura said.

Naruto thought about Hinata, she definitely didn't, and Tenten seemed too smart to have a crush on Sasuke. "Alright, so answer me this. If his goal is to get stronger do you really think he'll go for a girl who isn't? Look at him, now you. Studying basic stuff from the academy isn't going to make you any better."

"Shut up! What would you know about girls?" Sakura said grabbing a scroll and stalking away.

Towards sunset Kakashi called them together. "I will be taking Sasuke on a short training trip. The two of you will have to make do with yourselves while we are gone."

* * *

><p>Naruto walked through the village thinking. Today had proved to him Kakashi was only going to focus on Sasuke. So if he wanted to improve he'd have to go around his sensei. Taijutsu wasn't a problem. Gai and Lee could help him there. He hoped Kurenai sensei would be able to help him with the other stuff.<p>

He decided to go ask her right then. Her home was near the edge of the village among a set of older but well-kept houses. Wild gardens dominated the small yards. Moths lazily flew around street lamps.

Kutenai's home was set further back than the others, a twisting stone path led from the front gate to the porch. There was more order to the large bushes that dotted her yard then her neighbors. A fresh coat of paint covered the front of her home; he hesitantly knocked on the large oak door. Kurenai was surprised when she opened the door and found Naruto standing on her porch. "Hello Naruto."

"Hi Kurenai sensei. I have a favor to ask." Naruto said.

"Well come in and tell me what you need." Kurenai said.

Naruto walked in and she motioned him to a comfortable couch. It was better than his bed. Kurenai gave Naruto a minute to examine the couch and the rest of her living room. She had a feeing this was one of the first times he had ever been welcome in someone else's home. His eye lingered on the family photos along the mantel. She wondered if he had any of his own parents. "You said you had a favor to ask me?"

"Oh right. Well Kakashi is taking Sasuke on a training trip and. Well, he's completely abandoned me and Sakura." Naruto said.

Kurenai nodded, she had known that but let Naruto figure it out at his own pace. "And you'd like me to train you along with Hinata, Kiba and Shino?"

"Yes." Naruto said.

"I will do what I can, but I have to focus on them first. With the Chunin exams coming up." Kurenai said.

"I understand." Naruto said smiling.

"Meet with us tomorrow at the normal time." Kurenai said. Naruto nodded and left. Kurenai set down at her table and thought about how to train Naruto. A cup of tea growing cold by her hands. Finally she decided to go speak with the Hokage.

She wasn't surprised to find him still in his office. He worked through more nights then he should. The Hokage smiled when she entered, he had been thinking it was about time for a break from the endless paper work. He hadn't been ahead on it for years. Not since he had become too old to throw away chakra on clones to assist him.

"Hello sir." Kurenai said.

"Hello Kurenai, please take a seat. I take it this isn't a social visit." The Hokage said.

"I want to speak to you about Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Go on." The Hokage said.

"Well sir, Kakashi has abandoned Naruto and Sakura to train Sasuke exclusively. Tonight Naruto came to my home asking that I help train him." Kurenai said.

"I see. I had hoped Kakashis value of teamwork would be enough to keep him from abandoning Naruto." The Hokage said.

"I do not mean to sound rude, but clearly you were mistaken." Kurenai said. Her tone bit deep into the old man.

"What do you intend to do?" The Hokage said.

"I'll teach him everything I can. That's why I'm here. I, don't know where to start. His early training at the academy was so distorted I don't know where to start. I am sure Kakashi will enter them in the Chunin exam." Kurenai said.

"And you wish to give Naruto the best chance in the exams as he can have? And show Kakashi that he was wrong for ignoring him?" The Hokage said.

"Yes, sir." Kurenai said.

"Well what does he have a talent for?" the Hokage said. Even after all these years he couldn't resist teaching.

"Pranks." Kurenai said immediately. Then saw the Hokages look. He wanted a better answer. "Improvising, he is good at strategy. Very imaginative."

"And what do those attributes suggest he would be good at?" The Hokage said.

"Genjutsu." Kurenai said, her own specialty. "But he doesn't have any talent for it."

"Think beyond the three basic types of jutsu." The Hokage said.

Kurenai thought, she knew many of the sub jutsu types, Shurikenjutsu, Senjutsu, Nintajutsu, Kenjutsu. None of them stood out in her mind as something Naruto would be able to use, at least not in time for the exam. "I can't think of any that he would be able to learn quick enough."

"What about Fuinjutsu?" The Third said.

"Fuinjutsu, sealing techniques? Isn't that a bit advanced for Naruto?" Kurenai said.

"Now who is underestimating him?" The Third said. "I have a feeling he will excel in this field. And while it is typically thought to be less effective in a direct fight I am confident that Naruto can surprise us."

"True, but I only know the very basics of fuinjutsu. And I don't know of any masters." Kurenai said.

"Yes, there are few masters of the sealing arts, even fewer since our sister village was destroyed. But I might be able to help." The Third said. He moved to a low bookcase and began shifting through scrolls. "It should be here, ah there it is."

Kurenai took a thick scroll from the Hokage. "A Fuinjutsu scroll? These are pretty rare."

"Yes, especially this type, they were used in Uzushiogakure, the Village hidden by Whirling Tides to train promising student of Fuinjutsu. I think Naruto will find it very interesting." The Hokage said.

"Thank you. I have one more request. Would it be possible to have Naruto switched to my team, at least temporarily so that he can assist us with D ranked missions?" Kurenai said.

"I believe I can do that." The Third said.

* * *

><p>Naruto trudged down the street; it was too early for anyone to be up. Still this was when Gai and Lee trained and he was determined to make up for what Kakashi wasn't teaching him. Sure enough they were in the middle of a set of one armed pushups when he arrived.<p>

Gai smiled when he saw Naruto and front flipped, landing just a foot in front of him. "Your youthful flames burn brightly this morning!"

"Uh, thanks. So I'm allowed to train again." Naruto said.

"Wonderful! Now before we start I must ask you a question. Do you want us to fix your Taijutsu and bring you to the normal level, or do you wish to fan the flames of youth into an inferno and challenge Lee and myself!" Gai said.

"The second one, I think. Whichever will make me stronger." Naruto said.

"A youthful inferno it is! Let us begin. I have seen your fighting style and your endurance. While you are creative you waste too much energy when you are attacking. You also lack the speed necessary to accompany some of your movements. We will only focus on your Taijutsu, so as long as you are training with us you will reframe from using any clones unless instructed otherwise." Gai said.

"Yes Gai-sensei." Naruto said.

"Good, now I will teach you a more aggressive style of offensive Taijutsu. Uma, horse style is purely offensive; I have chosen it for you because on its own it is strong, when combined with chakra it is devastating. Your stamina and unbelievable chakra capacity will lend themselves well to this style. For now though you will learn it without using chakra. Mimic my stance." Gai said. He moved into a stance with his feet apart and arms raised at his side.

Naruto took the same stance. Lee walked up next to him and examined the position of his body. Then made corrections. Turning Naruto's foot, pulling his arms in closer. Gai watched and nodded at the adjustments. "Good, now follow my movements."

Slowly Gai extended his right fist, shifting his foot forward. Naruto followed. Lee watched and moved his fist back in when the slow punch went wide. They went through an entire set of punches and kicks in slow motion, Lee correcting Naruto as they went.

By the end Naruto was frustrated with all the minor corrections. If it wasn't for all his practicing with Hinata he would have thought they were pointless. But he had learned, painfully, it was the small adjustments that made the biggest difference.

"Good, now a lap around the training ground and repeat." Gai said.

They continued for two hours, one set of Uma, then a lap, then another set. Gai and Lee corrected his movements again and again. To his credit Naruto rarely made the same mistake twice, but he seemed to continuously find new ways to mess up the set.

Finally Gai had him stop. "Good. You will repeat the set thirty times throughout the day. Now to work on your defense. You seem to be good at the Hyuga style, and once you are proficient enough in Uma you will be able to quickly switch between them. Lee, its time."

"Yosh! I have been waiting for this!" Lee said.

"Naruto, for the next hour, you will only dodge and defend." Gai said.

What followed was an hour of pain. Lee was determined to get in as many hits as he could. Even pulling his attacks at the last second each one that landed felt like being hit with a bowling ball. Naruto quickly realized the defending wasn't going to help, he had to dodge. Lees fist passed his head by an inch, then over as Lee swung his arm.

Naruto could barely keep up with Lees movements. Then Lee's foot caught him as he moved away from a punch. Naruto went down and Lee began a full out assault, not giving him time to recover. Naruto rolled, pumping chakra into his legs and pushing off, breaking the assault for a second and giving him a chance to get back on his feet.

By the time the hour was over Naruto was sure he was purple with bruises. Gai patted him on the back, hard, where Lee had landed several shots. "I am impressed, not many people could last against that. Before tomorrow you should acquire a set of training weights. Tenten's father sells them. Put them on and do not take them off unless it is a matter of life or death. And do not go overboard. The basic set will do for now."

"Yes Gai-sensei." Naruto said.

Gai and Lee watched Naruto walk towards the village. Gai nodded to Lee. "Well done. Two thousand nineteen hits. As agreed I will teach you a new technique for each thousand hits."

Naruto rolled his shoulder as he walked toward Ichiraku ramen. If every morning was like this he'd either die or be able to take on a charging bull.

Two young men in expensive silk were sitting at the counter when he arrived. "So I told them if they couldn't pay I would simply take the supplies back. It mattered very little to me whether they were able to rebuild their farms."

"Ruffians, no understanding of commerce." Said the other man.

"What is that?" said the first looking at Naruto.

"I believe that is one of those shinobi this village is so famous for." Said the second.

"No class." The first said pulling out a handkerchief and covering his mouth. They quickly left.

Teuchi cleaned off the counter. "Damn merchants, never even tip. So Naruto you're here early. We haven't even started the ramen yet."

"But you're a ramen stand, how can you not have ramen?" Naruto said.

"Because as good as business is in the evenings we do a good breakfast trade to, not a lot of people want ramen this early." Teuchi said.

Naruto looked horrified at the thought of someone not wanting ramen. "So what do you guys serve for breakfast?"

"Steamed rice, boiled fish and pickles. Along with tea." Teuchi said.

"I guess I'll have that." Naruto said.

Ayame ran in from the kitchen and grabbed Naruto's head. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Sick? Poisoned?"

"Ayame calm down." Teuchi said.

"I will not! Naruto just ordered something besides ramen. Oh god it's the end of the world." Ayame said.

Teuchi shoved her back into the kitchen. "Sorry, she can be a bit, dramatic, in the mornings. Good for keeping young merchants in line."

He set Naruto's order on the counter. It wasn't nearly as good as ramen but it wasn't too bad either. He left with a full stomach, the morning was still cool but the sun promised a hot day. He reached the training ground before anyone else and sat down in the shade of a tree, watching the shadows play across the grass.

Kiba and Akamaru were the first to arrive. Akamaru jumped onto Naruto and started licking his face. Kiba glared at him. "Traitor. So what are you doing here?"

"Kakashi took Sasuke on a training trip so Kurenai sensei said I could train with you guys." Naruto said.

"Good, I can finally get a chance to show you how a real shinobi works." Kiba said.

"Dream on." Naruto said.

"Naruto, you're training with us?" Hinata said walking into the clearing.

"Yeah, Kakashi ditched me to train Sasuke." Naruto said.

Kiba nudged Hinata with his elbow. "Not thinking of skipping training to go make out with him are you?"

Hinata and Naruto blushed at the idea. When Shino arrived he raised an eyebrow at Naruto and Hinatas behavior, Kibas stifled laughter made him think better of questioning them. Kurenai arrived shortly after Shino. "Alright everyone, as I'm sure you know Naruto will be joining our team while Kakashi is out of the village. Now I have something important to speak with all of you about. I have decided, if you wish, to allow you to participate in the Chunin exam. Naruto I am sure Kakashi has already decided to enter your team."

"Sensei, I understand that the Chunin exam can be dangerous, on average there are three deaths every exam, and more who are injured is such a way as to be forced to give up the career of a shinobi. Do you believe we are prepared for this?" Shino said.

"Normally I would not allow you to participate until the next exam but considering all of your actions in wave, as well as the fact the exam is being held in Konohagkure which has the lowest fatality rate I am prepared to offer you the chance." Kurenai said.

"So you do not expect us to pass this attempt but you hope the experience will increase our chances of survival in future exams." Shino said.

"Not how I would have put it but yes. Not to say you don't have a chance but the odds of a new Genin team passing are very low." Kurenai said.

"So what's the exam like?" Naruto said. He was bouncing on his feet at the thought of becoming a Chunin.

"That's difficult to say. The exam is never the same. Every six months it is held in a different one of the five great villages. Several Jonin from that village are chosen to act as proctors, each is in charge of a different phase of testing and they have nearly unlimited freedom to do as they like." Kurenai said.

"Then all of the participants are going into the exam blind." Shino said.

"Yes, but as I said it is up to each of you to decide if you wish to participate. I should tell you that the first part of the exam is a team phase. If one member of a team does not take the exam the others won't be allow to participate either. At some point the teams will be disbanded and it will become a free for all. Normally I wouldn't have told you about the team condition but I believe you are all mature enough to understand if one of you does not feel up to." Kurenai said.

"Well I'm in." Kiba said.

"It would be a beneficial experience." Shino said.

"It won't be any safer if we wait." Hinata said.

"I am glad all of you feel ready. This morning I will cover past exams to give you a better idea of what you may face." Kurenai said.

"What was yours like?" Naruto said.

"The exam I passed was held in Sunagakure. For the first phase one member of each team was poisoned, the remaining two members had to cure them before they passed out. Luckily I was the one poisoned; I was the least skilled with antidotes." Kurenai said.

"They poisoned you?" Hinata said.

"Yes, it wasn't a lethally dose but at the time we were led to believe it was." Kurenai said.

"So proctors may lie and deceive us." Shino said.

"It has happened. The second phase was an endurance test. We had to spend three days running across the desert reaching check points in a set amount of time. There were several casualties. I had to put a Genjutsu on my teammates and myself to push us through." Kurenai said.

"How many phases are there?" Kiba said.

"It depends, there's no set limit. There was once an exam with twelve phases, no one managed to pass. As a general guide line there are normally between three and six." Kurenai said.

"So what was the next phase?" Naruto said.

"A written test on tactics. Then a hunt. We were released into the mountains and hunted by sand shinobi. The last phase was a free for all. We were each told to defeat the other members of our team." Kurenai said.

"So we may have to fight our fellow leaf shinobi or even our teammates" Shino said.

"There is a chance." Kurenai said.

"It doesn't matter who I'm up against I'll beat them!" Naruto said.

"You do realize you may have to face Hinata in combat." Shino said.

Naruto hung his head. "Man I hope not she still kicks my but in spars."

"Naruto, that's not true you win as many matches as you lose." Hinata said.

"Thanks but I still lose a lot more then I win." Naruto said.

"Now then." Kurenai interrupted. "Today I will go over individual tactics with each of you. While I do that I want two of you to spar while the third person rest. Winner keeps going."

They nodded their understanding. Shino was the first person to speak with Kurenai sensei, Kiba and Hinata sparred while Naruto watched. Hinata won the match but before she and Naruto could start Kurenai called her over. Naruto found himself facing Shino.

The insect user strung Naruto along. Every time Naruto got close Shinos allies would swarm him. Shino also had a longer reach then Naruto meaning he could attack while he retreated.

Naruto had decided to try and win a match without using clones. But one on one he could see the difference in skills between himself and the others. Finally, frustrated, he made a dozen clones and swarmed Shino. All but two were destroyed, but they were enough for Naruto to win.

While Kiba spoke with Kurenai sensei Hinata slid into her stance. Naruto made two clones and surrounded her. The match lasted less than a minute before Hinata had him pinned, her hand hovering over his chest.

She quickly got off and helped him up.

Kurenai hid a smile as she noticed Shino with a small camera. "Very good, Naruto if you'll follow me."

He nodded and they walked a short ways away.

"You're training with Gai and Lee in the mornings?" Kurenai said.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Good, that will go a long way in your training. I spoke with the Hokage and he believes you may have a talent for Fuinjutsu." Kurenai said pulling out the scroll the Hokage had given her. "Sealing techniques are normally one of the hardest types of jutsus to learn. However given your flexible mentality you should be able to use it in the Chunin exam."

Naruto opened the scroll; it was complex, filled tiny delicate writing and diagrams. Naruto had his doubts about it but thanked Kurenai anyways.

The rest of that day was spent going over past exams.

After they were dismissed Naruto bought a set of weights from Tenten's father and practiced his Uma set. The following days were much the same. Practicing Uma with Gai and Lee, then an hour of trying not to be beaten to badly while Lee attempted to knock him out. It only took a few sessions for Naruto to realize the Lee was holding back, improving as Naruto progressed.

Despite how tired he was after their morning training Naruto began to travel by roofs to his normal breakfast at Ichirakus. He usually had time for several sets of Uma before team eight meet for the day. The forenoon was spent reviewing tactics. Sometimes Kurenai would work only with team eight leaving Naruto to practice Uma or study from the sealing scroll.

Afternoons were used to complete D ranked missions, there were always plenty, with the village preparing for the festival that always came before the Chunin exams when it was held in Konohagakure. His nights were spent practicing Fuinjutsu. The intricate details needed for different seals caused him no end of trouble but he forced himself to slowly make each mark.

When Kakashi and Sasuke returned Naruto continued to meet with team eight. There was an unspoken understanding; Kakashi didn't care what he did so long as he wasn't disrupting Sasukes training.

* * *

><p>A week after Naruto joined team eight they were assigned to assist an elderly couple in moving from above their store so their grandson could take over it. The woman made a face when she saw Naruto but she quickly covered it. She was silent while they moved them from the apartment above the store to another one down the street.<p>

Naruto's clones did most of the heavy lifting, allowing them to complete the mission in only a few trips. It would have been quicker but he was limited in the number of clones he could make by the size of the apartment.

They began to follow the man back to do one last check of the property when the woman reached out and took Naruto's shoulder. "Would you mind staying and helping me unpack the kitchen?"

"Sure." Naruto said.

As Naruto unpacked dishes and handed them to the woman she chatted with him. "So you are working to become a full ninja of the village?"

"I am." Naruto said.

"It's a noble thing, our son was a Jonin. He passed several years ago but not before he blessed us with our grandchild. Such a good boy, it's comforting to know he'll be taking over our shop." She said.

"I'm sorry, about your son." Naruto said.

The woman looked at him surprised. "You really are sorry. Most people just say that because they think it's polite. How about I make you some tea?"

"No thank you." Naruto said.

"I insist, it'll give me a chance to use this new teapot I bought." She said ushering Naruto to the table.

The tea was good; Naruto sipped it wondering if this was what it was like to have a grandmother.

He rolled out of the chair as a kunai slashed the table. The woman was holding it with both hands, trembling. "You killed him; this was his, now I'll kill you with it!"

After training with Gai and Lee it was easy to doge her. She lunged at him, slicing into a box of clothing, then knocking over a lamp. Naruto tried to figure out a way to stop her without hurting her when she froze. Kurenai stood at the door, the elderly man was behind her with a look of horror on his face.

Kurenai tried to keep her voice level. "What, are you trying to do?"

"Kill that monster! He took our son!" She moved towards him, smoothly Kurenai stepped between them and disarmed her.

"You have committed a capital offence, attacking a shinobi of the village." Kurenai said.

"I don't care! What have I got to lose?" She said spitting at Naruto.

"I'll show you." Kurenai said reaching out to take her into custody.

Naruto stopped her. "Kurenai sensei, please don't."

"Naruto, she tried to kill you!" Kurenai said.

"It wasn't exactly the worst attempt I've seen. Besides what would happen if you took her in?" Naruto said.

"Best case prison, worst case death." Kurenai said.

"She's just old and upset. Can we please just forget this happened?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, she broke the law." Kurenai said.

"Yeah, but she tried to kill me so shouldn't I have a say? What good will turning her in do? It'd just ruin more lives." Naruto said.

Kurenai ground her teeth together; she had been itching to catch someone attacking Naruto so she could make an example of them, and here he was trying to get his would be murder off the hook. She glared at the woman. "Be glad Naruto is more compassionate then I am."

"That monster is nothing but a blemish on the land, a crusted murderer!" She said. Her husband put his hand over her mouth, she bit him.

Kurenai ushered Naruto from the apartment. "You would have been within your right to defend yourself."

"She was just an old lady that missed her kid. Besides how would it have looked to have an old lady arrested, and she wasn't even that dangerous, I could have dodged her all day. Can we not mention this to anyone else?" Naruto said.

"Very well." Kurenai said, though she made a mental note to tell the Hokage.

* * *

><p>The next day Gai said Naruto was moving well enough with his weights on to add more. After he meet with Hinata Kiba and Shino for their training he went to Tentens father shop to get more weights, he also hoped Tentens father would be able to help him with a problem he had.<p>

Tentens father smiled when he saw Naruto, one of the few shop owners who did so. "What can I get you today? Another set of Kunai? More weights?"

"More weights and I have a problem I hoped you could help me with." Naruto said.

"I can try." He said setting some weights on the counter. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I found a seal for explosive tags and I wanted to test it out. But I wasn't sure where I could do it without people getting mad." Naruto said.

"Well I have a place set up outback where I test explosive tags. Have to make sure they work after all. We can test yours out there." He said.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"Tenten! Come watch the shop, me and Naruto will be outback for a few minutes." He said.

There was a large yard behind the store, Naruto saw seals on the fences, they looked like they were to prevent noise from going beyond the fence. He wondered how often Tentens' father _tested_ explosive tags.

Naruto handed over one of the tags he had made the night before. Tentens' father studied it. "Hm, it's an interesting seal. I recognize some parts from older tags but I've never seen this exact style. Well let's see what you have."

He attached the tag to a blackened stump and they moved behind a low stone wall. Tentens' father threw a kunai to trip the tag.

The explosion knocked them over, chunks of earth fell as they climbed back to their feet. The stump was gone, along with the surrounding soil. Tentens' father grinned like a mad man. "Kid, that was one hell of an explosive tag!"

Tenten ran out of the store. "What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, just testing an explosive tag." Her father said.

"Nothing to worry about? It sounded like you set off a whole pack! Come on Naruto you help me in the back while dad deals with the Jonin that'll come to investigate that explosion." Tenten said dragging Naruto into the shop.

Once they were in a large storage room the stern look dropped from her face. "Alright level with me, how many tags did he set off?"

"Just one." Naruto said.

"Really? Did he say where he got it?" Tenten said.

"I made it." Naruto said.

"You? You made that explosive tag? Any chance I could buy a set?" Tenten said, she had the same look as her father.

"After your help with that boulder at the river you can have them." Naruto said handing over the rest of the tags. He felt sorry for whoever she decided to use the again.

Her father came in a few minutes later. "Ok I got everything straightened out. Plus several orders for those tags. If you'd care to make some more."

"Sure." Naruto said. Tenten's father was one of the few shop owners who didn't chase him out; it would feel good to repay his kindness.

"Thanks, I think they'll be a new best seller." He said.

* * *

><p>Two weeks before the Chunin exams Naruto, Hinata, Shino and Kiba were assigned to set up a large stand for the festival. The man who put in the mission request looked them over. "Are you sure you can control hi, them? I know how, rowdy, kids, can be."<p>

He never took his eyes off of Naruto. Kurenai fixed him with her icy stair. "They are all shinobi, however if you would prefer to cancel the mission we will be on our way."

"No no, as long as you have everything under control." He said.

The work, which should have taken all afternoon, went quickly with several Naruto's making the signs. The owner gave Hinata a slip for an order of food for the festival. She was tempted to mention that they had only been hired to set up the stall; instead she used the opportunity to leave. She had noticed him watching her as they worked.

"Wait up Hinata!" Naruto said running to catch up to her, a stack of signs in his arms. "Mind if I tag along? We can put them up as we go and I'll help carry the shopping. Plus that old guy keeps complaining about my penmanship."

"Of course, but will they be alright if you leave?" Hinata said nodding towards the other Naruto's making more signs.

Naruto shrugged. "I assume so."

They hung signs as they walked towards the market. Naruto also took the opportunity to buy several bags of instant ramen and at Hinatas urging fresh fruit. The store owner frowned at Naruto but his greed won out. He pulled out his frog shaped wallet and grinned as he paid. "I borrow it before we left. Mind if we drop off this stuff before we go back to the stall?"

"Of course not. I can help you put them up if you'd like." Hinata said.

"No that's alright; I'll just toss them in the kitchen." Naruto said. He didn't want her to see his apartment; he had fallen behind in cleaning again. He opened his door and saw the explosive tags and the wire connected to them. They were the ones he had given to Tentens father for his shop.

The explosion ripped apart the building. Rubble rained down several blocks away. The fire ball was seen from all corners of the village, briefly illuminating the Hokages tower. Windows shattered throughout the district. Kiba covered his ears as the Naruto's dropped what they were doing.

* * *

><p>(AN: I am back)


	10. Seeking a new den

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter Ten: Seeking a new den

"Hinata!" Naruto and his clones raced towards his apartment, dropping his weights. He was mildly annoyed that one of the clones had stolen his wallet and ditched them to go with Hinata but it was almost instantly replaced with panic. There had been enough explosive tags to destroy half the building.

Several Jonin were cautiously making their way towards the source of the explosion, fearing a full scale invasion had starting. Naruto dashed past them.

The street outside his apartment was filled with rubble; part of it had caved in from the force of the explosion. Broken glass littered the surrounding area. Naruto spotted Hinata lying along the far side of the street, glass splinters formed a half circle around her. He dismissed his clones as he dropped down to her.

"Hinata!" Naruto said scooping her up, she was pale with a deep gash on her forehead.

She stirred. "W-what happened?"

"My idiot clone set off a booby trap." Naruto said.

He was yanked back by a Jonin, dropping Hinata. The Jonin pressed Naruto against a wall, slamming his head back. "Finally got you demon!"

Another held a kunai to his neck. Lightly pressing the blade into Naruto's skin. They each held a hand so he couldn't use any jutsus. "Tried to blow up the village again? No one will stop us this time."

Naruto kicked out, it was hard to judge his actions without the weights. The Jonin was thrown back coughing. The second Jonin hesitated, Naruto used the chance to slip away and move into a defensive stance.

The first grabbed Naruto from behind, holding him up with his hands apart, the second charged. Hinatas hand shot out striking his leg. Something struck the Jonin holding Naruto.

He fell as the Jonin was knocked back. The Hokage stood, his bones cracking. "I'm too old for this."

"What are you doing! He attacked us and tried to destroy the village!" One of the Jonin said.

"By destroying his own apartment?" The Hokage said. ANBU appeared behind the Jonin securing them. The Hokage motion for more ANBU to keep the public back. A medic nin was already examining Hinata. "Naruto what happened?"

"Someone set explosive tags in my apartment, one of my clones set them off. Is Hinata going to be alright?" Naruto said.

The Hokage looked at the medic nin who nodded, the cut on Hinatas head was already healed. "Yes, she will be fine. I promise we will find whoever who did this."

"I think I can help, the explosive tags were ones I made and gave to Tentens father to sell in his store, he might have a record of who bought them." Naruto said. The Hokage sent another ANBU to look into who had bought the explosive tags.

Kurenai, followed by a winded Kiba and Shino dropped to the street. "Naruto! What's going on? I thought I had taught you better than to just run off like that!"

Before he could answer she began checking him and Hinata for injuries. Naruto struggled to get away. The Hokage was torn between helping Naruto and containing his amusement. The light hearted mood was broken by a heavy set man wearing stained clothes. He was attempting to run towards them, shouting threats at Naruto between gasps for breath. "You've done it now! I'll have this taken out of your hide! You'll pay to have my building rebuilt! I'll make you do it brick by brick till your hands bleed!"

Naruto glared at his landlord, why did everyone think it was his fault that his apartment exploded. As the man neared them he found Kurenai blocking his path, a kunai at his neck and another at his groin. "Threaten Naruto again and I _will_ hurt you. At this point you are as much of a suspect in this this as anyone else."

"Me? But my building is destroyed!" The landlord said.

"Whoever set this up got in somehow." Kurenai said. She didn't honestly believe he had been involved; he was too much of a coward.

"Kurenai, enough. Release him. This was the result of an attack on a shinobi of the village and the village will pay for repairs." The Hokage said.

* * *

><p>When Naruto had run from the stall screaming Hinatas name Kurenai hadn't heisted before following. Shino and Kiba right behind her. Shino considered himself fast, but even he was hard-pressed to match his senseis speed.<p>

A Jonin had made the mistake of attempting to intercept them; Kurenai froze him with a Genjutsu. When they reached the source of the explosion Shino had scattered his allies to assess the situation. Part of his mind listened to Kurenai scolded Naruto and part took in the information from his allies. The damage was bad.

The building had been separated from its foundation; support beams were no longer connected. Interestingly enough Naruto seemed to be the only tenant. Thankfully someone had turned off the power and gas to the building, but not the water. Broken pipes spewed water into the basement. The force of the explosion seemed to have been directed upwards and towards the back of the building. It had clearly been done so that whoever set it off would take the blunt of the force. It also explained why a large portion of what would have been Naruto's living room was in the street.

However a majority of the damage had not been caused by the explosion but by years of neglect. He turned his attention to the landlord and Hokage.

"You may wish to postpone paying this man until you have completed a full investigation." Shino said.

"What are you playing at you brat?" The landlord said.

"My allies have checked the structure; while it will need to be torn down a majority of the damage was already present. I believe by the building codes of the village this structure should have been condemned. There will also need to be an investigation as to why it was not condemned in a past inspection." Shino said.

"That's a lie! My buildings are in immaculate condition." He said.

The Hokage rested his hand on the landlords shoulder and squeezed, hard. "I agree we can not simply allow your name to be tarnished. I will have a team of inspector's review this building, as well as any others you own. So there can be no question as to your integrity."

The landlord swallowed but nodded.

Kurenai signaled team eight and Naruto out of the street. Kiba eyed the Jonin who had put out lingering fires. "We couldn't find any scents."

"My allies found traces of a substance used to conceal the users scent and chakra. This was well planned." Shino said.

Naruto watched the burned hole that had been his apartment that morning. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Don't worry Naruto; you can stay at my home until another apartment is found." Kurenai said. She knew it would be hard for Naruto to locate a new apartment. For fear a repeat of this attack.

"Thank you Kurenai sensei." Naruto said. None of them missed the hollow ring in his voice.

"Hinata, Naruto. Both of you rest. Kiba Shino and I will salvage what we can from the building." Kurenai said.

Naruto and Hinata sat on the curb, watching people make sure the building was secure and wasn't about to collapse. Hinata also watched Naruto; he had a vacant look on his face that tore at her heart. "It, it'll be alright. Kurenai sensei will make sure you find another apartment, and until then you can stay with her."

In truth she was a little jealous of her sensei; if only her family was kinder she could have offered for Naruto to stay with her. She blushed at the possibilities.

"My stuff has been destroyed before, I'm used to that. But if I had cleaned my apartment this morning my clone would have let you come up and you would be dead right now." Naruto said.

"It's not your fault." Hinata said.

"If I was any other shinobi this wouldn't have happened." Naruto said.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto and pulled him back until he was leaning against her. She had a vague memory of her mother doing something similar for her long ago. "It's not your fault, you can't control other people. We're both shinobi, we know the risks."

"There's a big difference between getting hurt on a mission and getting blow up in your own home." Naruto said.

"But no one got blow up. Were both fine. We, we could die a thousand ways each day. But there's no point in worrying about each way. We do what we can and hope for the best." Hinata said.

Naruto sat up and gave her a smile, a weak one but it still made her stomach tighten and a blush creep into her cheeks. "Thanks Hinata."

He took her hand and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

><p>Kurenai had been worried that they wouldn't be allowed to take anything while the explosion was investigated. However the ANBU were already finished. The explosive tags had been arranged so that whoever opened the door and set off the trip wire would be incinerated. They said even a Jonin would have been several injured. Powerful but simple.<p>

Because the blast was focused at the door several portions of Naruto's apartment had survived relatively undamaged. Most of his clothes were alright, they had been blown across the street but Kurenai was sure she got them all, kill me orange wasn't easy to miss.

Shino judged that none of the food in what remained of Naruto's kitchen was edible. He stood on the remains of a charred floor beam while his allies searched through the wreckage. Most of the utensils were likewise useless. His allies did find a still living houseplant that had fallen into the sink and been spared. He retrieved it.

Kiba and Akamaru had trouble in their own search. The explosion had scattered most of the scents. Akamaru was sniffing in the hall when he began to bark furiously. Kiba went over; his partner was pawing at the splintered remains of Naruto's door. It was wedge into the wall. Kiba wrenched it lose, behind it was a small frog shaped wallet, fine except for some singed fabric along the side. Imbedded in the wall was also the remains of a kunai, it was half melted and twisted beyond repair.

* * *

><p>A single large box held everything that was salvageable. Naruto went through it on the street in front of his apartment. A few clothes, his sleeping cap, the potted plant he had named Ukki Chan, a few basic scrolls from the academy and his wallet, a few smaller items, and Gama Chan.<p>

He smiled as he ran his fingers over frog affectionately. Not only did he hold all of Naruto's money but he was the one item that had survived with Naruto for more than a few months. Naruto had figured he was lost when the clone set off the trap.

Kurenai almost choked when he opened Gama Chan's mouth and pulled out a wad of Ryo to make sure it was all there. "Naruto, where did you get all of that?"

"Missions mostly. It's, not easy for me to spend it." Naruto said, looking away.

Kurenai almost kicked herself. Of course Naruto was _forced_ to save his money with so few shops willing to sell to him. She made a mental note to having him set up a bank account in the next few days. If that Ryo had been destroyed with his apartment he would be broke.

"In light of today's events I am dismissing you early. The Hokage has already sent another team to finish setting up the stall." Kurenai said.

Kiba and Shino bowed and left, Hinata remained. "If, if it is alright I'll come and help Naruto settle in."

"Of course." Kurenai said.

Kurenai's guest bedroom was simply furnished with a dresser and bed. Naruto experimentally sat on the bed; it was more comfortable than the mattress he had 'bought' from a local store. To his credit he had left the amount of Ryo that they had asked from other costumers.

"Naruto do you, um, do you remember what we talked about before you went to the land of Wave?" Hinata said. Blushing.

Naruto thought back, nothing came to mind, then he remembered. "Our date!"

"We, we haven't had a chance yet. So I, I was wondering if you." Hinata took a breath to steady herself. "Can we go to the festival together?"

"Sure." Naruto said.

"Uh, well then, I, I will, see you tomorrow." Hinata said quickly leaving the room. She had the familiar light headed feeling she got around Naruto. At least she could keep from fainting now.

* * *

><p>Shino walked home deep in thought. When he had seen the remains of Naruto's apartment he had felt the same anger as years ago when children had broken into a nesting area and destroyed a new colony simply for the amusement. Or at that academy when several of his allies had been killed for being insects.<p>

He had taken this attack as a personal insult by people lacking reason. And as anyone in the village knew, you did not insult an Aburame.

Shinos mother, Heno, was in the kitchen when he entered his home. Despite not being from the clan she had adopted their traditional clan clothing, her straight brown hair hanging lose down her back. She turned when she heard Shino enter the kitchen. "You are upset."

Shino had never been able to deduce how she was able to read not only his emotions but those of every member of the clan. "It has been a troubling day."

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Can I do anything to help?"

"I am going to purpose an idea to father, I would like your support." Shino said.

"That depends, what is it?" She said.

"It is what logic and honor dictate." Shino said.

"You're as impossible as your father." She said.

Just as Shino thought it wasn't long before his father came in carrying a small box with new samples for their breeding experiments. "You have returned early."

"I have. You heard the explosion?" Shino said.

"I did, however I did not hear any secondary alarms and concluded it was an isolated incident." Shibi said.

"It was, however it was centered at the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki. If you remember him from my report on our mission to the land of waves." Shino said.

"I do. I am sorry to hear of his death." Shibi said. Shinos early return made sense now. Naruto had been joining his son's team for training and mission for the past few weeks. Even a Jonin would have at least been injured by a blast as large as the one he had heard, a Genin would have stood no chance. It was understandable the Kurenai would have given the rest of her team time off to come to terms with these events. To lose a comrade so early was uncommon and tragic.

Shinos mother rested a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto is unharmed. The trap was triggered by one of his clones and there appear to be no fatalities." Shino said.

"That is good to hear." Shibi said, he was however confused. He had taught Shino reason and his son was clearly leading up to something. Several possibilities came to mind but he had already been wrong once in so many minutes so he did not voice them.

"It is. However Naruto's apartment was completely destroyed. The building should have been condemned long ago. The condition it was in before the blast was derelict. I believe that the clan owns several nearby apartment buildings?" Shino said.

Shibi nodded. He had not considered this turn of events; he would have to handle it carefully. "We do, and as I believe you also know there are many empty apartments. However there are, circumstance, which would make it difficult on us to allow him to take up residency in one of them."

"If the circumstances you are referring to involve the Kyuubi then I do not believe they are a factor in this matter." Shino said. Almost smiling when his father's eyebrows showed above his dark glasses, that was a rare reaction. His mother tried to cover her surprise with a cough.

"How do you know?" Shibi said. His mind was swarming; this entire conversation could be treasonous.

"I observed abnormalities in the land of Wave and Naruto confirmed my suspicions. You do not have to worry about the Hokages law regarding this secret. All members of my team are aware of Naruto's position." Shino said.

"You have known since the land of Wave?" Shibi said.

"I have. And I have made neuroses observations. I do not feel his treatment by the village is justified. His treatment is an exaggerated version of our own." Shino said.

"And because of this you feel a kinship with him?" Shibi said.

"I do. Those who have attacked him today did so with a complete lack of reason." Shino said.

"Fear is a strong reason." Shibi said.

"Fear is no reason at all." Shino said.

"You do know to allow him to take up residence in one of the clans buildings would mean convincing the elders." Shibi said.

"I understand and I am prepared to speak with them at the earliest opportunity." Shino said.

Shibi studied his son. "It could take a good deal of time."

"I know, however I believe there is little else to be done. Most people will turn him away now fearing a similar attack." Shino said.

"Your concern for a friend is admirable" Heno said. "There may be a way to bypass the clans council entirely. They have no say how we use our personal property."

"That is true." Shibi said.

"I take it you own a suitable location?" Shino said.

"Yes. I acquired it several years before you were born. At present most of the units are empty. The elders have no say in how I manage it. I will allow him to live there." Shibi said. He knew he was taking a large risk. However he had never known his son to act hastily or without considering the facts. He had faith in Shinos abilities to reason and understand situations.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke at his usual time and got ready for his training with Gai and Lee as quietly as he could, Kiba had gone back to the stall yesterday and retrieved his weights for him. He didn't want to wake Kurenai. Still she was in the kitchen when he came down stairs. Sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee. She gave him a mumbled good morning. He was glad to see someone else despised being awake at such an early hour.<p>

* * *

><p>"It is good to see you! There are many unyouthful rumors about you." Lee said.<p>

"Do they involve my apartment exploding?" Naruto said.

"You have heard them then?" Lee said.

"No but my apartment was blown up yesterday." Naruto said.

Gai insisted on a full explanation. When Naruto finished Gai had a deep frown. "I have never heard of such unyouthful actions!"

"Well at least no one was hurt." Naruto said. He had never seen Gai truly angry before and he didn't want to that morning.

"It is admirable that you are still willing to train after such an unyouthful incident." Gai said.

"Well I figured hitting something would help." Naruto said.

"Then we shall forgo your normal training in favor of sparing with Lee. Remember, no chakra or clones." Gai said.

An hour later Naruto and Lee were both on the ground panting. Lee had dominated the early matches but with each one he had become slower with fatigue. Naruto's unnatural stamina had kept him going and allowed him to recover quickly. Still after twelve matches he had only managed to fight Lee to a stalemate.

"Figured I would find you here." Tenten said entering the training ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah fine, just sparring with Lee." Naruto said climbing to his feet and trying to brush off some of the grass that clung to him.

"Do not worry I did not go full out on him." Lee said.

"You held back!" Naruto said.

"I meant because of your apartment." Tenten said, trying to head off the argument.

"I'm ok, it was a clone that set it off." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry I didn't come check on you sooner but after me and dad got the records for the ANBU there was an emergency meeting of the weapon smith's guild. Mumikansou tried to get them to revoke our permit." Tenten said.

"That's bullshit! It's not your dads' fault someone tried to blow me up!" Naruto said.

"The guild agreed but it was a close thing. By the way I'm supposed to deliver this to you." Tenten said handing over a wrapped bundle.

Naruto opened it, inside were two full basic kunai sets along with an envelope filled with Ryo. He could still smell the oil used on the weapons. "What's this?"

"Your share of the sales from your explosive tags. My day was going to pay you it at the end of the month but he figured you could use it now. We also figured you'd lost some weapons." Tenten said.

"I can't accept all of this." Naruto said trying to give it back.

"Sorry no returns, besides my dad feels bad that he sold the tags that destroyed your apartment. He also said he would understand if you didn't want to make them for the shop anymore." Tenten said.

"I don't blame your dad." Naruto said.

"I figured but he was pretty upset. Mumikansou wasn't helping either; he kept demanding to know where we were getting the tags from. Luckily the Hokage stepped in and said the source was secure. I think Mumikansou just wanted to try and get the tags for himself." Tenten said.

"Fat chance of that." Naruto said.

"So you'll keep making the tags?" Tenten said.

"Yes, I could use the extra money." Naruto said.

"Good, cause we're still getting a ton of orders." Tenten said.

* * *

><p>After training Naruto went for his normal breakfast. Teuchi and Ayame had heard the same rumors that Lee had and were relieved to see he was alive. Ayame set a plate in front of Naruto. "No charge today."<p>

"I can pay." Naruto said. It didn't feel right taking a free meal while he had all the money from the explosive tags in his pocket.

"Of course you can, but you won't so don't even try." Ayame said.

"Hey now if he wants to pay he can." Said Teuchi. Ayames look silenced him.

Naruto set some Ryo on the counter when he was done. Ayame glared at him. "I said it was on the house."

"I know, but that's the tip." Naruto said, jumping back when Ayame swung her ladle at him.

As Naruto walked to meet with team eight his mind wondered to where he could find an apartment. Kurenai sensei had said he could stay with her until he found somewhere else but he didn't want to take advantage of her. He also didn't have much hope of finding a new place.

"Watch it!" Sakura said. Naruto had been so lost in thought he had walked right into her.

"Sorry." Naruto said.

"What has you looking so bummed? Did those freaks in team eight finally realize how useless you were and kick you out? Well don't try coming back to us, Sasuke and I are doing great without you always trying to show him up." Sakura said leaning against a wooden pole smirking.

"My apartment was destroyed yesterday so shut up!" Naruto said.

"Right like anyone would waste the effort on a loser like you; you have to be the most pathetic shinobi in the village." Sakura said.

Naruto had had enough. He threw a Umi strike at Sakura. For the first time putting chakra into the strike. His fist slammed into the wood, he had thrown it just to the right of her head to avoid hurting her, the last bit of self-control he possessed. The effect was impressive.

His fist sunk into the wood splinting it. When he pulled his hand back there was a foot wide crater in the wood with an imprint of his knuckles in the center. The chakra had protected his hand from the splintered wood. He felt his nails growing and fought to control the Kyuubis power. "The most useless shinobi in the village? That's you. All you do is sit around daydreaming about Sasuke. If you cost him the Chunin exam how do you think he'll feel about you? You're nothing but a joke right now."

Naruto hurried down the street before he was tempted to attack again. Sakura stood frozen looking at the damaged pole. That could have been her head.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had been on his way to meet with Kakashi when he had seen Naruto and watched as he struck the pole. Once Naruto and Sakura were gone he dropped to the street and examined the wood. Then struck it as hard as he could. His knuckles left an indent but there was nowhere near as much damage as Naruto had caused. He growled and stabbed a kunai into the wood before racing to see Kakashi.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurenai trudged toward her teams meeting spot. While Naruto had gone to his training she had investigated several possible apartments. Somehow the word had gotten out that the person she was looking for was Naruto because most of the landlords told her their apartments had been filled. Directing her towards others they had heard of, often in the worst sections of the village.<p>

She was surprised when she saw Shibi crouched next to his son, rubbing Akamarus stomach while Kiba scolded his partner. "Why do you just roll over for any stranger you meet! You're supposed to be fierce!"

"Shibi, it is good to see you again, to what do we owe the honor?" Kurenai said.

Shibi bowed slightly to Kurenai, the proper respect to show his sons instructor. "I understand Naruto is in need of a new apartment."

"He is." Kurenai said.

"I would like offer one. I am sure it will be far more acceptable than his previous residence." Shibi said.

"Will your clan allow it?" Kurenai said. The Aburame had never shown hostility towards Naruto that she knew of but neither had they given support.

"This building is owned by myself and my wife, the clan has no say in how I use it." Shibi said.

"Very well, can we view it after our mission this afternoon?" Kurenai said.

"I have already spoken with the Hokage, he has agreed to provide your team with the equivalent of a D ranked mission in helping Naruto locate a suitable apartment. Should the unit I am offering be suitable then the mission will be to acquirer furnishings." Shibi said handing over the paper work for the mission.

Kurenai smiled, leave it to a Aburame to have everything organized and planned out. "Thank you."

Shibi shook his head. "This is Shinos doing."

* * *

><p>Naruto was still fuming when he reached team eights training ground. He perked up when he heard Shino had found him a possible apartment. Kurenai still made them go through their training but she let them stop early. Clearly their minds weren't on their task today.<p>

While she was glad they were concerned for a friend she was also disappointed to lose even a single day of training this close to the Chunin exam.

Together they walked towards Shibis apartment building. It was located near the Aburame homes on a well-kept street. There was no trash along the road or graffiti on the walls. There was a small yard in front of the building with a large tree shading it. The building was two stories and appeared well maintained. Shibi was waiting for them.

When Naruto walked into the apartment he stopped and stared. It was a single bedroom unit on the second story with a large living room, a small but well-designed kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. The living room and kitchen were bigger than his former apartment had been.

Windows liked the living room wall letting in the afternoon light. There was a small balcony off of the bedroom.

Shibi watched as Naruto walked from room to room. The apartment was fairly standard and unimpressive however Narutos actions suggested it was above what he was accustom to. Only Shino noticed the almost inaudible buzz from his fathers adjudicated allies.

"It's great, but I don't think I can afford it." Naruto said, looking at the floor. The village had paid for his last apartment but he knew when he became a Chunin he would be expected to pay his own way. And with the fine from the council he wouldn't have much money left.

"Most of the apartments in this building are currently empty. If you agree to use your clones to clean the vacant unites once every two weeks I am prepared to accept it as your rent." Shibi said.

"Really?" Naruto said. Only the fact that it was Shinos father kept him from being suspicious.

"Yes." Shibi said.

Naruto bowed deeply. "Thank you."

Kurenai surveyed Naruto's new apartment. It was decent, and because it was owned by Shibi there was a measure of safety to it. While he hadn't officially declared the Aburame supported Naruto most people would think twice about attacking him here for fear of offending them.

"Well now that that is settled we have a mission. To locate the proper furniture." Kurenai said.

"Guess it's good I got this." Naruto said pulling out the envelope Tenten had given him, he had tried to fit all of the money into Gama Chan but the poor creature was stuffed to bursting with a sizeable amount left over.

Kurenai looked at the wad of Ryo. "Naruto, where did you get that?"

"Tentens father, I make explosive tags for his shop." Naruto said.

"You're the one making those new explosive tags?" Kurenai said. She had heard another Jonin bragging about them.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Impressive." Kurenai said.

"Thank you" Naruto said.

"Don't worry about paying for the furniture. The village pays for personal items lost in the line of duty within the village. The law was passed to deal with losses due to invasion but the Hokage feels this falls under it as well." Kurenai said.

Shibi suggested a large furniture store nearby and accompanied them. The store owner frowned when he saw Naruto. "I am sorry you must go, we are closed for the rest of the day."

"That is unfortunate." Shibi said. Walking in behind them.

"Ah, of course we are always open for a member of the illustrious Aburame clan." The store owner added quickly.

"Naruto is a new tenant and needs to furnish his home." Shibi said.

"Well as I said we are closed to normal customers. If I may suggest another store not far away." The store owner said.

"That is unacceptable." Shibi said. "Do I need to remind you of the terms of the lease you have signed with my clan?"

"I hardly think I can be faulted in this case." The store owner said.

Shibi took the man into the back of the store. Even Kiba couldn't hear what was said but he could smell the fear on the man as he and Shibi returned. "Please allow me to show you the beds first."

Shibi nodded then turned to Kurenai. "He should be cooperative now. If he is not please inform me."

"Of course." Kurenai said.

Naruto, who had never been welcomed in any furniture store before had very simple tastes. And on several occasions Kurenai had to encourage him into a piece of furniture that was slightly more elaborate. Such as a bedframe with storage underneath it to save on room. Hinata helped Naruto in choosing furniture that would match and flow with the apartment. Kiba was able to offer suggestions on furniture durability and when the store owner began to become uncooperative a small noise from Shino was all it took to have him bobbing his head in agreement again.

Once Kurenai was stratified that they had everything Naruto needed she handed over the voucher from the Hokage and made arrangements to have the furniture delivered to Naruto's apartment. Team eight spent the rest of the day helping Naruto settle in. Assembling furniture and arranging it to Hinatas satisfaction. Naruto was happy to let her have her way as to where things went.

When they finished and Kiba Shino and Hinata had left Naruto fell back onto his new bed. He would have been content to fall asleep right then. But Kurenai had other ideas. "Up Naruto, you're not finished."

Naruto moaned, forced to give up his comfortable bed. "What else do I have to do?"

"Well you still have things at my place to get and you need to open a bank account." Kurenai said.

"Why?" Naruto said.

"Because it's not smart or safe to carry so much money with you or to leave it at home. What would you have done if all your money had been destroyed or stolen?" Kurenai said.

"And a bank would stop that?" Naruto said.

"Yes, a bank will guard your money for you. For a small fee they protect it, but it's still your money and you can take out however much you want to whenever you want." Kurenai said.

Naruto followed her towards the Hokage tower and down a wide side street. The bank was large with guards stationed outside the door. The building was illuminated by several spotlights. "Most Shinobi use this bank because it remains open from six to nine and it is located close to the Hokage tower."

Naruto hesitated as they approached and the guards glared at him but they didn't move to stop him. They had beaten the evening rush of merchants and Kurenai directed Naruto towards an open window. The woman behind it wore such a fake smile Kurenai thought she would be sick. "Hello, sir, how can I help you?"

"I would like to open an account." Naruto said, repeating what Kurenai had told him to say.

"I am sorry but I am unable to do that, you need to speak with one of the men over there." She said pointing across the bank lobby where several desks were arranged in rows.

As they walked towards them the tellers who weren't busy disappeared through a door, those who remained quickly finished their transactions and followed them. After several minutes of waiting Kurenai walked back to the windows and spoke with someone then waved Naruto to follow her.

They were led to a small office. A thin haired blond man with a nervous look smiled when they entered. "Hello Miss Yuhi, how can I help you today?"

"You can help me by assisting Naruto with opening an account." Kurenai said.

"Well that's not really my department, I'm sure one of the tellers out front can assist you." He said.

"They seem to have all taken their breaks at the same time. The customer service is slipping." Kurenai said.

"Well if you return to the front I am sure I can find someone to come help you soon." He said.

"I think, since we are here now and you do not appear to be busy that you can assist us." Kurenai said.

"Well as I said it's not really my department, I mean I haven't done that in ages, I'm not even sure I remember how." He said.

"You remember just fine." Kurenai said.

"Ah, of course I do. I, I just need to see your identification sir." He said.

Naruto handed him the ID card he had been given when he became a Genin. The man looked it over a moment. "I am sorry sir but a Genin is unable to open an account without a cosigner, a parent for example."

"Is that a new regulation?" Kurenai said.

"Fairly new yes, we have had several problems with Genin before; they are so lose with money." He said.

"I will cosign for Naruto. Surely a Jonin is credible enough." Kurenai said.

"Of course of course. It's only that, well." He leaned over his desk and motioned for them to do the same. "Ok listen there is a standing order that were are _discourage_ him from opening an account, do whatever we can to send him away, the regulation about Genin is new, from about the time he became one. If he somehow managed to find a cosigner we were to tack on as many fees as we could and do whatever else we could to ruin the cosigners account."

"You knew about this and you never told anyone?" Kurenai said the venom in her voice bit into the man.

"This was a good job, I never thought he would ever try and open an account." He said.

"I could arrest you right now." Kurenai said.

"I know." He said, he was pale and sweating.

"Who gave you the order?" Kurenai said.

"It was on a note from management. I don't know who sent it but we all got a copy and management never retracted it even when it was brought to their attention. My advice is to find somewhere else." He said.

"I will report this to the Hokage." Kurenai said.

"I figured as much." He said.

"Where would you suggest we go?" Kurenai said, the venom gone, replaced by a kind tone.

"There is a bank down the street, it's owned by a man from the land of Tea. He deals mostly with foreign merchants. I've heard rumors that he disagrees with several of the other banks in the money lending guild on many things. That's your best bet." He said.

"Thank you." Kurenai said. They walked out of the office and towards the front.

One of the tellers stopped them in the hall, another fake smile on her face. "I trust you have completed your business?"

"Unfortunately not, I was unaware he would need a cosigner." Kurenai said.

"I am sorry I did not realize he was a Genin or I would have mentioned it earlier." The teller said.

"It's fine." Kurenai said.

Once they were away from the teller Naruto said. "You lied to protect him right?"

"I did." Kurenai said.

Naruto clenched and unclenched his fist, he was angry that the bank had orders to keep him out but he also understood that man had risked his job to warn them.

A merchant in bright pink robs bumped into Naruto and mumbled an apology. Naruto grabbed the merchants hand as he tried to slip Gama Chan into his own pocket. Before he could do anything else the merchant began screaming. "Help! This delinquent is trying to rob me! Assault Robbery!"

Guards rushed over and seized Naruto. Kurenai wanted to help him but the merchant pickpocket was trying to sneak away with Naruto's wallet. Quickly she grabbed the man and threw him to the floor. ANBU guard appeared around them, they only intervened when Shinobi were involved. The regular guards released Naruto and backed up.

"What is the meaning of assaulting this man?" A tiger masked ANBU said.

"He has stolen from Naruto." Kurenai said.

"That's a lie! This is my hard earned money, that delinquent tried to rob me!" The merchant said.

"Do you expect us to believe that a merchant would have a frog shaped wallet?" Kurenai said.

"It, it was a gift! From my niece!" The merchant said.

"Then whys my name in it? Check the top of its mouth." Naruto said.

One of the ANBU took Gama Chan and examined it for traps, then opened its mouth and checked. The ANBU made a hand sign and checked again. "He's right sir, his name is in it. It's not a Genjutsu and the ware on the threads suggests it's been there some time."

The ANBU with the tiger mask took Gama Chan and examined it. Then handed it to Naruto and turned towards the merchant. "You will come with us."

"What? No! No it's his fault!" The merchant said as two ANBU escorted him towards a side door.

The tiger masked ANBU turned to Naruto and Kurenai. "If you will also come with us we will take your statements."

They followed him to a small officer where they wrote their statements and answered a few questions. When they were excused Kurenai told Naruto to wait a minute and went to a teller window. After a short exchange she was handed several thick envelopes and signed a few documents.

As they left Naruto looked at the envelopes. "What's in there?"

"My savings. I closed my account here before they had a chance to pull anything. I will have to thank our friend for the warning." Kurenai said.

The bank he had suggested was smaller, with a courtyard out front behind a high wall. A single tree provided shade. The bank was about to close but a teller ushered them in, giving them a genuine smile. "What can I do for you?"

"We would both like to open account." Kurenai said.

"Wonderful!" He said pulling out the paper work and handing them each a copy.

"Is this your first account?" He said.

"Yes." Naruto said.

"Then allow me to explain the basics." The teller said.

Kurenai listened while she filled out her own forums. The teller didn't skip over any detail and answered Naruto's questions. The teller then checked their identification and smiled. "Alright, now how much will to each be depositing?"

Naruto looked at Kurenai for help. She slid her own money to the teller and told Naruto. "You should keep between five and ten thousand Ryo out, try to put the rest into your account."

Naruto handed over his money and took the slip from the teller. "We thank you for your business."

"Thank you." Kurenai said.

They went back to Kurenais home so the Naruto could retrieve the rest of the belongings. Then Kurenai went to speak with the Hokage. She was disappointed when the secretary told her the Hokage was in a meeting finalizing the Chunin exam and would not be available until the following day.

* * *

><p>Naruto carried the box of things that had been salvaged from his last apartment. The last few days were catching up to him, losing his home, getting a new apartment, thoughts of going to the festival with Hinata, the bank. Further down the street he saw Sasuke walking towards him with Sakura following, ever the loyal puppy. Three men walked out of an alley. "Hey cutie, want to ditch the kid and have some run?"<p>

They corned Sakura, Sasuke kept walking. "Get out of my way! Wait up Sasuke!"

"Don't be like that, come on." One of the men said.

"I said no! Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"They aren't shinobi." Sasuke said.

"But we know how to have a good time." One said holding up a bottle of alcohol. The bottle shattered when Naruto threw a kunai at it.

"She said no so move on." Naruto said.

"Hey who asked you?" A man said.

"Naruto I don't need your help so leave!" Sakura said.

"Yeah listen to the hottie!" The drunken man said.

"Be quiet!" Sakura said to him.

The drunken man grabbed her by the arm. Sakura tried to pull away but couldn't, her mind couldn't remember the lessons from the academy about escaping a person. Sasuke didn't move to help. Naruto moved, even with the weights he was faster then the men on their best day and delivered a shallow strike just under the drunken man's ribs.

He released Sakura and staggered away. The other men backed up, they had seen his speed and didn't like it. Sakura hit Naruto from behind, he staggered but her hit was nothing compared to Lees. "I said to butt out!"

The men laughed and left to find more booze. Naruto glared at Sakura. "What was that for?"

"I said leave me alone! Sasuke had everything under control." Sakura said.

"He wasn't going to do anything to help you! And you Sasuke why did you just leave her there!" Naruto said.

"They were not shinobi; she should have had no trouble dealing with them." Sasuke said.

"That's no excuse, how would you feel if you found out the night your brother killed your family someone could have stopped him but didn't." Naruto said.

"Don't talk about my family!" Sasuke said.

"Something wrong? Don't like it when someone doesn't do what you say?" Naruto said.

"I will not be insulted by trash! I am the strongest Genin in the village!" Sasuke said.

"No, you're not. And as long as you keep listening to the villagers who blindly praise you you'll never become strong enough to beat your brother." Naruto said.

"You're just jealous of my skill." Sasuke said.

"Oh really? You want proof? You want to see that your skills wouldn't mean a thing if you weren't a Uchiha?" Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said.

"Tomorrow there's a kunai tournament. Enter but tell them not to use your name. Then wear a henge of me and see how much your skills are worth." Naruto said.

"Naruto that's ridiculous." Sakura said.

"Fine. I will prove to you that I am the best." Sasuke said.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed.)


	11. The reason behind

(A/N: Hello again, sorry this took a while but I've been going back and editing earlier chapters. On that note I have finally decided to look for a beta, if you are interested P.M. me.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter Eleven: The reason behind

The Hokage sat as members of the council droned on about the preparations for the upcoming Chunin exam. Most of their reports could have been delivered in less than five minutes; however there seemed to be a competition among the council members as to who could talk the longest. The standing record was forty three minutes from a seafood merchant.

When a particularly long winded silk merchant finished the Hokage stood to close the meeting. "Thank you all for your hard work on behalf of the village."

"Excuse me, but there is one other matter that demands our attention." Mebuki Haruno said.

"And what would this matter be?" Several members from the civilian side of the council traded glances, he hated when they did that. It meant they had gotten up to something behind his back and hours of headache for him.

"The reassignment of Naruto Uzumaki from his current squad. With the Chunin exams at hand a replacement for him must be found." Mebuki said.

"Why do you believe that Naruto needs to be replaced?" The Hokage sat back down, of all the council members Mebuki was perhaps the most annoying. She possessed an underserved amount of entitlement.

"Obviously he can not be allowed to take the exam with Sasuke and my daughter. Sakura has informed me of his limited progress, in fact he often skips their training all together. We can not allow his lack of skill to endanger their passing. Also I have heard that the Kazekages own children will be participating. If the, creature, was to injure one of them imagine the incident it could cause." Mebuki said.

The Hokage decided he needed to cut her out now if he wished to sleep that night. "You seem to be under several misconceptions. You have no say in the matter of who is allowed to and who is not allowed to participate in the Chunin exam. You have no say in who is placed on which team. And you have little idea of the level of skills possessed by Naruto."

"You can not honestly believe that he would be anything but a liability," Mebuki said.

"I do. Your request is denied." The Hokage stood and left the council room before she could protest.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat in the bleachers waiting for the kunai tournament to start. He wore the henge of what he thought Shino looked like without his coat and glasses. The tournament was broken up into categories by the participants rank, armature, Genin, Chunin and Jonin.<p>

The armature division finished, Konohamaru managed to get third place. The contestants for the Genin was short with only ten contestants, there were fewer the higher the division. So far the average score was one in five outside the center ring.

"Next up number seven." The crowd went quiet as Sasuke, wearing a henge of Naruto walked onto the field. Angry mummers followed him. He made an impressive attempt, all of his kunai pierced the center ring but their grouping was loose.

The crowd began booing; some threw whatever trash they could lay their hands on. Even Sasukes glare didn't silence them. Naruto watched, stratified as Sasuke stalked off of the field.

"Now number eight, Tenten!" She managed to land all five of her kunai clustered in the center of the target. It took two judges to dislodge them.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was pissed, there was no other way to describe it. How dare they treat a Uchiha that way. If it wasn't for the girl he would have won the torment hands down. He shoved past Chunin waiting for their number to be called.<p>

"This proves nothing. Naruto is not right. Those people were his clones." Sasuke was so engrossed in convincing himself that Naruto was wrong and had tricked him he didn't notice the looks of people he passed, the scowls and angry glares. He also failed to notice when the side street he walked down suddenly became empty. Until two men in paper masks appeared before him.

"Getting above yourself again demon." The one wearing a pig mask said. He threw a punch at Sasukes stomach. Sasuke easily dodge and struck his attackers elbow. The pig masked man jumped back cursing.

"You dare to attack a Uchiha?" Sasuke said.

"What the hell are you talking about demon?" The man wearing a lizard mask said.

"Hey Sasuke, you're still wearing the henge idiot!" Naruto said. He had followed Sasuke by roof top from the tournament.

"Shut up!" Sasuke released the henge.

"Shit it really is that Uchiha kid." Pig said.

"Idiot! The demon knows clones, that's a henge now!" Lizard said. He charged Sasuke throwing kunai attached to chakra wire, they sailed around him forming a net.

Sasuke smiled. "Fire release: Flaming pinwheel jutsu."

A cone of fire shot from Sasukes mouth, severing the chakra wire, the burning ends fells to the ground. Lizard was to slow and crashed through the flames. He rolled, his clothes on fire, part of his mask burned off. "Damnit you brat! You'll pay for that!"

"Idiots, that really is Sasuke Uchiha." Everyone turned to face the newcomer. He wore an ANBU style mask, white with a single blue line under his left eye.

"It is?" Pig said.

"Yes, and he's worth a nice bonus." The masked man said.

"Are you idiots done talking?" Sasuke said.

The masked man made a quick series of hand signs. The earth swirled around Sasukes feet pulling him down to his knees. He was trapped in the road. Sasuke brought his hands together, the masked man threw a chain weighted by two metal balls. They wrapped around Sasukes hands breaking the seal he was forming.

Sasuke tried again. The masked man jumped at him, a kunai aimed at Sasukes eyes. Naruto threw one of his weights; it struck the masked man in the shoulder. He staggered sideways; Sasuke freed his hands and repeated the seals the masked man had made. His feet came free.

The masked man threw a kunai with an explosive tag towards Naruto. It struck the building below his feet. Naruto jumped. The tag exploded knocking him into another building. He fell to the ground. The masked man was one him in a second; he grabbed Narutos arms and braced his foot on Narutos back. "Try to break my shoulder you monster."

He pulled until Narutos left arm popped out of its socket. Naruto gave a strangled grunt of pain. The masked man laughed, and sensed Sasuke a moment too late. Sasuke drove his kunai into the man's armpit. The man screamed, Sasuke kicked his back. He rolled onto the street and pulled several smoke bombs from his vest. He threw them at Sasuke, they exploded in front of his face.

When Sasukes vision cleared the men were gone. Naruto climbed back to his feet, his left arm hung limp. "Thanks Sasuke."

Sasuke grabbed his arm and jammed it back into its socket. Naruto collapsed and almost blacked out. "What the hell!"

"I fixed your arm, be grateful." Sasuke said.

Naruto experimentally flexed his fingers, his arm hurt but he could move it again. "Fine, neat trick."

Sasuke looked to where the masked man had been. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Of course not! Why would I have my own arm nearly ripped off?" Naruto said.

Sasuke was learning to use his Sharingan to detect the small muscle movements when a person lied. Naruto displayed none of those movements. "You owe me."

"I owe you?"

"I saved you."

"And I saved you! If it wasn't for me that freak would have cut out your eyes!" Naruto said.

"I didn't need your help! I could have handled him myself, he was nothing compared to my brother." Sasuke said.

"You're right, compared to your brother he was nothing, and he almost ended your little plans of revenge. If some lousy Chunin level shinobi can finish you in a few seconds what chance do you have?"

Sasuke grabbed Narutos jacket. "Shut up I will kill him."

"How? You're nowhere near as strong as he was at your age." Naruto said, ignoring the killing intent his teammate was directing at him.

"I will get strong! I have to! There is nothing else for me. No past or future."

"That's a messed up way of looking at it." Naruto said.

"He took everything from me."

"At least you know what you lost, and at least you had it. I never knew my parents; I know nothing about my family. I know what it's like to go home to a dark house."

"You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to be betrayed." Sasuke said.

"Want to bet? At the academy I was taught the wrong Taijutsu style so I couldn't pass. They sabotaged me at even chance."

"All that proves is that you're an idiot. You have no idea the pressure I am under! Itachi was a prodigy so I have to be too. I have to be the best for this useless village. You have no idea what it's liked to be judged by everyone."

Naruto grabbed Sasukes arm and spun him around pressing him against the wall. "No idea? My apartment was blown up because some nut-job that's never meet me decided I should die! I am attack on the street, over charged, sold rotten food. Don't talk to me about being judge."

Sasuke stumbled when Naruto let him go. "Fine your life sucks too. Why should I care?"

"At the academy you beat me in everything. We were both going at it alone. I found people to help me and now I'm as good as you."

"Dream on." Sasuke said.

Naruto ignored him. "Imagine how strong you could be if you got off your high horse and asked for help."

"Itachi never had help."

"You're not your brother Sasuke. If you try to follow his path you'll die. And do you really think he managed to kill your entire clan by himself? No matter how strong he was there were dozens of Jonin in your clan. Not one of them was able to call for help?"

Sasuke was furious; no one had dared to speak to him like this in years. Now some no name loser dead last was lecturing him. And a voice in his head sided with Naruto. "You don't get it. anyone who helps me is a target."

"Are you really so self-centered? You think your brother is just lurking around waiting for you to make a friend so he can kill them?" Naruto said.

Sasuke remained silent. He knew how paranoid it sounded but that didn't mean it couldn't be true. "Everyone in this village is pathetic. I need to get stronger, but there's no one here who can teach me what I need to know. I need power not friendship!"

"Making bonds with other people doesn't make you weak. You're sabotaging yourself. If you were serious about killing your brother you wouldn't waste everything you've been given, all the help you've been offered. Do you think your brother hasn't been training?" Naruto said.

"I know!"

"Ask Sakura to the festival." Naruto said.

"What?"

"Ask Sakura to the festival. If you're so sure that friends are useless then prove me wrong." Naruto said. It was a gamble but he had to get through to Sasuke or they could all die in the Chunin exam.

"Why would I waste my time with her?"

"Because, if you try, and after the Chunin exams you are still sure that friends are worthless. I'll teach you the Kage Bunshin."

"What if she declines?"

"She won't, she likes you." Naruto said.

Sasuke snorted. "I'm not an idiot Naruto; I know that she likes me, that she _loves_ me. I know why all the girls _love_ me. I am the last Uchiha. My children will inherit the Sharingan. They want the power that comes from that. When I said Itachi took everything that included my future. I can't trust anyone; do you have any idea what it's like to be used for your power?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know about being used for your power but I know about trust. You'll never know who you can trust until you try." Naruto said.

Sasuke thought it over. Either he became stronger, which he doubted, or he learned a Jutsu that he had been unable to find. It seemed no one knew it, no one that would show him anyway. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Sakura waited at team sevens normal training ground sitting on a branch, when Sasuke had told Kakashi he was going to compete in the kunai tournament their sensei had taken the opportunity to 'wonder the road of life' leaving Sakura to read through another scroll.<p>

Sasuke appeared next to her on the branch, she nearly fell from the tree. Sasuke studied her. After the massacre he had been in shock, still it didn't take him long to realize why he was suddenly so popular. Not only with the females in his class but Genin and Chunin as well as some older women. Since then he hadn't allowed himself to entertain ideas of developing any kind of relationship.

Because of that though he wasn't sure how to ask Sakura out. He decided it didn't matter, this wasn't a date, he was only doing it to prove Naruto wrong and learn the Kage Bushino. Naruto had been right about her doing anything he said so he would keep this simple.

"You're going to the festival with me, meet me here tomorrow at five." Sasuke said before jumping from the branch.

He watched Sakuras reaction from under a bush; she was jumping around pumping her fist into the air. "Alright I did it! Me and Sasuke!"

For the first time he doubted his plan, was the Kage Bushino worth spending time with Sakura if she was going to act like this?

* * *

><p>Kurenai walked into the Hokages office, his age seemed more pronounced on his face then before. Still he smiled when she entered, until he saw her face. She only wore that look when she was there to complain about Narutos treatment. "I take it this isn't a social visit?"<p>

"No sir, have you made any headway with finding the person who tagged Narutos apartment?" Kurenai said.

"Not as much as I would like. Several people from the list of customers divided their orders and sold them for a large profit. We have had limited success with locating the secondary buyers." The Hokage said.

"I see." Kurenai said.

"I know you; you didn't come here just to find out about the investigation." The Hokage said.

Kurenai smiled, the Hokages mind was as sharp as ever. She explained about their trip to the bank. She was impressed by the amount of killer intent he released. "Cobra, take a squad and bring in the management, also start an investigation into the bank itself."

An ANBU appeared next to his desk, bowed and stepped out the window.

* * *

><p>"Mom guess what!" Sakura said the moment she got home.<p>

"I hope it's good news, the council meeting didn't go as well as I had planned." Mebuki said.

"It is! It's the best! Sasuke asked me to go to the festival with him!" Sakura said.

"That's wonderful! We need to hurry and get you ready! There's so much to do." Mebuki said. She insisted on taking Sakura to get a new kimono that very moment.

The tailor Mebuki had chosen was crowded, she shoved through the crowd using her elbows when people failed to move pulling Sakura behind her. "Move, official council business!"

When they made it to the counter the clerk tried to send them back. "You must wait in line! No cutting no cutting!"

"We will be seen by a tailor right now or I will have this establishment closed by sunset!" Mebuki said.

"You and what army?" The clerk said.

"Any I want, I am a member of the village council. So unless you want to be kick out of this village we will be seen now." Mebuki said.

"Fine fine!" The clerk took them into a fitting room. "You wait, tailor here soon."

Less than a minute later a young woman entered the room. "What can I assist you with today? Something for the festival?"

"Yes, my daughter will be escorting a very important person." Mebuki said.

"Alright, first I will need your measurements." The tailor said. She wrapped a cloth measure around Sakura scribbling notes onto a pad of paper. "Do you have an idea of the color and pattern you would like?"

"Bring us anything with Cherry Blossoms on it." Mebuki said.

It took two assistants to bring in the rolls of fabric. Sakura and her mother began looking through them. The tailor sat down to catch her breath while they searched for the one they wanted.

"This is perfect!" Sakura said holding up a blue fabric with brown branches and light pink Cherry Blossoms.

"No its not, this is." Mebuki said holding up a roll of pink fabric with white cherry blossoms on it.

"That's nice, but this one please?" Sakura said.

"No, we will take this one. We need it done by noon tomorrow." Mebuki said.

"I will try but we have a lot of orders, you really should have come sooner." The tailor said.

"It will be done at noon tomorrow, even a minute late and a squad of Jonin will insure you don't do any more business in this village. Also see what you can do about padding the chest a bit." Mebuki said.

"Mom!" Sakura said.

"Hush, it won't hurt. Now come along we have another errand to finish before we go home." Mebuki directed Sakura to their bank, a large crowd was milling around out front. Mebuki shoved her way past angry merchants to the front of a building. ANBU stood outside the door keeping them back.

"What is the meaning of this!" Mebuki said.

"Orders from the Hokage, several employs of this bank are suspected of treasonous activities. We are investigating. The bank will resume normal operation tomorrow, provided we find nothing else. Now please leave." Cobra said.

"I am a member of the council! I have heard nothing of this and I demand you let me in!" Mebuki said. Several merchants yelled their support.

"The Hokage does not need council approval to investigate and act on treason." Cobra said.

"This is unacceptable!" Mebuki said.

"That's a shame." Cobra said.

Mebuki stormed home cursing the entire way. "I will send word to your instructor that you will not be in training tomorrow so you have time to get ready for the festival."

"Yes mom." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>Hinata woke early, in just a few hours she would go on her first date, and with Naruto. She prepared to meet with her team in a happy daze. A knock at her door brought her back to reality. "Come in."<p>

The door slid open, a branch member bowed on the floor, their head pressed to the wood. "I am sorry to disturb you, but your father has requested that you meet with him in the main training hall immediately."

"Thank you." Hinata said. She hurried to the training hall trying to recall anything she could have done to warrant a conversation with her father. Lately he had seemed content to forget she existed.

Hiashi sat with several of the elders and Hanabi. Hinata bowed to them. "You, requested to see me father."

"I understand your Jonin instructor has seen fit to allow you to participate in the Chunin Exam." Hiashi said.

"Yes father." Hinata said.

"You will understand if I have my doubts about your abilities. To insure you do not embarrass our clan any more than necessary we will test you. If you do not act to our satisfaction you will not be allowed to take the exam." Hiashi said.

"I am supposed to meet with my team soon." Hinata said. Her mind racing.

"We will send a message that you will not be joining them today. You will spar with Hanabi, if you are able to land a single hit against her then we will allow you to compete, however if you are hit, you will fail. Hanabi do not old back." Hiashi said.

"Yes father." Hanabi said. She took and clans stance.

Hinata slid into her own. _If I fail then neither Shino or Kiba can enter the exam either. I can do this._ Her spars with Naruto flashed through her mind. He had managed to get inside her stance before, if she could mimic his movements she could beat Hanabi. The trick would be not getting hit until she found her opening.

Hiashi raised his hand, then let it fall. Hanabi charged, using the aggressive style her clan favored. Hinata waited, Hanabi had dominated their matches for years. Her heart quickened. Hanabi struck, Hinata blocked it brushing her arm aside. Their arms became a blur of chakra strikes. Hinata was panting but she knew she was fast enough, her family was wrong about her skill.

There was the strike she had been waiting for. Hanabi tried to hit Hinatas stomach. Hinata bent backwards at the waist, her sister strike sailed over her. As Hinatas hand touched the ground her legs shot out and wrapped around Hanabi, she twisted and her sister fell. Hinata spun and struck Hanabis stomach, not using Chakra.

The training hall was dead quiet except for Hinatas ragged breathing. Slowly she got up and offered a hand to Hanabi. She slapped it away scowling. Hiashis face was impassive. "Hanabi, I instructed you not to hold back."

"I did not father." Hanabi said, bowing so she did not have to meet his eyes.

"Then you have slacked greatly in your training, we will have to, correct, that. Return to your room until I send for you." Hiashi said.

Hinata couldn't keep the smile from her face, she had done it. She had beaten Hanabi, she could take the Chunin exam.

"I do not know how you did it but we will allow you attempt the exam. However to insure you do not disgrace the clan I believe extra training is in order. Hugin, if you would?" Hiashi said.

"Of course." Hugin said. His eyes had the same dead look they always possessed and a twisted smile distorted his wrinkled face.

Hinata took her stance again. Hugin grunted as he stretched his arms. Hiashi singled them to begin. Hugin jumped into the fight, his strikes as forceful as ever. But had he always been so slow? Hinata began to gain confidence, her training was paying off, she could easily move faster than him.

Somehow he managed to dodge the few strikes she attempted but barely. Then he used the same strike that Hanabi had. Hinata bent back at the waist again to avoid it. Hugins hand shot over her. He switched the strike and slammed his hand down onto her chest with an explosive burst of chakra.

Hinata gasped, the air was driven from her lungs. Her legs buckled. Suddenly Hugin was as fast as ever, he drove a series of hits into her stomach and abdomen. She lay coughing on the training mats. Hugin picked her up and set her on her feet then let go. Before she could fall he hit her in the back of her legs and slammed her shoulder into his knee.

She caught herself and dodged, spinning on her hand. She tried to kick his face but he stepped back, in a desperate move she sent a burst of chakra from her foot. It was enough to startle him. She brought her legs underneath herself and sprang at him. Aiming a strike at his wide gut.

Hugin caught her by the wrist and pulled her forward, as she stumbled past he drove his elbow into her back. Tears sprang to her eyes. Hugin loomed over her. "You dare to have the audacity to try and attack me with such a vulgar trick? You have grown above yourself. You are nothing but a weakling who disgraces this clan."

Hinata struggled back to her feet trying not to retch. "I, I am, not. I am not weak!"

She charged Hugin, his grin vanished when she delivered a powerful strike to his left shoulder. He stumbled, his face twisted in rage. "You bitch!"

Hugin forgot the clan's style and punched Hinata in the shoulder sending her to the ground. Then in the stomach. He kicked her thigh and grabbed her ankle throwing her into the wall of the training hall. Several of the elders were chuckling at his treatment by the _disgrace_ of the clan.

He took a moment to compose himself and contain his anger. Then strolled over to Hinata who was struggling to stand. He struck at her, her shoulders, stomach, throat. When he finished she was a crumpled mess that could barely breathe. She bled freely from several cuts.

Hiashi motioned for two members of the cadet branch to remove her from the training hall. They carried her to her room, one stood guard while the other released enough of her chakra nodes for her to move on her own. Though it was still very painful. They left before she had a chance to thank them.

Hinata slipped in and out of consciousness until sometime in the afternoon when Hanabi came in. She frowned at Hinata; she knew if she lost to her again this could be her fate. How dare she try to do that to her. "I am to accompany father and the elders to a feast this evening. You are too great of a disgrace to our clan to come."

Once she left Hinata lay there crying. She had been wrong to believe she could stand on the same level as the rest of her clan. She was too weak, too pathetic. Her throat was raw from crying, she didn't want to move. But her desire to see Naruto was stronger and she forced herself to move, she needed to see him. Her muscles popped and cramped as she tried to sit up. She was forced to open more of her chakra nodes before she could stand. She bit her lip as she opened them.

The kimono she had picked out to wear was dark blue with pale butterfly's, it was a struggle to put it on. After she was finished she examined herself in the mirror. She looked horrible, her eyes were red from crying, a cut on her cheek was still swollen and the strikes stood out as blue and yellow blotches on her pale skin. She readjusted her kimono to hide as many of the bruises as she could. Her festival mask would have to hide the rest.

The mask was painted like a tiger; the stripes had a slight curve to them. She made sure her father and the elders had already left before she set out to meet Naruto, she left early to insure she reached her destination in time. Her legs refused to stretch without cramping and she was forced to take small slow steps.

* * *

><p>Naruto fidgeted as he waited for Hinata. He leaned against a training post, paced, tugged at his kimono and then leaned against the post again. Absently he ran his fingers along the edge of his fox festival mask. There were a thousand ways he could mess things up. He had spent most of the day pestering Ayame for advice.<p>

He spotted Hinata slowly walking towards their meeting spot. "Hinata!"

Her head jerked up when Naruto called. He could clearly see her injuries. "Hinata! What happened?"

She tried to hide behind her mask but Naruto gently removed it. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"I, it was, family, training." Hinata said. She nearly jumped at the killing intent he released. He protectively wrapped his arms around her. She collapsed into him.

"We can skip the festival." Naruto said.

"No! I mean, I really, do want to go." Hinata said. She refused to let their date be canceled because of her.

"Alright, if you're sure." Naruto said. He would have preferred to let Hinata rest but he was smart enough to know he couldn't win an argument with her. They began walking towards the festival, Naruto walking slowly so Hinata could keep up and use him as support. As they approached the festival Naruto pulled down his mask. He also kept a protective hand around Hinatas shoulder.

* * *

><p>Sakura was pissed. Her mother had hired an <em>assistant<em> to help her with her makeup and hair. The assistant was an older woman who had spent the last two hours making snide comments about her. First she insisted on redoing her kimono and nearly strangled her to give her 'proper' curves. Then she had applied pale makeup with neon pink high lights despite Sakuras objections. The only thing Sakura liked was the intricate bun the assistant wove her long pink hair into.

Mebuki arrived just as the assistant was finishing. She studied her daughter, "This could work."

After the assistant left Mebuki set a security box on the table. She opened it and pulled out a long hair pin with a jade tag hanging from one end. On one side was carved the sharingan, on the other was the Uchiha clans symbol. Sakura stared at it. "It's beautiful! Where did you get it?"

"It is a Uchiha artifact I bought several years ago." Mebuki said sliding it into her daughter's hair. "Beautiful. You might just pull this off. Remember try not to act like yourself, be quiet and polite."

Sakuras eye twitched. "Yes mother."

She was still fuming when she left to meet Sasuke. Once she was a block from her home she tore out the padding from her kimono and stopped at a water fountain to wash the makeup from her face. _Sasuke asked me out so I'll be me. I'll show her._

People along the street stopped as Sakura passed, following her movements. Several men went as far as to take a few steps after her. Their behavior was odd enough to cut through Sakuras fuming and draw her attention to her surroundings. She was completely creeped out by their behavior. It was almost like they were under a Genjutsu, one of the 'frowned upon' ones mentioned in her Kunoichi classes.

But she didn't even know how to cast any of them. Still the reaction of the people she passed was too strong to ignore. The glass eyed look, the jerky movements. How though? If she didn't cast it then it would have to be anchored to an object. That would take some skills, high Chunin or even Jonin. And she would have to be wearing the item but all she had was the kimono, and the hair pin.

Sakura stopped and slowly reached up to feel the hairpin. Her mother wouldn't. She couldn't. It was crazy. Still better to prove it right now then worry about it. She removed the hairpin and slipped it into her kimono. The effect was immediate, the nearest people blinked in confusion and walked away.

It had to be a coincidence she reasoned. She walked another block then put the hairpin back in. People began to watch her again, a few hesitantly followed her. She ripped out the pin and rushed down the street. A narrow ally offered her a place to hide and think.

The first thing a student at the academy learned was to never use the ninja arts against a civilian. While there were exceptions the hairpin was definitely not one of them. If someone caught her with it she could be kicked off her team and banned from being a shinobi. She couldn't just ditch it though; there were ways to track it back to her, or her mother.

Her mother, she wouldn't have knowingly given her a prohibited itemed. She couldn't have known, she was on the council. She knew the laws.

Sakura pulled out the hairpin and cupped it in her hands; its weight seemed to have increased since she left her house. All the times her mother had asked about Sasuke flashed through her mind. But now they had a new layer. Her mother had pushed her towards the last Uchiha since the massacre. And she had been swept up with all of the other girls. Her mother hadn't just supported her she had driven her.

She didn't want to admit it but she wasn't sure it had been a mistake that her mother had given her the hairpin with a Genjutsu on it. Did she really think Sakura needed that much help? Or was it just a maneuver to increase her own standing. No the reason didn't matter right then she needed to do something before she was caught with it. There were ways to remove Genjutsu from items, but Kakashi had never taught them how to.

If she didn't hurry she wouldn't be able to meet with Sasuke. She put the hairpin back into her kimono and hurried towards the meeting spot. She was just reaching the first training ground when she saw two people walking towards her, one was hidden behind a festival mask but she recognized the other as Hinata. She looked like she had been worked over more than once.

Sakura had a moment's concern for her fellow kunoichi then she remembered Hinatas sensei was a Genjutsu expert, she might be able to help her. But they weren't exactly on friendly terms. Her fingers brushed the hairpin, would it be wrong to use the Genjutsu to remove the Genjutsu?

The hairpin nestled on her head as she raised her hand in greeting. "Hinata! How are you?"

Hinata and her complain paused, just watching her. "I, I am, just fine."

Sakura gave a small twirl. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful." Hinata and the masked boy said together.

"Good, so Hinata I just need to borrow you for a moment." She grabbed Hinatas hand and pulled her from the road leaving her companion watching them. Once they were out of sight she stopped. "Hinata, your sensei is good at Genjutsu right?"

"Genjutsu? Yes, she is." Hinata said. Being so close to the hairpin seemed to strengthen the effect. She had begun squirming.

"Can you remove a Genjutsu from an item?"

"Remove? Sure." Hinata said, she was moving uncomfortably close to Sakura.

Sakura pulled out the hairpin. "I need you to remove then Genjutsu from this."

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"There's a Genjutsu on this hairpin, I need it removed. Can you?"

"Alright." Hinata activated her Byakugan, everything seemed fuzzy but she had the urge to assist Sakura however she could. The Genjutsu was strong; the hairpin appeared to be covered in a glowing web of cobwebs. She made a series of hand signs and struck the hairpin. The threads fell away dissolving into the ground. It had been strong but poorly made, relying on power rather than subtlety.

Suddenly her mind refocused. Why was there helping Sakura again? There was a moment of confusion as she tried to recall. Sakura picked up the hairpin. "So the Genjutsu's gone now?"

"Yes."

"Thanks!" Sakura put it back in her hair and hurried to meet Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched Sakura run down the path. Hinata stepped out from the trees, she seemed dazed. "Hinata? You ok, what happened?"<p>

"I'm alright, there was a Genjutsu on her hairpin, and she wanted me to remove it." Hinata said taking Narutos hand.

"Why was there a Genjutsu on her hairpin?" Naruto didn't want to admit it but he had felt jealous of Hinata when Sakura had pulled her into the trees.

"I, I think it was one of the Genjutsu that is supposed to make you more desirable to other people." Hinata said.

"She's going to use that on Sasuke?"

"No, if she was then she wouldn't have had me remove it."

"Well whatever, if it's gone there's no problem." Naruto said. His only focus that night was Hinata. They stopped as they reached the main avenue, festival stalls lined the street. Colorful lanterns hung between them.

Both paused to watch the activity, neither had truly attended a festival before. Naruto had attempted to but he had always been run off and finally he had given up, accept for the odd prank. Hinata had never been allowed to attend festivals when she was younger, being expected to attend clan functions. After she was released from her duty by the elders because they saw her as an embarrassment she had no reason to attend any of the festivals.

"So Hinata, what do you want to do first?"

"I, don't know. I have never been to a festival before." Hinata said, she pulled down her own mask to avoid any awkward questions about her injuries.

"I guess we should just see what looks interesting then." Naruto said as the slowly made their way down the row of stalls. Most were selling various cheap souvenirs such as paper festival masks. Further along they came to stalls selling food. For the first time Hinata realized how hungry she was. At that moment her stomach gave a loud growl.

Hinata covered her face in embarrassment; sure her face was red enough to see through the mask. Naruto maneuvered them to a stand selling dango and bought her some. Hinata moved her mask just enough to eat, the dango was gone in a few bites.

They made their way towards the game stalls, the streets were crowded and people bumped against them. Hinata smiled behind her mask when she felt Naruto tighten his hold on her. They wondered the games trying a few, several stalls had signs in front forbidding shinobi from participating.

Hinata stopped and looked at a large blue Koala bear hanging at a stall where costumers threw balls at a stack of metal bottles. Naruto followed her gaze and walked to the stall. "I'd like to play."

The man behind the counter looked up from a box. "Sorry were closed."

"But the festival just opened!"

"Yeah well look what some crazy Kunoichi did." He said pointing to the end of the table where the bottles were set up. The last stack was bent and twisted; a metal bottle was half torn from the one below it. The ball was imbedded in the wall of the building behind the stall.

Naruto pulled out some ryo and set them on the counter. "Then how about just selling us a prize?"

"Gotta play to win." The stall owner said shoving a stuffed fish into the box.

"You're packing up anyways why not make a little more?" Naruto said adding a few more ryo notes.

The man looked at the money, his greed winning out. He scooped up the money. "Grab one and get out of here."

Naruto reached up and unhooked the blue Koala bear handing it to Hinata. She wrapped an arm around the stuffed animal. "You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Naruto said as they walked on.

Hinata ran her fingers over the stuffed animal. It was one of only a handful of gifts she had ever received, and it was something no one in her clan would have ever gotten. They would think it was beneath them, which just made her love it all the more.

Her stomach growled again, she was thankful for the mask so no one besides Naruto could recognize her. He pulled her to a less crowded area and looked at the darkening sky. "How about we get something to eat?"

"I would like that." Hinata squealed when Naruto scooped her up bridal style and carried her along the roofs. "Naruto! What are you doing?"

"Sorry but we need to hurry." He gave her one of his mischievous grins.

Hinata buried her head against his chest. The night was turning cold and she was glad for his warmth. He set them down near Ichiraku. A crowd was out front waiting for space inside to open up. Naruto ignored the front entrance instead leading her to a set of stairs around the side.

They came out on the roof; a small table loaded with food had been set up with several colorful festival lanterns. "Teuchi let me borrow the kitchen and Ayame helped me so everything is edible."

"You, you made all of this?" Hinata said. There was Ramen, zenzai and cinnamon rolls. It all smelled wonderful.

"Yeah, I'm not as good of a cook as you but I hope it's not to disgusting."

Hinata sat down and removed her mask taking a large bite of a cinnamon roll. "This is very good."

"Really? You're not just being nice?" Naruto said picking off a small piece of a cinnamon roll to test it for himself.

"No you are a very good cook." Hinata said. True it would not have passed the standards of her clan but it was still wonderful. Especially after everything that had happened to her that day. She was just starting to relax when there was a loud explosion. She jumped back and crashed into Naruto, he put his hands on her arms to calm her down. Another firework went off.

Ichiraku had an un obstructed view of the firework show. Naruto didn't release her; instead he pulled her back until she was leaning against him. They sat there together watching the colorful explosions.

Naruto leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder. She smiled at him, the night was perfect. Then he kissed her. "Which one of us was it again?"

"Who cares?" Hinata said returning his kiss. Then hiding her head behind the Koala bear.

"You know this thing is cute but I'd rather look at you." Naruto said setting the stuffed toy aside. Then moving their heads closer together.

They stayed on the roof until the fireworks were finished and the streets began to clear. Then Naruto carried Hinata home. He had offered to let her stay at his apartment but she had regretfully declined. She didn't want to give her father any reason to forbid her from participating in the Chunin exam.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hope you enjoyed as always.)


	12. The petal and the snake

13

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter Twelve: The petal and the snake

Sasuke fidgeted. He hadn't realized until after he had told Sakura to accompany him to the festival that he didn't have a kimono. He was sure there were some that would fit him in the Uchiha collection but he still had no desire to sort through the possessions of his clan. That left him one choice, try to get a tailor to make him one by tomorrow.

He returned to his apartment, as always there was a small stack of leaflets outside his door. Most for free meals or services, everyone wanted the last Uchiha as a client. He dumped the stack into a box he kept by the door. Every week or so it would fill up and he would use a fire jutsu on them.

It had only been three days but the box was already filled because of the festival. It also had a hundred different flowery scents from various requests to accompany him to the festival. He began digging through the pile for tailors. Unsurprisingly there were several, all offered extremely large discounts to him. He picked one at random, grabbing the leaflet and locking his apartment.

There was a crowd at the tailors but as soon as people saw him the stepped aside so he could move ahead of them. Sasuke accepted with barely a nod of his head only so he could be away from the crowd. He had had his fill of them years ago. A short man behind the counter ushered him into a back room.

He sat on a roll of blue fabric with branches and cherry blossoms on it. A young woman came in. "One moment sir I will be right with you."

She grabbed several rolls of fabric including the one he was sitting on. While she was gone he began looking through the other rolls, settling on a dark blue silk.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting; I was dealing with a very troublesome customer. Now what can I do for you?" The woman began sorting through half-finished robes looking for something.

"This fabric in a kimono for tomorrow with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back." Sasuke said.

"Do you not think you will get in trouble for that?" Despite her misgivings she took the roll of fabric and set it on the table.

"It is my right as a Uchiha to wear the symbol of my clan." Sasuke said.

"You are the famous Uchiha? I am sorry I have not resided in your village for long. Of course we shall do as you ask. Now if I may just take your measurements?" She pulled out a cloth measuring tape and began. She took far longer than Sasuke thought was necessary, especially for his pants.

He left with a promise that his kimono would be ready the following morning. He returned to his apartment to train and make up for the time he would lose the following night.

* * *

><p>The next morning his kimono was delivered to his door. He laid it out on his bed. He hadn't worn a kimono since the mass funeral for his clan. It didn't help that the day seemed to drag on; he was not looking forward to that evening and only wished for it to be over.<p>

Unable to focus on his training he prepared for his 'date', for the first time realizing he didn't actually know what he was supposed to do. Then he realized it wouldn't matter. Any girl would be perfectly happy just to walk with him for an hour or two, showing him off. Sasuke began to question how smart it was to have his clan symbol on his kimono. No he was a Uchiha, he was not going to hide from a bunch of fangirls. And maybe if people thought he was taken they would leave him alone. Then again he doubted that would matter.

Dressed in the kimono he went to the spot where he was to meet with Sakura. There was still a good deal of time until she was supposed to arrive so he pulled a kunai from a hidden pouch and tied some ninja wire around it. He threw it at a stump then yanked the kunai back and threw it again in a continues, fluid, motion.

He was so engrossed in the kunai he barely noticed when someone approached him. He turned and found Sakura watching him. A part of his mind took notice of her appearance. She was what most would consider pretty. He might have agreed if she hadn't chosen such a horrible pattern for her kimono. Still she did look nice.

Sasuke slipped the kunai back into his kimono. "Let's go."

He started walking not bothering to check if Sakura was following. The festival was already crowded when they arrived. Sakura latched onto his arm to keep from being separated. Not that anyone came near them. As soon as people realized the last Uchiha was at the festival with a girl they gave them a wide clearance. It was more than enough to make him reconsider the entire endeavor.

Whispers followed their progress; even Sakura began to look uncomfortable at the attention. Sasuke pulled her into a tent selling costumes for the festival. He grabbed a short dark blue cloak and a black mask with red stripes. He tossed several Ryo on the counter and drew Sakura out the back of the tent. With his clan symbol hidden under the cloak and the mask covering his face no one saw them disappear back into the crowd.

"I guess it's not surprising everyone wants to watch you." Sakura said.

Sasuke didn't respond, his mind was preoccupied trying to figure out how long he had to keep this up before he could go home.

He barely noticed when Sakura let go of him and went to a food stall. She came back with a large stick of cotton candy. She pulled off a piece and held toward Sasuke. "Open up!"

"I don't like sweets." Sasuke said.

"Oh, right." Sakura said disappointment marring her face. She pulled off a small piece of cotton candy and nibbled it.

Sasuke didn't miss the small frown she had as she ate. He was willing to use any method to get stronger but he wasn't always pleased by what he did. He did feel a slight discomfort at leading her on. Sasuke decided he could suffer a little discomfort if it meant getting this night over with faster. He grabbed a piece of cotton candy and shoved it in his mouth. Making a gagging noise on the spun sugar.

Sakura smiled at his disgusted face. "You didn't have to do that."

"Now you tell me." Sasuke bought a bottle of water to wash out his mouth.

Sakura pulled him towards a line of stalls with games and prizes. She stopped in front of one where contestants threw a ball and knocked over metal bottles. "Oh Sasuke win me one of those!"

Sasuke followed her finger; she was pointing to a pink starfish. The owner of the stall walked towards them. "Come on a give it a try, win the lovely lady something nice."

Sasuke would not have considered the starfish nice but he figured if he got it for her he could end the night there. He took the three balls offered. They were rigged. He could feel the uneven weight to them. He took a moment to compensate his aim, and threw.

The ball nicked the edge of a bottle, they didn't move. The stall owner chuckled. "Bad luck, take your time."

Sasuke ignored him and adjusted his aim again. The ball struck dead center, the bottles still didn't move. It bounced off and rolled along the ground. "What the hell is this?"

"Hey kid it ain't my fault if you don't have the strength to knock over a couple of bottles."

"This is rigged."

"I run a fair business brat, now get out of here I don't need some scrawny loser insulting my games. Why don't you run home and cry to your mother, or would she just agree with me?"

Sasuke raised the ball to smash in the man's face. But the ball was suddenly ripped from his hand. Sakura threw it missing the man's head by an inch. There was a crash as it ripped through the metal bottles and imbedded itself in the wall behind the stall. "If you ever talk about Sasuke like that again I won't miss, and I won't be using a ball."

The man scrambled behind the stall and out of sight. Sakura smirked as she watched him crawl away. Then she realized what she had just done. "Sasuke I'm so sorry."

He didn't answer, instead walking into the crowd, hesitantly Sakura followed. She was sure he was angry with her. In truth Sasuke was just confused. He had never been impressed with Sakura before, but just moments ago she used an unbalanced ball to rip through a stack of metal bottles. Both her aim and power were better than he had ever seen them before.

But if she could have done that before then why hadn't she? Had everyone been pretending to be weak? They had reached the edge of the festival. Only a few stragglers passed them heading towards the bright colors of the stalls.

Two men in shabby kimonos stumbled along. "Hey cutie."

"Dude she's like eight leave her alone."

"Eight? How long have I been drinking?"

"A week give or take. Let's go."

"Hey I want to talk with her."

"Fine, I'm not getting involved." The sober man said walking towards the festival.

"He's no fun. Now, you aren't really eight are you?" He leaned closer towards Sakura.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said backing up.

Sasuke watched with mild interest. Now she would have to fight back.

"You're friends no fun either. Why don't you hang out with me for a bit?" He grabbed Sakuras arm. She weakly tried to get away, watching Sasuke the entire time. The man pulled her towards a darkened section of street. Sasuke waited impatiently for her to do something. But all that happened was that she was pulled into the darkness with a pleading look.

With a heavy sigh Sasuke moved. In a few steps he was upon them, he grabbed the man's arm and flipped him. The picked up Sakura and jumped to a nearby roof. She rested her head against his chest with a content sigh, he dropped her roughly. "What was that?"

"What, what do you mean?"

"Why didn't you fight back?'

"But he was, I mean."

"You are a Genin; dealing with some drunk should have been nothing. So far you have been useless, even Naruto is better then you. But at that game stall you ripped through metal with a leather ball. So why? Why are you pretending?" Sasuke said his anger rising, it was frustrating to realize everyone was either improving or had been stronger then he had known.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are strong, so why pretend you aren't? In the academy you were always average in Taijutsu but I've barely seen you lift a finger since we became Genin. Are you holding back to make me look better? Has everyone been holding back to make me think I was getting stronger!"

"What! No! I'd never."

"Then why? Why won't you fight back?"

"I, I don't know." Sakura was shaking.

Sasuke was beyond frustrated. He couldn't understand why she refused to act when she was in danger. At this rate she'd fail the entire team during the Chunin exams. Unless, he could use her affection. "Fine then. You want to go out with me again?"

"Yes." Sakura said, though doubts were creeping into her mind.

"Then let's make a deal. If we pass the Chunin exam, and I don't have to save you once. Then we will do whatever you want afterwards." Sasuke knew he was taking a gamble but he had to become a Chunin.

"Alright."

Sasuke just nodded before jumping to another roof, leaving Sakura to get down on her own. He reached his apartment just as the fireworks began.

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into her home, the events of that evening weighing on her mind. Had she been holding back hoping Sasuke would save her, a white knight come to rescue her?<p>

"How did it go? You didn't upset him did you?"

Sakura jumped, she hadn't seen her mother sitting in the living room. She suppressed the urge to tell her mother off for having the nerve to ask if she had upset Sasuke, shouldn't she had been more concerned about her own daughter? "It went fine. We are planning to go out again after the Chunin exam."

"It's a start I suppose." She took a long drink of sake.

* * *

><p>The day before the Chunin exams Naruto found himself at the academy again. Team practice had been canceled so Kakashi could give Sasuke some personal pointers. Hinata Shino and Kiba were all busy with their clans in final preparations for the exam but they were having one last team meeting that afternoon. So with nothing else to do he had roamed the village until he found himself on the roof of the academy.<p>

He was filled with a nervous energy. Both dreading the exam and excited to take it and show everyone what he could do. But a larger portion of his nervousness came from worrying about Hinata. He had no doubt she'd do fine with the exam, but with her family. After seeing her at the festival he had tried to check up on her without much luck.

Without anyone to train with Naruto found himself unable to focus. Even the idea he had for a prank involving a storage seal he had found in the latest fuinjutsu scroll and several pounds of paint powder seemed lacking.

"Naruto!" Iruka said coming up behind his former student.

"Iruka sensei."

"What are you doing here? Not getting up to mischief I trust."

"No, just a bit nervous about the exam I guess."

"I'm sure you'll do fine, just be careful. How has your training been going? You haven't been slacking have you?"

"No way! I train every morning with Gai sensei and then with Kurenai sensei."

Iruka was impressed, if the stories were anything to go by Gai was more than half crazy in his training. "I see. I will be cheering for you. Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you prepare."

"Well now that you mention it, you must have some info on the first part of the exam right?"

"I can't tell you that Naruto it would be cheating."

"Come on, its just information gathering or something right? Isn't that what were supposed to do?"

"Yes but you must also be able to keep a secret, which means I can't tell."

"Just a hint then? A clue?" Naruto tried to mimic the look he had seen other students use when they had begged for extensions on assignments.

"No, you'll do fine. Now drop it."

"Fine, so will it be here? I mean I know where meeting here but will we go to some secret training ground? Or a hidden tomb?" Oh the possibilities.

"Sorry no, you'll be stuck here most of tomorrow."

Naruto tried to look downcast, it was harder then he expected to keep a straight face. "That's not exciting."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, I'm sure the rest of the exam will have enough excitement to make up for it. How about I treat you to lunch?"

"Thanks but I think I'll just hang out here for a while. I'm not sure I could eat right now anyways." Turning down free Ramen was almost too much.

Iruka checked to make sure Naruto didn't have a fever. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"Alright, but don't be up here to long the academy will be closed off soon so things can be prepared for the first test." Iruka said.

As soon as Iruka left Naruto began planning. The stuff Kurenai had taught them about how to get someone to reveal information without them knowing actually worked. The first part of the exam would take most of the day and be at the academy. Which meant he could do some snooping around and maybe get a leg up on the other teams.

He made sure he was alone before creating a clone and using a henge to change into Dkuto. A heavy set instructor who had always ignored Naruto. He had considered Iruka but if he was caught he didn't want to get him in trouble.

Having pulled off a number of pranks on instructors Narutos knowledge of the academy's layout was excellent. The room they were supposed to report to for the Exams was on the third floor, east wing. Because those rooms were mostly used for specialized classes he had only been to them when he was hiding out.

"Dkuto!"

Naruto turned and found another instructor waving at him. He wasn't sure how to answer so he remained quiet while the instructor jogged to catch up with him. "I thought you already left."

"Just picking up some papers." Naruto tried to think of something to get rid of the instructor. Then realized this could be a good opportunity. "Any idea how the preparations for the first exam are going?"

"Preparations? It's a written exam. Not much to prepare for."

Naruto cringed, a written test, wonderful. The instructor slapped his back. "Relax it's not like we have to grade them. Come on lets go get a drink."

"Sounds good, first rounds one me, we can toast to that demon failing."

"Failing nothing, I want him to pass the first exam, so he can die in the second!" The instructor laughed while Naruto tried not to hit him.

"Right, right. Let's say it does pass, how do you think it'll die?"

"Who knows, there's a thousand ways to die in the forest of death." The forest of death, so that was where the second exam would take place. Now if he could just get a copy of that test he might make it there.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

Naruto and the instructor turned to find a tall muscular man with a black bandana around his head and two long scares across his face watching them. The instructor panicked. "Ibiki, we were just leaving."

"No, you were discussing secrets for the Chunin exam. What would happen if participants of the exam were to overhear you?"

"There's no one here." The instructor said, he sounded less than convinced.

"Just because we are in our own village is no reason to become lax." He walked past them.

The instructor let out a sign of relief. "Let's go before he comes back. Man those brats are going to be wetting themselves when he shows them the first exam."

"I'll be right there; you go order the first round on me."

"Alright but hurry up."

Naruto crept down the hall, he didn't want to accidently run into Ibiki again but this was too good of a chance to pass up. The room where the exam was to take place was empty. He reached for the teachers desk but stopped, this was to easy. A quick check reviled a small security seal on the second drawer. It wasn't a particularly complex seal and he thought he understood most of it. But he didn't have an ink to alter the seal with. Unless.

He grabbed a piece of chalk from the board, its wasn't ideal but it was the best he had and every moment he waited could mean discovery. A few alteration left the seal useless. He opened the drawer, inside was a stack of papers. Naruto grabbed one and closed it. Wiping away the chalk as best he could. Hopefully no one would notice that he had been there.

* * *

><p>Naruto waited on the roof for his clone to disperse. It might have been safer to use his clone but it was also boring. Finally he received his memories. Not only had his clone found out about the exam but he had managed to get a copy of it. Of course he had almost been caught and was forced to hide the paper in Iruka's classroom before dispersing.<p>

As quietly as he could Naruto snuck down to the classroom, the paper was still where his clone had left it. And a check of the desk resulted in a brush and ink that Iruka used. Naruto flipped the paper over and drew a seal on it. The ink vanished on both sides, now if anyone saw it; it would just look like a blank paper. He stuffed it into his pocket and strolled out the schools front door.

He was almost at the gate when someone grabbed him. "Hold it, this area is off limits. What are you doing here?"

"Let me go, I was just hanging out on the roof."

The Chunin sneered at him. "Sure. I think we should go have a chat. See what trouble you were really up to."

"You can't do that!"

"But I could." Ibiki said from behind them. The Chunin dropped Naruto and saluted. "Now what exactly are you doing here? This area was closed off to everyone until tomorrow."

"I was on the roof, if the place was closed off you should have put up signs or something."

"Show some respect when speaking to Ibiki-sama!" The Chunin reached out for Naruto but Ibiki stopped him.

"Don't get so worked up, if he's too stupid to realize how much trouble he is in he's probably too stupid to hide anything he might have been up to. I've heard of your reputation. Empty your pockets."

Reluctantly Naruto emptied his pockets, a few kunai, some wire, and the stolen test paper. The Chunin grabbed the paper. "And what do we have here?"

Ibiki took the paper and examined it. He stared at it so long Naruto was sure he was caught. Then Ibiki crumpled it and dropped it back into the pile. "Clean this up and leave."

Naruto stuffed everything back into his pockets and left. The Chunin glaring after him. "He was up to something, I know it."

"You're right he was. It seems the test started early this year. It's been awhile."

"Ibiki-sama?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ibiki left the confused Chunin at the gate and went to the exam room. He checked the seal he had left on the desk, it seemed intact. Running a gloved finger over the seal it came away covered in chalk dust. "Impressive."

* * *

><p>Naruto waited until he was well away from the academy to break the seal and check the paper. The good news was the paper was undamaged and the questions appeared. The bad news was that he didn't have any idea how to even start to solve half of them. He defiantly needed help.<p>

His first thought was to ask Hinata, but if he was caught he didn't want to get her in trouble as well. After careful consideration he decided to tell her and give her the choice. He was praying she would agree to help; otherwise he might as well not even show up.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino were in their normal training ground with Kurenai sensei going over strategy. Naruto waved to them but stayed back, he didn't want them to think he was trying to figure out team secrets.

Kurenai finished what she was saying then waved Naruto over. "No practice today?

"Nah, Kakashi is working with Sasuke still."

"I see, well what can we do for you?"

"Actually I wanted to ask Hinata something, uh, in private." He hadn't thought how this would sound, and didn't realize until after he had said it.

Kurenai tried not to laugh at his embarrassed expression. Kiba had no such reservations. "Something private? I wonder what that could be, on the night before a dangerous exam that you might not survive."

Akamaru nipped his ear and began barking at him. Shino raised an eyebrow. "Being lectured by a canine on manners. I believe this is a new low for you Kiba."

"Hey I was just saying." He broke off, head cocked to one side. "What is that?"

"What?"

"A whistling, like a big sword."

"Down!" Naruto grabbed Hinata and pulled her down as a giant sword sailed over them and imbedded itself in a tree. Zabuza appeared on the hilt.

Kurenai moved between them and the arguably insane swordsman. "Zabuza, you must have gone crazy to try and attack us in our own village."

"Attack? Who's attacking? I just thought it would be polite to say hello. I am here as an official representative of Kirigakure. By the way it is nice to see you survived."

"An official representative of Kirigakure? Forgive me but I thought you were a wanted criminal from your village."

""I was, but the new Mizukage offered me a position as a body guard. See?" He tossed her an official visitor pass for the village.

"I thought you wanted to be Mizukage." Kurenai said handing the pass back.

"Oh I do, and I plan to kill the Mizukage and take her place as soon as I see the opportunity. She knows this and thinks it makes her look strong to have someone who wants her dead as a body guard. And until I decide to kill her the pay isn't too bad."

"You're all insane."

"Oh I hope so. Well I have to go keep an eye on some Genin. I'm supposed to keep them from killing anyone, or is it the other way around?" Zabuza and his sword disappeared.

Kurenai turned back to her students and Naruto. "I want all of you to be very careful in the exam. It looks like it might not be as safe as I had hoped."

They all agreed and Kurenai went to see the other Jonin instructors. As soon as she was gone Kiba practically jumped Naruto. "Alright spill, what were you going to ask Hinata?"

"Kiba!" Hinata joined them trying to pull Kiba off of Naruto.

Shino stood to the side watching with Akamaru. He glanced at the dog. "I find it disturbing that you seem more grounded then Kiba."

Akamaru barked, and with Shinos limited understanding of his verbal skills he thought it might have been a statement of agreement. When the others finally managed to break apart Naruto pulled the exam paper form his pocket. "Ok listen. I was at the academy and I. I was able to gather some intelligence about the first exam. It's a written test. I was able, to, get a sample of it?"

Shino took pity on him. "Please stop that. We understand. You demonstrated great skill in gathering information."

"Uh yeah. Well anyways it's a lot harder than what I can do myself. So I thought I would see if Hinata was interested in helping me. But if not I understand. I don't want to get you guys in trouble."

"That's cheating!" Kiba cried.

Shino thought it over. "It is a gray area, we were told to treat the exam as a mission, and all methods are acceptable to complete a mission. It could be argued that Naruto was merely acting in the perimeters of our instructions."

"So what should we do?" Hinata said.

"I believe we should take this opportunity." Shino took the paper to examine. He frowned as he looked over the questions.

"Something wrong bug brain?" Kiba said reading over his shoulder.

"These questions, they are more complex than what a Chunin would normally be expected to know. Some of them require you to guess at multiple variables. It is almost as if." He stopped considering his own idea. "Naruto you may have already passed this exam."

"What? How, it's not until tomorrow."

"The questions on this paper are beyond what is expected of a new Chunin. I can see only two possibilities for this. One, this exam is a decoy meant to prevent Genin from getting the answers ahead of time. If this was the case then why make the questions so difficult? It would be far more effective to put down simple questions and trick them into believing they will have no difficulty. Or two, and I believe this to be the case. This test is designed to test our ability to gather information. The exam may be seeded with Chunin who know the answers."

"So, Naruto actually did the right thing by cheating?" Kiba held his head at the very idea, but on some level it did sound like a shinobi thing.

"It appears so. I believe I am capable of answering these questions with enough time. I can have the answers for us tomorrow before the exam." Shino said. They all agreed that he was their best bet for the answers.

"There's one more thing, the second exam is going to be in a place called the forest of death." Naruto didn't miss Kiba and Shin stiffening.

"That's crazy, my clans mentioned that place before, it's got giant animals and all sorts of deadly things. Legend has it the first Hokage made it as his personal garden and filled it with monsters. After he died no one else was strong enough to go back in and live." Kiba tried to make spooky gestures as he talked.

"That is not quite correct. While it is dangerous members of my clan have entered to exam several rare insects that reside within the forest of death. Still it is a disturbing jump from a written exam or a possibility of death. Perhaps we have been taking this exam in to lax of a manner."

"Don't get so worried, we'll kick ass, and Narutos team might make it too."

"Watch dog brain."

"Want to start something?" Kiba jumped at Naruto again. The rolled around trying to hit each other. It was nothing compared to their spares though so Hinata and Shino remained out of this incident.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto waited outside the academy. He had arrived early but there was already a crowd outside. Wondering over to his old swing Naruto thought about how much had changed since the last time he was there. He had gained so much.<p>

Still, part of his mind wondered if he had learned enough, Chunin was were most shinobi stalled out. That worry had kept him up most of the night. On the upside it had given him time to make more explosive tags and make sure he had everything he might need in the forest of death. After talking with Shino they were fairly sure that the second exam was some kind of survival exercise.

"Naruto." Hinata walked up behind him. "Shino asked me to give this to you."

She handed Naruto a paper with the first exam answers on it. For such complex questions the answers were deceivingly simple. "Thanks."

"No problem." Hinata said, she was too nervous to meet his eyes though. If she failed she could only imagine what her father would do to her.

"Relax, we'll both make Chunin easy! Then we'll go on a big date to celebrate!"

"I would like that." The academy doors opened. "I guess I will see you inside, good luck."

"You too." Naruto said. He didn't have to wait long for Sasuke and Sakura to show up. He was tempted to ask how the festival had gone, but decided he would rather keep the ability to walk. They were about to follow the crowd in when Naruto grabbed their shoulders. "Hold it, you guys should memorize this."

He handed the answer paper to Sakura. She glanced over it. "What is this supposed to be?"

"Something that might help with the first exam."

"Whatever, like me or Sasuke would need your help." Still she shoved the paper into her pocket.

Together team seven walked into the academy and the first part of the Chunin exam.

* * *

><p>(AN: Hope everyone liked, as always read and review. I've been waiting a long time to really start flushing out Sasuke and Sakura.

A quick note, the reason Naruto is helping Sasuke and Sakura is because he knows that he needs them to become a Chunin. Also he feels a bit sorry for them.)


	13. A snake in the grass

13

A Fox's New Skulk

Chapter thirteen: Snake in the grass

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The assembled genin waited at the back of the classroom. Naruto had expected to see Ibiki waiting for them, instead the room was empty. The other teams seemed just as confused. They had formed into groups by their village and were all alert. Minor flares of killing intent broke out from the more hostile villages.<p>

"Wait for use!" Another genin team raced down the hall. The classroom door slammed shut right before they reached it. They pounded on it in an attempt to get in. Sakura, being the closest person to the door tried to open it for them. It was stuck fast. She braced her foot against the door frame and pulled. The door didn't even shake.

"What are you doing?" The entire collection of genin had been so focused on Sakuras spectacle that they had failed to notice Ibiki appear, along with two dozen Chunin. He waited a moment for Sakura to respond. "I said, what are you doing?"

"There, there's a team out there trying to get in." She explained, or tried to.

"That team was not in the room as instructed by the appointed time. Therefor they have already failed this exam. Now the rest of you have two minutes to draw a number and take a seat. Anyone still standing at that time will fail along with their team." Ibiki walked to the front of the room. One and a half minutes later everyone was seated. Ibiki pulled out a stack of papers and glared at them.

"Alright listen closely and no interrupting. Your first exam is a written test. Not a word! There are ten questions. This test is different from others you may have taken. You start with ten points and lose one for every wrong answer. If you lose to many points you fail along with your team. Also at the end of the test your team will be assigned a score based on the total point left to all its member, if this score is to low you will also fail."

"How many do we need to pass?" The speaker was a genin from a minor village, Naruto didn't recognize her headband.

"I believe I said no interruptions. A point from you. As to your question, it doesn't matter. Because you are supposed to do your best on each mission the numbers for passing or failing are not important. Now on to the last rule, if you are caught cheating three times you will be removed and failed along with your team." Ibiki handed the papers to a Chunin who began passing them to the students along with pencils.

Naruto was sure that Shino was right and the entire point of this test was to see how well they could spy. The rule about being able to be caught twice before failing seemed to assure it. Though there also seemed to be a deeper level to the test, Naruto had been on the receiving end of enough psychological abuse to recognize it. Ibiki was trying to make them crack, not telling them how many points they needed meant they'd agonize over each answer even more. And even if you passed, if you were the lowest scorer on your team you could still fail them.

He quickly read over the paper, thankfully the questions were all the same. Including the tenth one which none of them had been able to figure out. He wrote down the answers, changing the wording to sound more like him, and waited.

* * *

><p>The Jonin instructors sat in a meeting room reserved for them, far from the first test. The pressure in the room was almost enough to crack the windows. An Iwa Jonin sat in the corner glaring at Kakashi and fingering his kunai pouch.<p>

Zabuza releasing killing intent randomly wasn't helping the situation. He appeared to only be doing it to watch the less experienced Jonin jump. Those that had lived through actual war were shamed by the level of the newer Jonin.

Asuma was the last to arrive; he was carrying a large bag. "Alright everyone let's get the first round wagers going."

The Jonin began pulling out 500 Ryo apiece. Zabuza watched curious. "What's this?"

"Tradition. Every Jonin puts in 500 Ryo, the pot is split among those whose teams make it to the second exam." Kakashi said, he had stuck close to Zabuza since he had found out his former opponent was in the village. Waiting for the sword user to do anything he could be charged with.

Zabuza tossed in his Ryo. "I don't suppose you ever get to real betting?"

"Never on the first exam, but afterwards. I'll introduce you to my guy." Asuma said.

* * *

><p>Sakura was shocked, the test made no sense. Not knowing how many points you needed was a huge amount of pressure. She was sure she could keep all of hers, and so would Sasuke but if Naruto lost too many he'd fail them all, regardless of how well she and Sasuke did.<p>

All of her self-confidence evaporated when she saw the test. Looking through all of them she could only guess at how to solve half. She began to sweat, if she missed even three she could fail, even one wrong answer could doom them. Her pencil shook, he mind went black. This was impossible. Unless, could Naruto have really gotten the answers? No that was cheating, but she could be caught cheating twice. If Sasuke found out she had to stoop to cheating, but if she failed them.

With a shaking hand she carefully pulled out the answer sheet. The answers looked right, at least they all fit without any glaring mistakes. How long did she have left? There was a clock on the wall but Sakura realized they had never been told how long they had. It had only been a few minutes but that could already be most of their time.

She had to at least try. Carefully she copied the answers, not happy at how shaky her handwriting was. When she finished she sighed, if nothing else she had tried. She never noticed the several moments when her old friend and rival took possession of her mind and memorized her answers.

* * *

><p>Naruto was bored; he had begun drawing on the back of his test to pass the time. He was pretty sure the clock on the wall was broken; it seemed to slow down and skip ahead randomly. Or maybe that was intentional. Naruto flipped his test back over and stared at the tenth and final question.<p>

The tenth question will be administered by your instructor

Follow all instruction

Despite more time then he would have liked thinking about it he still couldn't figure out what type of question it would be. A kunai sailed past Narutos head burring itself in the paper of a genin down the row. The Chunin who had thrown it jerked his thumb towards the door; silently the boy and his teammates stood and walked out. The first few to fail had tried to argue; now everyone knew better.

Ibiki stood and cleared his throat. "Time for the tenth question. Anyone who has not finished the first nine questions now would be wise to leave."

The classroom stirred but no one left. "Before we start this last question I will tell you the special rules. Regardless of the rest of the test if you fail this final question you will fail this exam. Quiet! These are the rules. This is your last chance to withdraw, because if you fail this one question you will also be barred from all future Chunin exams and never again be eligible for promotion."

The classroom exploded. Ibiki slammed his hands onto the desk. "I said quiet! Next person to make a sound flunks! A shinobi must have confidence at all times. If you are not confident then leave now and try again at another time."

Slowly several people stood and left the room with mumbled apologies. "That's bullshit!"

There was complete silence as everyone turned to face Naruto. Ibiki gave him a sadistic smile. "What was that? You want to leave too?"

"No way! This whole test has just been a trick. But you went too far. A good prankster knows when not to over extend themselves."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You backed yourself into a corner when you said we'd never be able to take the test again. Do you expect us to believe you got every other village to agree to that? Or that you even got the old man to agree to it?"

"Are you prepared to risk your career on that? And those of your teammates."

"Every time we go on a mission we risk our lives, what's a promotion to that. Besides I know you're lying." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the proctor.

"And do your teammates fell that way?" Ibiki said glancing at Sasuke and Sakura.

"He is an idiot but he is right." Sasuke said.

"And the rest of you are willing to bet on this failure as well?"

Hinata was the first to nod, then Shino and Kiba. Tenten and Lee. "Don't call me a failure or when I become Hokage I'll fire your ass and stick you on permanent Tora duty."

The tension in the room snapped. Ibiki sighed. This kid was a lot of trouble. He had undermined the pressure the Ibiki had built. "Very well, you have all officially passed the first portion of the Chunin exams."

The classroom erupted into cheers, all except Naruto. "What the hell are you talking about? What about the tenth question?"

"That was the tenth question. Be glad I don't throw you out for the heck of it."

The window exploded, Kunai embedded themselves in the ceiling, a black curtain blocked Ibiki from the classroom. A woman in a tan coat and mesh bodysuit stood in front of it. "Shut the hell up! You have nothing to cheer about yet! The real exam starts now! I'm Anko and why are there so many of you?"

Ibiki walked out from behind the curtain. "They are an exceptional group this year." He leaned in so the genin couldn't overhear. "Watch out for the kid in orange. I would have gotten rid of at least a dozen more groups if it wasn't for him."

"Really? Interesting. Alright! Everyone head to training ground forty four. You have two hours to get there, bring your equipment, this will take several days." Anko said, the class emptied in record time.

* * *

><p>Naruto was one of the first to arrive at training ground forty four, thanks to already being packed and ready. Hinata, Shino and Kiba arrived soon after. Naruto walked over to join them. "Glad you guys made it through."<p>

"I'm glad you made it too Naruto." Hinata said.

"It's a shame though; we never got to find out if Shinos answers were right."

"As long as we passed I am not particularly concerned about the validity of the answers I provided."

"Oh before I forget I got you guys these." Naruto pulled out three large bundles of explosive tags.

Kiba pulled out one of the tags. "These look kind of weird, are they safe?"

"Of course I made them myself!" Naruto said proudly.

Kiba dropped the tag and jumped back. Naruto glared at him. "They are safe! Tentens father sells them for me."

Carefully Kiba poke the tag. "You're sure?"

"Yes!"

The clearing in front of the training ground was filling up, Naruto spotted Sasuke and Sakura. "Well I better go join my team, oh Hinata, do you remember who was it in our game of tag?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh well." Naruto leaned in a kissed her softly. "Now you're it."

He ran off to meet up with his team while Kiba and Shino tried to keep Hinata from completely fainting.

* * *

><p>Sakura ran to her home, thankfully she had the foresight to pack for a mission beforehand. She was sure Sasuke would get to the training ground early and she wanted to be with him before Naruto showed up. She snickered as she imagined him running around trying to grab everything.<p>

By now she had convinced herself that Sasukes actions at the festival had been meant to inspirer her to work harder so they could both be promoted. She grabbed her pack and was about to leave when her mother grabbed her arm. "I have something for you. I know the second part of the exam is in a forest. This is in case you see a chance to move on Sasuke."

She handed Sakura a vial. "It's a powerful sleeping drug. Give it to your teammate if you think you can be alone with Sasuke; if he isn't interested slip him a little too. Go get him."

Sakura was pushed out the door, with instructions to drug Naruto and possible Sasuke too. She almost threw the vial away, but decided to keep it. She wouldn't use it like her mother wanted but she might find another use for it.

* * *

><p>To her disappointment when she arrived at the forest of death Naruto was already there. He jogged over to her, and Sasuke who had arrived right behind her. "You guys set?"<p>

"Of course we are. I'm surprised to see you here though; I figured you would still be trying to find all of your supplies." Sakura said trying to cover her nervousness.

"I was already packed. I've got something for both of you." Naruto pulled out two small stacks of explosive tags.

Sakura looked them over with doubt. They weren't the normal design she had seen used. He probably got then second hand or something. "These things will probably blow us up."

An arm draped over her shoulder, Anko gave her a creepy smile. "If you don't want them I will take them. These are pretty hard to get, and worth a small fortune. How'd you have to kill to get them?"

"I, I'm friends with Tenten, her father sells them. He got us all some."

"Well that's not as fun." Anko gave Sakura a wink before walked towards the front of the clearing. Sakura shuddered.

"Alright brats! Time's up, here are the rules. This is the forest of death, that's not just a name either. Your goal is to reach a tower at the center of the forest. It's about ten miles from the gate to the tower but chances are it'll take you most of the test to reach it if you live."

Anko snickered at the sick look on several of the genins faces. "Now then that would hardly be interesting so you also need a set of scrolls to enter the tower. Both the Heaven and Earth scrolls. You will get one before you enter, you will have to get the other one while in the forest from another team. All members of your team must reach the tower to move on. I think that's everything."

A Chunin whispered something to her. "Oh right you guys need to sign disclaimers saying we can't be held responsible if you die. This is only to save me from paperwork."

The disclaimers were passed around. Naruto frowned as he tried to work out the second exam. At best half of them would pass. But realistically maybe a third of them or less.

A tent had been set up so that no one could see which scroll each team got. When it was their turn Naruto noticed seals sown into the fabric. Probably meant to keep people from seeing in somehow, they were powerful. That meant he couldn't ask Hinata who had gotten what scroll.

As each team exited the tent a Chunin escorted them around the perimeter of the forest of death to a gate. He kept an eye on his watch and at the appointed time made a hand sign, the chain holding the gate closed fell to the ground. Naruto Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees. As soon as they entered the forest they were overwhelmed by the smells of decay and growth.

"So what's the plan Sasuke?" Sakura said after several minutes.

"Find a team and take their scroll, repeat until we have the set. Which one do we have?"

"Heaven. So we have to find an Earth scroll."

"That won't be a problem."

Naruto almost laughed, Sasuke was in for a rude awakening. "So what's our strategy?"

"I take them down you try not to get in my way." Sasuke said.

"Fine but if we fail because of your ego." Naruto couldn't finish because he missed the next branch and stumbled.

"Looks like you're the bigger liability." Sasuke smirked landing next to him.

Naruto stifled a yawn. It was ridiculous but he actually felt tired. "I'm fine."

To prove his point Naruto took out a Kunai and began flipping it. Then he missed a catch and the kunai buried itself in the ground several feet away. Well almost.

"Damnit!" A genin jumped out of the ground, the kunai planted firmly in his butt. "What the hell!"

"Ok I know what this looks like but that was a complete accident." Naruto said.

"Yeah right!" The rain genin pulled out the kunai with a grimace. "We were just going to take your scroll. Now I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Better let me handle this." Sasuke said drawing a kunai.

Naruto nodded and stepped back; he was more concerned about the rain genins teammates. "Sakura keep your eyes open, there's still two of them out there."

"Don't tell me what to do. Sasuke doesn't need your help."

Naruto was tempted to smack her. But there wasn't time. "Imagine how impressed he'll be if you have his back and get one of them."

Sakura drew a kunai and examined their surroundings. Remembering what Sasuke had said, if he didn't have to save her once. She threw the kunai into the trees. There was a muffled yell and a rain genin fell out of the tree. He climbed back to his feet, like the other he wore some kind of breathing mask over his mouth. "How did you find me?"

"Your Genjutsu sucks, those leafs you made weren't moving with the breeze."

Naruto really wanted to hit her now, that was how good she was when she tried? The rain genin mumbled something, Sakura glared at him. "What was that?"

"He said he can't wait to get a piece of Sasukes ass for himself." Naruto said. An obvious lie but it worked, Sakura charged the rain genin with a ferocity that caught him off guard. She began slashing at the rain genin. Almost knocking his kunai away.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke; he smirked when he saw that the amazing Uchiha was being forced into close range combat with no opening for a jutsu. Now that just left one rain genin unaccounted for. The ground under Naruto collapsed. The last rain genin sprang out of the ground and grabbed Naruto.

Before he could do anything more the second rain genin ran into him. The three of them tumbled. "What the hell get off of me. You're supposed to be taking out that girl."

"She's a monster!

"Use a Genjutsu they're your specialty!"

"She isn't giving me the chance." He rolled to the side as Sakura drove her Kunai into the spot his head had been.

"Stay. Away. From. Sasukes. Ass!" Each word was accompanied by another slash.

Sasuke was getting pissed; the rain genin wouldn't let him get enough distance to use a jutsu. They were evenly matched without using jutsu. Then the rain genin flattered when he heard Sakura screaming something about Sasukes ass. Sasuke had learned to tune her out, he hadn't. It was the opening he had been waiting for. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and kicked the rain genin using chakra to spring board away onto a tree.

His hands flashed and a stream of fire shot towards the rain genin. The rain genin barely managed to escape without being burned. He didn't have time to recover as Sasuke used fire jutsu and kunai to drive him towards his teammates. Planning to take them all out at once.

The three rain genin found themselves pressed back to back, surrounded by Naruto Sasuke and Sakura. One of them pulled out a paper ball and threw it to the ground.

Naruto almost laughed, it was a horrible smoke bomb. He could still see them. Then he found himself collapsing to the ground. He could barely move. Sasuke and Sakura seemed to be in worse shape gasping for breath.

The rain genin laughed. "Don't worry that wasn't a poison it'll just paralyze you. However if we leave you here you might get a big enough dose to paralyze you completely. I hear suffocating to death isn't pleasant."

"Let's get their scroll."

"Hang on I owe the blond some payback for stabbing me."

Naruto waited, he'd only get one shot. Thanks to numerous poisoning attempts and his own remarkable healing he could still move his hands and arms. While they talked he grabbed several explosive tags and a kunai. As one of the rain genin walked towards him he threw it.

The kunai just missed the rain genins head but exploded right behind him. They were all throw around. It took several moments for Narutos hearing to return, by then the paralyzing agent was weak enough that he could crawl. Only one of the rain genin was still there. The one that had been closest to the explosion. Part of his head was burned and his mask was askew.

Naruto pulled off the mask, since it didn't cover their noses they were exposed to the paralyzing agent. It made sense that they had an antidote in their masks. He took several deep breaths and shuddered as he regained control of his muscles.

He took the mask and held it up to Sakuras nose; she seemed to be in the worse shape. She began to couch and sat up. He handed her the mask. "Go help Sasuke."

While she did that he pulled out a roll of ninja wire and secured the rain genin. By the time Sasuke was up he had their prisoner secure and he had come around. "Alright where are your friends?"

"Like I'd tell you." The rain genin spit at Naruto.

Naruto got an evil idea. "Hey aren't you the one that wanted a piece of Sasukes ass?"

"No! No that was Kagair I swear!"

"I don't know, sure looked like you."

"I don't know where they went! Those bastards just left me! I don't even have the scroll!"

"Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"He's telling the truth." Sasuke said. "You caught him so you figure out what to do with him."

"Might as well just string him up from a tree and leave him. Let's see if he has anything good on him first." Naruto raided the genins pockets and found a pack of kunai, a spare mask, another paper ball and a very graphic love letter. Naruto left the letter.

They strung the rain genin from a high branch with his mouth gagged. Naruto left a small explosive tag trap on the branch. He stretched as they walked deeper into the forest. He couldn't figure out why he was so tired. The scuffle with the rain genin wasn't that bad.

"Can't you act more professional." Sakura said. Naruto wanted to remark that she had no room to speak but yawned instead. Much longer and he'd be staggering. Something was wrong. "That move with the explosive notes was stupid. What would have happened if you had hurt Sasuke? And I bet you think you look so cool with the design on your jacket. Orange on orange isn't cool it's just idiotic."

Naruto stopped. "What design?"

"The one on your jacket." Sakura said unable to believe how stupid he was being.

He pulled off his jacket and examined it. "Where?"

Sakura pointed out where a slightly darker shade of orange thread had been woven into his jacket. He pulled out a pocket ink and brush set and began tracing the threads so he could see them better.

Sasuke looked on with mild interest. "What are you doing?"

"I think someone tagged me with a seal." Naruto said, he didn't have to complete the seal to recognize what it was, even if he couldn't make that seal himself. "It's a chakra suppression seal."

"So someone put a seal on you big deal." Sakura said. She blushed when Sasuke began taking off his shirt.

"We all need to check our clothes." Sasuke said scowling. The idea of someone messing with his equipment infuriated him.

After a check of all of their clothes, and a good deal of blushing by Sakura only Naruto had seals on his clothes, unfortunately all but one pair of pants and two jackets were useless. Thankfully he was feeling fully awake now.

* * *

><p>They proceeded further into the forest, it wasn't until Naruto realized he couldn't hear Sakura, rather than having just been tuning her out, that he knew something was wrong. Naruto had been sure that he was following Sasuke and Sakura a moment before but they were no were in sight. Looking back there were only his footprints.<p>

"Well demon, alone in the forest. No traitors to hide behind. I'll do what should have been done at your birth." A man stepped out from behind a tree. He was thin with a greasy complexion. Naruto immediately noticed he didn't wear a headband and had no visible mark for any village. He was twirling a three pronged kunai.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, the man was clearly not a shinobi.

"I am a voice for all those you have terrorized Demon. Die!" He threw the kunai; he was quick but not quicker than a normal Genin. It was easy for Naruto to get behind him and deliver a strike to his neck, knocking him out. Naruto was glad Gai had thought him that strike.

"You bastard! You killed Lenny!" A fat man charged Naruto who easily side stepped the attack and delivered the same strike. This was ridiculous. A quick search of the men revealed several more of the three pronged kunai and identification for the fat man. He was a restaurant manager, not a shinobi.

Naruto wondered what the two men were doing there, they weren't part of the exam, and he doubted either had cast that Genjutsu on him. Well he could figure that out later, right now he needed to find Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

><p>"What do you think happened Sasuke?" Sakura had been the first to notices Narutos absence. They had back tracked until the found where his prints split from there's. It seemed he had taken a sharp right turn.<p>

Sasuke didn't like it, Naruto might have been an idiot but this was beyond his level of stupidity. There was no reason he would wonder off, and there were no signs of a struggle. So either this was planned or a Genjutsu, neither was good. Before he could answer a kunai with an explosive tag struck the ground between them. They jumped away in opposite direction. There was no explosion.

"Good reflexes. Room for improvement though." A grass genin stood on the path they had taken.

Sasuke didn't wait for him to attack again, with a quick hand sign he released a jet of flames at the grass shinobi. Shockingly he didn't move but allowed the fire to engulf him. Then reached up and pulled off their burning face. Tossing it aside.

Underneath was a face every genin knew from the academy. Orochimaru, considered the worst missing nin from their village. The horror stories of what he had done to civilians were enough to turn any shinobi stomach. Sasuke glanced at Sakura; she had covered her mouth with her hands and was shaking.

Orochimaru laughed. "I see they still teach about me. Tell me do you know what my favorite kind of venom is? The kind that eats away at you from the inside, liquefying the organs and flesh while leaving the skin intact."

He stretched his mouth, Sasuke could see two fangs. Then Orochimaru struck, but at Sakura. Sasuke leapt to intercept the attack, his sharingan spinning. She couldn't move, and he wouldn't make it in time. Images of the Uchiha massacre flashed through his mind. Not again. A pain flared in his eyes as the third and final tomoe appeared.

Still he wasn't fast enough, there was one chance, he threw a kunai with one of Narutos explosive tags. It flew through Orochimarus mouth, and exploded. The missing nin reeled from the shock. Sasuke didn't hesitate, without stopping he grabbed Sakura and dashed into the forest. Every thought was to flee.

Snakes as big as him began crashing into branches. He stopped and tossed Sakura into the air, he prayed that she snapped out of her fear before she landed. Turning Sasuke made several hand signs for a jutsu he had designed for the Chunin exams, the sage pinwheel.

A wall of fire spun from his mouth incinerating snakes. Sasuke didn't notice Orochimaru appear behind him until the missing nin kicked him into a tree. Thankfully none of his ribs cracked.

"Impressive, you have my interest young Uchiha. You want to kill your brother don't you; you'll never manage that here. Come to me and I will give you all of my power, with it your bastard of a brother will fall." He spoke with a slur because his teeth were cracked and bleeding.

Orochimaru raised his hand and caught Sakuras hand an inch from his head, a kunai aimed at his eye. "So you can still fight?"

Sakura jumped back, dropping the kunai which exploded knocking Orochimaru from the branch. A snake shot out and pulled him back up. Sakura stood with Sasuke. "I'll make sure Sasukes dreams come true, he doesn't need your twisted help."

"More explosive tags? Your generation lack creativity."

Sakura began the hand signs for the strongest Genjutsu she knew; a spike of killing intent from Orochimaru broke the half formed Genjutsu and drove them to their knees. "I don't like Genjutsu."

"How about Taijutsu?" Naruto appeared below Orochimaru and delivered a chakra powered uma strike to his leg. He flew back.

Sasuke climbed back to his feet. "About time dobe, what took you?"

Naruto couldn't miss how bad of shape they were in. Sakura looked like she was barely keeping down her lunch. "Sorry, some civilians got in and tried to kill me."

Insane laughter drew their attention back to Orochimaru. Narutos strike had driven him into the trunk of the tree making a large crater around him. Now he hopped out, the leg Naruto had struck was twisted behind him, his foot stuck next to his head. But instead of being in pain he seemed, pleased. "So much power. Tell me how would you like vengeance against those who have wronged you?"

"I'll have my vengeance by becoming the greatest Hokage every."

"A shame, you are a hindrance then."

Naruto pulled out a large paper ball; it was made of dozens of seals stuck together. "Run."

He threw it; the area was covered in a thick, fowl smelling smoke. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura ran. They moved as fast as they could but they knew Naruto's trick had only bought them a few minutes at most. Sasuke spotted a hallow in a tree, they dove into it to regroup. "Do you guys know who that was?"

Sakura and Sasuke nodded. Sakura was almost in tears and Sasuke had bags under his eyes. Naruto didn't want to know how bad things had gotten for them. "I have an idea to beat him."

"You can be serious! That thing is a monster! We have to run." Sakura said.

"Running will just get us killed. If this works we'll have enough time to run. But it comes down to you Sasuke."

"I can handle it." Sasuke said.

"Alright, then watch closely." Naruto began making hand signs.

* * *

><p>Orochimaru was marginally annoyed, he was having fun hunting Sasuke. Then the container of the nine tails had arrived and slowed him down. He hated being forced to move slowly. Despite losing countless experiments to rushing them it was something he had never mastered. Now he was delayed not only by this smoke screen but by a secondary seal in the smoke bomb that had released dozens of kunais. Then propelled them with a small explosive. It was crude, and lacked any form of elegance.<p>

Then there were the several moments it had taken to molt his injured body. Now he began the hunt again. It only took a moment of searching to find them. Before they were covered by an incredible number of clones. He stopped to watch.

The sheer number of solid clones made was staggering. They split into groups of three and fled into the forest. Orochimaru snickered. While the number of clones would have made it difficult for him to find the original the clones were molded after he could easily see through the henge.

There, two of the nine tails containers clones and Sasuke. He dealt with the clones easily and pursued the Uchiha. More clones saw that he had found Sasuke and dropped to try and intercept. Orochimaru smiled, he spun several times and poisoned snake fangs pierced and dispelled them.

The chase lasted less than a minute, Orochimaru amused himself by launching attack Sasuke was barely able to dodge, until Sasuke stumbled and barely caught himself. He crouched on the ground, panting, then rolled to the side to avoid Orochimaru.

The missing nin had had his fun. Now it was time to work. "Come Sasuke, I will give you all the power you desire."

Sasuke stood and slowly walked towards Orochimaru. Then collapsed and grabbed his leg. "What are you doing? Get off!"

Orochimaru never saw the explosive tags covering the area, all focused to the spot where he was standing.

* * *

><p>The Hokage was enjoying one of his many breaks from the breeding paperwork of his office. He stood on top of the Hokage tower letting his mind drift to the second part of the Chunin exam. The explosion took him by surprise.<p>

He saw the flash and shockwave race towards the village and braced himself as it hit the Hokage tower. Windows shook but this far from the point of detonation there was no damage. At least not physically. ANBU were rushing towards the source of the disturbance, the forest of death. He watched the debris cloud for a moment before joining them. He hadn't seen an explosion this large since the Third Great Shinobi War.

* * *

><p>(AN: I hope everyone enjoyed, as always review with what you liked or didn't.)


End file.
